My Laker Bravery
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: The 4th story to the My Laker series is off with the biggest twist and scare yet. With more family members and being close together, it's a story of family and fighting, to find the bravest point.
1. Family

Chapter 1 – Family

"Liam!" I crossed my arms as I looked down the stairs, Liam poked his head out of his room and he gave me a grin, "Yes mom?"

"Get up here," I responded, his blue eyes widen a little before he stepped out of his room. His 6'0 frame towering over me already as he was just turning sixteen, "Yea?" he asked, I sighed as lead him into the kitchen, I then pushed a piece of paper over to him. His eyes scanned it and then he glanced up at me, "Mom,"

"Liam, what is that?"

"I'm sorry! I-"

"Liam, a D?" I questioned, he ran his fingers over his face and he nodded, "Yea, I'm sorry. I'll try harder this quarter, it's my progress report mom, it means nothing," I sighed as I stared at my sophomore in high school as he was getting ready to turn sixteen in just a couple of days. "Please don't cancel my party!" he begged, "All of my friends from California are flying in for it, please mom, please," he begged, I let my head fall backwards, "Fine,"

He began to cheer, "But," he stopped as he paled from the but, "You will be grounded until you at least have a c+," he began to protest but he only sighed and nodded, "Fine," I pointed to his room, "Go," he rolled his eyes, I ignored it as I settled into the stool.

I had grown up to be the bad parent as Troy was playing basketball. I folded my arms out as I reached for my phone to only see Troy had sent me a text. I smiled as I responded, our relationship over the past fourteen years had it's up and downs but it had been amazing.

He was still his goofy, romantic self even at the almost thirty-nine years he was. He almost didn't seem to age either as he worked out almost everyday or was still playing basketball like nothing could slow him down. I stood as I heard the garage door open, I jumped up and I ran over to the door, I stood next to it as Troy walked into the house. "Brie," he stopped short as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Aw, there she is," I laughed as he turned around and he planted a kiss on my lips, his fingers were rougher as he smoothed them over my face. I glanced up at him and he gave me an earth-shattering smile. "Welcome home," he smiled, "I'm glad to be back,"

He kissed me again as I looked at his face, it was more worn than fourteen years go, the lines were worried and it wasn't as Troy from high school but he still had the body. His eyes were still the blue that made my knees weak, he still had that smile, and he still had the touch. He still is my everything.

"Are all the kids home?" he asked me, I shook my head, "Liam is the only one home, Lauren is taking a nap," Troy nodded his head as he set his stuff down and entered the kitchen. "Are we going to my parents house for dinner?" he asked turning to look at me, "If you are up for it," I replied, "Yea,"

Troy scanned his eyes over something and then I noticed it was Liam's progress report, "What's this?" Troy asked holding it up, "I already took care of it."

"What about his party?"

"I'm letting him have his party since all of his friend from California are coming in for it." Troy sighed, "But what is that teaching him?"

"It's his sixteenth birthday Troy, come on," he sighed as he rolled his head to face me, "I grounded him until he at least has a C+."

"I guess I can live with that," I gave him a faint smile and he came over, he rested his forehead against mine and I smiled, "Dad!" Troy turned, "Liam," Liam was still attached to Troy even during the stage of get away. Troy being a Laker though helped with most of that though, "Can we go play basketball?"

"Can I take a rain check on that? I promised Alli and Wes that I would take them out for ice cream when I got home," Liam's face faded, "How about after you study and dinner, I'll turn the lights on and we can play."

Liam's face brightened, "Thanks," Troy smiled as he walked into the living room; I giggled, as it was odd to see Troy with our teenager. Troy wanted to be best friends but he had to play that parent role. "Don't laugh," he responded, I couldn't help but let the giggle out. Troy shook his head, "Mrs. Bolton, what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me,"

He smirked and he kissed me softly, "Exactly."

"Mama," I smiled, "That would be Lo," I responded, Troy smiled, "I'll come with you," I reached for his hand as I took him up the stairs and down the hall to Lauren's room. Lauren was our baby and hopefully our last baby. She was two, getting ready to turn three in a couple of months. May 3rd was when she graced us with her appearance, two weeks late to my disappointment.

I opened the door to her room and she grinned when she saw Troy, "There is my little girl," he picked her up and she squealed wrapping her arms around Troy. I laughed and I shook my head. She acted and looked a lot like Liam as a baby. She had the blue eyes with the same hair as Troy and she was attached to Troy too. That was probably Troy's baby that he loved the most, not that he didn't love all of them the same, he just bonded easily with Lauren after she was born.

Troy dipped her down and her hair flew everywhere, a giggle erupting from her throat. Troy smiled as he went to check her pull-up as she was in the middle of potty training, almost over too.

"Dad?" Troy smiled as he popped out of the door, "Up here!" A screech of laughter came as my other three kids entered the room. All anxious to see Troy after he was in LA for the past two weeks, "Aw," they effulged him into a group hug as I shook my head.

Emma was pressed against his chest, as Troy kissed the top of her head, even at fourteen she was the one to curl up in your lap and lay with you. She was the quiet one of the family but strong and determined.

Wes was right behind her with his grin of a smile, he was more into talking to me and serious. He was serious about school but he played sports and knew how to have fun too at the young age of twelve. He was a very much-planned baby as we decided to start trying for a baby right after Liam turned four.

He was getting ready to be a full time pre-school student and by the time Wes came, he would be adjusted to everything. He was a perfect little boy as he was my first child to sleep through the night from the very beginning, I had to wake him up once a night to actually feed him or he would sleep out cold.

We only did that for a month until he was a bit bigger and could hold more. He had the sharp blue eyes and hair identical to Troy's, besides that, he looked nothing like Troy; I had to stare to even see Troy in his face.

Liam on the other hand, looks identical to Troy. It amazed me how much I saw Troy in Liam. Then we waited a while to have our next child, we waited until Wes was about to start school and we ended up with a beautiful girl, Allison Faith, she looked more like me with a light brown eyes. A mix almost of Troy and my own eyes, she was six and just starting first grade.

Her smile light up a room and she was funny. She was always funny and she wasn't too into me or too into Troy, she would have her days of which wanted which. She was smart beyond her years as she was already reading a bunch of books that were meant for grades older.

"Dad can we go now?" Allison asked, Troy looked up at me and I shook my head, "How about after dinner with Grandma tonight?" the kids sighed but agreed, "Everybody needs to do their chores!" I said, they all began to grumble more as Troy laughed. Allison held her hands up as Troy picked her up easily, "What's up princess?" she shook her head and then wrapped her arms tight around Troy's neck.

The kids all loved Troy.

Some days, they didn't like me and I think everything was about to change. Troy was about to be a full-time dad and Troy was going to have to learn to lay down the rules instead of breaking them himself.

Troy kissed her temple, "How long are you home for daddy?" she asked looking at him, "A while," she grinned as Troy let her down and she ran off. Lauren was sitting on the floor playing with a toy as the kids disputed through the house. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" I shook my head and Troy grinned, "You are beyond beautiful," he whispered. I felt a blush creep around my cheeks.

"I missed you," he said as he rested his head into my neck. "I missed you more," he smiled as he then shook his head, "Doubtful," I laughed and he grabbed my hand, "I guess we should go enforce rules,"

"I guess we should,"

His eyes twinkled with that look as his fingers dragged me out of the room.

* * *

After moving to Albuquerque, New Mexico last year before Liam's freshman year of high school, we had to live without Troy for a year. Troy traveled back and forth from California to New Mexico, as that was his last year.

He planned on playing another one, saying that was going to be it and he was going to retire after winning eight championship rings through his seventeen years of playing but the basketball Gods seemed to have a different force. Troy blew his knee out in the middle of a practice this year right before the season started which sent him packing.

We were thankful in the sense that Troy was going home but what the hell were we going to do now? That was our income and we were set for many years with the amount of money that Troy had gained through his successful years of playing basketball. Troy had two surgeries and has been going back and forth from the LA office twice a month so they can make sure all is healing.

He got the all clear that he is fine now but no basketball for him anymore, not professional anyways. It was a hard way to end the seventeen years of playing but it was going to be okay, as Troy had applied for a few jobs. Troy had ended up going back to school during an off-season and finishing school. Now, I think he was aiming to be a physical therapist or a trainer.

His basketball days were over.

It had depressed him slightly as he didn't know what to do next. He was stuck but the family helped out with all of that. Troy packed up the apartment he stayed in while he was in LA. We moved him all the way out here into our big house.

It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a room to hang out in, a kitchen, living room, dining room, and a finished basement. It was a complete and busy household as all of the kids played sports if they were old enough too.

They all had the athletic bone.

"Brie," I turned towards the sound of Troy's voice, "I think we are ready," I nodded as I stood up from the chair and computer. I closed the bars and I slipped on my shoes along with my jacket over my shoulders.

The noise of the kids came into play as Emma and Liam were talking about something; Wes and Allison were fighting over something while Lauren was against Troy's hip. "Everybody to the car, come on, stop fighting," Troy said, he sighed as he tossed me a glance, "Are you alright? You seem distant," he replied, "I'm just tired, that's all," I said forcing a smile over my face.

"You are lying to me," he pointed back, I closed my eyes, "We can talk about it later okay?"

"Fine,"

Troy grinned as we got into the SUV. Emma and Wes in the back, Wes next to Lauren and Allison on the opposite side of Lauren. Troy buckled Lauren in before stepping away to let Alli in.

I settled into the front seat as the kids were all talking about something, Troy took a worried glance over as I turned my head to rest it on my shoulder. "Can you believe tomorrow Liam turns sixteen?" I shook my head, "Stop talking. You are making me feel old,"

"Too bad you don't look a day over thirty," I shot Troy a glance as he gave me a grin, "Come on Brie, you look like you haven't even aged. You are beautiful," I rolled my eyes as I looked at him, "I look like I had five children,"

"Because you did and that makes you even more beautiful," Biting on my tongue, I smiled for him, he shook his head with a sigh. I had aged, my face had more lines in it, my eyes were mostly tired from many sleepless nights and I wasn't as fit as I was many years ago.

I still ran and I still did stuff but it was tough after having five kids to get back into shape like you were at twenty-five. Troy pulled into his parent's house that was just a ten-minute drive through town, past East High where Liam was attending and where Emma would attend next year.

Troy pulled in, as Jenni already seemed to be here. The kids all began to complain, as they wanted out, Troy rolled his eyes and we got the kids out of the car. Allison and Wes raced to the front door, Lauren cried, and Liam was texting somebody.

"Up here," Troy snapped his fingers, Liam looked at him with a surprised look, "Yea?"

"Let's go," Liam crawled out from the car as I picked up Lauren, "Alright, calm down," I whispered to her, she curled in to me as I kissed her forehead. I sighed softly and Troy put his hand on the small of my back.

Lucille opened the door as she greeted each of her grandchildren. "Troy, Gabi," she hugged both of us as we had weekly dinners over at the Bolton's household. It was normally on Sunday's but with Liam's birthday this weekend, we decided to do it Friday night.

"Troy!" Jenni came into focus as she lived about thirty minutes south of here in a small town with Carson who got a teaching job down there. She also had two little kids, Samantha Ann who was seven and Miles Ryan who was two.

They were adorable and Troy loved them both, being their uncle was the best or so that's what he said to me all the time. He loved it. They loved him; it was just something of Troy. Jenni grinned as she took me into her arms, "Hi there beautiful," I grinned, "Hi Jenni,"

Carson hugged me too along with shaking hands with Troy, Troy and Carson had grown closer after he asked Troy and Jack if he could propose to Jenni which made Troy like him ten times more and he loved her, it was obvious. "Good, the family is here," Lucille, said with a big smile. Even being fifty-five nothing was slowing her down as she moved through life with a breeze.

"I'm so excited that Troy is finally home!"

Troy gave a faint smile, as it was a huge deal to everybody. "Thanks,"

"So the big one six," Carson said to Liam, Liam grinned, "Yea, finally, I can drive."

"First you need a car," Troy pointed out to him, "Come on dad, please," he begged, Troy laughed as I shook my head, "You two," Lucille smiled as we all began to help with everything, Lauren stayed close by as she held on to my leg and looked around, Troy came up behind me as he kissed the back of my neck. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine Troy," he nodded his head as he made Lauren a plate and everybody gathered around the big table in the dining room. I sat in-between Lauren and Troy as we formed around the table as a big family.

I smiled as I thought of my family, my mom and Sam both went over to Europe to be with Kyle. They all lived over there and loved it, I saw them every other year and sent emails back and forth to keep in touch. We have the rare phone calls but Sam and my mom were traveling the world over there as Kyle married a girl from London and they had a one-year-old son named John.

He was cute and I attended the wedding and I traveled with Liam over to see John just a couple of months ago.

I thought back to all of the places I have been, every year for our anniversary, Troy took me somewhere different. We have been to London, Rome, New Zealand, Mexico, a few different islands, and this past year he took me to Spain, which I had loved.

The kids stayed with Jack and Lucille well, Jack and Lucille stayed with the kids. I loved it and Troy knew how much that trip meant to me every single year. Our sixteenth anniversary was coming and I couldn't be more than excited to see what he had in store this year.

We ate dinner as we had small conversations, going from school, to the basketball season that Liam was participating in. They asked Emma how soccer and volleyball were going and then to Wes who was playing baseball. Allison loved basketball, as she played with Troy constantly but nothing in a league, not yet.

"Sam," Troy got Sam's attention, "Any big plans coming up?" she shook her head, "No, why Uncle Troy?"

"I mean you just turned seven, how do you not have any big plans?" she giggled as Jenni ran her hand over her daughter's hair. I smiled as I poked around my food, eating a few bites here and there as I observed everybody.

It was hard to imagine how much we had grown over these last fourteen years, since Liam was two, since Emma was a baby. I shook my head as I finished my meal as Lucille brought out dessert to celebrate Liam's birthday as just a family. A blush worked over his face, as he didn't like to be the center of attention ever, Lucille put the cake down as we sang happy birthday to him and he blew out his two candles, a one and a six.

Lucille cut up the cake and she grinned softly, passing it out, I took the cake as Troy rubbed my shoulder softly; I knew he was concerned but I was just tired.

* * *

Troy shut the door as I turned my attention to him, "They are all in their beds," he whispered, I smiled softly and he came crawling towards me, his lips wrapping around mine, "So beautiful girl, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" he asked, I gave him a soft smile, "I'm just tired, it's all honest." I promised as his eyes measured mine, "Are you sure?"

"Troy, it's been a long week and tomorrow I will have a house full of teenagers over," Troy sighed, "So I guess," he paused as he kissed me softly, his lips trailing along my jaw, "This has to wait?"

I laughed as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Since when do I let this opportunity slide?" Troy grinned as our clothes soon disappeared and we were wrapped tightly in one another's arms. His lips placing simple kisses all of my body, his hands touching the right spots, our sex life has never dulled…ever. We were always in the mood and my last two pregnancies I was always in the mood except for the late weeks.

Which made Troy a very, very happy man, I smiled as he rested on the pillow next to me. His finger drawing patterns on my skin, "I love you Brie," I smiled as I snuggled into him, "I love you too Troy,"

"Do you think he will like it?"

I smiled, "He'll love it,"

My fingers played with his hair as the dark wrapped around us. Troy fell asleep as I lay in his arms, my eyes flickering around, as sleep wouldn't come over me at all. I had these nights as a mom that I just couldn't sleep no matter how tired I was.

Creeping out of the bed, I tiptoed out of the room as I slipped a shirt and shorts on. I then went to check on each of my children. I first stopped at Lauren's room, which was the closest to us. She had her butt in the air in her big girl bed that we had just bought. The railing on the side to ensure she doesn't fall out. I smiled, as she was such a unique little girl, so full of life and happy.

The next room over was Allison, opening her door; I looked in as she had the blankets kicked off. Her ceiling fan on high and her knees drawn up to her chest, her princess pajamas glaring back as I smiled. I went over to tuck her back in to keep her warm. Her face was freckled and her dark hair waved down the pillows. She was talkative and always wanting to hug you and lay with you.

I shut her door quietly as Emma was the next room down; Troy wanted all of the girls on the same floor to ensure he had a watchful eye over them. He was protective and I feared for the days to come with Emma. I knew the fights were going to brew no matter how much she loved him.

Emma was curled up tight as she let even breathes go in and out. Her TV was on but the movie was over. I shut the TV off and I looked at her peaceful face, she was my little girl still who did curl up with me on bad days and she was so close with Liam.

Liam and Emma were so close that I loved watching them grow up together. Traveling down a set of stairs and the down another set of stairs to get to the bottom, I looked at Wes's door, which was filled with signs and posters, opening the door to the room; I glanced, as he wasn't in his bed. I felt my eyes scrunch together. I backed out of the room and I opened Liam's door softly as I saw him lift his head.

"What are you doing up?" I asked him softly, it was a little after midnight as I smiled, "Happy Birthday," he grinned, "Thanks mom," I then noticed Wes laying next to him, "Apparently he had a bad dream, he didn't want to wake you and dad," I nodded as I looked at Wes curled up on Liam's queen bed.

"Are you okay with him in here or do you want me to take him back to bed?" I asked, my eyes flickered over and he looked at Wes, "He's fine," I nodded my head, "Get some rest, you have a big party today," he smiled and nodded as I backed out.

When I got up to the third floor, Troy and I's floor. We had the master bedroom and the most privacy, which we both loved. I went back into the room as I curled up on the bed, "Are the kids okay?" he whispered next to me, I smiled as I curled into him, "Perfect," he smiled as he kissed my forehead, "Sleep now okay?"

I nodded my head as I let my eyes rest and sleep took me to a different world for just a little while.

* * *

"Gabi!" I peered out to see Taylor walk in, a big smile crossing her face as I went over to give her a hug. "Welcome home," I whispered, she smiled, "It's good to be back!" I smiled as Taylor and Chad were moving back into a nearby home after the five years in San Antonia, Texas where Chad played basketball for a couple of years, after the prime light of the Laker's years.

"Where are the kids?"

"With Chad, unpacking their rooms." I smiled as I thought to all of the wonderful kids Taylor and Chad had. Alexa had grown to be a major daddy girl, she was strong and beautiful, She reminded me a lot of Taylor and she was only fourteen. Then they had Austin a couple of years later, he was eleven and he reminded me of Chad…a lot of Chad. He was funny, had the same hair and the love for basketball.

There final child, Matt, was six years old and was a mix of the two. He was sweet and funny, had kind eyes. "That's good! Is Chad excited to be back?"

"I think so, I mean he is missing basketball but I think he is enjoying being with the kids some more." I smiled and nodded, "Where is the birthday boy?"

"Out with Troy grabbing a few last party items," I explained, "Auntie Taylor!" Allison came running into the room as Taylor grinned, "Alli Cat!" Allison giggled as she hugged tight to Taylor, "Aunt Taylor is here?" Wes appeared with Emma right behind her, "Is Alexa here?" Emma asked excited, "At the house, she will be here at the party though!" Taylor announced I smiled as Taylor grinned. The kids went back to where they came from but Allison sat on the stool.

"Don't you love it?" I looked at Taylor, "Love what?"

"The fact that our kids love each other," I smiled, "It's a bonus," I said with a nod, "Allison, can you go check on Lauren for me?" Allison nodded as she went to check on Lauren. Taylor smiled, "How are you?" she asked, "I'm fine, why?"

"You seem off?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What makes you think that?"

"Girl, I can read you from a mile away," I rolled my eyes, "Troy said something too but I feel fine! I'm just not getting a lot of sleep right now," Taylor nodded, "That might be it, I think we need to have a girls day soon,"

"We do," I commented, "I think Troy is going to be a trainer or something," I blurted, Taylor looked at me, "Why?"

I shrugged, "He doesn't like sitting around here and Lauren is the only one here during the day. I mean we have plenty of money to make it through the many years ahead, I mean plenty,"

"What was his last contract?" she asked me, I cringed, "35 million for three years," Taylor scrunched her nose up, "I don't even understand,"

"He gave that team seven championships, he got 6 MVP's including the Knicks, and he just was that team after Kobe left, him and Chad," I said shaking my head, "The endorsement deals and everything, I mean shit, he still has the shoe line,"

Taylor laughed, "How could you forget," I shot her a look, those were two painful years of marriage as he was either playing basketball or designing shoes. "Let's not go back there," I commented with a look, she laughed, "Taylor?" Troy's voice called out as Taylor walked out, "Aunt Taylor,"

"Happy Birthday Liam!" he smiled, he then bounced into the room, "Hey there," I mentioned, he grinned, "They landed!"

"Good! Are they on there way?" he nodded his head and he then ran up the stairs to change, I laughed quietly and Taylor hugged Troy. "Where is my best friend?"

"Unpacking, I came over to get away from it for a little bit. I am going to go back over, I'll see you guys in a couple of hours," I nodded as Taylor waved leaving the room. Allison came back with Lauren in tow. I laughed as Lauren was rubbing her eyes and clutching her blanket.

"What's up sweet girl?" I asked picking her up, "Mommy," she cried, I picked her up and I cradled her in my arms, "What?" she smiled, "Blankie," I giggled as she pressed it against my nose. Troy kissed her forehead as he played peek a boo with her in my arms.

I smiled softly and I sat down in the couch as Troy chased around Lauren. Liam came bounding down the stairs and I watched him walk into the entire way, flinging the door open for his two best friends from California appear.

Chase and Brett. He laughed as he high fived them, they were here for the weekend with his their parents who were close behind. Troy stood up to greet them as Lauren sat up; Emma came down the stairs as she was in a dress with her hair pulled back in a braid, "What's up?" I asked her, she shook her head, "Is Brett and Chase here?" I nodded, "They just took off outside."

Emma followed as she was close to them also; Emma's laugh rang out as Troy came back, his eyes connecting with mine. "She is fourteen," I spoke carefully, "And?" I shook my head as I pulled Troy down.

"Their parents are going to the hotel to get some rest."

"Okay,"

"I don't like it,"

"She is fine Troy,"

"She is one of my little girls who is getting to that age,"

"And she is responsible," I spoke soft, "If I see it's necessary then we can sit her down but for now, just let her be fourteen okay?" Troy sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Fine," I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. "What would I do without you?" he asked softly, "I don't know, what would you do?" he shrugged, "I wouldn't be able to kiss you."

I giggled as he kissed me softly, "Oh," Troy pulled away for Wes to be standing there, "Do we have time to play a little basketball?" Troy nodded, "Yea, let's go, Lo you wanna go?" Lauren popped up and nodded as the three walked into the backyard. I followed as I heard Troy's voice, "Can we join?"

"Yea! Come on dad!"

I got up as I leaned against the doorframe. Allison and Emma were laughing as they held a basketball, Chase, Brett and Liam were all messing around as Troy, Wes, and Lo joined them. "I call dad!" Emma yelled, "Fine! I want Wes," Wes laughed as he joined the team. I went over to lean against the deck. I watched, as Troy was still able to play with ease.

Liam laughed as he tried to block his own dad's shot. The laughter that made my heart warm was there as Lo ran all over the basketball court. Troy picked her up and handed her the ball, "Dunk Lo!"

She smashed the ball through the hoop and Troy cheered as he swung her around. I grinned and I shook my head as I had the perfect family.

* * *

The party was in full swing mode as teenagers were everywhere, food was everywhere, and I could hear the echoes of a basketball game going on outside. Lucille was running around making sure everything was full, Jack was keeping all teenagers in check while the music played through the house.

"Gabs!" Sharpay showed up as I smiled, Zeke had a almost sixty restaurants opened throughout the United States as they were all a big hit, Sharpay finally had the money she always dreamed of and everything was perfect on their end of the relationship.

They had three kids, Bentley, Carissa, and Brooklyn. Bentley and Liam were pretty close as they talked all the time. Carissa was thirteen and Brooklyn was five. They were all wonderful kids and had mixed personalities of their parents. The girls were all divas and I prayed for Zeke most days but he still worshipped Sharpay's ground.

I hugged her as Bentley moved right through as he went to find Liam probably. They had relocated three years ago to here, giving the LA restaurant to one of Zeke's most trusted people as Zeke ran the one here in New Mexico.

It was right in the middle of town and famously populated. "Where is the birthday boy?" I shrugged as I looked around, "I haven't seen him a little while,"

"Alright," she moved next to me as Zeke approached with a cake, "Fabulous! Thank you Zeke!"

"No problem Gabi!" I smiled as I looked at the cake, Red and white, Happy Birthday Liam were decorated across the top. A small smile pushed through my lips as the party had been in full swing for an hour and half. It was about time to do presents and cake, then we were going to set up a bonfire and open the pool up to everybody.

"Hey there sexy momma," I laughed as Troy placed his hands on my hips, "Hi," I told him, "Have you seen your son?" Troy shook his head, taking a swipe at the frosting on the cake, "Hey!" I swatted his hand away as he sucked on his finger, "Mmm, good," he said with a nod, "I'm glad, now go find Liam,"

"Okay, okay," he turned away as I moved into the living room to make room for everybody who was going to come rushing in. It was mostly a pile of cards and stuff like that; a few bags were tossed around but mostly money.

"Brie," I came out as Troy and Liam walked in together, "Alright, presents and then cake or do you want to skip presents?" I asked, I didn't know how a sixteen year old would feel about this, "skip presents, I'll just thank everybody and open them later."

"Alright," I told him, Troy looked at me with curious eyes and I held up my hand. "Well lets do cake on the back porch alright?" he nodded as Troy carried it out and I grabbed the one present that mattered to him most probably.

People began to gather as Troy light candles, Lucille and Jenni were both taking pictures as kids circled us. "Liam, we do have one gift from your dad and I that we want to give you," Liam raised an eyebrow in the same way Troy does, I handed him a bag and he set it down, "Can I open it?"

I nodded; "Sure," Jack was already out from waiting for him as Jenni was taking a video.

My stomach twisted as he pulled open a bag as he pulled out the lanyard and he looked over at us, "No way," I shrugged as Troy put his hands on my shoulder, "Are you serious?" he asked us, Troy laughed as he nudged his head towards the door, Liam bolted through it and Troy and I followed. He flew down a flight of stairs and the front door flew open as Jack was standing there, his back against a 2020 Ford pick-up truck, he laughed as he spun around to look at us.

"This is mine?" he questioned, Troy nodded, "With reason, yes," Liam was quick to pull himself into the cab of the truck he put the keys in and Troy looked at me. "I can't believe he is sixteen,"

"I can't believe we bought him a car,"

"What else are we going to use your millions for?" Troy shrugged, "I don't know," I smiled as he squeezed my shoulder, Troy went around to show him some of the stuff as it was a seven year old truck, it was black and had a few problems as Emma shook her head, "I can't believe you actually got him a car, I thought he was going to have to pay for it?"

"Em's come on," she looked at me and she sighed, "I don't want a truck," I shook my head with a laugh, "Fair enough, come on," I took her back inside as I cut up the cake and began to pass out pieces as I knew Liam wasn't coming back anytime soon.

Everybody grabbed pieces as I tried hard not to rub my eyes from exhaustion. "Mom!" Allison wrapped her arms around my waist, "Yea?" I asked her, she gave me a grin, "I love you mommy," I smiled, "I love you too Alli,"

She let go and then went running off, I finally settled in a chair as Troy came back after a couple of moments, "Hey, I see you cut the cake,"

"Mhm, people were growing anxious,"

"Liam wants to take it around the block, we will be back in a couple of minutes okay?" I nodded as he kissed the top of my head; Lucille came in washing a plate and knife off, "Are you alright?"

My spaced out self looked at her, "Yea, I'm fine, I just cant believe my little boy is sixteen, I mean, I feel like he was just cuddling with me with his favorite blanket." Lucille smiled, "It gets harder every single year. He is a good kid though,"

"I know I just feel like everything is moving so fast. I mean he is almost done with his sophomore year of high school, then next year he will be a junior," I almost choked saying it, "I mean Troy and I were juniors when we started dating and now, fifteen years of marriage, six years of dating," Lucille smiled, "A normal parent breakdown," I sucked in a large breath, "But think, you have a two year old, you have a long way to go,"

"I never want it to end though,"

Lucille pulled me into a hug, "Good thing it never does end, Liam will be having your grandchildren and you and Troy will fall back into the swing of things." I sucked in a deep breath as I looked at her, "I love my kids Lucille,"

"I know you do, I have seen you and Troy grow up so much these past sixteen years, it amazes me so much." My breath was soft as I looked up, "We're," Troy stopped short, "Hey, are you okay?" Lucille moved as Troy was face to face with me.

"I just can't believe Liam is six-teen," I uttered, Troy gave a faint smile as he pulled me into his arms, "It's gonna be okay though,"

"I mean I am going to have to worry about him constantly since he has his own car and,"

"Brie, take a breath," he whispered, I did and he smoothed his hand over mine, "It's going to be okay," I nodded as he wiped a tear away that escaped. "He hasn't even taken his driving test yet," I gave a small laugh, "He is a good driver,"

"Yea, I know, he is a good driver,"

Troy smiled as he hugged me again, my head buried into his chest. "You're beautiful,"

I blushed as Troy smiled, "Let's finish this party,"

"Let's,"

* * *

"Mom," I snapped out of the sleep I was in to see Emma standing over me, she was holding a blanket and her eyes flashed with worry, "What's wrong," I asked sitting up, "I don't feel good," she complained, I nodded as I moved over towards the middle of the bed, I patted for Emma to lay down next to me as she curled up.

I pressed my lips to her forehead as she felt a little warm but nothing major. Her arms curled around me and I closed my eyes again. My hand rubbed her back as she was still small enough to curl close to me. Her hair was knotted on the top of her head as she fell back asleep after a while. She was close under the blankets as Troy wrapped an arm around my waist.

My eyes focused on the clock that read four fifty, Troy would be getting up soon to run, Lo woke up pretty early, Liam had a basketball practice, Allison wanted to go to a friends house and Wes didn't have anything, neither did Emma which was probably good. Troy rolled in his lumber of sleep as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

It wasn't strange to have to have kids in our bed, which caused us to stop sleeping naked after a couple of years. After sex, Troy normally threw on boxers while I slipped on a t-shirt.

I took in the warm scent of Troy; Emma came closer as I rubbed her shoulder as I watched the sun began to come up. The sunrise was right out my window as I watched carefully. My eyes traced the sun's outline as Troy shifted next to me, "Mmm, are you already awake?" he asked softly, "Mhm," Troy pressed against me and I felt my mouth drop slightly, "You have not clearly opened your eyes yet,"

"Huh?"

I turned my head as Troy opened his eyes and he nodded, "I see, is she okay?"

"She doesn't feel good, I think it's just a low grade fever." Troy nodded as he brushed his lips over my shoulder blade. "I was gonna see if you wanted to go on a run with me,"

"I thought about it but then I have Em's come in here," Troy nodded as he sat up, he moved around the room quietly as he dressed in a pair of basketball shorts with a long sleeve t-shirt, he came over to kiss my forehead and then Emma's. He lingered over Emma's for a minute, "I think she has moved past a low-grade,"

"Can you grab the ibuprofen?" I asked Troy nodded as he went into the bathroom. He dug around for a minute, shutting off the lights and he handed me the pill bottle. A glass of water with it, "Thanks,"

"Mhm, I'll be back in about thirty minutes. I'll make it short."

"Thanks,"

Emma and I scooted over, as I didn't want to wake her up right now. I rested on and off for a while, Emma woke at one point as I coaxed her to take a couple of pills, she swallowed them with ease before resting back on my pillow.

I fell back asleep for a little while until my door burst open, Wes came running in, "Mom can we go to the park today," I lifted my head as I sighed, "I don't know Wes, Emma isn't feeling well, Allison is going to a friends house and we have to clean the house from yesterday." He pouted as I kissed his forehead, "Sorry bub,"

He stalked out in his pajamas as I tried to rest again but Troy came in the door next, he cringed, "I didn't wake you did I?" I tossed the blankets back, frustrated, "No, you are just the third person to wake me up." Troy sighed as he followed me into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry," he said as he leaned towards me, I pulled my hair back and he kissed the back of my neck. "Go lay down, I'll keep the kids out,"

"It's fine Troy, I'll go get Lo ready for the day, Liam has to be at practice in two hours anyways and you get to wake his happy ass up,"

Troy massaged my shoulders, "Okay,"

I took a breath, "How about after everybody gets up and moving, you can go take a nap?" Troy suggested, "Liam will be at practice, after dropping him off, I'll take Alli to her friends house and then I'll take care of Em, you need some rest Brie,"

I leaned into Troy as he hugged me, "I'm a mom, I don't get to rest,"

"I find that very invalid."

"Fine,"

Troy kissed the top of my head as I ran my fingers through his sweaty hair. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Dinners ready!" I yelled, I put the plates out as the kids came stomping through, each of them grabbing a plate, a piece of chicken, roasted potatoes, with some green beans. The rolls were on the table as Troy was snapping Lo into her highchair to eat.

Emma dragged her tired and sick body into the kitchen, "I'm not that hungry," she complained, "How about a roll?" I suggested softly, she shrugged and I wrapped her in my arms as I hugged her.

"Come on, you can have a roll on the couch." She complained again as I took her over there and Troy brought her a small plate of food, "TV is yours,"

She smiled softly as I returned to the dining room, taking a seat next to Troy and Liam. Lo was in the corner between us as we fed her food. The dinner table was active of what was going on tomorrow morning and that afternoon.

"Dad will you take me to do my drivers test tomorrow morning?" Troy's eyes found mine and I shrugged, "What classes do you have tomorrow morning?" I asked, he cringed, "Ah, History," he rolled his eyes, "Come on mom,"

"How about you go to History and your dad and I will pull you out of school for lunch and to take your drivers test?" I suggested, his eyes light up, "Alright!"

"Liam has a game on Tuesday night," I mentioned to Troy, "Alright,"

"Allison and Wes, you have dishes tonight," I commented, they both moaned, "I already unloaded it," I mentioned as everybody began to take their plates to the sink, Troy went to check on Emma.

"Is everybody's homework done?" I asked, my eyes surveying each kid that would have homework, "Mom can you check something for me?" I nodded my head as I ran my fingers through my hair.

Liam went up the stairs as he then came back with his backpack. He slipped a paper out, "It's my history paper and I want to get a A on it, I just want to make sure it sounds well,"

"Let me read it over and I'll give it back to you in a little bit okay?" he nodded, "Work on anything else,"

Going into the living room, I sat down next to Emma who had her eyes closed against the back of the couch, "How are you feeling about tomorrow?" I asked her softly, "I don't know, I don't want to miss school but I feel like crap,"

I nodded my head as I read a few more lines, "Well if you want to, we can get you up in the morning and see how you feel. If you still don't feel so hot and you don't think you can make it though a day of school, then you can stay home for a day. If you think you'll be alright, then I'll send you to school."

She nodded her head, "I can work that deal," I smiled as I ran my fingers over her hair, "If you go to school and during it, you don't feel so well, just go to the nurse and ask to call me, I'll bring you home okay."

"Okay,"

I stood up as I finished reading Liam's paper, I made little notes and I went into the kitchen to hand it back to him. "It's good, you need to add a little here and their plus a few mistakes. Besides that I think you did well."

"Thanks mom,"

I nodded as he went back to his room, Troy came over, "Go take a bath," he whispered softly into my ear, "Maybe I'll join you in a little bit,"

I smiled, "okay,"

Lo came over as she squirmed to be picked up, "Come here sweet girl!" I hugged her; "Mommy is going to go relax for a little bit, I'll see you tomorrow morning okay?" she nodded as I kissed her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too," I smiled as I let her down, I went over as I hugged Allison, "I love you sweetie,"

"I love you too mommy," she turned to kiss my cheek as I smiled. I hugged Wes goodnight and I helped Emma up to her bedroom, as she was ready to go to bed herself. I tucked her in and we set her alarm clock and picked out a pair of yoga pants with a pink top for tomorrow's outfit. I then shut off her lights and ventured to Liam's room. He was at his computer desk fixing his paper.

"Did you have a good sixteenth birthday?" I asked him, he jumped before he turned his attention to me, "Yes,"

"Good, I'm off to bed, love you Liam,"

"I love you too mom," I smiled and I turned to go to my room, I found a glass of wine sitting there and my book that I had been trying to read for months. I smiled as I shut the bathroom door lighting a few candles and I turned on the bathwater.

Slipping in under the bubbles, I let my head drift off as I took a couple of sips of the wine. I loved my family and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

**Welcome to the new story! I hope you enjoy and begin to love all of the new characters! If you have any questions about things, don't be afraid to ask! I'll try to answer them!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Basketball & Friends

Chapter 2 – Basketball & Friends

"I passed!" I looked up as Liam came in the front door with a big grin on his face. "Good job!" I said, I hugged him as he showed me his new drivers licenses, I gave him a big smile as Troy came in behind him, his hat turned backwards with a pair of khakis and a white t-shirt.

"Mhm, he passed alright," Liam shot Troy a look as Troy laughed, "Okay, so I barely passed but just because I couldn't parallel park and I didn't stop where I could see the line wasn't my fault,"

"Hey, at least he didn't run through a stop light or a stop sign," I mentioned with a shrug, Troy nodded, "Very true," he went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Liam looked between the two of us, "Can I take my truck out?" Troy glanced at me as I saw what time it was. "Be back in ten minutes," I responded, he grinned as he grabbed his car keys.

I felt my stomach twist as he got into the car by himself. "Alright, maybe not," I whispered, Troy laughed as he sat across my lap, "No, no," he shook his head, "Just stay right here, it's the middle of the afternoon and he has ten minutes. He is going to be fine." I threw my head back against the couch as Troy pressed his warm lips over mine. "Relax," he said, I shook my head as Troy laughed, "You are a pain in my ass, have I told you that before?" I nodded, "A couple of times really,"

Troy laughed as he kissed me again. "So tell me, how is Emma?"

"I'm glad she tried to make it through school but if she can't keep her eyes open long enough, she might as well sleep at home and catch up when she is feeling better. I think it's just a small virus. She should be fine."

Troy smiled as he rubbed my shoulders again, "I never asked how that bath went last night,"

"Wonderful," I muttered, "I mean flat out wonderful, I loved it, thank you," Troy smiled as he kissed my temple, "Good,"

"Tomorrow you are going out with the girls," he told me as he played with the end of my pony tail, "Am I now?"

"Mhm, you are,"

I smiled, "Thanks,"

"Of course."

Troy was quiet for a moment and I looked at him, "What is it?" his eyes moved over towards mine, "What do you mean?"

"You are thinking about something and you don't know how to tell me," Troy turned his head to look at me, "I think I have been married to you way to long," I felt a smile creep over my cheeks, "And?"

He sighed before getting up to sit next to me; he dragged me over into his lap. "The Lakers want me to be a broadcaster for them," my eyes went wide, "Oh,"

"Yea, oh," he sighed, "I don't know what to tell them because I mean it's an amazing job and something that I would love to do but that means I am back on the road all the time and I don't think I'm ready to give this up yet," Troy mentioned, I sighed as I looked at him, "Troy, if it's something you want to do, then go and do it. We aren't going to hold you back from your dreams, we have managed every single season,"

"And I have missed most of my kids growing up," he fried back, "It's February, when do you have to tell them yes?" I asked, Troy shrugged, "Probably a couple of days," I closed my eyes, "There is nothing else you could do for them?"

Troy shrugged, "I could scout but I don't know if that have a spot for that,"

"Ask them, tell them you still want to be apart of the Lakers but right now, the broadcasting thing isn't working. I mean could you not just scout around here in this area and maybe a little bit of Arizona, Texas, Colorado, I mean like that? Places where you will only be gone for a couple of days and then back."

"That means I will miss a lot of Liam's basketball," I shrugged my shoulders, "Troy, Liam knows you will go above and beyond to attend his things. I know you will work you schedule around it, call and ask them, maybe in ten or twelve years, you can go to broadcasting," Troy sighed, "Maybe," he said with a smile, "I love you,"

"I love you too but do what you want, I mean, I do miss you being a Laker. I loved saying my husband was a Laker," I winked and Troy laughed, his arms circling my waist, "I love you," I smiled as I played with his shirt when the front door opened.

"Freedom! I love it!"

Troy chuckled as Liam came into the living room, "Thanks mom and dad! I love my truck!"

"Sure thing Liam," Liam went upstairs as I glanced at Troy, "We have to get ready for the rest of them to come home," Troy breathed out a sigh, "Yea, we do,"

I grinned as I stood up, "Come on,"

* * *

Backing the car out of the driveway, I drove the miles to Zeke's as that's where we were all meeting for lunch and maybe a little shopping later. Pulling in, I already spotted Taylor's car and Sharpay was probably here doing something.

Grabbing my Coach bag, I pushed my sunglasses off my face and I walked into the building. The cool air surrounding me, I breathed in as the hostess smiled, "They are that way Mrs. Bolton," I smiled, "Thank you,"

Walking through, I paused at a few tables back, Taylor and Sharpay drinking wine already as they were grinning. I walked forward as I sat down, "What's all of the grinning about?" Sharpay laughed, "We were talking about Chad and Alexa having the talk," I let my eyes spread, "Please tell me Troy doesn't know about this because Emma will be horrified."

"I think Chad is horrified. I am pretty sure he will not be discussing it with anybody." Taylor said with a laugh, a glass of wine was set in front of me as I took a bitter sip. "Troy was nervous with Brett and Chase over, I had to tell him that it's okay, she has grown up with those boys."

"Yea, Chad," Taylor shook her head, "I'm pretty sure Alexa starting crying and then Chad had no clue what to do next." Taylor shook her head, "Oh Chad," I said as I scanned the menu, "What's new?" I asked Sharpay, she sighed, "The summer salad is really good," I nodded, "Sounds good,"

The waiter came over, "What could I get for you Mrs. Baylor?" Sharpay flickered over them menu, "A spinach salad would be perfect."

"Okay, Mrs. Bolton?"

"A summer salad please,"

"Make that two," Taylor said with a smile, "Alright, they will be out shortly,"

"So Lava Springs is going to be opening in April," I laughed quietly, "Sharpay, do you still have a thing for that place?"

"Yes, my parents still own it," I smiled as I took another drink of my wine. "I might get the kids involved, I don't know," I looked at Sharpay, "Does Zeke have any openings here? I do have a sixteen year old who needs a j-o-b." I told her, "Uhm, I'm not sure but I can check with him later tonight."

"Thanks, if not, I will send him to Lava Springs," Sharpay laughed, "That was one of the best and worst summers ever,"

"The summer between our sophomore and junior year, yea, it was." Sharpay gave a faint smile, "I was still out to get Troy at that point," I shrugged, "He was all mine and everybody knew that,"

Taylor and Sharpay laughed as our food was brought to us, as it seemed to be a slow Tuesday. "Troy got an offer to be the Lakers broadcaster," I mentioned carefully as I moved the stuff around in my salad, my stomach turning, "what?" Taylor asked looking at me, "Is he going to take it?" I shrugged my shoulders, "He wants to but he doesn't want to be on the road again."

"I could understand that but that's an amazing job."

"I know, I don't think I'm ready to let go of him yet. I told him to do what he wants I just hope he does the right thing. Not that there is, I'm just, I'm ready for him to be home all the time."

"I understand sweetie but that boy is a Laker through and through," I nodded my head as I brushed my fingers through my hair, "I know," I took a bite of my salad and it was good like Sharpay had mentioned.

"Troy probably is going to be fine with whatever he does, he is just looking for something to fill the void in his life right now."

"I know he is and it's hard,"

"It is,"

"Then I have Liam who is driving everywhere, I just," I rubbed my forehead letting my fork fall to the plate. "I'm a nervous wreck all day, I mean I make him text me when he leaves and arrives at a place, I'm being over protected but I can't,"

"Gabi, love," Taylor looked at me with an amused smile, "Are you going to be okay?"

I laughed, "No! I'm a mess!"

"I can see this!"

We all started to laugh as I shook my head, "It's been crazy, I'm telling you. I don't even know how Liam can go from my little guy to being sixteen."

"Shit, look at Bentley and Alexa and Emma, I mean the first four are growing up on us! What are we going to do?" Taylor rested her hand on my shoulder, "Relax, breath, you have always been the worried hen but that means they are growing up on us Gabs, they are going to be okay."

"But they aren't supposed to leave me,"

"They aren't going to leave you, you have a two year old Gabs, you have a long way to go and by then, Liam will be having kids probably. It's going to be okay," I took a deep breath to relax myself. "Okay, I keep having these panic attacks lately and I don't know why,"

"You are a mom who is overly stressed. Doesn't Liam have a game tonight?"

"Mhm," I said with a nod of my head, "He does,"

"I'll probably drag the kids there."

"How is Alexa adjusting?" I asked Taylor, "Good! I think she is happy to be back with Emma,"

"Too bad Emma had to miss most of yesterday, she crawled into my bed and just didn't feel good." I sighed, "She went back to school this morning and I haven't gotten that call to pick her up yet."

"That's probably good. She is determined,"

"Always," I said softly, "Bentley is so happy that Liam can drive now, that means Bentley has a person to give him a ride everywhere." I laughed, "If he becomes a pain in your ass, I will be more than happy to take my son's car keys away from him."

"Oh Gabi, it's fine,"

We all laughed as we chatted over some stuff going on at the school and we all paid our portions, we then got up to go do a little shopping.

* * *

"I think I got my money's worth today," I said laughing, "I liked that outfit but good Lord," Sharpay busted out into laughter again, "That sales women, she was such a bitch! I wouldn't want to buy anything their either!"

"Yea, no, you don't get to be flat out rude to me," I shook my head as I put my bags into my car, Sharpay and Taylor doing the same thing. "Maybe we can go catch a movie some time this week together?" Sharpay suggested as she shielded her eyes from the bright sun. "Maybe," I concluded, "Text me a date and I'll give you my kids schedules for the day,"

Taylor laughed, "That's your fault for having five kids,"

I groaned, "Don't remind me. It's Troy's fault,"

Taylor and Sharpay both laughed, "Uh huh,"

"Do you see how attractive he is?" I questioned, "He is fucking hot," Taylor and Sharpay doubled over in laughter, as I couldn't contain my laughter either. "I missed us all together," I said as we all did a group hug, "I missed us too," Taylor said, "Friend dinner this week?" I then suggested, "It's been a while,"

Taylor's eyes grew, "Yes! How about Friday night?" I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my calendar, "I think we can do that, the only thing that is going on is Liam's basketball practice."

"Good!"

"I'll host," I said, "Zeke brings dessert," I mentioned, Sharpay rolled her eyes, "We always bring dessert," I eyed her, "Why would we want to bring dessert when Zeke's is the best?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Whatever," I giggled, "I'll see you girls Friday then! Seven sharp!"

"Sounds good!" I got into my car and I slammed the door shut, I started my car, as I looked at my phone to see Troy had texted me. The house was empty; I shook my head, as Lo must have gone to Lucile's house.

I texted him that I would be back in thirty minutes, it was just a little after one and the kids wouldn't be home until at least three thirty. Liam wasn't due home until late due to his game tonight.

I drove the short distance as I parked and turned my car off. I stared at all of the plots, as it had been too many years without my dad.

The day in June was always hard but it was getting better with each kid that I have. I smiled as I got out of the car and traced my steps to his grave. The flowers from just a few days ago were here as I sat down right in front.

"Hi daddy," my fingers traced the loop of his name, "How are you?" I asked softly, "I know, twice in one week, it's been a hell of a week." I told him, "Liam turned sixteen and I'm a nervous wreck, can you please watch out for him daddy? I don't want my baby to get hurt out there on the roads." I said softly, "I love you dad," I rested against the grave, as I didn't want to get up quite yet.

Twenty years without my dad.

It seemed so much longer as I woke up some nights just thinking about him. I smile crossed my face as I stood up, "I'll be back soon daddy,"

Walking away, I went to get into the car as I took in a small breath. Walking away was always the worst.

* * *

"I'm home," I called, Troy came out of the kitchen and he smiled, "Hi beautiful," I blushed as he came over as he swept his lips over mine, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I missed you," he whispered against my lips, "What? I was gone for a couple of hours," I protested, Troy smiled, "I know," he pressed my back against a wall as our lips found each other easily.

The room grew hot as my lips trailed over his jaw and down his neck. He moaned as I tugged on his earlobe. He struggled as he went up one flight of stairs, our lips keeping us from going up the next flight as our lips moved in a hurry.

My fingers swept through his hair as his tongue slide over my lips and I moaned into the kiss, "Come on," I hurried, Troy laughed as he took us up another flight of stairs and into our bedroom. He kicked the door shut with his foot as he gently laid me on my back into the bed.

His lips never disconnecting as he hovered over top of me, my fingers slid up his shirt and I helped him lose his shirt.

My fingers traced the small circle tattoo he just got a couple of months ago, our kids names in a complete circle. I smiled as his lips sucked on my collarbone, he pulled my shirt over my head and his finger unclasped my bra as we sheared it all to the floor.

His fingers trailed over my skin as he bumped across my breast, as they were tender. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything as he worked my jeans off my hips, I breathed heavily as his body moved over top of my mine, I grabbed him to pull him back into a kiss as he locked our fingers together for a moment, I breathed as he pressed himself between my thighs and I stuttered a groan.

I moved my hands to slide his basketball shorts off his waist and I grabbed his underwear with it too. He pulled my underwear free of my body as he let his fingers crawl over my inner thigh.

I gasped in surprise as he chuckled, "You always do that," he whispered, his breath hot over my face. I let my head drop back as I tried to stop the groan building in my chest, Troy took the invitation to kiss on my neck as he then slowly entered me without me barely noticing.

I bit on my lip and Troy kissed me as our hands locked together, I kissed him as I then kissed his collar bone, Troy hovered over me as his muscles twitched in his arms showing strength as he held himself over me, the deep rhythm was needed as I moaned, "Troy," I gasped, he kissed me again as the motions slowed as sudden bliss took over.

A tired smile spread over my lips as Troy rolled to lie next to me, I laid my head on his shoulder as he kissed my forehead. Our breathing labored and long as we tried to catch our breath. "You seem to always amaze me," Troy said quietly, I smiled, "I'm glad," he gave me a smile and I locked our fingers together.

"I think we need to empty our house more often," Troy spoke as he left his lips against my cheek, "I think I can agree with that," Troy laughed and he gave me that smile as I tucked into him, taking in our few more minutes of quiet.

* * *

"Allison," she caught up, as we were getting ready to enter East High for Liam's game tonight. Jack was still the head Coach and now he had his grandson on his team like his son, Varsity his freshman year and he deserved it too. He played well out there and nobody doubted Jack a game later.

He was a start sophomore now as he was warming up, the JV game just ending. Wes was playing a game on his iPod and we found a section of empty bleachers. We settled into the belchers and Troy and I both did a mental head count.

Emma, Wes, Allison, Lo, they were all here as I settled back. Troy glanced up at the clock as they still had ten minutes of warm-up, "Em, can you watch your siblings for a minute? Your mom and I will be back in time for tip-off,"

"Okay," I stood unknowing as I followed Troy, "Come on," he grasped my hand and he took me and I suddenly knew where we were going. "It's still here?" I asked with a laugh, "Yea, I came here the other day with Lo and asked my dad about it,"

We went up the flight up steps as suddenly I was back in high school. I smiled as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist, "I love this place," I whispered, Troy smiled, "I know, I love it too. So many memories," Troy grinned, "This is where I asked you to prom and you taught me how to waltz," I giggled, "Yea, my dad taught me how to waltz,"

Troy flashed his blue eyes towards me as we both took a deep breath of our surrounding, the flowers blooming, the colorful as Troy rested his chin against my head. "Are you ready to go back and watch our son kick ass?"

"Duh," I said, Troy smiled as he gripped my hand, and we left the rooftop garden with promises to come back as we only had a short amount of time and many children under watch from the oldest sibling.

Troy guided our way through the people and we stopped at the section. We climbed back in as Troy still held my hand, even after Lauren crawled into his lap. I gave a faint smile as my stomach twisted nervously, I was always nervous before Liam's games. Scared that he was going to get hurt or that he would play bad but he was normally great. Troy was also great with him about basketball.

Wasn't pushy or rude but he calmly and showed him about the small mistakes, Liam usually took the comments well and if he didn't want to hear them, he would tell Troy. Troy would back off and that was that. It was hard to play a sport where your dad ruled in for a long time and I could understand that from his point.

Troy and I had to talk about how to approach the situation. A smile flickered over my face as Liam took his spot, at point guard, to control the game. Liam was all control and I loved it, he had the same passion as Troy did out there and it made me feel good about something.

Jack intensely coached from the side lines calling plays to Liam who always did as told, he felt like he had a lot to prove being Troy's son and Jack grandchild. Troy always told them to just go out there and play for fun, not for him or his grandpa. Just go play for him.

I liked how Troy told him that because I needed to make sure Liam knew that.

During the first half, East High took major control of the game. My nerves letting go as they had a fifteen-point lead, moving my feet, Lauren rubbed her eyes and she yawned. "You tired baby girl?" she nodded as we had all had dinner before the game; Liam had already planned on grabbing dinner with teammates because it's what they do now.

"Tired," she complained pressing her face into me, "I'm sorry sweetie, you can go to bed when we get home in a little bit okay?"

"Okay,"

She curled into me, her head resting on my chest as I winced, as they were sore. Why were they sore? I kissed her forehead and I knew she falling asleep in my arms. "Isn't she adorable," Lucille smiled as she sat down next to us. "She is pretty tired. I guess she had a long day with her favorite grandmother." Lucille smiled as Troy smiled at his mom.

"Good, she will sleep all through the night," Troy said with a smile, "That's a bonus," I nodded with a laugh, "Yea, it honestly is."

During halftime, the cheerleaders preformed and were extra preppy. Emma was talking to one of her friends; Wes was with one of his while Allison was sitting in Troy's lap. I sighed softly and Troy rubbed my lower back.

"I miss watching you play," I murmured as I rested my head on his shoulder, "I miss it too but I love watching Liam play," I nodded in agreement as the next two quarters were easy to watch as the other team fell apart. The Wildcats were all excited as the slapped hands and they were all laughing. "Emma! Wes!" I called, "Let's go!"

Liam waved at us as he came jogging over, "I'm coming home right after, I have to finish my history project," I flashed my eyes towards him, a smile beaming on my face, "Alright, do you want us to make you anything for dinner?"

"A PBJ?"

"I got it," Troy declared, I rolled my eyes and he laughed, "We will see you at home okay?"

"Can I ride home with Liam?" Emma asked, Troy and I shared a glance, "I am coming straight home, I just have to change," Troy shrugged and then looked at me, "I don't care but you better be coming straight home!"

"Thanks mom!"

I shook my head as Troy and I guided the younger ones to the car. Troy lifted Allison in and buckled her seat belt, Wes climbed into the back by himself, as Lo was asleep against my shoulder. "Somebody is out cold," Troy said with a laugh, "She said she was tired," I eased her into her car seat and I buckled her in.

"Can we get ice cream?" Wes asked, "Not tonight," Troy declared without having to give me a second glance, "Maybe next time," Wes pouted and Troy reached for my hand as I smiled at him.

The drive home was quiet as most of the kids were tired, "Wes and Alli, you guys both need to take showers okay?"

"Okay,"

Troy pulled into the garage and everybody climbed out. Troy grabbed Lo who was passed out still, "I'll take care of her,"

"Thanks, ill make sure the two have PJ's and I'll start on stuff for tomorrow,"

"Alright,"

"Oh I forgot Danforth's and Baylor's are coming over for dinner at seven on Friday night."

"Sounds good," Once entering the house, we went separate directions, controlling chaos as Emma and Liam arrived right on schedule. Liam went to the showers and Emma sat in the kitchen talking to me.

"Mhm,"

"Oh the eighth grade dance is coming up," she mentioned casually, "Is it?"

"At the end of April but everything is starting to be prepared now," she added, "I'm excited, it's my first real school dance." I gave her a smile, as I never attended school here in the eighth grade. "So can we go dress shopping soon? Before all of the good dresses are gone."

"Maybe next week or the week after, is Alexa going?" I asked, she nodded her head, "Yea, she is. I don't know with who," I paused, "You are going with somebody?" I asked, she shook her head again, "Nobody has asked me. I want somebody too though,"

"It's okay to go with friends, I sometimes had more fun at dances with my friends than with a guy."

"Mom, you had dad," I smiled, "I mean before that, once your dad and I were together, we were best friends so it basically counts," I told her, she laughed, "I love hearing how you and dad met, I think it's magical,"

"Everything about your dad is magical," she smiled and I finished preparing all the fruit and things that could be prepared for lunches tomorrow. "Everybody is coming over Friday night for dinner."

"Alexa included?" she asked me, "Duh," she giggled, "Good!"

I reached for bread and the peanut butter with strawberry jam for Liam. I made him a quick sandwich and put a small bag of chips next to them, "Aw, thanks mama," he kissed my cheek and I smiled, "You're welcome," he sat down next to Emma and I gave him a glass of milk to drink.

"Mommy!" Allison came racing towards me, her hair wet and her pajamas sticking to her body, "yea?" I asked her, "Can you braid my hair before bed?" I smiled, "Sure thing,"

"I can Alli," Emma offered, Allison's eyes grew, "Will you Em?" Emma nodded as she climbed down and off her stool. "Thanks Em!"

"Sure thing mom,"

They left the kitchen and I looked at Liam, "I'm proud of you tonight," I mentioned, he looked up, "Why?"

"You made the right choice by coming home and doing your history project instead of going out with friends. Just for that I'll lift your grounding as long as that grade comes up soon." Liam smiled, "Thanks mom,"

"No, thank you, I was really proud of you." Liam shrugged, "I was tired anyways,"

"Okay," I couldn't fight the smile as I went to finish the dishes as Troy's arm's slid around my waist, "There you are," he kissed the back of my neck, "Dad, come on, I'm trying to eat." Troy laughed as he looked over my shoulder, "Liam, close your eyes then," Liam shook his head, "You two, I have never seen any of my friends parents as touchy as you two," I couldn't help but laugh, "Good, let's keep it that way!"

Liam laughed as Troy let go and went over to lean against the counter. "You played well tonight,"

"Thanks, I had fun,"

"That's the most important part," Troy reminded him, "I got it dad,"

Troy smiled as he flipped his iPhone in his hand, "Liam, I have a question for you," my eyes shot to Troy and then to Liam, "Yea?"

"What do you think of me being the Lakers broadcaster?" Liam looked at Troy, "I guess that would be cool," he said, I frowned as I knew Liam didn't like it, "I don't know, I was offered the job and I have to give them an answer tomorrow."

"Oh," Liam finished eating and he slid his plate slowly into the sink of dishes I was washing. I eyed him as he gave me a smile, I nudged my head and he smiled bigger, "Thanks mom,"

"Go,"

Troy watched him, "I didn't expect that reaction out of him…" Troy said, "He doesn't want you to do it."

"I know, I just, I don't know what to do Brie," he pressed his fingers over his face as he looked at me, "I think Liam loves having you around." Troy nodded, "I won't do it then,"

"Troy," he looked at me, I shook my head, "Never mind,"

"What?" he asked, "nothing, it's nothing," I told him as I finished the dishes.

"Okay," he said with a look of doubt, "Troy, it's fine,"

"Brie," he said, "Something is bothering you,"

"Maybe I don't want you to go either," I finally said, my eyes having trouble meeting his. When I finally looked at him, an amused smile flickered over his features, "Don't give me that look!"

"Brie, all you had to do was say something," he whispered, he came over and he hopped onto the counter, pulling me between his legs. "It's not the end of the world, I'll ask them if there is an scouting positions and then we can go from there okay?"

I smiled as he kissed me, "I miss you too much to be flying all over the country again, plus, I'll be forty in a year," I shushed him, "Let's not speak of these words okay?" Troy laughed, "I'll be it first,"

"So, I don't care, that means I'm right after you," Troy shook his head laughing, "I love you,"

"I love you too," he kissed me softly and I sighed, "I guess I better go do my rounds,"

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," he said with a wink, I smiled and he kissed my forehead.

Checking on Wes first, I looked into his room to see he was making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. "Are you ready for bed?" I asked, I picked up his dirty laundry and put it into his basket sitting next to the door. "Mhm,"

I nodded as he took a big breath and found his book, "I'm just going to read a couple of chapters and then go to bed,"

"Okay," I said with a nod, "Don't stay up too late okay?"

"Okay,"

I went into Liam's room but he was busy working on his project, "Don't stay up too late please,"

"Got it mom,"

"I love you both,"

"I love you too," they both responded as I went up to the girls level. I peeked in on Lauren. She was sleeping, curled up with her blanket. I kissed her forehead and told her goodnight. I shut the door and then went into Allison's room. "Goodnight, I love you," I told her as I kissed her forehead, she was already curled in bed but was reading a book. "I love you too mommy,"

I brushed her hair away, I shut her door and Emma was sitting up working on some sort of homework. "What are you working on?"

"Math," she responded with a sour face, "I don't understand," I sat next to her, "Do you need any help?" she bit her lip as she looked at the problems again, "No, I'll just ask my teacher tomorrow in first hour. It will be okay." I studied her, "Alright," I said with a sigh, I kissed her forehead, "Don't stay up much longer, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I shut her door and I went up to my room, I walked in and flipped my shirt off, I glanced at my breasts and studied them both. I shook my head as I slipped on one of Troy's t-shirts. Sliding my jeans off, I pulled on a pair of boxer shorts.

Walking into the bathroom, I brushed my teeth and pulled my hair down to brush through it. I washed my face and then I shut off the lights and I looked at Troy who was looking at his phone.

"Hey there," he said, I crawled into bed next to him as his arm wrapped me towards him, "How are you beautiful?"

"I'm good and you?"

"I'm good too,"

"Good night Troy,"

"Night Brie,"

* * *

Glancing at the number in front of me, I sighed, picked up my cell phone and I called the number. I waited until it came back, "Hi, how may I help you?" I cleared my throat softly, "Hi, I need to schedule a mammogram," I said, my voice almost coming out in a squeak.

"For any reason?"

"I'm thirty eight and have never gotten checked, I figured it was about time." The lady on the other end nodded, "I have a twelve thirty on Monday," I grimaced, "Okay," I said softly, "I'll take that,"

"Perfect, do you know our location?" I heard Troy coming in as I closed the screen. I wrote twelve thirty down, "Uhm, I think so,"

"I can email you directions or they are on our website," Troy's fingers smoothed over my shoulders, "I can just look at the website,"

"Okay! We will see you then!"

"Thanks," I set the phone down as I turned my chair to face Troy, "May I help you?" he eyed me, "What was that about?"

"Just seeing if a store had this shirt I wanted when I went out with Sharpay and Taylor. They said to call back after a couple of days." Troy nodded, "Alright then," he sighed, "What do you want to make for dinner tomorrow?" Troy asked, "Is today already Thursday?"

Troy nodded his head, "It indeed is pretty lady,"

"Oh," I squeezed my eyes shut to process it all for a moment. "Uhm," I opened my eyes and then looked at him, "You can decide," Troy turned his head, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said standing up, "I'm think I am going to just go lay down though,"

"Okay," Troy pressed his lips in a line as he went out of the room first. "I was going to take Lo to the store with me. I was think like Spaghetti or something like that, make lot of it pretty cheap."

"I don't care Troy, if that's what you want, I'll eat it,"

"I know you'll eat it but I didn't know if you were craving something,"

"Nope," I responded, his eyes circled mine, "I'm going to go unload the dishwasher and then take a nap."

"Okay,"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. "I'm fine, I just need to get some rest."

"If you say so,"

I smiled as I pulled him down to kiss me, "I say so,"

Troy smiled and he then called for Lo, I emptied the dishwasher from the breakfast dishes. I then waited for Troy to disappear as I went down to clear the computer history and to close out the space. I grabbed the sticky note with the name and I went upstairs, I hid it in the book I was reading and I then lay down on the bed.

I was tired but my mind was too full to even begin to sleep.

* * *

Taylor laughed as she took a sip of the wine. I followed as the kids were all running around, Liam and Bentley were playing video games, Alexa, Emma, and Carissa were outside talking. Wes and Austin were playing basketball with Troy, Chad, and Zeke. Allison, Matt, and Brooklyn were all playing in the playroom as Lauren kept close to me, as she didn't have anybody around her age.

Sharpay shook her head, "I am so happy we decided to do this, I miss when our families get together," I nodded, "I miss it too," I stirred the sauce that Troy had prepared earlier. The salad was complete and the bread was cooking in the oven as that's what we were waiting on.

"I brought ice cream and cookies for dessert," Sharpay said with a sigh, "Something easy as this week has been crazy,"

"It has been a very crazy week," I concluded, "Liam has basketball practice tomorrow morning and Emma has soccer game in the afternoon, Wes is trying out for some baseball team he wants to play on," I shook my head, "It's going to be a crazy weekend,"

"Sounds like it," Taylor gave a blow of air, "Taylor, I am supposed to ask if Alexa wants to go dress shopping with us maybe next weekend," Taylor smiled, "Probably," Sharpay pouted, "I wish Carissa was old enough to go do those things!"

"Next year Shar, don't grow them up too fast." Sharpay rolled her eyes; "You get to do homecoming next year,"

"Yikes, I will have another freshman," I shook my head, "Let Carissa stay as young as she would like," I commended, the oven buzzed as the bread was done. I went over to take it out and I placed it on the stove. I cut the bread and placed it into a big bowl as I then called everybody from outside in. A race to the door from all of the boys made me laugh, Liam and Bentley came running at the sound of food and then the girls.

Everybody was fighting for a spot in line as Taylor helped Matt with a plate, settling him in. I had already made Lo a plate as I settled her into her high chair. She ate with her fork as the other kids could do their own plates.

I filled up the wine glasses and got out three beers for the boys. Milk was placed out and so were a few other things to drink.

Everybody went to their normal spots as us adults went last in the line to grab our food. I smiled and was last, "Smells good Gabs!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey, I prepared the sauce!"

"So? I made the rest,"

Everybody laughed as I settled into my chair; I took a sip of the wine, as conversations were a buzz everywhere. "Troy, I heard you got," Troy coughed on his water and Chad stopped his sentence, "Oh," he laughed as Taylor swatted his shoulder, the kids all turned their attention to their dad.

"It was nothing," Troy responded, "Just a job offer that I wasn't ready to take,"

"What job?" Emma asked, Troy's eyes found Emma's and he sighed, "It's nothing, I promise, it was just going to drag me around the country and I wasn't ready to do that again, simple as that."

"So you turned it down," Liam asked, "Why does Liam know and I don't?" Emma asked, "Because I'm the oldest, that's why," Liam taunted, "Liam," I said he shrugged as he went back to his food, "Em's I promise, it's nothing,"

"If it's nothing then you'll tell me,"

Troy sighed, "They offered me a spot on the broadcasting crew. That's all," he said softly, "It's okay though, I'm not taking the job offer."

Most of everybody was quiet after that, forks hitting the plate. "On the other hand, I did ask for a different spot," my eyes gazed over to his and he smiled, "I am now a scout of my surrounding area, they will send kids for me to go look at, an hour to an hour and half drive away from here is my limit. I won't be gone nearly as long and only a few trips to LA."

"But you'll still be gone?" Liam asked, "Not that often, mostly big tournaments in the area and closer to drafting."

"Good," Liam smiled, "That's great Troy!" Chad and Zeke both congratulated him, "It's going to keep money moving and it's easy to do from home."

The table rejoiced in conversation again and people were finishing their first plates, Bentley and Liam both went in for seconds along with Troy, Chad, and Zeke. I shoved my plate away as Lo began to play in her food.

"Lauren," I said, she looked up at me with a sly grin, she then knocked her food onto the ground. I tossed my head back, "Lo, come on sweetie," I went to pick up the plate as Taylor handed me a napkin, "Thanks,"

I wiped up the mess, I then got Lauren down to wash her hands. Most of the kids scattered, once she was cleaned up, I let her sit on my lap and I rubbed her leg, she played with a plastic spoon.

"Yea, so, I haven't told you this yet but I have to make a quick flight out to LA to sign a few papers and to get some training done but then I am home until a few weeks before the draft."

"When do you leave?" I asked him, "Sunday morning and I should be back Wednesday afternoon," I sighed, "Okay,"

"Are you going to need any help during those few days?" Chad asked, Taylor almost looked surprised but I had to remember that Chad looked at me as a sister. He looked as my kids as his own kids.

"I think I will be okay with Liam driving now. It shouldn't be that bad." I said, "If I need anything though, I will call."

"Sounds good,"

The conversation went into detail about Troy's new job in the Laker organization. I got up as us girls started to do the dishes. We talked and finished our glasses of wine, "Do you approve of this job?"

"More than the other, I kind of suggested this one to him."

"That's good, I think he needed to stay there in the organization, it's in his blood." I nodded, "It honestly is, I want him to be happy and that's going to make him happy. I'm okay with it,"

"Good, I like seeing you two so happy." I smiled, "I love him and I love that he respected Liam and my opinion on the matter. Liam wasn't that thrilled and I wasn't thrilled. He took it in to consideration and he made a good choice. I love that about him, he never or never has put himself first. Always us."

Taylor laughed, "That's what I love about him."

Taylor and Sharpay helped me load the dishwasher with all of the dirty plates as the lights were turning on outside, "Can we get in the pool?"

"No!" I yelled back, "Not tonight,"

"Mom!"

"Sorry,"

"I love how they stop, Carissa usually persists,"

"I wonder where she learned that from," I said giving a pointed look towards Sharpay, She narrowed her eyes at me, "Funny Bolton," I smiled, "It is,"

Taylor laughed, "Still, my kids do it, yours just stop,"

"I guess they don't like us yelling, I don't know, they just don't. I mean they do sometimes but not a lot."

"That's because you and Troy are the best parents we have ever seen," I shrugged, "I think you guys are the best but okay,"

'No," Taylor and Sharpay said to each other. I rocked my head back, "Whatever," they laughed as we drug out the desserts. We made everybody a bowl and put a spoon in each one while we called him or her for dessert.

They came running in putting chocolate syrup on some, others caramel, some just left with plain. "Who wants to watch a movie?" Chad's voice asked, "I guess we are having a movie night too," I said with a laugh, "Let's do it,"

* * *

After deciding to watch We Bought a Zoo together, most of everybody but the older kids fell asleep on the floor. Troy had me draped in his lap; we had put Lo into bed a while ago as the credits moved over the screen.

Chad and Taylor stood up as Alexa stood up next to Emma, "I'm going to bed,"

"Night Em's," Troy said, my eyes rested as my head lay against Troy's chest. "I'm going to take her upstairs first," Troy said, his arms sliding underneath my knees and my head staying against his chest.

"I'm awake, I'll help with the moving," Troy questioned me for a minute as he released his hold on me; I smiled as he kissed my temple. "Alright," I got up as Chad and Taylor were grabbing Austin and Matt.

I went over to Allison as she was curled against Brooklyn, "I'll get mine and you get yours," Zeke said with a laugh, I laughed along with him as I gently woke up Allison, "Come on sweetie," she shook her head and Zeke laughed, "Alli, come on," I picked her up gently and she burst into tears. "Hey, it's okay," I rubbed her back as Troy was guiding Wes to his room with Liam right behind him.

I rubbed my hand over Allison's back as I took her upstairs. Emma was already half way up the stairs, "Mom can Alexa stay the night?"

"I don't care sweetie," she nodded as Alexa grinned, I took Allison into her room as I changed her clothes and she held on to me, "Cuddle," she requested, I smiled as I went to turn off the light and I crawled into her bed with her. She wrapped her arms around me as I rubbed her back while she went to sleep.

"Brie," Troy poked his head in, "Hey, Taylor was looking for you," I glanced down at Allison, "Give me a minute," he nodded as he shut the door, I carefully removed myself as I tucked her in as she was fast asleep already. I kissed her forehead and I went down to the bottom of the stairs, Sharpay and Taylor were both holding the stuff they brought and I wrapped my arms around my mid-section.

"What's up?"

"You don't care if Alexa stays?" Taylor asked me, "Of course not Tay," she smiled, "Good, I'll come pick her up tomorrow morning,"

"Sounds good,"

"Thanks for dinner Gabs!"

"No problem, see you guys later!"

Troy and I watched them go as I heard the giggles of the girls. Troy wrapped his arm around my waist, "I'm tired, I don't know about you but I'm tired,"

"Me too, let's get some rest,"

"Let's go,"

Troy guided me to the bedroom and we both collapsed from the day's exhaustion. I let my headrest on his chest and he rubbed my arm, "You weren't upset when I announced the job over dinner right?"

"No, I'm glad you got t,"

"Good, Emma was becoming upset and then it got quiet so I decided just to say it. I wanted to tell you first but I never got the opportunity too."

"It's okay," I told him quietly as my eyes fought off sleep, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

* * *

**Yay for another MLB update! This one happens to fall on my BIRTHDAY! Yay! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please Review! **


	3. What If

Chapter 3 – What if

"I'll see you guys after school!" I waved them off as I leaned against the railing, Wes and Allison climbed onto the bus as Liam and Emma left an hour earlier for school. I sighed as I pushed away from the railing, the bus disappearing from my view.

Going into the kitchen, I tackled the mess of breakfast, putting away cereal, cleaning the counters. Washing up splashed milk and putting the rest of the lunch supplies away. "Lo," she came running into the kitchen still in her pajamas. A giggle forming over her lips, her hair sticking out at every angle, I couldn't help but laugh, "Do you want to go play with Grandma Lucille or Auntie Taylor?" I asked.

"Grandma!" she shouted, I smiled, "Alright, let me call Grandma and we will see okay?"

"Okay," she totted back into the living room where Disney was on. I reached for the phone as I dialed Lucille's number out of sheer knowing. "Hello?"

"Hey Lucille,"

"Gabi! What's up?"

"Do you care if Lauren comes and plays with you today? I have an appointment at twelve thirty, it shouldn't be long,"

"Of course sweetie!" Lucille said, "I would love for her too! Miles is coming over today too,"

"Perfect, I'll bring her by around noon okay?"

"Sure thing,"

"Bye Lucille,"

"Bye Gabs,"

Once hanging up, I made sure Lauren was okay in the living room and I locked her in as I went down to the laundry room to switch out the clothes and hang some up. After starting it, I went back upstairs to see Disney had ended and Lo was playing with a set of toys.

"Mommy is going to go take a shower, do you want to watch Dora or Mickey?" I asked her, she weighed the options and she smiled, "Mickey!" I smiled as I turned on an episode, I refilled her juice and then I went upstairs.

I took off my clothes and I jumped into the warm shower. The goose bumps traveled over my body as I washed my hair and body a couple of times, my fingers moving over my breast as I shook my head as it was probably nothing.

Once I rinsed off, dried off and wrapped a towel around me. I went to check on Lo who was coloring in one of her books and watching the TV. I snuck back upstairs as I pulled on a pair of jeans with a bra and a tank top.

I blew dried my hair and moved around in the bedroom. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and then I grabbed a zip-up jacket, slipping on my flats.

I glanced to see it was just a little after nine; I had plenty of time still. "Lo, come here sweetie, we need to get you changed." I told her, she stood up and I lifted her over the gate and up the stairs.

She giggled as she talked about her recent episode of Mickey Mouse; I grabbed a pair of leggings with a sweater. I changed her, "Do you have to go potty?" I asked her, she though about it and then nodded as she went running for the bathroom.

I followed as I helped her; she went pee and then cleaned herself up. I smiled, "Good girl," she grinned as we washed her hands together and then I went to change her. She hugged me as she kissed my cheek. "I love you mommy,"

"I love you too Lo," she grinned and giggled as I put a pair of socks over her feet. "You are a nut," I told her with a smile, she scrunched her nose up, "You're a nut!" she said back, I laughed and shook my head.

"No you are a nut,"

Setting her back into the living room, she went back to playing. I put the dishes away, made myself water and I looked at the clock.

Ten thirty.

This was going to be a long ass morning.

* * *

"Gabriella Bolton?" I let my head snap up as I put my magazine away and I stood up to walk over to the lady. "Right this way," I smiled as she brought me through the back room and sat me down. "Any reason in particular today that you are getting a mammogram?" she asked me, I sighed, "My breasts are tender and I'm not sure what the hell a lump feels likes, plus, I have never had one so I thought I might as well."

"Well I am going to have a doctor first come and exam you and then we can do a mammogram okay?" I nodded as she pressed her lips together, "You have signed and filled out all of the paper right?"

"Yes," I replied, "Alright, well the doctor shouldn't be long," I nodded my head as I played on my phone as I waited patiently for the doctor to walk into the room, a sigh left my mouth as I leaned back. Troy texted me about his contract and I told him to do and ask for whatever he thought was reasonable. A soft knock came at the door and a female doctor popped in.

"Gabriella?"

"Gabi," I respond reaching my hand out, she gave me a smile, and "It's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Manson" I nodded my head, "Like wise,"

"So you are a mom right?"

"A mom to five,"

"What ages?"

I smiled, "Sixteen, Fourteen, Twelve, Six and Two,"

"Aw a wide scale," I nodded, "Did you have any concerns with your breasts during any pregnancies or after during breastfeeding?"

"None," I replied, "I didn't breastfeed with my first child," I then told her, "How old are you again?" she asked, "thirty-eight,"

"You don't look a day over thirty," I smiled, "My husband just told me the same thing the other day,"

"Well then we know he isn't lying," I laughed quietly as she smiled, "I am going to do my own exam before sending you to a mammogram just because they said you said you were having some soreness and tenderness?" I nodded, "Yes and it shouldn't be because of my period. I had that about two weeks ago,"

"Well let's see, do you mind taking your shirt and bra off for me?" I shrugged, as I had grown comfortable with my body after having five kids. I stripped my shirt and then my bra as she had me relax.

Now, I wasn't going to lie. It was awkward to have somebody else touching my boobs besides Troy. "Does it hurt just touching here?" she asked, "It's not a oh my god you are killing me pain it's just noticeable." I told her, she nodded as she pulled away and wrote something down. "I don't think it's anything serious but I would like you to do the mammogram and an ultrasound today if you don't mind, just to make sure,"

I nodded, "Yea, I can do that," I said with a soft smile, I put my bra and shirt back on. "She'll come in here in a minute to talk to you and get you ready," I smiled and nodded as I patted the spot next to me nervously.

"Gabi," a nurse walked in and I smiled, "Right this way dear," I grabbed my purse and I followed her out of the door. She led me to a darker room as I stripped again and sat down in a chair.

She talked to me about everything she was about to do and I nodded, as suddenly I was scared. She didn't do anything that made me want to be scared but everything was moving so fast that I didn't understand.

Suddenly my boobs were being squished together and were being taken photos of. I took a deep breath as she gave me an encouraging smile, once it was over, I put my clothes back on but not for long, only to be moved to the next room to have an handheld ultrasound done.

The same lady was with me as she chatted nicely about my kids, she gave me a warm blanket and I was ready to take a nap as she did everything. The cold gel against my breasts made me shiver as she talked about her kids and her job.

"I saw your last name was Bolton, I only have to ask,"

"Yea, he is my husband,"

"He is a very lucky guy then," I smiled and nodded, after a while, she went silent and I took the opportunity to close my eyes. "Honey, stay right here, I need to ask if the radiologist wants any other photos okay?"

"Alright,"

She was gone for about ten minutes and then came back, "He wants a couple more, and you are almost done okay?"

"Thanks," my stomach knotted in a ball as when she was done, I cleaned myself up and put my bra and shirt back on. "They want you to wait in the waiting room for the radiologist to report back to you okay?" I nodded my head, as suddenly nothing seemed right.

More pictures, lots of encouraging smiles, my hands began to shake as I was getting ahead over myself. I pulled out my phone to realize Emma would be getting home soon and I wasn't going to be there at the house for that.

I dialed Lucille's phone number, "Hello?"

"Hey Luc,"

"Gabs! Did you appointment go okay?"

"It's a little backed up, do you mind if you meet the kids at the house? They were not expecting me to be gone today and I don't think they grabbed their keys,"

"No problem sweetie! Is everything okay? You sound upset," I tried to take a big breath, "No, I'm fine. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay!"

After hanging up, I waited a couple more minutes before I got up to grab a thing of water. I took sips with my shaking hands, "Gabi," I stood up as a male, a tall male with dark hair was waiting for me.

I followed him in and he shut the door behind him as I looked around as a lot of images were around on the screens. I glanced at all of them as my stomach dropped, "Gabi would you like to have a seat?"

I nodded my head as I sat down, the radiologist sat on the opposite side of me and he took a deep breath. "We found a couple of things today that we need to get checked out," my head began to spin as I looked at him, my mouth dry, "What did you find?" I asked softly, "We found four lesions in each breast," a sudden alarm was ringing in my head, "Lesions?" I asked, my throat beyond dry.

"Tumors, your right breast has the bigger ones and your left are smaller but we don't quiet know about them yet," I closed my eyes as I looked at him, "We need you to get a biopsy and an MRI done by tomorrow and," I took a deep breath, "Stop," I took a minute to control my breathing as I looked at him, "You are saying I have breast cancer?" I asked, he shook his head, "Not at all, these could simply just be tumors that need to be removed but that is why you need to get the biopsy done and an MRI,"

Taking a small breath, I nodded, "Okay, when?"

"We have a three forty five," my eyes glanced to see it was a little after two. "I can do that,"

"Good, now, you might want to take somebody with you okay?" I nodded as he escorted me out, suddenly my mind was swirling. I clutched onto a railing as there was supposed to be nothing wrong.

I finally called my OB who I just saw four months ago and nothing like this was even a concern. I needed to talk to her. She knew me inside and out.

"Dr. Kelly's office,"

"Is Dr. Kelly able to talk?" I asked, a small panic rising in my voice, "Yes, one moment," I sat in my car as I suddenly felt alone and scared. "Dr. Kelly,"

"Dr. Kelly, Gabi Bolton,"

"Gabi! So nice to hear from you, is their something wrong dear?"

"I had a mammogram today and they found four tumors in each breast and I don't know, they are sending me to get a biopsy and an MRI, I'm freaking out and I don't know,"

"Okay, hang on, calm down, take a breath," I did as she told, "Explain to me everything you went through today," I did as told and she was quiet for a minute, "I have a friend who is a breast surgeon at Mercy's who I would recommend you see. Forget the people they lined you up with, I'll call her to check you out okay? I'll call you back in a minute,"

I thanked her as she calmed me; telling me it was probably nothing. I glanced at my phone and I suddenly thought about Troy. I had to have him home. I needed him home.

I fingers shook as I went to call him but Dr. Kelly was calling me back, "Can you go to Mercy hospital tomorrow at eight in the morning?" she asked me, "Yes," I replied, "I can,"

"Go over there and see Dr. Trisha Mills,"

"Okay,"

"Gabi, it's probably nothing to be worried about. I just saw you a couple of weeks ago and you were healthy."

"Okay," I said, seeming to be the only word I could get out. "Don't go to the biopsy or MRI today okay? Cancel that appointment, tell them you have another one with a different doctors okay?"

"Okay, thank you Dr. Kelly,"

"No problem, I'll talk to you later okay,"

"Alright," I hung up as I drove home, my mind in overdrive as I found myself back at the cemetery. I got out as called to cancel the one appointment. I settled on the ground, as I looked at the headstone, "Daddy, what's going on?" I asked him, my voice in a small whimper.

I felt tears in my eyes as I sat in front of him, "I mean daddy, I don't understand." I leaned back against it as my stomach rocked with emotions. I know I needed to call Troy and I knew I needed to do something but I was too upset to even form the words.

I chewed on my lip as I finally dug out my phone and I called Troy.

The phone rang a couple of times and then he picked up, "Hey there," I swallowed as I took a big breath, "Hey, uhm," I struggled to find words as I blinked, "I think you need to come home tonight," I said softly, "Brie, baby what's wrong?" he asked, "Are the kids okay?"

"The kids are all fine," I responded, I took a deep breath, "I'm not okay though,"

"Gabs," he said, his voice growing impatient, "Troy, I had a mammogram today,"

"A mamo what?"

"A mammogram, breasts,"

"Oh," suddenly Troy gasped, "Brie,"

"They found eight tumors, four between each breast," I whispered, tears collecting in my eyes. "I have a biopsy and a MRI tomorrow morning at 8 with a breast surgeon at Mercy,"

"Brie baby," I felt my breath come out in slow breaths, "I need you Troy,"

"I'm getting the first flight home okay?" I blinked as I felt my fingers shake, "I'm scared Troy,"

"I know you are Brie,"

My body was breaking down as I felt tears fall off my cheeks. "It's okay Brie, I'll be home by tonight hopefully and we can face it together okay?" I nodded my head as I felt my cheeks grow wet. "Can I call you back in a little bit?" he asked, "Yes," I replied, we were both quiet, "Brie, I love you,"

"I love you too Troy,"

After hanging up, I rubbed my fingers over my dad's grave as I got up. I now needed to talk to Taylor who would knock sense in me and tell me what to do next. Pulling my car into her driveway, I knocked on her door and she answered it, "Gabs, hey, what's wrong?"

"Is Chad home?" I asked softly, "Yea,"

"I need to talk to both of you, I know Chad is going to know soon because well Troy is probably freaking out." Taylor looked at me, "Gabi you are scaring me," I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I just nudged my head, "Please,"

"Alright come on, let's go to the dining room," I buzzed through her house as she called for Chad. I sat down as I played with my thumbs. Taylor then came to sit next to me, "Gabs, sweetie," Taylor touched my shoulder as I pressed my palms into my eyes.

"I had my first mammogram this morning," I told her softly, "A mamo what?" Chad asked, Taylor rolled her eyes, "Basically it takes pictures of your breasts Chad,"

"What? Why did I never know of this job?" I rolled my eyes as Taylor smacked him gently, "And?" she asked me, "They wanted me to do a ultrasound after that, I just thought it went with the process, after that, I was told to fucking wait for my results. Who fucking waits anymore?" I asked, Taylor's eyes softened, "Gabi," I shook my head as I bit on my lip, "Apparently I have eight lesions, which are tumors, four in each breasts," I replied numbly, "Tomorrow morning I have to get a biopsy done along with an MRI,"

"Gabi sweetie," I wrapped my arms around Taylor as I held on to her for a moment. Chad put his hand on my back, "I'm scared," I whispered, "Have you talked to Troy?" I nodded my head as I pulled back, "What am I going to tell the kids? I mean," Taylor rested her hand on my shoulders, "Take a deep breath," she whispered, "It's going to be okay. Don't tell the kids anything until you know what's going on okay?"

"Taylor, I don't know what to do,"

"Go home, drink a big glass of wine and play and hang out with your children. Once Troy get's home, you will do everything together as a family."

I took a small breath, "The kids need to be seen getting on the bus tomorrow at eight, I have to be at the hospital to meet with the surgeon by eight."

"I'll come over tomorrow morning," Chad spoke up; I gave a faint nod as I took a deep breath. "I better be getting home, the kids are probably wondering."

"It's going to be okay," Taylor, told me squeezing my arm, "Thanks Tay," I whispered softly, Chad pulled me into his arms as I buried my face into his chest. "I'm assuming Troy is on his way home."

"Yea, you will probably be getting a call from him soon." Chad nodded as he rested his chin against my head. "It's gonna be alright Gabs,"

"Thanks,"

They gave me smiles as I got myself together; Alexa saw me walk through and she smiled, "Hi Aunt Gabi,"

"Hi Alexa, how was school today?"

"Good!"

"That's fantastic," I told her with a smile, "Are you alright?" she asked me, "Of course, just a rough day."

Taylor and Chad saw me out as I waved; I got into the car as I had more reassurance since the beginning of this day.

* * *

"Guys, your dad is coming home early tonight," I told them softly, "His meetings are over," the kids all looked at me surprised, all of them eating either a taco or a burrito, "Wow, that was fast,"

"Yes, he will be landing late tonight and we have to go somewhere tomorrow in the morning. So Wes and Allison, Chad will be coming over to make sure you get on the bus okay and Lo, are you okay with staying with Uncle Chad and Taylor?" She nodded her head with a smile, "Good!"

"Is everything okay mom? You seem off today?" Liam asked his eyes looked over me, as Troy would have done. "I'm fine Liam,"

"I don't believe you," he responded, my jaw tightened, "Liam, it's okay, I'm fine. I just found some stuff out today that was a little disturbing. I'm not quite ready to talk about it with everybody yet so we are going to drop this conversation."

Liam shook his head as he took a few bites of his food, my stomach churned, as I didn't want to eat. I sucked it up and had a burrito for the kid's sake. They all ate as Liam had dishes for the evening. He helped clean up everybody as Wes and Emma both went to take showers. Lo and Allison went to play in the living room until bedtime as they both didn't have to take a shower tonight.

"Mom,"

"Liam," I said, my eyes looking at his, "Everything is fine. I promise you. It's all fine,"

"Are dad's meetings really all over?"

"Yes," I responded looking at him, "What's going on tomorrow at eight?" I took a deep breath as I looked at him, "Liam, sweetie, I don't need you to worry about anything okay? It's just a stupid doctors appointment. I promise you I'm healthy."

He closed his eyes, "If that's your story,"

"Liam," he looked up, "What?"

"I need you to be okay and not question what's going on right now, okay? I don't need Emma and Wes worrying, I don't need them freaking out over nothing, can you please do that for me?"

"Yea," he finally said, "Are you sure you are okay?" I gave another nod, "I'll tell you when I'm not okay, okay?" he nodded his head and I went over to kiss his forehead, "It's okay, I promise,"

"Okay, I understand,"

I nodded as I went to get Allison and Lo ready for bed; we brushed their teeth and got them into pajamas. Lauren went to the bathroom as I cuddled up with her to read a book, She flipped the pages and I read the small and short sentences to her. Her eyes became heavy as the clock flipped past eight.

I tucked her into the bed and kissed her forehead. "Night baby girl, I'll see you in the morning. I love you,"

"I love you too mommy,"

A smile crossed my face as I went to Allison's room who was picking through a picture book, she looked up at me and I smiled, "What's up?" I asked her, "Nothing, Liam seemed upset at dinner though and I don't know why," she expressed towards me, I sighed, "Liam is worried about mommy but there is nothing to be worried about okay? I just have a doctor's appointment in the morning. That's all."

"Like to check for a booboo?" I nodded, "Exactly, but I shouldn't have any so it should be easy," I told her, I swept her hair behind her ears as she smiled, "Good, I don't want my mommy to have any booboos," I smiled as I swallowed a painful lump down my throat, "Good, I don't want any booboos," I kissed her forehead as she laid down, I turned off the light and my stomach was rocked from her words.

"Good night mom," Wes came over to hug my waist, "Night sweetie," I told him, I kissed the top of his head, and "I love you,"

"I love you too mom,"

He went off towards his room as Liam came up the stairs, "Night," he said as he slipped into the nearby bathroom, "Night Liam," he shut the door as I took a breath, going into Emma's room, she looked up as she shut her book. "Alexa said you were at Uncle Chad and Taylor's house today, she said you seemed upset,"

"It's nothing sweetie, I just had a really rough day. That's all."

"Are you sure mom?" I nodded as I sat down next to her, "That's all." She looked at me and she then crawled over to rest her head in my lap. "You know you can tell me," she said, I bit down hard on my lip as I told myself that it was better to have all of the information first.

"Too bad I don't have anything to tell," I told her quietly, "Once I do have information to tell you, I will, I promise."

"Nothing is wrong with you right?" She asked, her eyes looking into mine, "Of course not, I mean, not that I am aware of." I told her, "I just have a routine doctors appointment tomorrow morning, that is all."

"If you say so,"

I brushed my fingers through her hair as she played with my shorts. "You're beautiful mom, have I ever told you that?" she brought me out of my trace as I looked at her, "Yea, a couple of times," she smiled at me, "You truly are, I see lots of moms at our school and none of them look half as good as you do."

"Thanks," I told her with a smile, "You and dad are awesome together," she paused and looked at me, she then sat up quickly, "Nothing is wrong with you and dad right? You guys aren't fighting and getting a divorce?" my eyes rose and I let a small laugh fall out of my mouth, "That is the last thing happening Emma, I love your dad and nothing will ever change that, not a fight, not a bad day, your dad and I will not be getting a divorce." She relaxed as she laughed, "Good, I don't think I could have handled that, I mean you guys kiss all the time."

I shook my head as I laughed, "Yea, I guess we do."

"Is he your prince charming?" she asked me, I paused, "Yes, he is,"

"I want to find a prince charming just like daddy," she whispered, her words becoming lost as she was entering dreamland. "I hope you find somebody perfect for you Em's." I kissed her forehead as I moved out from beneath her.

"I love you Em,"

"I love you too mom,"

She snuggled with her blankets as I shut her lights off. I walked out of her room as I went to change into a t-shirt and shorts; I tucked my hair behind my ears as I went downstairs. Liam was sitting on the couch doing homework, "You should be getting to bed soon, it's almost nine thirty,"

"I'll be okay, I wanted to see dad before I went to bed."

"Okay," I responded, "I'm going to finish cleaning up the kitchen and get ready for bed myself,"

"If you were going to wait up for dad too that's fine," Liam said, he propped his head up to look at me, I closed my eyes and I nodded, "Yea, I will,"

I sent a text to Troy of the story I told the kids and what was happening tomorrow so he was caught up.

I cleaned the kitchen as I got a text back from Troy. He was on his way home from the airport. My stomach clenched, as I wasn't ready to face him because once I did, I was going to burst into tears.

"I think I am going to go to bed mom, I'm pretty beat and I thought dad was getting home sooner."

"Oh, yea, he had a delay at the airport."

"Yea, so I am going to go to bed. Night, I love you,"

"I love you too," I told him, I watched him retreat to the room next to Wesley's. My stomach clenched as I had a glass of wine, I circled it as I waited for Troy to arrive, I heard the garage door open and I moved back but I stopped when I heard Liam's voice.

"Is mom okay?"

"She is fine, why?" Troy responded, "She is acting funny, that's all. She keeps telling us that she is fine and only has a normal doctors appointment tomorrow morning,"

"That's the truth, so I don't know what you want from her."

"She doesn't seem fine!" Liam protested, "Liam, if something was wrong, we would tell you at the right time. Right now, there is nothing wrong with her she is fine. I promise,"

"Were those really all of your meetings?"

"Yes," Troy spoke up, "That was all of them, instead of waiting to get a later flight home, I jumped on the next one." Liam sighed, "Liam, bud, it's going to be okay. I promise, nothing is wrong."

"Okay," he said softly, "She had a little bit of a bad day with an email her mom sent her and it probably upset her a bit. Don't read too much into it okay?"

"Okay, thanks dad,"

"No problem,"

"Are the Lakers excited to have you back in some form?" Troy laughed, "Yea, they are,"

"That's good,"

"Go to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning okay?"

"Okay, night dad. Love you,"

"Love you too,"

Troy's footsteps came up the stairs as he turned and walked towards the light. His eyes caught mine and I felt the tears instantly. He dropped his bag and then scooped me into a big hug. My feet leaving the ground as I pressed my face into his neck. "Shh, Liam is still awake." His words were quiet as I blinked, "Come on," he grabbed my hand and he gently took me upstairs.

He shut the lights off and when we got into our room, he went into the bathroom, turned on the shower and then I burst into loud sobs. Troy held me close to his chest as I cried for the first time that day like this.

"I'm so scared," I whispered, "Me too," Troy said softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck as we stayed in this embrace for some time. "Do you feel okay?" Troy asked me, the question awkward, "I feel fine," I told him, "Nothing feels un-normal besides the words in my head."

Troy brushed his fingers through his hair, "You freaked Liam out,"

"I thought I played happy mom and then he brought something up over dinner which freaked all of the kids out."

"He can read you almost as well as I can," I nodded, "I know, so I had to convince him I am fine and I overheard your conversation." Troy wiped a tear away as he kissed my forehead. His hands locking with mine, "We will be okay, the kids will be okay, we need to have all of our answers before you can talk to the kids."

"Troy what if it's cancer?" I asked, tears welling up in my eyes again, he sighed softly as he brushed a strand of my hair away, "Then we will fight it together," he said, I felt my lip quiver as he pulled me towards him.

His hand resting on the back of my head as he pressed me close. "I love you Brie, I love you so much,"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know if you love me?" he questioned, I couldn't help but laugh as he smiled, "No, I know I love you Troy,"

"Oh, okay, good,"

I couldn't help but smile as he gave me a big smile, "It's going to be okay," he whispered, "We are going to be okay,"

* * *

I laughed as Emma showed me the video, "It was good and I couldn't help but laugh." I nodded, "It was funny," I looked at her half eaten plate, "Finish your food,"

"Liam!" I yelled, "I'm coming," he grumbled, he made it to the top step as he entered the kitchen; he grabbed a muffin and a water bottle. "Someone looks tired," Emma mentioned, "I didn't get much sleep last night," he admitted, "Look, my beautiful children," Troy entered the room as he had just got out of the shower. Emma smiled as she went over to hug him.

"I'm glad you're home so soon,"

"Me too," Troy admitted, Liam looked between the two of us as we gave him a big smile. My stomach twisted as Liam sighed, "I have practice after school today and then I'll be home," Troy gave a simple nod, "Sounds good,"

"Good morning!"

"Uncle Chad!" he walked in with three coffees in hand, I smiled at him and he winked, "Thanks!" Troy said slipping ours out of the holder. He smoothed it into my hands as he kissed my temple. "Thanks,"

"Well Emma and I are leaving for school,"

Emma hugged me, "Have a good day mom,"

"You too Emma, have a good day Liam, I mean it," he gave me a smile, "Okay," I went over and hugged him, "I promise, there is nothing to worry about okay?"

"Fine, Dad said there isn't anything either so I guess it's fine," I smiled as my hands smoothed over his chest. "Thank you, now go learn!" they laughed as they walked out of the door, Allison and Wes came running through the kitchen. "Daddy!" they both attacked him as Troy laughed wrapping his arms around their little bodies, "I missed you guys too," they both laughed as they said hi to Chad. "Good morning mommy!" I hugged Wes as he smiled, "Go get ready for school," I said directing him, "You have a good day at school too okay?"

He nodded before he went downstairs to get ready, Allison had her blanket as I smiled, and I squatted to be in front of her, "No booboos okay?" I smiled as Troy looked at me, "Exactly, no booboos," I gave her a high five and a hug as I kissed her forehead.

"Have a good day in Kindergarten okay?" she smiled as I squeezed her hand, she went off to put on the clothes I set out for her. Her hair was perfect just as it was. "I'm going to tell Lo we are leaving,"

"I'll come with you," Troy set his coffee cup down as I did too. We both went up the stairs and into Lo's room. She was still cuddled up as I crawled into the bed next to her, "Good morning beautiful," she grinned as she woke up and the first thing she saw was Troy. She grinned and she bounced up as she wrapped her arms around Troy. "Hi sweetie," he kissed her cheek and she then turned to hug me.

"Uncle Chad is downstairs, after Allison and Wes leave for school you are going to go hang out with him okay?" She nodded as I kissed the back of her head, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" she nodded her head, Troy let her down and she went running to the bathroom, "I'll help her,"

"Okay," I grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for her to wear for the day. Chad came in the room and I showed him, "If you don't want to do it, stuff it in the diaper bag and just have Taylor change her. Ask her if she wants to go to the bathroom every hour, it's mostly every other hour but she needs to at least think about it."

"Got it, I have potty trained before,"

"I know, I know," I ran my fingers through my hair, "Thanks," I mentioned, "No problem,"

"Mommy! I need help!" I moved past as I went to Allison, "My hair!" she complained, "Do you want me to put it into a pony tail?"

"Yes please!"

I sat her down as I brushed her hair back into a ponytail. I wrapped it up tight as I kissed her cheek, "Do you have a jacket?" I asked looking at her jeans and t-shirt. "No, can you get me one please,"

"Sure," I grabbed a sweatshirt and I handed it to her, "Please eat all of your breakfast. Your lunch is already in your backpack."

"Okay, thank you!" I nodded as she went on, I checked over Wes's outfit and I pushed my fingers through his hair, "I'll see you this afternoon,"

"Okay!"

Troy looked at me, his eyes set, "Are you ready?" he asked, I nodded as I wrapped my arms around my body. "Let's go," he grabbed my hand as I grabbed my coffee, "Thanks again Chad, we will call you later."

"Have fun," I rolled my eyes as Troy lead me down to his car. I took seat into his Audi and he went to the other side. He reached over for my hand as he drove away from the house. I let my guard down as I let my head drop slightly, "Hey, hey, none of that. Keep your head up beautiful,"

I looked over at him and he smiled, "Come on, we have to look as if everything is a big misunderstanding until told otherwise, you'll be fine,"

"I haven't had anything wrong with me since that stupid car accident,"

"Let's keep it that way okay?"

I nodded with a sigh, "Okay," he smiled as he focused on driving. It was a little bit of a drive but we pulled in ten minutes early. Troy gripped my hand as we went to her floor and checked in. My breathing picked up and Troy smoothed his fingers over my knee, "Take a deep breath, relax," he whispered, "It's okay," I rested my head on his shoulder; I had to fill out a boatload of paperwork as I returned it.

We waited about ten minutes until we were called back. It was rare for everything to be on time.

We were greeted into an office where all of my scans were posted, circled spots as my stomach twisted. "Gabi, Dr. Trisha Mills, a breast surgeon," I nodded as she smiled, "I presume this is your husband?" I nodded, "Troy," he introduced himself as I took a calm breath. He sat in the chair next to me as she Dr. Mills smiled.

"I have gone of your scans and ultrasounds, we are a little concerned with a few things, and do you mind if I did an examination myself?" I shook my head as she shut the door, locking it as I stripped my shirt and sports bra off.

Troy's eyes went directly to my breasts, as I suddenly felt self-conscious. Troy must have noticed as his eyes carried to mine and he reached for my hand. He gently squeeze and his eye hold made me feel ten times better.

"Yes, I would love for us to do a biopsy and a MRI today. I can do the biopsy myself right now and then we can have you do an MRI at eleven thirty," I swallowed, "Okay," I said softly, "I'm going to take two samples from each side, you have two bigger tumors in each breast and then smaller ones." She pointed them out on the screen, "With the small ones, we are going to do a Fine Needle and with the larger ones a large core," I blinked up as I looked up at her.

As if she was reading my mind she smiled, "You won't feel a thing, we will give you a dose of lidocaine," I smiled softly, "The producer will take about twenty to thirty minutes. Troy can sit in here and wait for you or in the waiting room, wherever he would like." I swallowed, "Will she come here first?" Troy asked, Dr. Mills looked over at him, "Yes,"

"Then I'll stay in here,"

I took a deep breath as she stood up, "Let me get everything set up and I'll be back in here in a minute to grab out." I nodded as I slipped my shirt over my head, I blinked away tears as Troy stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay," he whispered into my ear, "Everything will be okay, you just have to remember that," I nodded, as I couldn't seem to find words.

"Gabi, we will take you back there now," Troy stepped back as he kissed my forehead, "Go kick ass," I smiled as I stood up and they lead me back to a small room. I stripped my shirt off as they had me lay on my back and I stared up into bright lights.

They put a blood pressure cuff around my arm and a heart rate monitor over my finger. Over the years, my kids had broken bones. They had simple surgeries and they all scared me. Liam had his whole brain tumor which still scared the fuck out of my thinking, Emma had her appendix removed, Wes had two broken bones in his foot that had to be reset, Allison had her appendix taken out already and we were still waiting on Lo.

"We are going to numb the area, you might feel a few pinches since we are doing two of them," she said in a comforting voice, I nodded, I struggled to keep my emotions in check as after a couple of minutes were they doing an ultrasound over top of me.

"This will help me guide towards the spots just so we hit them dead on okay?" I nodded as I looked into the lights. I tried to just relax as I couldn't feel anything, I only heard them requesting certain needles and marking different things.

My stomach twisted and curved as they did the producer. I only had a small breakfast of eggs and an orange with my coffee Chad provided. "Are you doing okay Gabi?" I nodded, "I'm okay,"

"Good," she smiled at me as I felt my stomach dive again, "You are doing well, and just one more and we will be done."

"Okay," I closed my eyes as suddenly the light above me went off; they took my blood pressure cuffs off and the heart rate monitor. "We are going to have you sit up slow okay?" I nodded as I had help from somebody to slip my shirt back on.

I sat up as I had a slight head rush, "You did good," Dr. Mills said washing her hands, "Did it…"I paused, "Look okay?" I asked, she smiled, "I'm not the pathologist," I knew that something was wrong from those words she spoke. "When will I know," I responded, "I will make an appointment to see you tomorrow morning at eight okay?" I struggled to breath as I nodded my head, "Okay,"

"We are going to take you back to the room to just monitor you for a bit and then we will let you go grab some food before you go to your MRI okay?" I nodded as they wheeled me back to the room.

"Dad just keep an eye on him okay?" Troy's voice paused, "I'll explain everything later okay?"

Once I appeared, he told his dad he had to go and he smiled, "There is my rock star," I gave him a faint smile as they let me crawl up onto the bed by myself but Troy had to assist. "She did good, I expect to have the results back by late tonight so an eight am appointment tomorrow morning?" Troy nodded, "Yes, that will be perfect." Once they all left, Troy came to sit next to me his lips found my temple.

"What were you talking to Jack about?"

"To keep an eye on Liam, make sure he is in school, make sure he is okay, he is pretty worried," I smiled as I closed my eyes, "Did it hurt?" he asked, I shook my head, "Not a little bit," I replied, "Good," Troy kissed me softly and he held my hand as we waited about twenty minutes and they came in as they smiled, "You are all set to go," I put my bra back on and Troy grabbed my hand.

"Well we have about two hours to burn," Troy mentioned, I nodded as he gripped my hand, "Hey," I looked at him as tears welled up in my eyes, "She didn't say it looked like nothing, she didn't say I have nothing to worry about, she didn't say that it went well, she said I'm not the pathologist." Troy's mouth shifted and he couldn't think of anything us but to pull me close.

"I'm sorry baby girl,"

"No," I said shaking my head, "It was probably a good thing,"

"Maybe," Troy said, his fingers wrapped around mine as his blue eyes held mine. "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to hold me," I whispered, Troy took a big breath, "Alright, come on," he said, he took me out to the car as we drove away, I turned out of the window, my tears building. Troy pulled up to the house, as we had to be gone by eleven.

It was only nine thirty, "Come on,"

When we got into the house, Troy guided me upstairs as we lay down in the bed and I curled in his arms. We didn't move for what felt like a very long time, his arms keeping me close.

His warm arms keeping me close, "What did you tell them?" I asked, "That you had something come up and you needed me at home. I told them I would get back to them in a few days. My job is secured because they know you don't drag me away for nothing, I mean, hell, I didn't come home for a broken bone because you told me not too, they know when I mean business so they let me go. I will have to correspond through email,"

"Okay,"

"The only thing I had to do was the training," I nodded as tears well in my eyes, I gripped onto his arm as he glanced down, he held me a whole lot tighter as I began to cry in his arms again.

He kissed my cheek as the tears slipped down my cheeks, "You're beautiful and strong, I know whatever the hell is going on, that you will beat it, I know you Gabi, I know you," he brushed my hair away as he kissed me, Troy glanced over my shoulder, "Do you want something to eat before we go?" he asked, I shook my head, "Not really,"

"How about we split a sandwich?" he suggested, I knew he wanted me to eat something so I only nodded my head, "That's fine," he whispered, "Do you want to go downstairs with me or do you want to stay here,"

"I'll go with you," I told him, "Alright, come on," he held my hand down the stairs as he kissed my temple, I settled in a bar stool and Troy made us a sandwich to split in half. I smiled as I took a few bites, "What are we going to tell the kids?" I asked looking at him, "The facts," Troy stated, "What we know and what's going to happen. They will probably be scared and upset but it will be okay. We will leave it open for them to talk to us."

"Okay," I breathed as it was five till eleven, "We should probably go," I said softly, "Alright, and do you have everything you need?" I nodded as I took a drink of my water and we got back into the car.

The drive to the hospital was filled with music and pulling into the parking lot, I got out as Troy held my hand, we walked to radiology and signed in, filled out more papers as I had three MRI's before this.

Two on my knee and one on my ankle, I sighed softly, Troy turned in the paperwork as it wasn't long until I was called back. We went through blood pressure and stuff like that, made sure I didn't have any metal on, or any devices in my body.

"Alright, the radiologist will come back in a few moments to grab you and we will be set." I nodded as Troy rubbed my knee, "Just think, you can go home after this and it will be okay, we will have dinner as a family,"

"That will be filled with questions,"

"That we will answer with as much honesty as possible,"

"We have to talk to Liam,"

"It's killing you isn't it," I nodded my head, "It is,"

"Well, it will be okay, one more day of him waiting won't kill either of you. He needs to trust us." I nodded my head as he gripped my hand, "If we found out anything big, we will tell them all after dinner tomorrow," he whispered into my ear, "It gives them time for questions and we aren't rushed by anything. We can put Lo down and talk to her more one on one because she won't understand much."

"Okay,"

He kissed my temple, "Gabi, we are ready for you," I slipped my shoes off and left my stuff with Troy as they guided me back to the machine. "The test will be about thirty to forty minutes alright?" I nodded my head and they positioned me the right way and they went over everything.

"Can I listen to music or something?" I asked, he nodded, "What Pandora station would you like?" he asked, I closed my eyes as I thought about it, "You know what, you can pick," I told him, he nodded with a smile, "Fair deal, at least tell me what type,"

"Alternative," I told him, "Good choice," I nodded as he gave me a blanket and then he pressed the button, the headphones positioned over my ears as I shut my eyes as music began to fill the headphones and the machine began to make the most obnoxious noise ever.

* * *

"Gabi," I let my eyes open as the radiologist, Tom, was standing over me, I blinked shaking my head as he smiled, "All done," I sat up carefully as he gave me a smile, "Thanks," I responded, he guided me back into the waiting area, Troy was playing on his phone as Tom cleared his throat causing Troy to look up. "She did well, she actually fell asleep on me,"

I laughed as Tom smiled, "Good, thank you," Troy said as I slipped my shoes back on, Troy pulled me down into his lap and I smiled leaning into him. "Are you alright?" he asked, "I'm okay," I responded to him, "Good, let's go,"

* * *

Troy put the last of the steaks down as everybody began to grab theirs, I mean the older kids. I cut up some for Lauren and Allison as I split them between two different plates. They grabbed the twice-baked potatoes and corn as they began to sit around the table.

Giving the younger kids their food, I made my own, and Troy kissed the back of my head as he went to grab his food. He moved around as he settled into the table as I followed. My breasts were sore after everything was said and done.

"So mommy, how did your doctors appointment go?" I smiled at Allison and I grinned, "It couldn't have gone better,"

"So no booboos?" she asked me, I shook my head, "No booboos, I did have to have a shot though, but I was fine," I replied, she nodded, "I don't like those very much," I giggled, "I don't like them very much either."

"How was school?" Troy asked the mumbled replies of good and okay were spread over the table. "Lo, how was Uncle Chad's and Aunt Taylors?"

"Fun!"

Troy smiled as I ate most of my dinner, "I'll do dishes tonight," I told the group, a cheer went among the group. Troy gave me a quick glance, Liam followed and then the two looked at each other.

"Guys, Uncle Chad is going to come over tomorrow morning again to help out, Lo, you don't mind right?"

"Right!"

"Wait, again?" Liam asked, his arm flexed as his jaw tightened, "Yea, again," I said eyeing him, "Are you going to say that dad has this appointment now," Troy and I shared a glance as Liam's outburst was going too far, "Liam, please," I said softly, "We can talk after dinner okay?"

"Fine,"

He finished eating his dinner and once he was done, he excused himself and went to his room. His door closing noisily behind him, Emma looked at me and I nodded as she went after him to make sure he was okay.

I began to clear the table and Troy stopped me, "I'll do it tonight alright?" I eyed him, "Go talk to Liam, tell him what you want but he needs to talk to you," I nodded as Troy kissed my forehead.

I began to head downstairs as Emma was coming up, "He is upset," she told me with a sigh, "He doesn't believe you and dad," I swallowed, "Thanks sweetie,"

"Everything is alright mom? I mean two doctors appointments and it's strange,"

"Just getting the clean bill of health tomorrow," I told her, "That's it,"

She smiled, "Good,"

I went down as she went up; I softly knocked on Liam's door. I could hear his music from my point, "Liam, come on, let's talk,"

He opened his door and I walked in, he turned his music down as he turned towards me, I could see how upset he was. "Mom, what are you not telling me? I need to know," I hugged him as he was taller than me but I still hugged him like a mom. "It's fine Liam,"

"You and dad are both hiding something from me!" he argued, "Tomorrow, I will be getting the full story of whatever the hell is going on okay? Tomorrow, after dinner, everybody will know what has been going on these past two days,"

Liam closed his eyes tightly, "I'm scared," he admitted, "I'm scared too Liam but I need you and I to be brave for those kids out there okay? They are scared too and they are going to need their big brother to help them not be scared anymore. Your dad and I will be here for you but right now, this is a lot of what ifs, we want to know everything before we freak you guys out over nothing, tomorrow," I promised him, he looked at me and he took a big breath.

"Okay,"

"It's going to be okay," I told him, he nodded, "I just need a minute,"

"That's fine, take however many minutes you want. Tomorrow after dinner, you will know, I know how upsetting this is to you because you don't know and I'm scared because I do know that something isn't right. I just have to know everything okay?"

"Okay," he said, "Let's keep that between us okay? Let's keep that mommy is going to be okay so they aren't freaking out tomorrow during school alright?" Liam nodded and I hugged him again, "I love you Liam, I wouldn't keep this from you unless I knew I needed to wait."

"Alright," his voice shook and I ran my fingers through his hair, "Can I talk to dad?" I nodded, "I'll send him down,"

Going back upstairs, I went over to Troy as I whispered into his ear; Troy shut off the water and dried his hands, "Okay,"

I ended up finished the dishes, Emma and Wes both came to give me a hug before they went off to bed. I kissed the top of their heads and told them I loved them. Going to Lo's room, I read her another story and she fell asleep clutched my finger.

"Allison," she stopped as she was dancing around her room, a grin falling onto her face. "I was dancing!" I smiled, "I could see that!" I went over as I tucked her into bed, "Mommy, you said no booboos right?"

"Yea, no booboos,"

"Good, Liam was sad again though,"

I pushed some of her hair back, "Liam is just worried, that's all, and he is fine. I promise."

"Okay,"

"Daddy will probably come say goodnight in a few minutes okay,"

"Alright,"

"I love you Alli,"

"I love you too mommy,"

I went out as Troy was coming in, I started to say something but he shook his head, "I'll tell you in a minute,"

"Okay,"

Going up to our room, I changed my clothes and crawled onto the bed.

Troy came in five minutes later as he took his shirt off and crawled into bed next to me. "So?"

"He wanted to know if you were going to be okay,"

"And?"

"I told him that you were going to be fine,"

"Anything else?"

"He just explained how worried he is and that he sees that something is wrong,"

"He is too much like his father,"

"That he is but I think he is going to take it the hardest if it is what it might be," I sighed and rolled closer to Troy, "If it is though, we have a ton of Bolton's here to back you up," I smiled and then it faltered, "How the hell am I going to tell Sharpay? She doesn't even have a clue,"

"Tomorrow, after we find out we can let everybody else know,"

"I don't want the kids to be last,"

"Of course not," Troy replied, "But tomorrow, I think we will owe a visit to Sharpay, my parents, and Taylor and them to tell them. After that, we will tell the kids and whom ever else." I swallowed, "How the hell do I tell my mom?"

"Email,"

"Probably," I sighed and Troy pulled me close, "But let's not worry about that now okay? Right now, it's a bunch of what if's."

"A bunch of what ifs," I responded, Troy kissed me softly and he shut off the lights as we crawled into bed.

* * *

**I know many of you know where this is headed and I warned you back in My Laker Boys that you were not going to like it but it's the plot of the story, it's about seeing the Bolton's get through this as a family, how to they support and love each other. That's what this story is about. It's about being brave. So hang in there with me everybody! I'll make it the best story it can possible be.**

**So the other day, one of my readers pointed out that a girl was copying my story and posting it to a Justin Bieber site just changing the names of the characters. She was doing it to My Laker Boyfriend, so I do not appreciate that and I hope nobody else will steal my stories. I don't own the characters or the HSM series but the story is my story. My words. So please and Thank you don't do that! **

**Thanks for all of the reviews and happy birthdays! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Emotions

Chapter 4 – Emotions

Sneaking out of bed, it went to get into the shower. My body numb with emotions as the warm water rinsed around me, it was a night of restless sleep. Troy and I tossed and turned for hours, we talked a few times as neither of us could get any sleep.

I rinsed off as I wrapped a big fluffy towel around me and I looked in the mirror as my eyes showed how tired I was. I think Troy was finally getting some rest as I peeked back out, yet he was sitting up, a cup of coffee in hand, his eyes gazed out of the window as he watched the sun come up over the hills.

"It's going to be okay right?" I asked softly, he turned around and he gave a smile, "It's going to be perfect," I nodded as I saw that he was lost in thoughts so deep I wouldn't be able to understand them.

I got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a three quarter sleeved pink shirt. I let my hair drip as I walked out, Troy switched me spots, his warm lips planting a kiss on my forehead and then on my lips. "I love you,"

"I love you," our eyes exchanged that we were both scared of that the next two hours held for us. A lot of cheery smiles and positive encouragement, going downstairs, I prepared pancakes as Liam and Emma both came down the stairs around the same time.

I placed a plate in front of them both as they were quiet, "Mom," Liam said quietly, I raised my eyes to meet his, "I love you,"

I smiled, "I love you too Liam and I love you Em's,"

"Why are you sounding like mom is going in for a death sentence?" Emma asked glancing at him, "I'm not, I just, I wanted to tell her I loved her,"

"I love you too mom and whatever brownie points he is getting, can I have them too?" I laughed as I nodded, "Sure," my eyes found Liam's again and he shrugged. I ate a pancake myself and a few grapes as I handed lunches to both of them. I checked over some stuff as I made plates for the other three when a holler came in, "Auntie Taylor!" Emma said she bounced out of her seat as she went over to hug Taylor.

"Morning Em," she smiled and she said good morning to Liam too, "We are out," he said grabbing his keys, Liam grabbed me in a side hug and I hugged Emma too, "Have a great day at school,"

"Thanks," they both muttered as they walked out, I leaned against the counter as Taylor came over, "Hey," I looked up and she pulled me into a big hug, "Everything will be okay,"

"Are you sure Tay because I am not feeling it right now?"

"But it will be, I promise,"

I took a big breath and nodded, Troy came down as he took one of the plates and sat at the bar. I went ahead to make another as I sighed, "I'm going to wake up the kids,"

Troy watched me as he then began to speak to Taylor. I started with Wes who was downstairs. I gently nudged him awake, as he looked at me, "Not morning already," I laughed, "Yea, its morning already, come on big shot,"

I laid out his clothes for him and left him to get ready. Going upstairs, I peeked in Allison's room. She was already sitting up as I smiled, "Good morning sweetie,"

"Morning mom," she rubbed her eyes and I found her a pair of jeans with a cute shirt. She smiled as I kissed her forehead, "Aunt Taylor is here so if you want her to do your hair while you eat you better hurry," she gasped with excitement as I then went into Lo's room.

Gently waking her up, she gave me a sleepy look, "Come here," she crawled into my lap as I kissed her temple, "Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Yea," she went to the bathroom as I helped her wash her hands and brush her teeth. I then changed her for the day as I kissed her temple. When I went back downstairs, Wes and Allison were eating breakfast, all engaged in a conversation with Troy.

I set Lo down and I put a plate in front of her as Troy's eyes went to the clock and I followed. The dreaded time was here and Troy opened his arms. I gave him a big hug as he kissed the top of my head, "It's going to be fine,"

Taylor gave a big sigh, "I'll see you guys in a few hours okay?"

"Got it," I spoke soft and I went out, Troy followed as he only kept throwing me concerned glances, his eyes filled with concern. Pulling into the hospital, ten minutes early again, we both climbed out and didn't rush the walk to her floor.

When we got there, Troy and I checked in as he sat down and the only thing I did was sit on his lap. My head resting on his shoulder, "I'll be there the entire time," he whispered, "Right there,"

I took a big breath and nodded, "Okay,"

"You'll do great, I know you will,"

We were called back minutes later as we were guided straight for her office. My stomach did flip-flops as she shook our hands again, Troy and I both sat down as she sat on the other side of the desk. "After doing all of the testing, I got the pathology report last night right before I left and my suspicions were confirmed in them." I sucked in a breath, Troy grabbed my hand and he squeezed it pretty tight. My eyes went to his as he gave me a tiny smile.

"I hate to give bad news," I felt the wind rush out of me to the point I almost missed her last part. "Gabi has invasive ductal cancer, a form of breast cancer in her ductal lobe area." Tears quickly grew in my eyes as looked down my hands began to shake. Both of the tumors I tested in her left breast came back at as DCIS, the one in her right breast came back the same and the fourth was rated very high cells, cancer."

I pressed my eyes closed tightly as I tried to control my tears. I tried to keep it together. "Hey, come here," Troy pulled me into his lap and I heard Dr. Mills leave after a second, "Take a breath for me," I did as it came out almost as a gasp. "I know, I know how much this sucks right now but you have to think of how strong you are, how good you are, how beautiful and strong you are for me okay?"

I nodded as pain seeped through my blood and Troy squeezed my leg, "I'm going to be right here every step of the way, I am going to love you every minute of the way, I'm going to be here, you don't have to worry about that,"

I pressed my face into his skin and we stayed like this for a couple of minutes until Dr. Mills came back. "I'm sorry," she approached carefully, "But we are going to have to get a plan rolling here very soon, a mastectomy, chemotherapy, radiation," Troy held his hand up, "I think we are going to need a couple of days to process this, I mean, we understand we need to get started but," Troy's voice broke as I closed my eyes tighter.

"She is thirty eight, a mom of five, I think we both need to let this digest before we start planning everything. We need to look into things, we need a few minutes," Troy paused, "Unless we need to do everything today, unless there is something that is telling us that we can't wait another minute,"

"Of course, how about we give you the weekend to all talk about it and then on Monday we can start setting up appointments, start discussions," Troy breathed out, "I think we can manage that,"

I shifted back to the other chair but Troy held my hand tightly.

Suddenly, I had an appointment for almost every day next week. Oncology, Radiation Oncology, plastic surgeon, and of course another one with Dr. Mills, my breast surgeon, "We will discuss more of a plan starting next week, just keep everything I said today in mind. Also," she wrote it down on a card as she gave it to Troy, "Research, look into everything, I will admire you for that but don't make yourself worried sick okay?"

Troy nodded stiffly, we both got up and I felt like my body was just going to collapse. How could it betray me? How could I just suddenly have breast cancer? Troy grabbed my hand tightly as we barely made it out of the waiting room and into the empty elevator before I broke down. Troy pulled me against him, "Oh Brie, it's going to be okay, just like I said, I promise,"

I let my fingers slide through his shirt as I clutched it close to me, "It's going to be okay," he whispered and I heard the shake of his voice, the familiar signs of him close to tears. Once the elevator opened, we made a beeline for the car. "Where do you want to go? Do you want to go home first or do you want to just tell everybody?"

I felt my stomach drop, "Can they come to the house?"

"I'll call them okay?"

I nodded as he drove home, making phone calls and before I knew it, everybody was coming over around eleven. Lo would be taking a nap and could sleep in her bed. I felt my stomach drop out as Troy guided me to the coach, I sat down and he rubbed my back, we were both silent as we didn't know what to say.

"How could I have cancer?" I asked, tears filling my voice, "I don't know Brie, I wish I knew, I wish I could have prevented it," the catch in my voice made me look at him, his blue eyes filled with tears as I pressed my palm against his cheek. "Troy," I whispered, he looked at me as he fell apart, "Gabs," his arms wrapped around me and I buried my head into his shoulder.

We both cried for what felt like forever, our arms holding each other tight. "Okay," Troy took a deep breath, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Just hold me Troy,"

He didn't say anything, he just did.

* * *

As eleven approached, I wrapped Troy's sweatshirt around me as I sat in the living room. A knock on our door, Troy went over to answer it, as he had been pretty quiet since everything happened.

"Troy, honey, you are scaring us both!" Lucille and Jack walked in as it must have been Jack's lunch hour, "Yea, well, just sit in the living room okay," Jack and Lucille came in as I had showered again since it all happened, needing to just get away for a few minutes.

"Gabi sweetie, is everything alright?"

I pursed my lips, "I'd rather not tell it more than once," I whispered, "Gabi," I paused as Taylor and Chad came flying through the door. "Momma?" I smiled as Lo came to settle in my lap, "Hi sweetie,"

"Mommy," she kissed my nose and I smiled, "Alright, it's nap time, daddy is going to take you," she smiled and Troy took her upstairs, "Troy? Why am I taking my lunch break," Jenni appeared in the doorway with her bag slung over her shoulder and she eyed the living room, "What's wrong? Who died?" she asked, Troy stiffly moved behind her, "Welcome Jenni,"

"This house smells of horrible news,"

I bit down hard on my lip, "Just find a spot Jenni, we are waiting on the Baylor's,"

Sharpay and Zeke weren't far behind as they came in, wondering what the hell is going on, Troy sat next to me as his fingers pulled through mine. "As some of you know, Gabi had several tests going on these past few days,"

"Test? What tests?" Lucille asked, I took a big breath, "I had a mammogram on Monday, out of sheer curiosity and just a few odd things. I went in and they did a physical exam, plus an ultrasound," concerned looks went through the group, "They saw some concern so they sat me down with the radiologist, they told me I had four lesions in each breast, lesions are tumors," a gasp went through Jenni as I took a breath. I fought back tears, as the group in front of me probably already knew everything I was going to say.

"Yesterday, I had a biopsy done and an MRI, they then dragged me in this morning to tell me the results," I felt my hands shake, "Gabi sweetie,"

"I have Invasive Ductal breast cancer," I finished, Lucille stood up and she came over to sit next to me, a short cry left my mouth as she wrapped an arm around me, "Gabi," I turned to hug her as Troy moved, Jenni came to sit next to me too. "What?" Sharpay said, "What do you mean? I," Sharpay began to take deep breaths, "Shar," Zeke called her name out as Taylor paced in the room.

"The kids don't know anything," Troy mentioned, "We are going to wait and tell them after dinner, I know you have practice with Liam after school dad but we need to keep this normal to not alarm any bells."

"Troy, how can you ask me to go to that kid and practice him normal?"

"I don't know dad, I need you to figure that part out." Sharpay and Taylor hugged me, my arms wrapped around them. "Gabi, we will be here for you okay?"

"Is there any treatment plans in place?"

Troy shook his head, "We need a minute to take it in, to figure out what we need to do and go from there. Next week, we have scheduled a bunch of doctors to discuss our options but I know how important we need to focus on Gabi but our kids," Troy paused, "Are going to need a lot of help through this, they are going to be confused and lost, they won't know how to deal with this."

The group looked at us, "Dad, I need you to please watch Liam at school and keep in contact with their teachers, mom, you just need to be their grandmother, you guys as aunts and uncles, they just need somebody to go to and we have to watch them."

"Troy, we are always here for them,"

"Thank you guys,"

"Don't worry, we are all going to win this battle together though," Troy mentioned, "It's going to be a long battle but it will be okay," I smiled as Troy smoothed his fingers through mine, "When we have more answers, we will send out an email with the details. The surgery will be soon probably and we are going to need a lot of strength from you guys,"

A soft nod came through us as everybody was suddenly in a group hug; people had to go back to work and home, as we talked for a little longer. Troy closed the door as Jenni left. Taylor and Chad were the only one's who remained in the rooms.

"Do you guys want us to stick around or anything?" Taylor asked, "I think I am going to go lay down for a little while, I don't think either of us got any sleep last night," Taylor grabbed me in another hug as Chad brushed his fingers through my hair.

"I don't know how many of the kids will be up to go to school tomorrow, I don't have any more doctors appointments for the rest of the week so," Taylor nodded, "Text us tomorrow and if you want us to come over tomorrow, we will okay?" I nodded as I hugged both of them, "Thank you,"

I grabbed Chad's hand and I pulled him into the kitchen, "Chad," he looked at me, "Please, be there for Troy, I don't know how his head is handling this, so I just, please," he nodded, "I'll look out for him Gabs," I thanked him as he kissed the top of my head. Troy watched them out as he then looked at me, "Go get some rest, I'll fight the fire for now okay?"

"Okay,"

* * *

Troy's POV

I rubbed my chin as my eyes scanned the words on the computer, "Mom? Dad?" I turned to see Emma, "Hey pretty girl, what's up?" I asked, she smiled, "Nothing, where is mom?"

"She is sleeping," I told her, "Oh, I need to talk to her,"

"She should be up in a couple of hours okay,"

"Oh," she ran her fingers through her hair, "Soccer try-outs are tomorrow," I felt my eyes bulge, "Oh really?" she nodded her head, "Yea," I smiled as I gave her a smile, "You'll make the team for sure,"

"Thanks dad," she walked to her room, "Hey Em?" she turned around, "Can you do your homework now for me?" she eyed me, "Why can't I do it after dinner like normal?"

I hesitated, "I just need you to do it now okay?"

"Okay," she went up to her room as I closed the laptop and I began to prepare for the storm. The kids all began to show up, Wes and Allison came walking up the doorstep as I waved to the bus driver, "Come on guys," I helped them take shoes and jackets off.

"Do you guys have any homework?" I asked, "Yes," Wes said, "Alright, well let's get it done okay?" Wes nodded as I helped him with some of his math as Allison played with Lo. I smiled as I played with Allison's hair. "Dad?" I turned to see Liam walking in the door, "Where is mom?" he was still sweaty from practice and his bag still hanging from his shoulder. "She is taking a nap," I told him, he looked anxious, "I think I am going to go on a run," Liam said, I nodded, "That's fine,"

He went to his room and was out for a minute before he was out of the door. I saw it was nearly five; I snuck away from the kids as I went upstairs to check on Gabi. "Hey," I asked softly, she turned to face me, "Are the kids all home?" I nodded, "I am having them all do their homework now besides Liam, I don't even want to talk to him about anything," she gave a nod, "Did you get some rest,"

"Yea,"

"What do you want for dinner?"

"I have stuff for potato soup waiting," she told me, I kissed her lips, "I'll prepare it," I told her, "Okay, I think I am going to stay in here for a little bit,"

"That's fine," I let her rest as I went downstairs to being to prepare dinner, I put it all together and I let it stew, I put a thing of bread in the oven as I let my fingers massage my temple. "Dad," Liam.

"Liam," I said turning around, "Is everything okay?"

"Liam, we will talk after dinner."

His face dropped, "Dad, I need to know,"

"You will know after dinner with everybody else okay?" I took a breath as I looked at him, "Grandpa wasn't the same during practice today, and does he know something I don't?"

"Liam," I said, my voice threating, "We will talk about this after dinner okay? It has been such a long day and I need a minute okay," I took a big breath, "I need a minute." I stepped out onto the back porch as I gripped the railing. My mind swirled with everything, the words of the doctor and the sad faces of family.

I didn't know how I could face my kids who would break me apart with one desperate look to make it all better.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Getting out of bed, I changed into a different shirt and I went downstairs, "Mommy!" Allison gave me a hug along with Lo, "Hey guys," I kissed the top of their heads, I smelled the soup from a mile away as Emma and Wes were sitting at the bar talking, Wes smiled, "Hi mom,"

"Hi," I kissed the top of his head and I rested my chin on Emma's shoulder, "Where is your brother and dad?" Emma pointed to the door and I looked out, they were both playing basketball with each other. I stepped out the door, as the bounce of the ball was consistent with everything. They weren't talking, just playing.

There wasn't laughter or excitement, just basketball. I leaned against the railing as I watched the two play the game they both loved. I looked to see it was almost six thirty, "Boys," I yelled, they both turned towards me, "its dinner time, let's go,"

They both moved towards the stairs, I entered the room as I called the rest of them to dinner. I cut up the finished bread and I tossed it into the bowl. I gave a smile as everybody filled bowls and grabbed bread. Troy took care of Lauren as I sat down with my own bowl.

"I want everybody to tell me about their days at school,"

"My day was boring," Liam started, "I went through the motions," his eyes studied mine as he was wondering. I gave him a reassuring smile before I looked down in my bowl and had a couple of bites.

"My day was fun! Mom, I need to talk to you after dinner about something," my smile shifted as I looked at her, "That's good,"

"I had an okay day at school mom, I passed my spelling test," I grinned at Wes, "Good job buddy,"

I ate my bowl of soup as Allison went into detail about her afternoon and Lo said her day was good. Troy cleared his throat as he barely touched his bowl of soup. "Guys," Troy started, I felt my breath falter, as I didn't know how after dinner was going to go, "We need to have a family talk after dinner tonight okay?" Troy held my gaze as I cleared my throat to stop any tears that might form.

Emma's eyes bounced to mine, "Is that why I had to do my homework before?" I nodded, "It might be long," I said softly, Liam backed out of his chair quietly as he collected bowls, "I'll do dishes,"

"Liam," I said, his blue eyes connected with mine and I instantly knew how hard he was going to take this. "I think dishes can wait tonight," his eyes looked into mine as I gave him a smile, "It's going to be okay we just need to talk,"

He nodded as he placed the bowls he collected into the sink. Soon everybody was gathering in the living room, Troy sat down as I sat down on his lap, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "As you know, the past couple of days we had to go to appointments," looks went among the kids and Liam let his eyes fall.

"The no booboo appointments!" Allison said I swallowed hard as I suddenly didn't know if I could do this. Liam pulled Allison into his lap while Emma held onto Lo, "Hang on," Troy mumbled, he picked up Lo who Troy went to put into her room where she couldn't get in trouble. I squeezed my hands as I looked at each of their faces. The innocent, the worried, the excited for another day, and I felt like it was all going to be crushed. Troy returned as he sat down next to me.

"What's going on?" Liam finally asked, I took a deep breath, "I had many tests run you guys and we found out what's wrong this morning," tears welled up in my eyes as Troy squeezed my hand, my eyes connected with Liam as I watched him, "I was diagnosed with breast cancer today," Liam's eyes snapped to mine, rage filled them and sorrow, "Mom! You said you were okay!" I blinked my eyes as Allison looked at Emma and Liam wondering what was going on.

"I will be okay Liam, I promise," I stopped as Liam ran his fingers over the back of his neck.

"You can't promise me anything now!" My stomach twisted as he was right, I stood up and I went over to sit next to them. "Mom," Emma said, she was in tears as I found her hand and Liam's, "I know how scary this must feel to you right now and I'm scared, your dad is scared but we need to be strong together here okay?"

Liam went quiet as I was almost pleading with him to talk to me, "Mom," he said looking at me, "You can't?" he shook his head, "You can't have that," I closed my eyes and I nodded, "I'm sorry Liam, I am, I just," Liam shook his head.

"I can't," Liam stood up as Allison stood up and looked around confused, "Mommy, what's wrong?" she asked, Wes was quiet and I cleared my throat, my eyes followed Liam, "Sweetie, mommy has a sickness where things grow inside of me that I can't control. I will have to have surgery and some very powerful drugs to get rid of it but I will still be your normally mommy,"

Allison smiled, "Good!" she came over to wrap me in a hug as she didn't understand the fully extent. "If you have any questions, you just ask me or daddy, grandma or grandpa, any of your aunts or uncles okay? Just ask," she nodded, "Can I go play now?" I nodded, "Yes, go play," I looked at her face; her life would not be effected until I was effected. I swallowed hard and I watched her hug Troy.

She took off as I looked at Emma who was crying, "Mom, you said you were fine,"

"I am fine Em's,"

She looked at a loss for words, "I don't know," I wrapped my arms around her, "It's going to be okay," I whispered, "We can talk one on one in a few minutes okay," she nodded as I wiped her tears away. "Okay," she stood up as Wes looked at me and he looked at Troy, "Hey come here bud," he came over as I wrapped him up in my arms, Troy joined me and I pressed my face against his temple.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, "You're really sick," he commented, "Yea, I am bud,"

"Are you going to be okay?" his voice trembled as he looked at me, I smoothed his hair back and I nodded, I blinked away tears.

"I sure hope so buddy, I sure hope so,"

"I love you buddy," he nodded as he looked at Troy, "Hey, Wes, how about you think about this for a few moments and then we can talk more about it okay?" he nodded as he went downstairs.

I burst into tears as Troy took a deep breath, "I need to go talk to Liam,"

"Give him a minute," Troy suggested, I shook my head, "I can't, I need to," Troy only nodded as we went down to his room as he was lying in his bed. "Liam," he turned his head as he had been crying, "Mom, you said you were going to be fine, you promised,"

I nodded as I sat down next to him, "I know I did but I was scared and we didn't know until this morning, I didn't want to freak everybody out and it just be tumors,"

"But that's what you thought," I wrapped my arms around him, "I know, I'm sorry Liam, I'm so sorry," He blinked and he turned to Troy who was standing in the doorway, "Dad, I thought it was just an email,"

"Liam," Troy struggled as he came over, "This is going to be a rough road, we know that, we know that we didn't say anything and we love you," He shook his head and then he took a big breath, "I don't know what to think, I don't know what to understand,"

"And we know that," he looked at us and he shook his head, "You can't die mom," Troy snapped up and in attention as Liam shook his head, "Oh Liam, I am not dying,"

Troy turned in left as I looked at him, why the hell was he leaving me with this. "Mom, it's cancer. You can't tell me that for sure, you can't tell me that in a few months that they are going to tell you that there isn't any options left."

"I am not dying Liam, I have so many options right now, so many and I will not let some cancer destroy me or my family," I ran my fingers over his back, "I love you Liam,"

"I love you too mom, I can't lose you,"

"Good thing I am not going anywhere." He looked at me with helpless eyes, "You don't have to go to school tomorrow okay? If you want to rest on it and then talk tomorrow or if you want to go to school, I don't care, you can choose." He nodded, "If you need something, come and get me," he nodded as I walked out; Troy was leaning against the wall as I looked at him.

"Hey," he shook his head, "Death is not to be mentioned," he said, his voice firm, "Troy, they are going to ask, I'm not dying. I have a hell of a fighting chance at this okay?" Troy needed to be reassured when I felt like I needed to be reassured.

"Fine,"

I glanced in to see Wes laying under his blankets, "I think you need to go and talk to Emma," he said, "I'll talk to Wes," I nodded, "Okay,"

Going upstairs, I checked on Lo only to find Emma with her. "Em's," she turned to face me and she looked at Lo, "Why didn't you tell her too?" Lo looked at me and I smiled, "Your dad and I need to explain it a little different,"

Emma nodded and she looked at me, "Em," her lower lip trembled and I held her hand as we went to her room. "Mom, I'm so scared," she cried, "I'm scared,"

"So am I,"

"You said you were okay,"

"I know I said I was okay, I am going to be okay," she shook her head as she began to cry, I wrapped my arms around her and she cried, I began to cry. She pulled me closer and we were both to the point of sobs. The emotion wearing me down as I held on to Emma tightly.

"Hey, hey, whoa," Troy walked into the room and he broke our embrace. "Hey," he was resting his knees on the ground and he directed our attention to his blue eyes, "Why are my pretty girls crying huh?"

I swallowed, "This is going to be hard for everybody but we are all going to be okay," Troy said, he gripped both of our hands and Emma looked at me. "Mommy, will you lay with me?" I nodded as I brushed her hair away, "Of course,"

"I'll be back after putting Lo to bed to make sure that Allison is okay," I nodded as I brushed Emma's hair away. "You don't have to go to school tomorrow okay," she nodded, "I don't think," she paused, "I have soccer try-outs tomorrow,"

"I'll call the coach tomorrow and maybe you can go even if you miss school," she nodded her head and I hugged her.

Emma fell asleep after a while, Troy came in and helped me get out of her embrace. "How is Allison?"

"Allison is okay,"

I nodded as I felt numb, "How is Wes?"

"He fell asleep on me but I think none of them are going to school tomorrow, I am going to keep Allison home,"

"Troy, if she wants to go to school, let her, okay?"

"But,"

"But, she needs to keep it normal. The older ones need more help," Troy nodded as he looked at me, "Gabs, I need help," he said, "I need help," I nodded as I kissed him, "I need you too Troy,"

He wrapped his arms around me, "Let's go to bed, I think we have another long day ahead of us,"

* * *

"Mommy is am I going to Uncle Chad's?" I looked up to see Lo, "Hey pretty girl, no, you are staying home with us today." She smiled, "Good!" She glanced around, "Mommy where is everybody?"

"Allison went to school and Liam, Emma, and Wes are still sleeping."

"Are they sick?" she asked, I picked up the two year old and I shook my head, "Not quite," I looked into her blue eyes as I smiled, "Come on, daddy and I need to tell you something Lo,"

I took her upstairs into my room where Troy was putting on a shirt after his shower. "Morning Lolo," Lauren giggled as I set her down on my bed, Troy looked at me and nodded, it was another restless sleep last night as we both checked on the kids a few times.

"Lo, mommy is sick," I told her, she turned her head and examined me, "You look good," she questioned, I smiled as I shook my head, "It's inside, actually it's right in here," I said pointed to my breasts. "There are things in there that are not supposed to be in there. So doctors are going to remove them and I will have to take very powerful drugs to get them to go buh bye,"

Lo's face fell a little, "It's called breast cancer Lo,"

She looked at Troy and she then looked at me, "You aren't going to die?" her voice was quiet and scared, barely able to get the sentence out, "Of course not Lo, I'm not going anywhere," I hugged her as she sighed, "Good,"

I looked at my two year old, almost three, who was like Allison. Until I was different, nothing was going to show them how serious it was. I wished the older kids were like that. "Is that why Liam, Wes, and Emma didn't go to school?" Lo asked scrunching up her face, I nodded, "They didn't get much sleep last night and it's gonna be different around here okay?"

"Okay," her eyes looked at mine as I swept a portion of her hair away. "I love you Lo,"

'I love you too mama," I smiled as I cuddled with her, Troy was quiet as I looked at him, "Come on," I mentioned, we all went downstairs as Liam was sitting on the bar stool against the counter. His eyes were staring off into space and I gave Troy Lo.

I went into the chair next to him as I sat on it, "Let me in Liam," I said softly; he turned towards me as he looked like he was being tortured. "I thought maybe you had to have a simple surgery, or that you were being diagnosed with a disease like diabetes that you can manager but cancer," he took a breath as he looked towards the fridge, "I wasn't expecting cancer."

My fingers rubbed his back, "It's not what I was expecting either," I told him, tears filling my voice, "I wasn't expecting what they told me, I wasn't expecting any of this," I told him, he swallowed as his jaw flickered, "How are you so okay with this?" he asked looking at me, "I'm not Liam, you are seeing the brave face for Allison, Wes, and Lo, they understand but don't. I see you and Emma and I see every emotion that you are fighting and I know you know how real this is."

Liam turned away from me and I pulled my legs closer to my body. "Why?"

"I wish I knew," I responded, "I wish I knew,"

He got out of the chair and he went over the fridge. "Liam," I started, "I want my mom back," he started, his fingers shaking as he grabbed something out of the fridge, "I want my mom back but I won't have her back for a long time because of some stupid thing called cancer, I will have to watch her suffer because of something and I hate seeing you upset," his words were dangerous and rough, God, he reminded me of Troy. So much of Troy.

"Then I see Dad as he can't do anything to help you and I know this is going to change our family, I just don't know how," he took a deep breath as he fought with inner demons. "You guys are always those parents, you are always there and now," he paused, "And now I don't know what to expect,"

I swallowed the growing lump in my throat. "Liam," I got up as he walked into my arms, I squeezed him as this was awkward almost with him being taller than me, I tried to imagine the little boy who ran around the house with only his underwear, or him shooting nerf guns, "It's going to be okay Liam, we will tell you anything and everything you want to know okay?"

He pulled back as he took a deep breath, "Okay,"

"Liam,"

Troy made an appearance and he turned his head, "Do you want to go out on the basketball court?"

A sigh of relief filled Liam, "Please,"

"Let's go,"

I watched the two go out onto the court and they picked up the lone basketball. I pulled my chair up to watch the two, moving along the court and I heard a couple of laughs. They tripped over the ball and they just played. Taking a big breath, I turned to see Emma walking out the doors, her phone in her hand, "Hey there," she smiled softly, she then came over to settle in my lap.

"What's up Emma?"

She shrugged as she rested her head on my shoulder. She was quiet as I heard Wes, "I wanna play!"

"Wes," I called, he turned towards me, "It's cool mom," Liam's voice came back as I turned and nodded, "I want in then," Emma said, she got up and I laughed, "Mind if your old mom plays?"

All the kids looked at me and I smiled, "I have a mean three point shot,"

They all laughed, "She isn't kidding," Troy said with a laugh, his eyes filling with a sparkle, "It's a mean shot,"

Suddenly we had a bare feet pick up game going.

Emma tossed me the ball as I handed it off to Wes.

Wes went in for a lay-up as Liam took the ball and passed it to Troy.

I stood guard in front of Troy, "Mmm…this seems to be an easy challenge," Troy mocked, "Really?" I asked, he nodded, the ball bounced as he stepped a foot back, "Really," I grinned, "Maybe if I took my shirt off," Troy's eyes went wide and I took the opportunity to take the ball in mid bounce, "Hey! That's cheating!" Liam called, I laughed as I took the three point shot and it swished in the net.

Emma and Wes cheered as I gave them a high five. "That was low," Troy said with a laugh, I smiled, "Why thank you,"

"That was not a compliment," he said to me, I laughed, "I know," Troy passed the ball to Liam who drove to the basket. Emma went up to nudge his hip and blocked out the ball, "What is this?" Liam asked, I laughed as we played, we laughed, we forgot.

Troy took an easy shot and I collided with him, he laughed as he balanced me. "Easy there Mrs. Bolton," I laughed as he took a deep breath and he looked at me again, "Don't do that," I whispered, "Don't look at me different, any of you," they all gained attention as I looked at them, "I am still your mom. I am still myself. I am not going anywhere and we are going to be perfectly fine. It may be a rough year. It might be a rough time but we are going to make it through this, that's a promise."

Suddenly Emma and Liam were both wrapping me in a hug, Wes right behind them as I felt tears overwhelm me. "It's going to be okay guys, we are such a strong family." I whispered, Liam outdid them all as he picked me up and he squeezed me, I laughed as I looked at him, "What happened to you? You grew up," I whispered, "Well I do have an ultra tall dad…" I giggled as I kissed his temple, "It's going to be fine, I told you that,"

He nodded and Emma wrapped her arms around me, "I called your coach," I told her, "She understands and will understand if you miss try-outs this afternoon, she said you can make them up next week,"

"I think I'll go," she said, I smiled as I brushed her hair away. "There is my pretty girl," I whispered, Wes came over and he hugged my mid-section, "I love you mom,"

'I love you too Wes," my arms wrapped him up as he pressed his face against my chest. "If any of you just need to talk to somebody, you have your grandparents, all of your aunts and uncles, you can always talk to your dad and I, you can ask any question and I hope to be able to answer it to my perfect ability."

"I think I am going to go on a run, to clear my head," Liam said looking at us, "Can I go with you Liam?" Emma looked at him and Liam smiled, "Yea, why not, it's about time I beat you again," the shoved each other as they went racing up the steps.

"Wes, do you want to do anything?" I asked him, "I think I am going to go play video games," I nodded as our kids left, Troy was standing there as he looked in the distance, his back facing me. The strain in his neck told me that he was having trouble controlling his emotion and I went over, I slipped my arms around his waist.

"What about you Mr. Bolton?" His laid his fingers over my hands that met by his belly button, "Why don't I have your strength Gabs," he said, his eyes not moving from the spot he was looking at, "You are so much stronger than any of us," he whispered, "That's because I became a mom to five children, to a husband who traveled so much to play basketball and I had to become the bad guy, the good guy, the peacekeeper, I have become these things and I now have to make sure my kids are going to be okay, I have to be that still and then I have a husband who I can't read right now."

Troy moved and we were facing each other, "I'm scared, I'm worried, I'm angry, I'm all of these emotions because I just want you fixed, not broken," I pressed my palm against his cheek, "And Then let's fix me okay?"

Troy swallowed, "Okay,"

I brought him closer to me and he captured my lips perfectly. "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

I looked at the email I had typed as I took a big breath and sent it to everybody who didn't know. It was late and mostly everybody was asleep beside myself. I crawled out of bed to do this, as I couldn't sleep next to Troy as I battled my own emotions.

Everybody was to return to school tomorrow, Emma went to try-outs and kicked ass out there. I brought my chin to rest on my knees and I took a deep breath as I began to Google it, I began to look for help.

Heading to the Susan G. Komen page, I browsed around for a little while. My hands shook and I took a big breath, I should probably return to bed but I couldn't bring myself to get up.

"Brie," his voice was soft and motion like, the words danced in my ear as I closed my eyes biting on my lip, "Come back to bed," he whispered, I swallowed as the lump grew, "I'm fine Troy, I just, I can't sleep," my voice broke in half and Troy walked further in the room, I wrapped my arms tight around my knees and he touched my shoulder, "What's wrong?" he asked softly, I took a soft breath as he saw me and he knew what was wrong.

"Alright, come here," Troy pulled my arms and legs apart as he looked at me. "Oh Brie, you don't have to be strong in front of me okay?"

"I did earlier and I can't have both of us falling apart,"

"I am going to be fine," he said, his hand squeezed my knee, "I am going to be perfectly fine and I am going to be right next to you the entire time,"

"Troy," I whispered, "I don't know what's going to happen,"

"And that's fine," he whispered, "Because the only thing you need to know is that I will be right there next to you the entire time." I blinked as Troy pushed back locks of my hair, "What if it's bad Troy?"

"Then we fight extra hard,"

I closed my eyes and Troy wrapped me into his arms, "You can stay brave for those kids but Gabs, you don't have to for me. I have to be brave for you and that's my job," I sucked in a breath and Troy kissed my temple.

"Come on, let's go to bed," he whispered, he grabbed my hand and we went to our room. He pulled me into his arms, "Just get some rest okay?"

I nodded as I gripped onto him, afraid to let go.

* * *

Troy's POV

Going downstairs, I let out a long yawn as I started the coffee and breakfast. "Is mom okay?" Liam walked into the kitchen and I nodded, "Yea, she is," I responded, I looked at him, as Emma was right behind him.

"Guys, I know that you two are taking this the hardest, it's going to be hard but right now your mom needs us. She needs the support and love and I know you guys can do that, I know how scary this is for everybody but we have to be there on those bad days, to show her we are there for her."

Liam and Emma nodded, "Wes, Allison, and Lauren, it's confusing for them, they are going to be looking at you guys for answers. You can direct them to us but it's a team effort here now and we have to be okay."

"Dad, she is going to be fine right?"

Emma's hallow voice scared me, "I don't know, we don't know the extent of it all yet, next week if full of appointments to make plans. We will be talking more and we will talk to you guys once things are decided."

Liam bit on his tongue, "Okay,"

"If you guys are having trouble, call us okay?"

They nodded as they both headed out, I pressed my palms against my face and I took in a big breath, so many emotions, and so little time.

* * *

**Poor Gabs! I know it's not fun but it's going to be a fun and uplifting story, I promise it will be good! I won't let you guys down! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the kids reactions, even Troys, it's life and it's the families life now. It's gonna be a hard long uphill battle but they will get there!**

**Please Review & have a good week! **


	5. Birthday & Preparation

Chapter 5 – Birthday & Preparation

"Happy Birthday dad!" Troy laughed as he entered the kitchen as he rubbed his eyes, "Thanks guys," all of the kids swarmed him with hugs and more Happy Birthdays, "Whew, one more year until I'm forty!" he cheered, I couldn't help but laugh as Troy shook his head at me, a small smile coming over his lips.

"Naughty Mrs. Bolton," he whispered into my ear, I felt the heat rise over my cheeks as Troy and I had sex last night. It was good, great, sex that got our minds off of everything. Troy wasn't sure at first but we rolled with it and it was fine.

"Happy Birthday Troy," I said as I kissed him softly, "Good morning to you too," he whispered, I smile as our forehead's met in the middle. "Is there anything you want to do today?" I asked him, his eyes balanced mine, "How about a pure family day? Eat breakfast, take a hike into the beautiful nature, have a picnic before coming back to chill and dinner with my parents and Jenni,"

"Sounds like a blast," I told him. He smiled and he leaned forward to kiss me, "I think I can give you your present tonight," I whispered, Troy smiled against my lips, "That sounds like fun,"

I nodded as I planted my hand against his chest, we all ate breakfast together as everybody decided that today's plans were fun and they all went off to get ready. Troy and I made lunches and packed the bags as I stored them in the back of the car along with the stroller.

Troy and I changed into shorts and a t-shirt, as we made sure all of the kids were changed, had everything, and we packed them into the car.

Let the birthday celebrations begin.

* * *

My head rested against Troy's shoulder as he stroked my arm, the hike was good and fun. The kids were all laughing and Troy couldn't help but smile. It was a fun afternoon and now we were all back resting.

Troy had given me a piggyback ride on the way back, down as I was growing increasingly tired and Troy couldn't resist having me against him. Emma pushed Lo around and we had a ball of a time.

Next was dinner with Troy's parents and Jenni as it was going to be uneventful like every other time, preparing for my surgery that was up and coming, there wasn't a date but that was what our appointments were about this week.

Troy softly snored next to me, as he didn't want to make any big celebration, as thirty-nine was just that, thirty-nine. I turned as I faced him, his jaw still set and strong, his nose perfect, and his eyes, those beautiful eyes.

He still didn't have a single gray hair or anything like that, still stuck being young.

Twenty-two years of being with each other seemed slightly daunting. I sighed as I kissed his chin, he stirred as he opened his eyes to look at me, "What's up beautiful," he asked, his eyes still shut. "Just looking at my handsome thirty nine year old husband," Troy breathed out a laugh, "Are you going to keep pointing out that you are still thirty eight?" he asked, I nodded with a laugh as he opened an eye.

"Alright then," Troy then straddled my lap as I looked up at him with wide eyes. His fingers then gazed my stomach as he tickled me, I laughed as I tried to move away from Troy, his fingers keeping me close and his knees locking in my side.

I couldn't help but laugh, my laugh growing as Troy shook his head. "God you are beautiful," he said, I caught my breath, as he looked at me, I then pulled on his shirt as I brought him down to my lips. He stretched his body out and brought his hand up to hold my face. His palm warm against my cheek as my tongue slipped into his mouth.

He moaned softly as I let my hands glide up his shirt. He pushed my shirt up as he broke our kiss to drop small kisses onto my belly. His fingers working magic as I took in a deep breath. Troy then brought his lips back to mine as my fingers ran through his hair.

"Gross!"

Troy snapped away from me as Emma and Allison were standing in the doorway, Troy licked his lips as he took a breath, "Uhm, guys," he commented, "I just came to ask when we are going to grandma's," Emma said quickly, closing her eyes, "Six," Troy stated, "Alright, bye!" she closed the door as I busted out into laughter, Troy shook his head as I laughed, he leaned himself down as our lips were inches apart.

"I'm glad you found that funny,"

"I did," I said wrapping my arms around his neck, "I sure did," he kissed me again as I pressed my face into his neck. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Gabs,"

* * *

"Troy, I think I just want to go a double mastectomy," Troy's eye's found mine and he searched them, "Are you positive, I mean they could just remove the tumors and,"

"Troy," he looked at me, "That gives cancer a fighting returning, I want to get rid of it all, I don't want to even have them anymore. I just want them both gone," Troy took a deep breath as he came over to me, "Okay," he brushed my hair back, "Fine,"

"I was doing research and they can just to the reconstruction surgery after they do the mastectomy, that saves a surgery and I will just have to go through it all once." Troy's eyes went into the depths of mine and he nodded, "Okay,"

We were waiting in the plastic surgeon and my surgeons office, Dr. Mills would be preforming the mastectomy while, Dr. Johnny Willows, preformed the reconstructive surgery, if we liked him.

Troy's hand spread over my knee as tomorrow we had an appointment with an oncologist and an oncologist radiation, to discuss those plans. I sighed as Troy rubbed my lower back, the kids all did fine over the weekend as we hung out and had fun.

Taylor, Sharpay, Zeke, and Chad were all over on Saturday as we hung out. Everybody still rocked from the news, my email to my mom went un-responded but I wasn't even sure if she had seen it yet.

"Gabi," I stood up as my fingers grasped Troy's, we walked back into a room as they did height and weight. Dr. Mills was quickly in our room as she took my hand in a warm handshake, "Gabi, welcome back, how did your weekend go?"

"It was okay," I responded quietly, "That's good, how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," I replied, "Mentally drained,"

"That's very much understood," Troy grabbed my hand as I took a shaky breath; "I want to discuss options with you guys that I think will be appropriate." I nodded as she shared, she told me she could just remove the tumors to the best of her ability and leave what she can or she can do a mastectomy. I licked my lips as I took a big breath, "Uhm, I think I just want to do a double mastectomy," I told her, my eyes looking at her.

"I want to get it all away and I don't want to give it much of a chance for coming back." Dr. Mills smiled, "That is what I was hoping to hear. You will be going through chemo most likely and quite possibly radiation therapy." I closed my eyes, I took a breath as I relaxed, "Is there a chance we can do breast reconstruction right after my double mastectomy?"

"Most certainly, let me grab Dr. Willows and we can talk about it alright?" I nodded my head as she disappeared down the hallway. I looked at Troy who rubbed my knee; "My mom wants us to come over for some lunch afterwards, only if you are up for it,"

I cleared my throat, "That's fine,"

The door opened again and a handsome young man, who couldn't be much younger than me walked in. His hair buzzed off and his eyes a rich brown, "Dr. Willows, this is Gabi Bolton,"

He smiled as he shook my hand, "Dr. Johnny is fine," he assured, "Willows sounds so wimpy," I couldn't help but laugh and put a smile over my face, he then turned to Troy, "Troy Bolton, now it all makes sense," Troy laughed as he shook his hand, "I'm defiantly a big fan, I mean spent half of my college years watching you tear up that court,"

Troy laughed, "Yea, I defiantly miss it,"

"Man, how is the knee?"

"Good, back to normal,"

Dr. Johnny nodded, "Good, now we have to take care of your very pretty wife here," Troy smiled as Dr. Johnny looked over the my scans and he took a breath, "Dr. Mills informed me you want to do reconstruction after she is done, all in one surgery," I nodded as he smiled, "Good, I can make that happen. If you go through radiation treatment, we might have to keep an eye on things to make sure everything is fine but it should be fine,"

My stomach grew a pit as he smiled, "I have done this a lot, so there isn't any need to worry," he said with a smile, "It's not that, I just, are they going to be safe and okay?"

"Well we have two options for you, we can do what you probably know as the saline ones," I nodded as that is what I was expecting, "Or we can do a flap surgery where we take skin, fat, blood vessels, and a little bit of fat from you and reconstruct the breast, so it's your own skin and fat and everything, it feels more real." He explained, "There is a downside if you end up needing radiation but they will not know that answer to that until after the surgery and they do a complete pathology report."

I took a deep breath as I nodded, "Where would you take skin from?"

"Either your abdomen," he raised his eyes as he surveyed, "Do you mind if I take a look at your stomach?" I shrugged as I laid down, I lifted my shirt up as he touched my scar, "What is this?" he asked, "From my internal bleeding after a car accident,"

"Yea, well, we probably won't be able to take from your stomach, one it's pretty damn flat, and two I'm not sure how the skin and muscles are already like so I would most like go for your thigh or your butt,"

I smiled and I looked at Troy, "Are there any drawbacks to the flap?" Troy asked, "Longer surgery, more recovery time, delaying chemo a little bit, besides that you will never have to come back unless something off happens to get them replaced like with a saline. Radiation could hurt both of them and it's a risk we can take, if I use the butt, I can re-preform the surgery if something goes wrong in radiation, it wouldn't be a huge deal."

"I think I like the flap," I commented, "If you want to research it more and come up with some questions, you can always email me and I'll email you back the answers I have. I am positive you make a good candidate," I nodded as Dr. Mills stepped in, "I think we need to do the surgery soon, next week or the following week."

"How about next week? Let's get the ball rolling," I mentioned, Dr. Mills smiled, "Good," she went over as she looked at her computer, "We can do Wednesday morning," she looked at us as I grabbed my phone, I looked at the calendar as Liam had another basketball game on Tuesday, "What about Thursday?" I asked, she looked and nodded, "I can do Thursday too,"

"Thursday please, my oldest has a basketball game Tuesday night and I would like to have a family dinner before our world starts falling apart at the seams,"

"Fair enough,"

"How many kids do you have?" I looked at Dr. Johnny, "Five," I told him, "Ranging from sixteen to two,"

"Liam is your oldest one right? He was at a lot of games and got lots of attention when he was younger,"

"Yes,"

He smiled, "Well I will see you on Thursday morning, Dr. Mills, can you put that in my schedule for me?" She nodded as he shook our hands again, "It was very nice meeting you both, I am going to get a few papers on both producers and let you look them over. Email me all of the questions you have for each other and then we will go from there. Do you mind coming in a week to talk more about it?"

"Sure,"

"Good,"

"I'll meet with you then too,"

I gave a nod as I took a big breath, "Okay, Thursday March 25th, we will need you here at the hospital at 6 in the morning, your surgery should start around seven fifteen or seven thirty. If you go Flap which I think you are leaning towards, it will be a seven to nine hour surgery." Troy froze next to me and I rubbed my fingers over his.

"Expect four to five nights in the hospital, depending on how well you recover. Probably a night in ICU, a couple of nights in a middle ground of a room and a ICU, and then a night in a normal room."

I swallowed as she gave instructions, "On Monday, we will talk more about everything about the surgery and what will happen afterwards. Okay?" I nodded my head as she smiled, a nurse walked in as she smiled, "Dr. Willows told me to give these to you," I looked down to see a smiley face and his email. I shook my head as I nodded, "Thank you,"

"Mhm," she walked out as Dr. Mills escorted us out, Troy gave me a look and I smiled, "Are you alright?" he asked, his arm going around my back as I leaned into him. "I'm okay," I told him with a sigh. "Alright," he kissed the top of my head and he rested his head against mine.

"Tomorrow we meet with the oncologist," I whispered, "At noon,"

"It's going to be fine," he whispered, "Just fine,"

* * *

"So surgery is a week from Thursday?" I nodded as I brushed my fingers through my hair, "Do you mind coming and stay with us for a couple of days? I know where Troy wants to be and I know I'll need Troy,"

Lucille looked at me, "Sweetie, I am ready to be there everyday until this is over." I took a big shaky breath, "Yea, I know," I nodded as I pressed my arms out, "I'm nervous," I declared. "I don't know what to expect or see, I don't know how I will feel,"

"Of course not but what we can do is take it by day. Day by day until we are at the end, nothing is going to be planned or normal anymore."

"I know Liam and Emma are going to want to see me that day and I can probably handle them but I don't think I can handle the younger ones, not the day of," Lucille nodded as she was taking notes of what I was telling her.

"They younger kids can come up Friday after school and visit, hopefully I'm better." Lucille smiled and nodded, "They said to expect six weeks of recovery,"

"I can help with grocery shopping, lunches, all of those little things." I nodded as I pressed my hands against my face. Troy went out to the high school with his dad to talk about whatever as I tried to keep in all of the emotion.

"How are you Gabi?" I dropped my hands and I looked at Lucille, "I'm tired, I'm scared, and I feel like I have to put on this ultra brave face for all of my kids to let them know it's going to be okay,"

Lucille hugged me and she smiled, "It's going to be a rough scary road and you are by far one of they strongest people I know," she told me, a faint smile working over her face. "I have always been amazed watching you grow the person you have flourish into. Your kids are going to believe you when you say it's going to be okay and you're in tears. It's good for them to know that you are also scared,"

"Liam and Emma," I concerned, "I don't know what to do about them. I feel like they are just hiding everything. They do everything together right now and it's weird seeing them separated. I have found Emma in Liam's room more than once or vice versa."

"It's good that they can go to each other, that means they are at least talking." My fingers ran through my hair as I took a deep breath, "Some days are perfectly normal around our house and then the next day everybody is quiet and doesn't know how to move on with life."

"Mom!" Jenni's voice entered the kitchen, Miles was on her hip and she noticed us. "Gabs, hey," she smiled, "How was your doctors appointment this morning?" I sucked in a deep breath, "It was good, I have a surgery date,"

"I want to take that day off work, I want to be there with Troy,"

"It's Thursday morning, rather early,"

She smiled, "Do you think I care? All Carson has to do is dress my kids and drop them off at school and daycare." I smiled as I hugged her, "I haven't gotten to talk to you since that day, how are you?"

"I'm good, I'm better than that day. I can tell you that much." She gave me a smile, "So Troy texted me saying your plastic surgeon is hot," I laughed, "He texted you that?" she shook her head with a laugh, "No, he just asked me to look him up for creditability in my nurse data base and well, Dr. Johnny Willows is hot."

Lucille looked at me as I nodded, "He is attractive but I mean he will be giving me new breasts, I don't think I will be able to look at him the same," Lucille and Jenni laughed, "Very well, mom, I came over because little Miles here has a small fever, daycare won't keep him and Carson has a meeting this afternoon so, can you watch him while I return to work to finish my shift?"

"Of course Jenni," she took Miles and she smiled, "Back to the nursing world, bye lovers!" she called, I shook my head as I looked at Lucille, "You'll talk to Troy right? I don't know how he is feeling,"

"That's what Jack is doing sweetie,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Licking my lips, I let the basketball spin through the air. "I heard that you were going to be a Laker scout in our area," I nodded my head, "I am," I responded, towards my dad, "I mean, I at least was until the whole cancer bullshit,"

I closed my eyes as I retrieved the basketball, "Do it Troy, you will probably be able to control your own schedule a little bit more and it's going to be fine if you tell them what's up. You passed up the broadcasting to stay close to your family, I think they can understand the importance of you being close to your wife during her breast cancer treatment."

The words, Breast Cancer, echoed through my ears, making me nauseated, I moved the basketball from one hand to the other, as I had to sit down on a bench. "Are you alright Troy?" I bit on the inside of my lip, "How am I supposed to sit through seven to nine hours of her being in surgery? How am I supposed to watch a drug invade her body while she gets sick and worse condition? How am I supposed to comfort her when I tell her it's okay but I have no idea it's okay? How am I supposed to face my kids everyday knowing that I am not being the best dad I can be to them?"

My dad looked at me. "You will sit through it, you will watch, and you will be there Troy. It will be hard to watch as it happens but as her husband, it's your job to be there for her and to protect her."

"But protecting her would be not letting any of this happen," I complained, "No, this is a force of nature that we can't control, we have to roll with the punches." I ran my fingers through my hair and I looked at him. "I have rolled with so many damn punches in my life and so has Gabi, how the hell am I supposed to just roll with one that we won't know the outcome?"

My dad shrugged, "Like any other time, you married her and you didn't know what the outcome was going to be did you?" I gave my dad a blank stare, he shook his head, "Alright, bad one, how about you dated her not knowing if it was going to work out or not?"

I sucked in my breath, "You did the basketball thing, you went to practice, you fell, you blew out your knee and went through the process and you didn't know the outcome of that now did you? Troy we never know the outcome of things but this one, this one you have to be there every step of the way, help her, help the kids, right now, you have all of the pressure on your shoulders,"

"We didn't ask for this,"

"Who does?" my dad's posed question lingered for another minute as I tried to not get worked up. "It makes me so angry that Liam had the fucking brain tumor and now Gabi, who I basically see as my everything, get breast cancer? Why is it always them that has to go through the pain but I'm here, why not me?"

My dad's cool blue eyes searched the depth of mine, looking for the right thing to say. "Because you have to be the strongest of them all," my dad spoke, "Gabi is one hell of a lady, strong as could be and this isn't going to end her, that will not." He sat down next to me, "Liam with his tumor, Gabi was a mess, you had to be strong for her then and I bet now, Gabi is a mess, she may be strong and determined but good Lord, how can you not be a mess?"

We were both quiet for a moment, our minds drifting to other spots, "You guys are going to be fine," my dad said with glance towards me, "It's gonna suck but you'll manage, she'll become more of herself again and everybody is here to help. Don't push people away, accept it and do some work so you can take your mind off things for a bit. I bet Gabi doesn't want you breathing down her neck every minute of everyday."

"Yea," I played with the basketball in my hands for a couple of minutes, "Dad?"

"Mhm,"

"What if I do lose her?"

My dad held my gaze as for the first time in a long time, he hugged me, and "She isn't going anywhere."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"My mom was good to you right?" I nodded my head as Troy pulled into the driveway. "Good,"

That's when I noticed the rental car. My stomach churned as Troy pulled into the garage.

My door flipped open and I went up the stairs of the garage as I burst into the main floor of the house. "Gabs,"

My eyes looked around as Kyle, my mom, and Sam was sitting there. "Mom?" I asked, Troy was right behind me, "Maria, Sam, Kyle," Troy took count of everybody in the room. My mom got up as she came over and wrapped me tight into her arms.

"Oh Gabi," I wrapped my arms around her as I buried my nose into her shoulder. "What are you doing here?" I asked looking at her, "I got your email and the only thing I could think about was getting on a plane here to see you," she grabbed my arm softly and squeezed it. "I didn't even want to talk to you over a phone or another email. I just, I needed to see you,"

I gave a tough smile, as Lo came in the room, Lo freaked out as she went running to Troy who picked her up easily. "Lo, I know you probably don't remember but this is your grandma, mommies mom," Lo hid her face into Troy's neck as my mom came out a couple of months after she was born.

"Aren't you the most beautiful thing," my mom said, Lo shook her head and buried her head into Troy's shoulder. "I'm going to take her upstairs. I'll be back," I nodded as Troy kissed the back of my head. "Sis," I hugged Kyle as he took a big breath, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, I'm having my surgery a week from Thursday. Bright and early in the morning," I said softly, I gave Sam a hug as I sat down, "Do they know how bad or far?" I shook my head, "They won't know until after the surgery,"

"Why didn't you call us?" my mom asked, I took a deep breath, "It's been a hard few days around here and I just didn't have the strength to call you, the email took me hours as it did,"

Troy came back down the stairs and he sat down in the chair next to the couch. "How did the kids take it?" my mom asked softly, "Hard," I replied, "Liam and Emma really, I mean, Wes knows about it all but he doesn't know how everything is supposed to work,"

My mom nodded, "Allison and Lo don't really understand do they?" I shook my head, "No and I think I like it better that way, it already hurts watching two to three kids suffer, let alone all five."

My mom shook her head, "I don't know anybody in our family that has breast cancer, I don't understand," I grabbed my mom's hand and I swallowed against the lump, "I don't either but I'm going to be fine, I have amazing people around me and all of my doctors are simply fantastic, we are going to fight it and win, I have such a good feeling," my mom looked skeptical.

"It's okay, I know how the word cancer stops everybody, it scares everybody but I have to look at it positivity or it will suck going through." I took a big breath and I squeezed their hands, "Happiness is an attitude, I read it the other day on a breast cancer support page and I can't let a thing get in front of me and my family. It's not fair. Life isn't fair. We just have to be strong and positive about it all."

My mom let out a small sob as she pulled my tight into her arms, "Where did my little baby go?" I wrapped my arms around her, "She grew up,"

I pulled back as Kyle leaned against me; I looked over to see Troy had disappeared. Biting on my lower lip, I excused myself as I went to look for Troy. I poked into the kitchen and he wasn't there, I then went up the stairs and I looked in Lo's room where he was sitting on the floor with her.

She giggled as she pressed something against Troy, he gave her a smile and he looked around the room before he landed on me, "Hey, why aren't you with your mom and brother?" he asked, I looked at him, "I wondered where my husband went," Troy swallowed, "I just needed a minute, that's all,"

I went over as I sat next to him; Lo smiled as she got up, tottered for a minute and then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hi mommy,"

"Hi sweetie," I kissed her cheek and she smiled, I tickled her stomach and she giggled. "What do you want to do for dinner tonight with extra guests?"

"How about we order pizza?" I requested, Troy gave me a small smile, "Okay,"

His fingers massaged my shoulders, "I guess I should go play house," I whispered, "Stay here for a moment," he requested, "Just a minute," he said, I felt a small nod fill my body as I breathed in Troy's scent.

Lauren played around, as she was oblivious to the world. My head rested against Troy's shoulder as I watched her play, so happy, so excited, and so beautiful.

* * *

"Grandma? Grandpa Sam?" Emma's voice rang out as I opened my eyes to see I was lying in bed. How the hell? I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I slowly slipped out of the bed and down the stairs.

"Aw my Emma!" my mom said hugging her tightly; I looked around as Troy found my eyes. He gave a soft smile and Emma came over to me, "Mom! I completely forgot to ask you about something last week, can we go up to my room and talk?"

I felt the surprise run through my system, "Sure," I replied, she went up to her room as I followed. She sat down on her bed and she crossed her legs, "Do you remember me asking about dress shopping," I closed my eyes as I slapped my forehead, "I completely forgot Em,"

"It's okay, you have a lot on your plate right now," I gave a soft nod as she smiled, "Well, this guy wants to go with me and it's not a he is my boyfriend, it's just a guy in our circle of friends type of thing, I just want to go with him. Taylor is letting Alexa go with somebody," I felt a broad smile cross my lips as I reached out to hug her, "Of course Em," she smiled as she hugged me back.

"Can you Uhm…" she paused, "Break the news to dad for me?" I felt a laugh bubble out of my throat and I nodded, "I defiantly can, now, I know with everything with me is about to happen, I"

"Did you get a date for your surgery today?" she asked softly, I nodded, "A week from Thursday," I replied, she looked and I smiled, "So how about I call Taylor up and we go dress shopping this weekend? Just us four this Saturday,"

A big smile flipped over Emma's features, "Really?" I nodded, "Of course sweetie," she grinned and laughed, "Thanks mom!"

"Can I tell Alexa?"

"I don't care, I'll still call Taylor,"

"Thank you!"

"Come socialize with your grandparents alright?"

"All right mom," she followed me out as I saw Troy went missing again, Lo was playing with Kyle and I went into the kitchen. Troy was washing something off as I smiled, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I said, my smile working into a smirk, "That was not nothing," Troy said looking at me, a grin coming over his face. "But it was nothing," Troy eyed me, "What?"

"Daddy is in trouble," I sang, Troy's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Tell me," I shook my head, "I'll tell you after dinner Mr. Bolton," Troy closed his jaw, "Why can't I know now?"

"You'll make a big scene out of it and piss your daughter off so how about you just do as I tell," Troy raised his eyebrows as I walked around the counter and I grabbed his ass. He basically flew off the floor as he turned around to face me.

"Mrs. Bolton," he fired looking at me, amusement rising in his cheeks. I shrugged my shoulders as Troy bellowed in laughter; I walked into the living room trying not to snort. Emma eyed me with concern and I shook my head, "Your dad is an ass," I said laughing, my mom and Kyle both laughed as Troy came in. "I think your mom is wrong, I think she meant to say I just scared your dad by grabbing his ass,"

I started to laugh harder as Troy shook his head standing in the doorway, Emma looked between us as I was suddenly crying from laughing. My chest spasm with laughter, I sat up as I looked at how amused Troy was.

"What is going on between you two?" Emma asked staring at us, my laughter died down as Troy shook his head, his own laughter breaking out. "Your mom is a nut case, that's it," Troy said shaking his head, he came over as he stood above me, "Are you going to be okay?" I shook my head as I started to laugh again, Troy laughed again as we were both suddenly just laughing.

Once we both calmed down to just deep breathing, Emma raised an eyebrow at us. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it, I haven't laughed like that in a while," Troy locked eyes with me as I grinned.

"First I catch you two making out," my cheeks fired up as Kyle busted out into laughter. "Then you two are laughing to the point of no end," Troy laid on the floor as Lo crawled over to him, "I'm sorry," I spoke, "We thought everyone was resting,"

Kyle laughed again, "It was about damn time,"

"Oh Liam has caught us on more than one occasion, mostly after he started going to school earlier than everybody else and came home earlier, Troy and I would forget what time he came home and bam,"

Kyle laughed, "Oh God,"

Emma shook her head, "I think I have had plenty of this conversation," I smiled and Troy stood up, "Wes and Alli are home," I sat up as the bus was indeed sitting in front of the house. Since Alli was in kindergarten somebody had to be there when she got on and off the bus.

He opened the door as Troy said something and the kids came running into the house. "Grandma!" they both ran to hug my mom as Troy came over to me, he shook his head as I stifled a laugh, I sat up as he sat down and I leaned back against him.

He pulled me into his lap as Allison came to show me the work she got back from her art teacher, "It's beautiful," I told her, she smiled, "Can I go hang it on the fridge?" I nodded as she went running off to the kitchen. Wes came over and I hugged him, "How was school buddy?"

"Fun," he replied, "We got to do an experiment in science class and it exploded but it smelled really bad!" I smiled, "Did it now?" he nodded, "It was cool!"

"I'm glad," he sat down as I looked at the clock to see that practice would be over. I picked up my phone to ask where he was, waiting for a response, I got one, _going to matt's house, from basketball._

I raised my eyebrow as I showed Troy, "A senior," I licked my lips, "Alrighty then,"

I sent him a text back saying his grandparents were here. _Be back by curfew. _

I raised my eyes as I looked at Troy, "Just let him be, he will be fine,"

"Alright,"

The rest of the night carried as Troy ordered five different pizzas from the growing number of guests, "Allison, Wes," they both looked at me as I sat down in front of them as we were waiting for the pizza.

"Next week, on Thursday, I am going to have a surgery that will be extra long and I will have to stay in the hospital for many nights," they both gave me a look of worry as I pressed my hands against their legs. "I'll be okay but it's the start of making mom better alright? The day after my surgery you can come and visit me and I'll show you that I am getting better."

Wes smiled, "You'll be fine after that?" Wes asked, I shook my head, "Not completely, I will have to go to the hospital every few weeks to been given special medicine that will make me sicker than I look now, I might look different but I am still mommy okay?" Wes gave me a look that I was talking to him like a baby but he took note of Allison and took a big breath.

"Will that make you better?" Allison asked, I gave her a big smile, "It will make me very better,"

"Good!"

I sighed as she went off to play again, "Any questions bud?"

"Are you going to lose your hair?" he asked me, taking a short breath I nodded, "Probably,"

"One of my friends at school, his mom lost all of her hair and a few months later she had died," I swallowed as I shook my head, Wes began to get upset as I pulled him towards me, "I don't plan on doing that Wes, I can't promise that to you but I am going to do everything in my power to prevent that from happening." He cried as this was the first time I had seen this from Wes.

"I might lose my hair but I will still be the same person." I brushed his hair away as I closed my eyes, resting against him, "Okay," he said softly, I kissed the top of his head and I let my lips linger there, "Okay," I said softly, he held on to me and I held onto him for a couple of more moments. "Dinner!" Troy called as he shut the front door.

Wes and I didn't more as Troy came in search of us, "Hey, everything okay here?" Wes wiped his eyes and he nodded, "Yea," he broke away and I watched him walk into the kitchen. I took a couple of deep breaths to control my emotions, "He asked me if I was going to lose my hair," I said to him as I battled through emotions, "I told him probably and he got the saddest look in his eyes and he told me that his friends mom at school, lost all of her hair, and then a couple of months later she died."

Troy sat next to me as I buried my face into my hands, "He then started to cry, he got so upset about that and I didn't know how to even answer the question." Troy pressed his lips to my temple. "I forgot about the part of me losing my hair," I sniffled, "Is that why you are upset?" Troy asked me, I shook my head as he held me in his arms. "It's gonna be a battle Gabs but I'm not letting you go so there is that,"

I laughed as he rubbed his hand down my back, "Wes will be fine, Emma will be fine, all of those questions will soon fad because what people hear about are people dying of cancer…everyday, it's just the talk of our nation. They don't hear about the stories about the survivors, about the people who over came and preserved that power. Who did it and are strong and beautiful to this day. They don't hear about that. They hear statistics and things that scare them and when we gave them that word, they think of the statistics and you'll be part of them but you are gonna be a winner Gabi Bolton, you are gonna be a winner."

I smiled as I rested my head against Troy's temple, "Good."

* * *

My fingers tapped the top of my knuckles as I glanced at the clock. Ten thirty.

Curfew was thirty minutes ago, Troy came down the stairs as he looked at me, and "He isn't home yet?" I shook my head as I grabbed my phone to call him again but it went to voicemail. "I don't know where he is Troy, I haven't heard from him since after dinner and I don't know,"

"Hey, take a deep breath," he had me hold his attention as I heard the garage door opening. A sigh of relief fluxed through my body as Troy set his jaw and he moved past me. I pushed past Troy as Liam went straight for his room, missing both of us and into his room. His door shut as he turned on his music, I went to knock on his door as Troy followed me. "Liam Troy,"

He didn't answer and Troy grabbed the handle and jerked it to let himself in, I moved around Troy as I went over to hug Liam, he was on his way to the bathroom. "Where were you?" I asked pulling away, my nose twitched as I looked at him, "Have you been smoking and or drinking?" I asked him, "What? I didn't smoke," he said, my eyes flashed to Troy's and Troy stood in front of him.

"Liam what did you exactly do tonight?" Liam's eyes moved from one to another, "What?" Troy raised a fast eyebrow, "Liam, I don't know what the hell you did but you reek of beer and smoke,"

"I didn't smoke," he said again, "Why were you with Matt tonight?" I asked, "Is he not a senior?" he raised his eyebrow, "He is a friend of mine mom, we happen to play on the same basketball team together,"

"Hey," Troy said, "I want to know why you were with him,"

Liam focused on Troy, Troy was still six inchers taller, which made Liam shrink, "I had a couple of beers, and it wasn't a big deal,"

"Liam, you sure as hell should not be drinking and to be drinking and driving? Liam, we taught you so much better than that," Troy said, my chest deflated in disappointment, "They told me to relax and I couldn't relax, I have been under so much stress and then they gave me a beer. I liked it. So I had a couple more, it wasn't a big deal. I can still focus,"

"No, it's a big deal," I finished, Troy looked at me as both of the boys looked at me. "You aren't supposed to drink under age for a reason Liam, you are supposed to be a student, in school, you are supposed to be good. You are a sophomore, not a senior, you don't have these rights,"

"Why do you get to yell at me?" he asked, "Liam, that's plenty," Troy said, he pushed him slightly as Troy shoved the towel in his hand, "Go take a shower and get your ass in bed. We will have an extra long talk to morning, is that understood?"

Troy's eyes were hard, mean, a look I only see every now and then. "Fine, whatever," Troy turned as he grabbed my hand, "Come on Brie,"

I followed him out as Troy ran a hand over his face, "Did you do this as a sophomore?" I asked Troy turned to me, "Once," Troy spoke, "And I learned my lesson and didn't do it again until my senior year." I raised my eyebrows, "Alright, fine, end of our junior year, happy?"

I laughed and nodded, "Sure,"

"Let's go to bed, I'll handle him tomorrow morning."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, "The same thing my dad did to me,"

* * *

Troy's POV

"Get up," Liam moaned as he rolled into his pillow, "Get up," I said louder, he sighed and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and he looked at me, wincing, "Get out of bed, let's go, we are going for a run,"

Liam groaned, "Dad it's like four thirty in the morning,"

"Get up," I responded, "I'll be waiting out the door,"

Liam closed his eyes and then he got up as I stood outside his door, I waited patiently and then he came out of the room. "I have a raging headache dad," I shoved a granola bar at him, "Welcome to the hangover world," I mentioned, "Let's go,"

"Dad," Liam called, "Come on Liam,"

He sighed as he tossed the granola bar off to the side. Biting on my lip, I stopped myself from saying he was going to need that as I lead him outside. "Come on, four miles," I told him, "What? Dad, I just got up,"

"I know, you got in pretty late last night too," I mentioned, "Damn," Liam grunted and we both started, the dark sky filling in around us as I moved right along side of him. Slowly the sun came up, in our faces, Liam stopped as he shook his head, "Let's go,"

"Can we at least go the opposite directions?" he asked me, "No," I told him, he stood up and faced me, "Why are we running straight into it? Does it not hurt your eyes either?"

"No, Liam, I am not hung-over like you," I mentioned, "I had maybe four beers! How could I be hung-over?" he asked, I raised my eyebrow, "Are you an expert on this Liam?"

"No, I just," he struggled, "I needed to escape for a while, I thought I was doing fine,"

"Liam, you came home drunk last night. How are you going to explain that?"

"I was fine!"

"You were not fine Liam!"

He swallowed as he turned and faced the sun, "What's going on?" I asked him, he shook his head as he started to walk forward and gained in a slow run. I followed him as his slow pace began to pick up, I picked up with him as we looped around, the sun still drifting in our eyes, the house was coming back into view as I stopped, he did too as I trailed him for a little bit, our breathing pattern coming back into a normal pace.

"Talk to me Liam,"

"There is so much pressure," his voice cracked, "The teachers expect me to be a perfect straight A student because of my mom, I'm supposed to lead this basketball team into the championships because of my dad. My mom was just diagnosed with fucking breast cancer and nobody knows! Emma keeps coming to me when she is upset over it because she doesn't want to worry mom any more and," he paused as he stopped walking; his eyes fell onto our house.

"They offered to loosen me up after I had a tough practice. Grandpa worked us extra hard yesterday for some reason and I just had a bad practice. He chewed my ass about it and I snapped, I couldn't do it right there and I walked out of the gym. I needed a minute. The next thing I know, practice is over, Matt asks me to hang out and I'm drinking. After a beer, I had another while we played video games with his older brother, it was stupid but I started having fun so I had a couple more."

I shook my head as I looked at him, "I'm sorry about everything you have to live up at school, I'm am, I know how hard that can truly be from me having to follow in my dad's footsteps, I know, it can't be easy at all with having it on two sides but Liam, drinking? I understand snapping at some point but drinking isn't the fix, smoking,"

"I didn't smoke, I know when to draw a line,"

"You should have drawn your line a step faster Liam,"

He battled his head for a moment, "Okay,"

"You are to go to school and straight home, dropping off Emma at her school doesn't count. I will have my dad text me when you get out of practice and when you leave, I know the drive Liam, I will know when you are bullshitting with me. I will just take your keys away all together,"

Liam didn't speak as I went on, "Three weeks,"

"Fine," he said, "You know you can come and talk to us,"

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you about it," I looked at Liam, "What?" I asked him, "It's nothing dad,"

"Apparently it's not nothing if you go and drink over the ordeal,"

"That was a combination but I," he paused, as I knew this had everything to do with Gabi. "Liam, I know this is a tough world to be in. Things happen we don't expect and people expect things the person isn't sure they can give but they wouldn't expect them if you didn't show that you had it."

Liam showed me a face of doubt as I shrugged, "Emma trusts you and if she goes to talk to you, I'm glad you let her but you have to blow off steam somewhere. I don't care if you come and talk to me and ask me not to tell mom about it, I will, I can keep it between us unless I feel like she really needs to know. You have to open up to somebody about how you are feeling about this, I know your mom and I keep saying it but it needs to stay out there. We don't want to push you into anything or to talk but you can't do what you did last night again, ever or there will be worse to come, do you understand me?"

"Yes, dad, I understand you,"

"Good,"

Liam walked off into the house as I reached for my phone that was in my pocket. I leaned against the car sitting outside as the phone rang for a couple of moments. "It's pretty early Troy,"

"Why did I not know my son walked out of practice yesterday?"

"Oh, I just,"

"Dad, I need to know these things! Right now, I need to know these things, any other time I would think he is just being an ass or rude to you but right now, I see so much more. I need to know when he is reaching that breaking point because he hit it dad,"

"Alright, I'm sorry, I should have called you but I thought it was mostly my fault as I went off on him for messing a drill up for the fiftieth time, he locked his jaw the way you do and just walked out. I knew we both needed to cool off for a minute so I let him, practice was almost over anyways, I didn't think anything more of it,"

I massaged my forehead, "He came home drunk last night," I stated, "Thirty minutes past curfew,"

"Oh this sounds awful familiar,"

"Yea, well, I did the same thing and I need you to do the same thing on your end."

"Troy, the post season,"

"If I remember right, this is around the same time I did it,"

My dad sighed over the phone, "Fine,"

"Thank you," I responded, "He needs to know what you taught me."

"I understand, I'll pull him in during free period,"

"Thanks,"

"Troy, did he puke?" I rolled my eyes, "No but then again, I think I had a few more beers than he did. Liam might be a lightweight," I said laughing, "With you and Gabi as parents? Hell no,"

I laughed, "Maybe it's the age, I don't know, or he is in better shape."

"How many miles?"

"Four,"

"I took you on six,"

"It got the job done and I didn't have to run as much," my dad laughed, "Whatever, I'll talk to you after I do it,"

"Thanks, oh and can you text me for the next couple of weeks when he leaves practice? I need to know when he should be home,"

"Yup,"

"Thanks, again,"

"No problem,"

I sighed as I walked back into the house, Liam's shower was running as I went up the stairs, I made sure Emma was up and I then went into the bedroom. Gabi was still sleeping as I lay down next to her.

Taking a few deep breaths, I felt my body relax a little bit as I gently woke Gabi up. She murmured something and I smiled, my lips pressing against her forehead. "Go get in the shower," I whispered, "Why?" she grumbled, "Because we have to be at the oncologist office in about an hour and half." She groaned into the pillow, "Can I just stay in bed?"

"Sorry pretty girl,"

I pushed off the bed as I went downstairs and started handing out breakfasts and lunch. I dress Lauren and took her downstairs for breakfast, Liam and Emma left as I gave a look towards Liam. "Have a good day," I said, "Bye," he called back; Emma hugged me before she disappeared with him.

I sighed as Allison and Wes joined the room, "Hey Wes, how are you bud?"

"I'm tired," he said, I nodded, "Did you go to bed when you were supposed to?"

"I couldn't sleep," he said with troubled eyes, "Oh is they're anything troubling you?"

"No, I'm just worried about mom,"

A half smile crossed my face, "Me too,"

"I heard you guys yelling at Liam last night, was he in trouble,"

"Very much so,"

"Oh,"

Allison and Wes finished breakfast as Gabi made her way into the kitchen, I smiled as I kissed her forehead, "I am going to go shower myself," I told her, "Okay,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I smiled as we waited, "I never told you about my conversation with Emma last night," Troy's eyes returned to mine, "No, you sure didn't," he replied with a flip of a magazine, "You were too busy grabbing my ass," I laughed as I kissed his cheek, "Relax,"

Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead, "Emma just has a date to her upcoming dance."

"She has a what?" Troy asked looking at me, I put my hand against her shoulder, "A date, I didn't say a boyfriend, I said a date. They are going as friends," I told him, "I'm pretty sure you and I went to a dance as 'friends' and uhm we didn't act as friends,"

"We were also juniors," I pointed out, "This is just an eighth grade dance, it will be fine," I soothed, "Hell, Chad is even letting Alexa go with a guy. They are friends Troy and she is really excited so please, be happy for her okay?"

Troy sighed knocking his head against the back of the wall, "Why was I blessed with girls?"

I shook my head, "You do have two boys,"

"One isn't mine right now, he is surely yours,"

I snorted, "I don't think I was the one who got in trouble her sophomore year for drinking." Troy rolled his eyes; "He still isn't my son right now,"

"You never told me about this morning,"

"I'll tell you later, I'm still trying to calm myself down,"

"Okay,"

"Gabi?"

I grabbed Troy's hand as he pulled me through the room, we were escorted back and a doctor appeared.

"Dr. Charlie Roads,"

"Dr. Road, Troy Bolton, my wife Gabi," Troy introduced us and I smiled as I shook his hand politely, "Very nice to meet you both,"

* * *

"Jenni told me he was good looking," Taylor, whispered next to me, I laughed, "Which one? My plastic surgeon or my oncologist?" She raised her eyebrows, "I only heard about the plastic surgeon?" she eyed me, "Spill,"

"Dr. Roads is a…rough around the edges, brown eyes, stubble around his jaw and he is fit," Taylor raised her eyebrows, "And Dr. J?" I snorted, "Attractive,"

"Good," she spoke, "At least you can look at attractive people," I rolled my eyes as Emma came out of one of the rooms, her dress tight around her body and ruffled, I scrunched my nose, "I didn't like it either," she said with a sigh, "I'll try on the next one," I nodded as she shut the door again. "Good thing my husband will be there," Taylor shook her head, "That is three attractive men, Mhm," I busted out into laughter as I shook my head.

"I guess we need to find the good huh?" she gave me a smile, "No, but what did Dr. Roads talk about?"

I sighed, "Nothing much, we met him, went over the type that I have and some likely treatment options, he said he won't know exactly what one until after my surgery to grade the tumors and my effected lymph nodes," Taylor gave a small nod, "He wants to see me about three to four weeks post op from my mastectomy and reconstruction,"

"Well good, it looks like you had a solid plan forming,"

"Yea, now if only I could get my kids to cooperate," Taylor scrunched her nose up, "Alexa, I love the color, but sweetheart, the style just doesn't work," Alexa sighed, "This is hopeless!" I shook my head with a smile, Taylor then nodded, "and Chad told me about what happened with Liam, how did he take the basketball news?"

"You thought it was world war three," Emma came out with a beautiful dress, it was strapless but it was beautiful, it went to a point above her knee and it was ruffled around the bottom but smooth across her chest with one strap. The white bounced off her tanned skin as I nodded, "Emma,"

She smiled, "Do you love it?" I nodded as I blinked away the tears as I got up to look at it closer. "You look so beautiful in this dress, you have to get it,"

She smiled, "Thanks mom," I hugged her and she went back in as Taylor nodded, "That was a great one,"

"I know, she is growing up so fast on me,"

"Tell me about it,"

"So Liam wasn't too happy?" I shook my head, "He came home and was just off the walls annoyed, he threw back everything Troy had said to him earlier that morning and he had learned his lesson but not take him away from basketball for two games." I shook my head, "Troy didn't even say a word but once Liam stopped talking, he went to his room and Troy carried on."

Taylor gave me a look, "He told me and later told Liam that if the drinking kept up, this is exactly what would happen, he would lose basketball and never get to play like he wants, that was that. Liam shut up and he is having to sit out the next two games,"

I sucked in a small breath, "I just wanted to see him play before I went into surgery,"

"Oh," Taylor spoke, "Did you tell Troy this?" I nodded, "Troy made sense too, just because I won't be there at his other games, we can't let him win by not doing it right away. That means if he plans it right he will get away with it for a little bit. So I just nodded and kept going. I'll be okay and Liam will have to learn his mistakes even further," I said with a small shrug,

"You guys did good with that one," Taylor spoke, "It was all Troy,"

"I knew I loved that man,"

I smiled as I leaned against Taylor, "Yea, I love him,"

* * *

**Well there you go. The next chapter. Troy's parenting and the other emotional break down by Wes. I hope you loved it because I liked this chapter! I hope everybody has a great Monday! No school! Haha**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Please Review! **


	6. Surgery Day

Chapter 6 – Surgery Day

Watching the Wildcats was hard when your son wasn't playing. It wasn't as nearly exciting as when your son or even your husband now did. I struggled to sit through the game as Liam pouted on the bench.

He was getting exactly what he deserved and Jack was smart, this would probably stop it all. I'm just glad it happened before I was basically in my bed not able to move. Taking a sigh of relief, I watched as the Wildcats lost by four points. They shook hands as questions were raised of why wasn't Liam playing.

Nobody needed to know and only a couple of people knew. We gathered our stuff as Troy ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll be home in a bit okay?" I nodded as he kissed my cheek gently and I smiled. "Alright,"

Troy drove Liam home from games due to the lack of flexibility. Emma stayed home with Allison and Lauren as Wes came with me. "Mom," I looked at him, "What?" I asked him, "Can we go get ice cream…just the two of us." I smiled as the surgery date was fast approaching and I think Emma, Liam, and Wes were all beginning to freak out a little bit. Allison and Lo were still Allison and Lo.

Teachers had been sent out an email regarding everything that was getting ready to happen, to watch for behavior that isn't right and to let us know if a grade is slipping by any of them.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to that homemade place?"

I nodded as we walked out together. We climbed into the SUV and he sat in the passenger seat. His seat moving backward, his buckle in place as I drove in the quiet, the radio playing softly as I looked at Wes. "Can you text your dad and let him know what's going on?" I said softly, he nodded as he pulled out his phone and texted him.

Pulling into the parking lot, the lights glowed as plenty of teenagers were here.

Wes and I slipped out of the car and we walked inside. He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he leaned in to me as I kissed the top of his head, "What do you want?" I asked him, "The strawberry!" he said with a smile, and I nodded as we got to the front of the line. "Two strawberries please," I asked softly, the lady nodded as she rang us up. I pulled out a ten as I slid it over to her.

"Thanks," we scooted down to wait for it to be scooped. Once it was slid over to us, I grabbed the two and the two spoons as we found a small table in the back. Wes took a bite and I looked at him closely, "Are you alright buddy?" I asked he nodded as he took another bite. "How long will you be in the hospital again?" he asked me, "Like when you had Lauren?"

I nodded, "Yea, but I will be there a couple of extra nights." He nodded again as he took another small bite. I watched him carefully as I had a couple of bites. "Mom," I looked up at him again and I turned my head, "Yea Wes?"

"I'm nervous,"

I gave a soft smile as I reached over to touch his hand, "It's okay to be nervous and if you need to call dad during the day Thursday, just tell your teacher bud, but mostly, I will be in surgery all day."

"Can I come see you after?" I hesitated, as I didn't want him to see me the way I was probably going to be but if he was nervous then I should probably have Liam let him come. "Sure bud," he gave a big sigh of relief, "Then you are home for a while right?"

"Of course sweetie,"

"Good," Wes and I both finished our ice cream as we tossed them into the trash and were slow to the car. "Do you have any other questions?" I asked him gently, he shook his head, "No,"

"Okay,"

I started the car, as the drive home was short, once we were in the house, I heard Troy getting the rest of the kids into bed. "Night mom, I love you," Wes's arms around my waist I smiled hugging him tighter. "I love you too,"

He took off as I went into the kitchen; I tossed my keys onto the counter and ran my fingers through my hair. "Mom," I jumped, as I didn't know Liam was in the kitchen. "Hey," I said with a smile, "Hi," he tore a piece of bread off of his sandwich, pushing it into his mouth. "I'm mad at dad still,"

"Sorry, you shouldn't have done that," he rolled his shoulders back as he looked up, "I said I'm sorry," I nodded as I went over to the counter, "We know you did and we just have to make sure you truly understand how much you shouldn't do that."

Liam rubbed his eyes, "Yea, I know,"

"I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Yea,"

I paused as I looked at him, "Are you alright Liam?" he looked up at me and he nodded his head, "Yea, I'm perfectly fine,"

"Perfectly?"

"Maybe I'm just fine,"

"Okay,"

I smiled as I went up the stairs, "Alli, come on, get in bed,"

I peeked in as Troy was trying to get Alli to settle. I smiled as I waited at the door as Troy read her a short story, turned out the light, and closed her door. Once he stepped out, he sighed, and my arms circled his back.

"My beautiful," he said, I smiled as Troy turned to kiss me softly. "Was the ice cream good?"

"Yummy,"

"Wes alright?"

"Just nervous for Thursday like the rest of us. I told him that he could come up Thursday night with Liam and Emma," Troy nodded as he kissed my forehead, "I also said if he feels he needs to call and make sure everything is alright Thursday, to call,"

"Okay,"

"Is Emma asleep?"

"Yea, she went to bed as soon as I got home."

"Then I'm gonna go to bed."

"Alright, I'll be there in a bit okay?"

"Okay,"

* * *

"Gabi," I turned towards my mom as she smiled, "I'm just bring some stuff by,"

"When do you leave again?" I asked, "Friday night," I nodded as I sat on the counter in the kitchen, "Yea,"

"I wanted to stay through your surgery and I'll be back in a couple of months to see you again, to make sure you are okay," I smiled, "I'll be fine," I told her with a smile, "Good, somebody has to wait with Troy tomorrow to make sure he doesn't go crazy." I gave a soft laugh, "Yea, he just might."

"Are you guys having a family dinner tonight?"

"A family night," I said with a soft nod, "Good, well Sam and I are going to go out on the town. Kyle is catching up with some friends for the evening so, we will see you later okay?" I nodded; I went over to give her a hug, "Probably after my surgery,"

"We might be there before hand," I nodded, "Alright," she smiled and squeezed me softly, "I'll see you later," I nodded and she left, I leaned back against the counter as I felt like I was lost in a million of thoughts.

"Brie, hello, earth to Brie," I blinked as I looked at Troy who was standing in front of me, amused, "What?" I asked him, he shook his head as he looked at me. "I came in here and you are just staring off into space."

"Sorry," I said, "You're fine, I was just wondering what's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking of everything I need to get done between now and tomorrow morning. I still need to go pick up some stuff from the store, Lo need's more pull-ups, I need to get stuff ready for the next couple of days,"

"Slow down, slow down," Troy pressed his fingers against my chest; they worked there way to my shoulder as he massaged them slowly. "Slow down and take a breath. You need to relax."

"Troy, I just have so much stuff to do,"

"It will all be fine if it doesn't get done."

A sigh rippled through me as Troy pulled me close to his chest. "What's wrong?"

"I'm becoming more and more scared,"

"Of?"

"My surgery."

"I figured. You have never been good…with any surgery on any body." I clutched to Troy, as I was a mess when he had knee surgery almost a year ago. "I know," Troy, pressed his lips to my forehead and he kept them there.

"You're gonna be okay, I'm gonna be there when you wake up and it's going to be fine."

"I hope so Troy,"

He rubbed my lower back as he kissed my temple, "What's for dinner tonight?"

"Cheeseburgers," Troy smiled, "Your favorite," I nodded as he kissed my forehead, "Well you can relax, go watch some,"

"I'm going to basically be watching TV for the next six weeks, I think it can wait," Troy smiled and I nodded, "Very well then, make it wait." Troy gently picked my up as he sat me on the counter, he pressed his lips to mine, "This won't happen for six weeks though," he whispered, I smirked as I leaned into him.

Our lips met in a rough work, the pressure and the intensity as his fingers worked their way up the back of my shirt. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me, "Is Lo still sleeping?"

"We have thirty minutes," Troy whispered, I pulled Troy's shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He laughed as he picked me up. "We can't risk anybody walking in on this," he whispered, I smiled as we continued to kiss as we made our way up the stairs.

Troy kicked our door shut behind him as he lowered me down onto the bed gently. His lips pressing into my cheek and then down to my neck, "I love you Troy,"

He pressed his cheek against mine as his lips got closer to mine, "I love you too," I smiled as I kissed his cheek softly. "Are you going to make love to me or what Mr. Bolton?" Troy grinned and he nodded, "Totally Mrs. Bolton,"

* * *

Pushing my plate away as the food was cooked and I was finished eating, I looked at all of my kids around the table.

Liam was finishing his second cheeseburger, his eyes focused on his plate, as he didn't look much of anywhere. Emma had only eaten half of the first one, she picked quietly as she didn't want to eat much more.

Wes was almost finished as he ate one of his French fries, his hands went to his glass of water and I let my eyes fall back to Allison who was giggly and trying to talk to Liam but Liam wasn't in the mood for Allison.

"Alli, can you please stop talking?"

Allison had a flash of hurt cross her face and she went back to eating her food. Lo was playing around as I looked at Troy who had barely touched his food, I knew he was nervous, hell, I was nervous.

Everybody was awful quiet tonight as I gave a glance at everybody, "We need to talk," I said softly, almost everybody's head snapped up as they looked at me. "I mean you guys are really quiet tonight and I want some family time. Really," a sigh escaped a few lips, "Hey, please,"

When nobody spoke up, I pressed my lips together, "Anybody?"

Troy leaned back in his chair as we shared a small look, "Is there any questions?" Troy asked as he dropped his napkin on his plate, "Not really,"

"I have one," Emma said, "What is tomorrow going to look like?" she asked softly, I gave a gentle smile. "Tomorrow, your dad and I are going to leave at five thirty," Troy grunted as he was still a sleeper, always will be a sleeper.

I nudged him with my foot as he laughed, "Anyways, I'll be heading into surgery at around seven to seven thirty." Emma and Liam both gave me a long draw of eye contact. "For seven to nine hours, I'll be in surgery. So anywhere from two to four I will be out of surgery. I will then be placed in the ICU for the evening, the next day, I will be moved to a spot between an ICU and a regular room, if everything goes well, I will be in a regular room for a couple of days."

Emma and Liam both nodded, "I will have tubes and wires," I glanced at the younger kids, "Through out my body to drain fluids but we can't be scared of those, we also won't be able to give full on hugs like we know around here."

My looks went pointedly towards Liam, Troy, and Emma who were all chest high. "Oh,"

"Yea, so, we will work on the hug thing later but that's how much of this week is going to go. I'm hoping I will be home Monday or Tuesday."

The kids all gave a small nod as I looked at the rest of them, "Any more questions?" I asked, "Will you have booboos?" I smiled at Allison as I nodded, "A couple and we will talk about them more when I know about them more okay?"

She nodded her head, "Who has dishes tonight?" Liam asked, he squirmed to get away as I pushed back my chair, "I will,"

They all looked at me surprised because I rarely did dishes after dinner. I did them the rest of the day but after dinner was normally a kid or Troy. "Really?" Wes asked excited, it was probably his night, "Only because I'm not sure what I am going to be able to do in the next couple of weeks and you guys have to help your grandmother and your dad out with the dishes besides after dinner. Okay?"

They nodded as they filed to put the dishes into the sink, rinse them of. Some of them went off to do homework and other things. I stretched softly as I cleaned the dishes and I opened the dishwashers as I loaded it.

Once I was done, it was almost eight thirty and I needed to shower, shave, and make sure I have everything for the hospital. Rubbing my forehead gently, I took a look at Troy who was pressing his fingers to his forehead. "You alright?" Troy looked up and nodded, he hadn't shaved in a while. "Yea,"

"I have the schedule laid out here," I said pointing to it, Troy nodded, "There are a couple of meals packed, school lunches are not a must but I would love for that to continue. I think I have everything I am going to need,"

"Is there anything I need to get you before you come home?" Troy asked, I pressed my lips together, "Find me a TV series to watch," Troy raised an eyebrow, "You want me too?"

"You know my style of watching, if you find it on Netflix then set it up in our room." Troy nodded, "I have a couple of books, my Mac, I don't think I'll need much more." Troy gave a soft nod; "I'll work on it then,"

"Good,"

Going over to Troy, I rested my head on his shoulder. "Are you going to be good with washing my hair, helping me change," Troy shook his head as he laughed, "You are going to be enjoying this aren't you?"

"Right now I am, ask me tomorrow," Troy and I laughed as he kissed my hand, "I'm going to go do my rounds,"

"Have fun," he kissed me again as I went to do my rounds of goodnights.

* * *

"Do we have everything?" I looked through the car, groggy, my mind raced through everything. I was in one of Troy's button down shirts with a pair of cropped yoga pants and my black flip-flops.

"I think so, I mean, if I forgot anything I can just send you home or have Lucille bring it up." Troy nodded, "I'm going to go say bye to the three oldest," Troy nodded as they had all three requested me to wake them up before I left.

Going to the boy's room, I opened the door to find Emma sleeping in Liam's bed. I shook my head as I went further into the room, I sat down as I gently shook them both awake. My glasses were perched on my face as they both groggily woke up.

"Its already time?" I nodded my head as Liam and Emma both sat up. They scooted apart as I went in the middle of them. I smiled softly as they rested against me. "I'll see you guys tonight okay?" they nodded as I kissed Liam's temple and Emma's, "I love you guys,"

"I love you too mom," both Emma and Liam echoed out as we stayed for an extra moment. My eyes tired, Troy knocked on the door as Wes came in the room. I opened my arms as he rested against me, "We gotta go Brie,"

The kids all loved when Troy called me Brie, they loved that I had a nickname that Troy called me. I nodded as I kissed the top of Wes's head. "I love you,"

"I love you too mommy,"

I got out of bed as Liam followed to give me a hug, I smiled as I hugged him back, and "We are going to have to figure out a way to do this,"

"No worries, we will," I gave him another smile as Emma hugged me. "You guys have a good day at school, if you have to text or call dad, just ask your teachers and you can check in. I'll be waiting for you guys," they nodded as I hugged on Wes.

A small smile comforted me as I was almost in tears, "Okay, take care of your siblings this morning. Lo will be confused so if one of you three could wake her up, Allison might just ask,"

"We got it mom, Grandma will be here," I nodded as I hugged them again, "I love you three,"

Once I left, I exited as Troy looked at me, my eyes filling with tears as Troy shut the door to the garage as he then pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be alright," he whispered, his lips pressing into my freshly washed hair. I nodded and we both climbed into the car.

The ride was quiet as Lucille was sleeping still; she came to offer a good luck before going back to bed in our spare room. My head throbbed as we entered the hospital parking lot; my nerves began to crawl as I took a deep breath.

Troy parked the car and he looked at me, "You don't look so hot,"

I gave a soft laugh, "Yea, I don't feel so hot,"

Troy squeezed my hand, "You'll be fine,"

"I know,"

We walked hand in hand towards the hospital; only bring a couple of things until I got my room later to bring the rest. "You remember I want to be changed into my shorts and that button up shirt after surgery right?" Troy nodded, "Of course, I couldn't forget,"

Going into the waiting room, we checked in as I sat down, "It's gonna be good day, my lady is getting a boob job," Troy joked, I shook my head as I let a bubble echo out of my mouth. A smile pressing against my lips, "You have got to be kidding me," Troy smirked as he kissed me softly, "Not really," I shook my head as I pushed his shoulder. He laughed and I shook my head, "You are not on my good side,"

"I'm always on your good side, I got you to smile and laugh though," I rolled my eyes, "Whatever," Troy kissed my cheek as I shook my head; we waited a few more minutes before I was called back. Troy grabbed my hand as we walked back together.

* * *

Troy's POV

I let my knee bounce up and down as I looked at the nurse who was putting all of Gabi's information in the computer as she changed in the bathroom. She was nervous and anxious about all of this. My eyes looked at the door, "Nervous?" I glanced up at the nurse as I nodded, "A little bit,"

"It's a pretty routine surgery, Dr. Johnny and Dr. Mills are excellent surgeons too," I smiled at the reassurance I was getting. Gabi came out as she handed the clothes to the nurse, as she would be wearing the same thing home.

"Alright, let me put these up and I will send Dr. Johnny and Dr. Mills into the room." Gabi nodded as I got up from the chair and I sat down next to her. My fingers slipped through hers. My chin rested on her shoulder, "You promise you'll be there when I wake up?" I nodded against her, "Yea, if they let me,"

"Let them please, okay? I want to see your face when I wake up," her voice was on edge, I slipped my fingers through hers as I nodded, "I'll be here," I said softly, "Don't worry," I kissed her temple and then I brushed my lips against hers.

"My favorite patient is here!"

Gabi laughed as Dr. Johnny walked in, I slipped from the table back to the chair as Gabi gave me a quick glance. I grabbed her hand, "Good morning, how are we feeling?" he shook her hand and then mine, "It's a very nervous morning," Gabi responded, Dr. Johnny gave a slight smile, "I bet."

He sat at his computer as he read over some stuff, "I'll be doing about the last four to five hours of the surgery. The reconstruction takes the longest part of this all; I'll take over after Dr. Mills is finished with her part of the surgery."

Gabi nodded her head as I looked at her, "We went over a lot of questions on Monday, do we have any other questions?" he asked, "None," Gabi said softly, I smiled in agreement as he nodded, "Alright, I will see you in a bit then,"

I squeezed Gabi's hand as I stood up, "I'll be back in a second okay?" she nodded as I stepped out to follow him. "A question that you don't want your wife to hear?" he asked looking up from his file. "Not really, more of a request,"

Dr. Johnny shut his file and pressed it against his chest, "What might that request be?" I licked my lower lip as I looked at the room. "She is really nervous about all of this, not sure what to think about all of this and the one thing she really has asked of me to do is be there when she wakes up,"

He pressed his lips together, "Usually we have them wake up in recovery and then bring back visitors to make sure everything is okay, that her medication didn't cause problems but if you can promise to get out of the way if something happens, I can make it happen,"

"The look she keeps giving me to make it happen, I wasn't sure," he laughed, "She didn't want to see me after surgery? Man! I feel so upset," I laughed as I shook his hand again, "Thanks,"

"No problem Troy,"

He turned to walk away as Dr. Mills came back, "Well Good Morning Troy!"

"Good morning," I echoed, I followed her into the room as Gabi fidgeted, I sat down next to her and rubbed her hand as they talked and then Gabi dropped her gown as they marked on her chest.

Each mark representing where she will make cuts, every little mark she gripped my hand tighter. "My part will take about two to three hours and then I'll be done, hand it off to Dr. Johnny and I'll be out to update Troy."

"Okay," Gabi said, her voice shaking, as she was becoming a wreck. "Alright, well, they are going to prep you for surgery and I'll see you back there in a bit," Gabi nodded as she left the room, I helped her tie her gown back again as I then stood in front of her, my fingers tilting her chin back. "It's going to be okay," I whispered, I pressed my lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around my stomach.

Her head pressing into chest as I placed my hand on the back of her head, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

The nurse came back as she started an IV for Gabi, which after five pregnancies, was completely used to. They got her settled into a bed as they went over a couple more things. My eyes watched as she was prepped further, a net over her hair to keep it back. She fidgeted as she kept giving me glances, "It's time to take her back," her face paled slightly as I stood up.

"You can walk with us Mr. Bolton until the doors," I nodded as I found her hand, they walked down a couple of halls, "This is as far as you can go," I nodded as they stopped, Gabi looked up as me as I pressed my lips to her forehead, "Go kickass back there okay? I'll be right there when you wake up," she nodded as I kissed her again, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I let go of her hand and I gave her a big smile, once they wheeled her beyond the door. I flattened against the back of the wall. I massaged my temples as this was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

Tapping my foot on the ground, I realized, only and hour and half had passed since she had been taken into surgery. My nervous energy was casted everywhere as Maria sat next to me patiently.

"Troy, there is going to be a hole in the ground," I let my head hit the wall, she cringed, "There is going to be a hole somewhere." Sam muttered I couldn't resist the smile as I shook my head, "I can't do this for seven hours."

"Then leave for a bit, we will stay,"

"I can't if something happens," I let the sentence drag on as I didn't want to finish it. I didn't want to think about it. I massaged my knee as I sat forward; Maria was kind enough to bring me a coffee. Liam and Emma had both texted me during first hour to make sure everything was okay.

After plenty of reassurance, I told them I would text them once the first update was given. I sucked in a long breath, my fingers playing with the rim of my cup. The drawn out breath, I gave a look towards the doors, I got my phone out as I was in contact with the Lakers most of this week with my contact. With the news of Gabi, they were supportive of me taking the spot and doing as much as I can from home and leave when I have to leave.

Glancing over, I grabbed a magazine, flipped through it, as I couldn't take this anymore. The little board in the corner only told me she was in the surgery. That's all. What good did that do?

Pulling my backpack out in front of me, I reached for my iPad as I played games on there for a while. A couple of card games get them in a row games. The time began to pass a little more settle as I updated my mom, Taylor, and Sharpay ever so often.

At the three-hour mark, I stood up to get water out of the vending machine. Once I came back, I looked at a couple of posters, looked at a few other people in the waiting room. A couple that couldn't be much older than thirty, an older gentleman, middle-aged women, and an older couple.

My tongue ran over my teeth as I sighed, I sat back down; I needed Chad or somebody to come and distract me. I have never been on this side of the waiting room. Not like this, Gabi hasn't had a surgery since her knee and that was almost fourteen years ago and I was pretty drugged up for all of that.

I needed drugs now.

Rubbing my eyes, I wondered what was taking so long for the first part to be over.

Hearing the doors move, I glanced up to see a doctor walk out and go towards the younger couple. They stood up quickly, now that had been me. Our kids did have the simple surgeries and fuck, Liam that was an experience I never wanted to go back too.

The parents smiled as they both hugged the doctor, I smiled as Gabi had done that more than once…even if it was for a simple surgery of appendix. "Troy," I blinked as I looked to see Dr. Mills, I stood up, "Gabi did wonderful during my portion of the surgery, and it was a bit more complex than I was expecting. We took several of her lymph nodes which we were not expecting to do,"

"But she is doing okay?" I said, she smiled, "Perfect, very steady the entire surgery. Dr. Johnny just took over and a nurse will come out to update you every so often," I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you,"

"No problem, I'll check on Gabi later after the conclusion of her surgery." I nodded as I settled back in my seat; I rubbed my temple as I blew out a big sigh of relief. The first part was over and I could quite possible be okay for the rest of the surgery.

I sent out a blast of a text message, "I'm going to go find some food, I'll be back in a bit," Sam and Maria nodded as I went to the elevator. Going down the elevator, I found the cafeteria as I rubbed my eyes again. My phone began to blow up with responses.

The words of having to take lymph nodes concerned me that it was worse than they imagined.

The fact that it was bigger scared me.

It all scared me.

I swallowed hard and I grabbed a muffin and a thing of milk. My fingers found the opening and I paid for everything. Sitting down, I looked at all of the responses of good and fantastic.

Eating my muffin slowly, I closed my eyes to just think of something to get my mind off of everything that was said.

That's when my phone rang.

I looked down to see Emma calling me.

I slid the button over as I pressed the phone to my ear, "Hello?"

"Daddy?" Emma's sobs crept up the phone as I looked up alert, "Emma, sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Dad, can you come and get me," her sobs escaped as I felt my gut twist, "Emma tell me what's wrong," I tossed the muffin and milk away as she cried, "Emma, hey, talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Daddy,"

"Hang on Emma,"

Going back to the surgical waiting area, I went over to my backpack, "Dad, please,"

"Emma, I'm coming okay? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?"

"I just need you,"

"Okay, how about you go to the office and wait for me okay?"

"Okay," she hiccupped, "I'll be there soon,"

Resting my forehead against the chair, I dug out my keys as Maria looked at me. "Is everything okay?" I ran my fingers through my hair, "I have no clue, Emma, calls me in complete sobs and won't talk to me, I have to go to her, I'll be back in like an hour, if something happens, call me and I'll figure it out,"

"Troy, take a breath, calm down," I did as instructed, "It should be several more hours, go, I'll keep you updated."

"Thank you, I have to be back before she wakes up, I shouldn't be gone that long,"

"Go,"

I jumped up as I ran out of the hospital to the car, the car blinked as I got behind the wheel. Her school was several blocks from here, jumping into the middle of the day traffic, I ran through an yellow light, stopped briefly at a stop sign and was at the school in a record amount of time.

She had to do this to me today.

Pulling along side the curb, I ran into the school building as I stopped in the office but I didn't see Emma. "Sir, may I help you?" I glanced up, "Yea, my daughter Emma Bolton," she gave me a strange look, "She called me from somewhere and asked me to come up here,"

"We haven't seen Emma today,"

"What do you mean you haven't seen Emma?"

"Let me call down to her classroom," I waited nervously, "Emma left class about twenty minutes ago and hasn't returned," I cursed as I backed out of the office, "Mr. Bolton!"

Going down the hallways I haven't been in years, I looked for the bathrooms as I came to the first female one. "Em?" I called and heard nothing in return as I went to the next one. Two hallways over, "Emma?"

After another strike, I cursed; I then went to the next one when I heard her sobs. I didn't stop at the female sign as she was sitting on the floor in tears. She looked up at me and she then scrambled up, I brought her into my arms as she pressed against me.

"Emma," I breathed, she hugged me tighter as she cried. The office people caught up with me as I tried not to throw them a mean look for not knowing where my daughter was. "Mr. Bolton, if we could take this to the office. Our bell is about to ring," I nodded, as Emma didn't want to let go.

Her being like Gabi, I easily picked her up as I took her down into the office where they had a room waiting. I sat her down into a chair as I went face level with her. "Emma, hey, what's wrong?" I asked her face was red with tears and her brown eyes filled with them.

"Everybody," I raised an eyebrow, "Everybody?"

"This morning with mom, Allison cried most of the morning because mom wasn't there and so was Lo, which was hard because we had to put the brave faces on. Then when I got to school," she paused as if she didn't know if she should say it, "The guy I was supposed to go to the dance with bailed for another girl," her bottom lip trembled, "I'm worried about mom and I can't stop thinking about her, I got yelled at by two of my teachers for not paying attention,"

"Em," I said softly, she broke down again as I hugged her. Her thin sobs echoing in the office as I pressed my face against her temple. The fact that a guy who asked her to this stupid dance bailed, pissed me off, the fact that an email went out to her teachers about today was for a reason. We knew that today was going to be hard for her, this is why we had sent out an email and the school had failed us.

"Do you want to go home and wait with grandma?" I asked her, she nodded stiffly into my neck as I pulled back, "Okay, do you want to go get your stuff?" she wiped her eyes and nodded, "I'll sign you out and then I'll take you home," I brushed a piece of hair away from her face. She got up as I got up from my spot, she was in a pair of sweats with a long sleeve shirt…so unlike Emma.

A sigh brushed through my system as her principal came out. Dr. Ray, "Mr. Bolton, do we have a problem," I took a deep breath, to calm everything inside of me before I just blew up. "A little bit,"

He gave me a look, "Is there something we did wrong on our level,"

My jaw tightened, "A little bit,"

He nodded, "Can we talk about it,"

"I would appreciate that,"

He nodded, "Can you tell Emma, and I will be just a minute?" the office lady nodded as I went into the man's office. "Mr. Bolton, we don't tolerate,"

I cut him off, "My wife is in surgery right now, a mastectomy because she has breast cancer." The principal looked up at me with a surprised look, "My wife and I sent out an email about a week ago explaining everything that is going on to inform teachers that Emma and my older son might be distraught and to look for stuff that we are missing in our crazy time right now."

"Mr. Bolton, I assure,"

"You assure me what? Because on the day I know my daughter is going to need it most, the support from teachers is not there. She has three younger siblings that she has to tell that she is okay because she doesn't want to scare them when my whole family is scared, her mom is in a day long surgery that has all of on the edge of our seats, there was already some drama going on and then she has teachers yelling at her for not paying attention. Excuse me for not being assured that everything is being taken care of because my daughter should be getting support from her teachers today, not being yelled at, if anybody had a damn mind around here then they would."

"I'm sorry about your wife, I was out of the office most of last week, and some of my emails were missed."

"You are the principal! We labeled it with something that would catch your attention, this is when we can't be failed."

I rubbed my forehead, "I have to go," I said looking at the man, "And I hope by tomorrow you have all of this figured out."

Walking out of his office, I realized that my deep breath didn't go anywhere for me. Emma was waiting with her backpack. I signed her out stiffly and I dropped the pen, "Have a good day!" the office lady said, I turned my back, "Come on Em, let's go,"

She got up as we both quietly walked to the car, she got in and she turned towards the window, "I'm so sorry Em, we tried to prevent this from happening,"

"It's okay," she said softly, I sighed as I drove to the house. It was quiet and when I pulled into the driveway, I shut the car off, Emma and I both exited the car and I lead her up the steps as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you for coming dad, I didn't want to take you away from mom but I couldn't be in that classroom anymore." I kissed the top of her head as I kept her close, "I didn't want you to be upset, are you going to be okay here?" she nodded as I wiped a tear away, "I hate leaving you," I whispered, "I'll be fine dad,"

"Come on," I lead her in the house as my mom appeared with Lo, "Daddy!" she struggled in my mom's arms as she let her down, my mom took a look at Emma and Emma went to get a hug from her as I picked up Lauren.

"Daddy!" she giggled and kissed my cheek, "Are you having fun with grandma?" I asked her, "Yea!"

I smiled and I held on to her as my mom talked to Emma for an extra second, I nudged my head towards the kitchen; she nodded as I set down Lauren and went into the kitchen. "What happened?"

"She called me sobbing that she needed me, I went to go get her and the school had no idea where she was, I took it upon myself to run around to the bathrooms until I found her. I then took her to the office where she told me teachers were yelling at her for not paying attention, Gabi and I sent out a fucking email for a reason." The tension rolled in my shoulders. "Are you done?" my mom asked me, "No," I gripped, I sighed, "Yes,"

"I'll watch Emma for the rest of the day. You go get your butt back to Gabi,"

I nodded, "Thanks mom, I owe you,"

"I know you do, Jenni is supposed to be there soon,"

"Okay,"

I went to hug Emma and Lauren once more as I then disappeared.

* * *

Troy's POV

Another hour went by as Jenni and I talked, more about Emma, than anything.

"A boy huh?"

"I think that was just to top it all off. I don't know how many people know about Gabi in her world, I was just so…angry. I should probably go back tomorrow and apologize. I was so rude."

"It sounds like you had a right to be. If one of my kids teachers did that, I would be outright furious." I nodded as I ran my fingers through my hair, taking a deep breath; I looked at the board, as she should be done with surgery at any moment. It was about four fifteen, Liam was home from school and Emma was hanging out with him. Allison and Wes were going to be close behind.

Liam was waiting for that text to come up but I wasn't sure right now. My dad had texted me saying Liam spent a good hour in the gym shooting around. I couldn't stop the smile after I read that because that is exactly what I wanted to do.

Emma was better after spending some time with my mom. I guess Wes had a rough morning at school but as the day progressed, he got better, and Allison was a mess for most of the day as I got emails from both of their teachers. No matter how much we tried to prepare them for this day, it didn't help.

The day of waiting had worn on me, as we had been in the room the longest. A few of the families have come and gone, quick and long. Chewing on my lip, I glanced at the board again as Gabi was still labeled close to finished.

My palms rubbed my eyes, as I just wanted to fall asleep, the exhaustion of the day was wearing on me. Every fiber in my body was exhausted from the emotions of the day and it was barely four thirty.

Sitting back, my eyes felt like they were glued on the door.

I tossed my coffee cup away as I paced for a bit, I texted Liam as Wes and Allison arrived home.

Once the door swung up, my head snapped up, "Wow, he is cute," Dr. Johnny was still in his gown as he nodded towards me; I got up, as I was at the door quicker than I had moved in a long time.

"How is she?"

He smiled, "Excellent, she was a great trooper today. Everything went well during the surgery and I expect her to be awake in a couple of minutes. Her pain level is probably going to be high but we have already started a high dose of meds as her chest is going to feel like it's on fire or just pure pain. I'm not even sure how to describe it. She is going to be groggy and tired, hopefully, she will sleep most of the night."

He lead me back to an area as I heard the beeps of machines, he lead me around a few corners as I was given a badge and I then saw her. She had ace wrap around her chest as she was being changed into the shirt she requested, four tubes hung out of her chest as she looked peaceful for the moment. Her heart rate steady, her blood pressure normal as I felt a gasp of air be sucked in.

"I'll be back in a bit to check up on her, remember, if they ask you to get out of the way, do," I nodded my head as I pulled up the chair next to her bed. Blankets were wrapped around her as I found her hand; I stroked it as she looked like she was beat up. She looked swollen at parts and just exhausted, she turned her head as a nurse was standing by watching things.

I rose out of my chair gently as she opened her eyes, her head turning as I hovered above her as the nurse began to check things. She looked at me and closed her eyes again, "Hey there sleepyhead," my throat catched as I looked at her, she opened her eyes again as I kissed her forehead. "I'm so happy to see you awake," I whispered, she whimpered softly as she looked at me.

"It's okay," I whispered, "Gabi, I'm your nurse, Angela, can you tell me your last name,"

"Bolton," she squeaked, the nurse nodded, "Good, what's the name of your third child?"

"Wes," she replied, her tongue swiped against her lower lip, as she didn't seem to be in too much pain. "Very good, on a scale from one to ten, what is your pain level?"

"Six," she replied, I winched as I sat next to her bed, "Do you need anything?" she licked her lips again, "Ice chips," she begged, the nurse smiled, "I can certainly do that!" she walked away as Gabi closed her eyes again. I watched as she struggled to stay awake, I sent a text out saying she was awake, groggy, and good.

Liam was quick to replay with when he could come up.

I told him not for a couple of more hours, Gabi needed some time to rest before she saw her kids and she didn't look so hot right now. My fingers brushed away some of her loose strands of hair. They had her propped up pretty good as the nurse came back, "The doctors will come check on you and then they will move you up to the room as soon as it is ready."

I gave a nod as I gave Gabs an ice chip as she sucked on it, too tired to keep her eyes open. I stayed quiet, "The kids?" she asked, her eyes closed and opened again, "Are all okay, a few had a rough day but they are all okay," I told her, she swallowed, winced, and took a breath.

I saw tears fill her eyes as I scooted closer, "Hey, look, we are one step closer to beating everything that is going on. Everything went smoothly today and you are so beautiful and strong, you will be fine, I promise," I kissed her temple as she nodded softly, "I love you,"

"I love you too," my fingers wrapped around hers and my fingers smoothed over her empty wedding ring spot. The missing ring seemed odd as it was always there but with the surgery and the swelling, it wasn't good, so she left it at home this morning.

"My favorite patient," Dr. Johnny said.

"Our favorite patient," Dr. Mills corrected, Gabi smiled softly, still groggy, "How are we feeling?" Gabi swallowed again as she looked at me, "Sore, tired,"

"All normal, how is our pain level?"

"Uncomfortable six," Dr. Johnny smiled, "I told you I liked her," Johnny said to Dr. Mills, Dr. Mills laughed, "She is a good lady, Gabi, we had to take out lymph nodes in both left and right sides. We were not expecting to do that but we did. We should have your pathology report in a few days to the grade and size. I'm not sure what to expect but thankful we got there."

Gabi closed her eyes and I smoothed her hair away, I knew she didn't want to hear what she just heard. "Bright side, you are going to look as good as new in just a couple of weeks after all of the swelling goes down. Your producer went just as planned today in the OR." Gabi didn't move as I watched her. She was battling emotions and sleep. "Get some rest Gabi, we will check on you later,"

I thanked them as they walked off; I gave her another ice chip as she struggled with emotions. "It's okay," I soothed, "It's going to be okay," I pressed my lips to her temple, "Hey," Kyle, Jenni, Sam, and Maria were standing there.

"How is she?"

"Tired, groggy, in some pain." Maria came over to Gabi's side as she opened her eyes again, "I'm okay," she whispered, Maria smiled as she grabbed her hand, "I'm glad," a soft smile crossed my lips as she gave a small smile, her eyes closing again.

"We just wanted to come see you before the transferred you floors, we will come back tomorrow morning before we leave okay?" Gabi nodded her head as Sam kissed her cheek and her mom touched her softly. Kyle kissed her forehead and then Jenni gave a small sigh, "Hey lover," Gabi smiled and looked at Jenni, "How ya feeling?"

"Like shit,"

Jenni smiled, "I heard that's the way to feel these days."

Gabi looked at Jenni with a smile, "I have to get home to my kiddos but I had to see you first, I know lover boy will keep me updated," Gabi nodded, "He sure will,"

Jenni moved my hand and squeezed it, "I love you Gabs,"

Gabi closed your eyes again as I thanked Jenni for coming and she slipped out.

* * *

"Dad, please, we just want to come up and see her, and we won't be there long." I let my headrest against the wall as I looked at Gabi; she was sleeping at the moment. Quiet and moving every once and a while.

"Fine, you guys can come up for about twenty minutes but that's all." Liam cheered, "We will be there soon," hanging up, I looked at Gabi, and she was really tired and was in and out of sleep for most of the night.

Doctors and nurses were in and out checking on her but she slept through most of it. I played on my iPad as time moved faster with her in my sights. Her breathing normal, her heart rate normal, the beeps of the machines steady as they can be.

Setting my phone off to the side, I scooted closer to her as I kissed her forehead gently; she stirred out of her sleep as her brown eyes looked at me. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, her eyes were glazed over and I knew something wasn't right.

"Brie, hey, talk to me," she closed her eyes tight, "Lots of pain," she moaned, I stood up as she was in tears already; I went out to the nursing station as they looked at me. "Has she gotten all of her meds? She is complaining of a lot of pain," I said, they looked at Gabi's room, found her chart, "She should have, let me go check," I followed her into the room as they looked over Gabi's poles of meds.

"They are all here, let me check her IV," once they found her IV, it was covered with blood and oozing, "Oh goodness, her IV is backed up with blood, let me get a new IV going and everything should be set."

She looked miserable as she pressed her face into her pillow. They had given her a new IV after the transfer from downstairs to upstairs for meds, so she had another one, which apparently wasn't working.

Going over next to her, I struggled as she looked to be in a lot of pain. "Brie," her eyes opened and I took her hand, "Liam and them are coming up to see you, they just want to make sure you are okay."

"Okay,"

"Taylor sends her love," I told her, the nurse came back as she gently took Gabi's arm without the IV, I watched her as Gabi closed her eyes, "Taylor and Chad both want to come and see you tomorrow if that's okay. If it's not then we can make another day, what else…"

Once the nurse got the IV in, she connected her to all of the drugs that was being delivered, "She should be getting some pain relief soon, and it doesn't take too long to take effect."

"Thank you,"

"Yes, come and get me if you need anything."

Brushing Gabi's hair away, I kissed her forehead again, "Tell me everything about the kids day," Gabi said quietly looking at me, "I know something happened today and you just aren't telling me."

I sighed as I smiled, "Am I that easy to read?" she gave a tiny smile, "Liam spent a good hour in the gym today just shooting around according to my dad, that was it, Emma had a bit rougher of a day, I guess the male who was going to take her to the dance bailed on her and is taking somebody else, teachers apparently didn't take our email seriously or didn't get it as she was yelled at by a few of them by not paying attention, she called me sobbing, I had to leave and go get her, I took her home,"

Gabi closed her eyes as I saw the stress forming, "I talked with the principal, I should probably go back to the principal and apologize but nothing was gone to ensure that she had an okay day but nobody seemed to know." I sighed, "Wes, had a rocky morning but as the day went on he was better. Allison was upset most of the day and Lo was upset this morning when one of us didn't get her out of bed but that was it."

"Em," Gabi said looking at me, "She is okay right?"

"She'll be fine, she was just really upset and I think Alli and Lo this morning didn't help as she was already upset. The boy thing, which why did I let that slide again?" Gabi gave a small smile as I pursed my lips, "Then the teachers, I just think it was too much for her today."

My phone buzzed as I saw the kids were here, I leaned forward, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes, the kids are here, do you need some extra minutes before I bring them up?"

"I'm ready," she said as she opened her eyes more for her to only close them again, I laughed, "Try to stay awake for a couple of minutes…okay?" she smiled as I kissed her and grabbed my keys.

Going down the elevator and out the door, I looked to see Liam and Emma. Wes was right behind them as I made my way over to them, "How is she? Is she doing okay?" I nodded, "Come with me really fast to the car to grab a bag,"

"But we want to see mom,"

"You'll see mom, I just need to do this first,"

They all sighed as we went out to the car and I grabbed a different bag that I had forgotten earlier. When I locked the car, Emma pulled me into a hug as I hugged her back, "Are you alright?" I asked her quietly, Wes and Liam looked at her as she settled in my embrace.

"Yea, I just, I overreacted a little early. I should have been more calm at school and I'm sorry," I pulled her chin up to look at me, "You have nothing to be sorry for Em, your day wasn't as anybody wanted it and your mom and I are going to take care of it. Things were said and people will be held responsible." Emma sighed as she looked at me, "It will be okay dad,"

"We will talk about it more tomorrow okay?" she nodded as I led them inside. We got through the security and up the elevator as we came to the level. "You guys have to be prepared for how your mom might look, she has tubes comes out from different places, lots of IV's, monitors, it's a bit much and if you can't handle it, just say something and I'll step out in the hall with you alright?"

"Dad we aren't baby's," Liam said, "Yea, well, you are my kids and that is your mom so, it's rough. It was rough for me."

"That's because you can't stand mom in pain," Wes said, I couldn't resist the corners of my lips tugging up, "And what if that's the case?" I asked, "Then you really love her," Emma finished, I smiled, "That's because I do, come on," I led them back into the room, "Mom," Liam was the first to say something as Gabi opened her eyes. A smile working over her face as the kids stepped further in.

"Hey," she said softly, she swallowed and then looked at them. "Hey momma," Emma went over to one side as Liam did the other. Wes followed as if was too much for him already. He was twelve and Gabi didn't want him here today anyways, she thought it was going to be too much for him today but he insisted. "How are you feeling?" Liam asked sitting in a chair.

"Like I have been hit by a train," Liam smiled, "I have felt that way before, when that train hit me last year." Gabi closed her eyes as she smiled, laughing hurt she told me as it hurt her chest. "I don't remember that,"

"I don't remember that either." Liam joked, "You look good," Emma offered, Wes turned to me as I looked at him, he then went towards the door as a look was shared between the three at the bed, "I'll be back," I told them, when I stepped out. Wes looked traumatized. "Are you alright Wes?" he looked at me as he shook his head, "Mom looks hurt," I squatted, as I was almost eye level with him this way.

"She hurts a bit too, it's okay though, and she is going to only get better from here." I told him quietly, Wes turned away as I pressed my lips together, "I don't like seeing mom like that," I struggled to not smile as I felt the same way, "I know, I don't like seeing her that way either."

"Why can't she just be better already?" Wes asked, my jaw tightened as I gave him a hug as I stood up, "I don't know bud, I wish she was better already too but your mom…" I paused to collect my thoughts, "Is one hell of a fighter. She is going to be okay and if you aren't okay with seeing her right now, we can stay out here until Liam and Emma are ready to leave and you can come back tomorrow."

Wes took a deep breath, "I want to go tell her I love her first and to feel better," I swallowed against the lump in my throat as I cleared my throat, "Alright, let's go then," I took my own deep breath as I followed Wes as he went over to Gabi, Gabi smiled as she smiled as Wes kissed her cheek.

I leaned against the door; Liam and Wes said something at the same time, which caused the three of them to laugh. Gabi was still groggy, as she probably just wanted to go back to sleep and let the pain meds take over again. They made her drowsy and tired. "Don't you three have school tomorrow?" Gabi asked, "Yea, we just had to make sure our favorite mom was okay,"

"I'm okay," she answered, "I'll be better in a couple of days,"

"That's good, can we come back tomorrow with Alli and Lo?" Liam asked, "They have been asking about you all night."

"Maybe, we will see how tomorrow goes,"

"I love you mom," Liam said, "I love you too!" Wes and Emma piped in; I smiled as Gabi was struggling with her emotions, to keep them okay. "I love you guys, go home and give Lo and Alli a hug for me okay?"

They nodded as they all said goodbye and began to file out. I looked at Gabi as she nodded; I went to walk the kids out. "She looks okay," Liam, said, "Yea, I hope she stays that way,"

"She will,"

"Good, text us tomorrow?"

"I will, I will see you guys tomorrow all right?" they nodded as they all climbed in Liam's truck. The dark night was twinkling around me as I took in a large breath. I rubbed my eyes as I felt everything I had escape me for a moment, my body not able to hold itself up any longer as I rubbed my eyes.

* * *

"Troy," I shifted in the bed as I opened my eyes, I was in a cot that they provided me, "Hm?" I looked at Gabi who was lying on her back; she was propped up pretty good to keep her comfortable. "I can't sleep," she murmured, I sat up as the cot squeaked from underneath of me.

The room was dark, her curtain drawn as I rubbed my eyelids, "Can I get you something?" she looked over at me, and "Can you come lay next to me?" I smiled softly, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you?"

"No, I think I need you laying next to me," she whispered quietly, "Alright," I went to her side as I lowered my body next to hers as I propped myself on my side, she lifted her head as she rested her head against my chest. She slid the blanket over my leg as I then rested my hand over her stomach gently as I looked to see if she had any sign of pain. "Is this okay?"

"Yes," I kissed her forehead as I played with her hair as she slowly fell back asleep but I was too nervous to accidently move my arm and hurt her in anyway. I stayed awake as the nurse came in and out a few times.

The sun slowly rose in the sky as I slipped out of Gabi's bed. I went to find my shoes as I was going to run home to help with the send off for school and run up to Emma's school to talk to them.

"Where are you off too?" I turned to look at Gabi, "I'm gonna run home, help get everybody ready for the day, take a shower, and run up to the middle school to talk to Emma's principal again, a bit more calmly than I did yesterday," Gabi nodded her head, "I was hoping you would stay asleep for a bit longer," I said as I kissed her forehead.

"I probably will, I was comfortable with you though,"

"I bet you were," she gave a small smile as I kissed her, "These drugs make me tired,"

"They make you pain free too,"

"That too,"

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, do you want Taylor and Sharpay to come up and hang out for a bit?" Gabi shook her head, "I'll be fine until you get back, just don't be too long okay?"

"I'll be back in two to three hours?" she nodded, "Okay," I kissed her softly again and I picked up my bag as I walked out. I told the nurses station I would be back in a bit and gave them my phone number if something happened.

Getting into the fresh air, I filled my lungs with it as I rubbed my forehead. Sitting in the car, I took a big breath, as Liam and Emma were probably up and getting ready. Driving home, I pulled into the driveway as my mom's car sat in the driveway along with Maria's. She was probably say bye as they were leaving for England today.

Getting out, I grabbed the backpack to restock with food, drinks, money, and games for myself to entertain me the rest of the day. Going into the house, I heard the goodbyes as I walked up the stairs. Liam and Emma were getting ready to walk out as they got me.

"Dad! How is mom?"

"Good, she slept most of the night,"

"Did you because you look like you haven't,"

"Thanks for the support Liam," I said with a glare, he laughed, "Sorry, you look like you didn't sleep,"

"I didn't,"

"That explains it,"

I hugged Emma as I then looked at them, "I'll see you guys later tonight maybe?"

"Maybe, see you later," I pushed Liam out of the door as he laughed under my grip. My mom and Maria both appeared in the doorway as I smiled, "Good morning,"

"How is she?"

"Good, she wasn't in too much pain last night. Slept most of the night and was getting ready to fall back asleep when I walked out this morning." Maria smiled, "Good, I'm glad everything went well yesterday,"

"Me too, are you going to go say bye?"

"We are," I nodded, "Alright, I'm gonna help get Alli and Wes to school, spend some time with Lo before I take a shower and go to the middle school to talk to the principal again."

"Yea, they called here to talk to you,"

"They called my cell phone but I wasn't in any mood to talk to him."

"Yea, I think you got your damage in,"

"I know," I cringed, "Do you want any breakfast?" my mom asked, "Please, I'm hungry. Hospital food doesn't do much for me."

"I bet it doesn't,"

My mom slid a thing of pancakes in front of me as I devoured them, "Grandma!"

Alli came running in when she caught sight of me, "Daddy!" I pushed my chair back as she crawled into my lap with a big smile on her face, "What's up Princess?" she giggled, "Nothing, school,"

I nodded, "That's important,"

"Is mommy home?"

"No, remember, she is going to be gone for a couple of days," Alli nodded her head, "Yea, I forgot," I smiled as I poked her belly, "Are you hungry?" she nodded her head, "Well Grandma Lucille made some yummy pancakes for you to eat," I settled her into the chair next to me as she smiled, she was in a pair of jeans with a short sleeve shirt.

"Good morning dad,"

"Morning Wes,"

He climbed in next to Allison as my mom put a thing of pancakes in front of him, "Did you guys sleep okay?"

"Good," they both replied, "That's good,"

I went around to put my dishes in the sink, "I'm gonna go get Lo,"

"She had a rough night," my mom interjected, I turned on my heel to look at her. "She kept calling for you and Gabi, wet the bed," I tossed my head back gently, "Good Lord, we just got over that,"

"Yea, I don't think this is helping with the whole potty training thing,"

I groaned, "She will be happy to see you, she was just restless last night," I nodded as I took the stairs two at a time. Opening the door, she was playing with her toys on the floor. "Lo, why aren't you still in bed?"

She grinned as she stood up and crashed into my legs for a hug. I balanced myself as I took a breath, "Whoa," she giggled as I picked up the two year old, "I heard we didn't do so well last night," she shook her head as she pressed her head into my neck. I sighed as I held her, "I'm sorry mommy and I weren't home. We told you though,"

"I missed you,"

I sighed, "I missed you too Lo," she had a strong grip on me as I took her into the bathroom; she went as I changed her clothes and then took her downstairs. "Daddy has to go and shower, do you think you can hang with Grandma?" she nodded her head as I settled her in the high chair. "I'll be back in a bit,"

Since Lauren was almost three, or will be three in June, I was sure the potty training and understanding things were going to be there for her. I wanted that as I forgot how easily I want her to just talk to me like Liam does but she can't.

Taking a fast shower, I brushed my teeth and changed my clothes, as I felt refreshed. Going back downstairs, Lauren was playing with her blocks and stuff as Maria had disappeared more than likely going to see Gabi for a bit until her flight to New York.

"Thanks mom," I said as I entered the kitchen, "I couldn't do this without you,"

"I know I'm glad you're letting me help. You two like to handle everything by yourself."

I laughed, "Yea, whatever,"

Going into the living room, Lauren stood up and steadied her self with a pacifier. "What are we doing with this?" I asked pulling it out of her mouth; we had gotten rid of the pacifier a couple of months ago.

"Pac!" she cheered with a big smile, I raised my eyebrows as my mom came into the room. "I told you she was restless last night and Gabi left it just in case,"

"I didn't know that and I can't believe she was that restless."

"Oh Troy, I haven't ever seen her like this," I felt my jaw tighten as this wasn't fun anymore. "Well take it back," I said quietly, my mom did as I balanced on my feet, "Lo, I gotta go again,"

"No!" she cried, she grabbed my shirt as she pulled herself closer. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her, "Daddy no go,"

"Lo, come on, I gotta go see mommy again,"

"No!" she threw a fit as she started to cry, "Lauren Kate," I said, she cried louder as I was going on low patience. "I'm sorry baby," I settled her down on the ground with her toys as I played for a moment.

I got up quietly as I grabbed my backpack that was restored and went for the door. "No!" she cried, I let my head fall against the door; I banged it once as I turned to see Lauren coming for me.

"Alright, let's get some shoes on," I said with a long sigh, my mom laughed as I shook my head. Lauren giggled as I placed shoes on her feet, grabbed her a jacket and a diaper bag, "I'll come up to the hospital in a bit but I have a feeling she isn't letting go of you,"

"Thanks mom," I said with a smile, she laughed, "She'll be fine,"

I settled Lauren in her car seat as she cried from being put in, "Lo, come on, you have to be put in your car seat,"

"No!"

"I thought we were past the no stage too," I grunted as I got out of the car, driving to Starbucks, I got myself a drink as I pulled out into the traffic and towards the school. Once I arrived, I got Lauren out as she ran across the pavement towards the door.

"Lo," I called; she stopped and looked at me. Her brilliant blue eyes with her dirty hair, a smile played on her face as she came running back for me. I picked her up as I went into the office.

An office lady recognized me as I sat Lauren down to play with a few toys they had on the floor. "I'm here to apologize," I told them, "I acted so out of character yesterday and I feel like a complete ass to you guys, I'm sorry,"

The lady nodded, "We appreciate that and we feel bad your family, such a hard thing to go through and we know how much your kids love Mrs. Bolton," I nodded as I ran my hands over my face. "Is Dr. Ray here?"

The lady nodded, "Can I please speak to him again?"

She nodded as she went back to his office, Lauren looked at me and I reached my hand out, "Are you gonna come back here with me?" I asked her, she nodded as she stood up, and I picked her up and the other office lady smiled.

"She is beautiful,"

"Thanks, she has most of her mom's looks then,"

"Oh no, she looks a lot like you,"

I laughed and Dr. Ray came out, "Troy, come on back,"

I followed him as I released a breath; he shut the door as I sat down Lauren. "Dr. Ray, I came here to apologize for my behavior yesterday, it was out of line, and I'm still upset that such an important issue was overlooked but I shouldn't have reacted like I did. I understand you have a lot more students to look out for than just my daughter and I shouldn't have done what I did yesterday."

"I appreciate it Mr. Bolton but the teachers did know and they chose to ignore it. I talked with all of her teachers yesterday and they all feel bad for what happened. We are hoping to make it much easier on Emma for the rest of the school year with people she can talk to and when she can talk to them. I should have known and we can't let things like that slid so I am here to apologize too, I'm assuming your wife's surgery went well yesterday?"

I nodded, "Very well, it was good,"

"Fantastic, how is Emma today?"

"Better,"

"That's fantastic, after having Liam through the building, we know how you guys are and I knew yesterday was a hard day for your family. So we are sorry again and I appreciate yours,"

"Thank you and if there is anything else, I will let you know but I have to get back to the hospital now,"

"I send my well wishes,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

"Lo, we gotta be quiet,"

Gabi texted me they switched her to a different room as Dr. Mills had already checked on her. As I got to her room, I heard the TV on as I entered the room with Lo on my hip. Maria and Gabi looked at me.

Lauren giggled as she tried to get down to get to Gabi. "What is she doing here?" I shot Gabi a look, "I think somebody has a bit of separation anxiety right now. I tried to leave three times and she wrapped her little arms around me and told me no."

Gabi couldn't resist the laugh but winced afterwards. "Let me see my baby girl,"

"Remember Lauren, we got to be easy," I said sitting her down, she sat on the bed next to Gabi as Lauren then began to cry. Gabi's mouth dropped as Lo turned to look at me. Her face crumbling, "Hey, what's wrong?" I picked her up as she pressed her face into my shoulder. A flash of hurt crossed Gabi's face as I sat down in the chair as I scooted as close to Gabi as I could get.

"Lauren, it's mommy," Lauren looked at her not to sure what to think as the moment, I sat her on the edge of my knee as Gabi reached her hand out to Lo, "What's up baby girl?"

Lauren leaned back towards me, "Apparently we wet the bed last night, didn't sleep much," Lauren was beginning to become comfortable as she moved towards the bed, she stood up and I made sure my arm was behind her so she wouldn't fall.

She kissed Gabi's cheek as I smiled, "There is my Lo," Gabi said with a smile.

"Oh my God," I turned to see Dr. Johnny walking in, "She is adorable! What's her name?"

"Lauren," I said as I pulled her back into my lap, "She is adorable," Dr. Johnny walked over towards her, he squatted to be face level, "Hi Lauren," Lauren backed up against me as I laughed, "She wasn't sure about Gabi coming in here,"

"Aw, well, we are taking care of mommy," Lauren reached forward for his stethoscope, she giggled when she got her hands on it, "You have a doctor in your future," he said as she took it, "Here," he placed them in her ears and she laughed. Gabi smiled as Lauren took them out, "High five," she reached up and gave him a high five, "We have been doing that since birth," I said with a laugh, "It's a Bolton thing,"

He laughed, "I'm glad I get to be part of that,"

I smiled as Lo leaned back against me, my eyes looked over Gabi as she was talking to him about how she felt.

One step down, a lot of more steps to go, so many steps to go.

* * *

**Ah! Well the surgery is over! But seriously…how cute is Lo? I freaking love her. Now Gabi has a long road back to recovery but she has such a big support group! So I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Please Review! **


	7. Recovery

Chapter 7 – Recovery

Gabi's POV

Flipping through the TV channels for the fiftieth million time, I tossed the remote over as I heard his familiar chuckle from the doorway, "It's not funny," I protested, Dr. Johnny laughed, "It kind of is, I have never seen such a restless patient in my life!" he bellowed, I tried not to laugh as it hurt but it crept up my chest.

"Fine, maybe because I am a mother of five and I have never had four days to sit and do nothing since before I was pregnant with my first child," Dr. Johnny laughed as again as he went over my chart from the previous night.

"Looks like you had another good night, I don't see why you can't go home tomorrow morning,"

"Why not tonight," I begged, he smiled, "I'm teasing, I'll talk to Dr. Mills who should have your pathology report to give back to you today. I mean it is Monday. I don't see why you can't go home today and come back next week."

I grinned, "Really because I am so ready to go home."

"You have to say goodbye to some of the good drugs,"

"But you will give me supplements," I said batting my eyes, he laughed, "Yea, I will."

He looked over the papers again as he then smiled, "Come on, let me see my hard work," I rolled my eyes as I unbuttoned my shirt and he unwrapped the ace bandages as he took a look, they were tender as he touched them softly. I cringed and he smiled, "They will be like that for about another six weeks, it sucks, I know, but once they stop hurting and the swelling goes down, you are going to look hot."

I smiled as I rested back as he changed my dressings and wrapped it back up as I buttoned up my shirt. "Good morning Gabi!" my nurse walked in as she smiled at Dr. Johnny, "Dr. Willows,"

"Johnny," he corrected, she blushed, "Oh well, Dr. Johnny, I was just getting ready to empty her JP drains," he nodded, "Very well, I will be back in a bit to look the results over but it looks like somebody is going home with them in,"

I pouted as he tapped the top of my head, "No worries though, they will be out before you know it."

"Alright, if you say so,"

"Be back in a bit,"

He walked out, "Good Morning Troy," I looked over as Troy was in a pair of jeans with a black V-neck t-shirt. Mmm, he was hot.

"Morning," Troy smiled as his eyes found mine, "How are we feeling this morning?"

"Better than yesterday," Troy grinned, "Good, that's what I love to hear." He leaned over to kiss me as I took in his clean scent and the warmth of our home. "Did the kids all get off to school okay?"

"Yup. Allison wanted to come see you again though."

"Aw, I miss my baby."

"I know you do," he brushed my hair away, "Dr. Johnny is talking about going home today." Troy smiled, "Really?" I nodded, "Yes, really, I am so fucking excited." Troy smiled as he sat down next to me. "Have you gotten up this morning?" I shook my head, "No, hey, if we go home today, will you wash my hair for me in the sink?" Troy smiled, "Do you have to ask me twice?"

"Sometimes,"

Troy smiled as he brushed my hair away from my face as it was getting disgusting, "Gabi," I turned to see Dr. Mills walk in, I felt my face drop as she was holding what looked like a big file of papers and she didn't look like she had the best of news.

"It's bad," I whispered, she pressed her lips together, "It could be worse," she said softly, she pulled a chair up as she passed a copy over towards us, "It's stage three B breast cancer," she announced, "The good news is that it hasn't spread past your lymph nodes, your lymph nodes have cancer in them and your tumor was large enough to give it that scale."

I swallowed hard as I tried to let the tears not drop, "But," she said with a small smile, "It's very beatable and we caught it before it spread to any of your organs." I sucked in a breath as I blinked back a couple of tears, Troy's hand was holding my gently as I nodded, "Good,"

"It's good news, we were hoping for only a grade two but the three is what it is. You still have such a good fight ahead of you, it will be okay!"

Taking a small breath, I nodded, "Okay,"

"Now, would you like to go home today?" I smiled and nodded, "Please, I'm ready to go home,"

"I bet you are but we are going to have plenty of rules for a couple of weeks. Lots of rest, not picking up anything basically, only really arm movement until the JP drains comes out is brushing your teeth."

"Oh goody,"

She smiled, "I know you have all of those wonderful kids who I have seen come in and out of here that will take great care of you. I suggest for your younger one, lots of movies with mom, lots of cuddle time," I smiled, "It's her favorite thing to do,"

"Then she will be one happy baby,"

"When do I get to get these stupid drains out?" I asked, "Soon. You have to produce 30ccs or less in twenty-four hours and it normally takes seven to ten days, you are on pace for that. We will probably have you come in Friday," she said with sigh as she reviewed my chart. "You will have to call a nurse here daily to report you drainage and what not, okay?" I nodded, "We will send you home with plenty of instructions and draining stuff, you'll be good."

I nodded, "Plus, I think you have an fantastic husband who is going to take great care of you."

Troy smiled as he brushed his fingers through my dirty hair, "Troy, really?" he looked at me, "What?"

"My hair is so gross." He laughed as he kissed my forehead, "I don't care," Dr. Mills smiled, "I'll work up your discharge papers,"

"Thank you!"

She nodded as she walked out, Troy smiled, "Lo will be happy to have mommy home again. She misses you." I smiled and nodded, "I miss all of the kids,"

"How are you feeling today?" Troy asked me, "I'm okay, why?"

"You look a little off."

"I just found out I have stage 3 cancer Troy,"

"But with that, it was okay, it hasn't progressed to your organs."

"Not yet,"

"Hey," Troy sat next to me, "We aren't going to talk like that, not here not ever? Okay? You are strong and we found it early enough, you know that, it's going to be okay." I turned away from him as he sat next to me, his lips pressing against the back of my neck. "Right now, I just want you to focus on gaining so much strength Gabs, chemo it's going to rock our worlds a bit,"

"I know," my voice was small as I just wanted to press my whole body into him but that would hurt. "You promise to still love me?" Troy looked at me surprised, "Brie, what kind of talk is that?"

I looked at him but Dr. Mills walked in, "Alright, let me borrow Troy for a minute and then I'll get Dr. Johnny down here to tell you all of the post op crap,"

"This conversation isn't over," he kissed my temple and he walked out with Dr. Mills. "Gabi," a nurse walked in with my clothes I came in. I smiled, "Hi,"

"I'm going to help you get dressed alright?" I nodded my head as I had walked a few laps around the hall to get moving and back and forth to the bathroom after day two-post op.

"Would you like to do it yourself or help?" I pressed my lips together, "I'll go to the bathroom really fast and change my underwear then I'll probably just have my husband help me."

"Sounds good,"

She helped me towards the bathroom as once I was in, I gently lowered my self as I kicked off my pajama bottoms I have been living in and my underwear as I switched it gently without a lot of movement. "Brie, are you alright in there?"

"Yea," I opened the door as I handed him the pants, "Switch me,"

Troy took them and handed me the shorts I wanted to wear out, I slipped them on easily and Troy then unbuttoned my shirt, "Uhm, so how are we going to be transporting you with your four extra arms?" I sustained a laugh as Dr. Johnny walked in, "With this,"

He came over as he strapped a little belt around my mid-section. "Then you just do this," he tucked each little bulb inside as I smiled, "That's almost genius."

"Well," he smiled as Troy helped me put on of his shirts on, "So you are really telling me I cant braid my hair?" I asked, "Sorry girl, nope," I sighed as I looked at the lump of a mess, "Uhm, Troy, how has your pony tail been doing?"

"Better…" he remarked, "Alli was correcting me this morning," I tried to stop the smile as it fought my lips. "That's my girl, anyways, will you please, please, pull my hair back and then give me a headband."

"Brie, it doesn't look that bad,"

"Troy, stop lying."

He went to say something else, "I wouldn't," Dr. Johnny piped, "Yea, listen to him," Troy shook his head, "Where is Emma when I need her,"

Troy smiled, "Would you like me to go get your daughter so she can do your hair?"

"Please!"

"As much as she would LOVE that, I don't think that is going to happen,"

I rolled my eyes as Troy went around and pulled my hair backwards, "I'm scared to see, I mean, I have seen Allison's ponytails,"

"I do have ahold of your beautiful hair, you might want to watch it,"

"You two are such a married couple," Dr. Johnny said laughing, "You act like high schoolers,"

"We are still at heart," I said with a smile, "Sounds like it,"

Once Troy was done, I looked in the mirror, "You didn't do half bad," Troy grinned, "Thanks,"

He rubbed my shoulders gently; Dr. Johnny and a nurse went over our care instructions. I felt like it was supposed to be the nurse doing it but Dr. Johnny was having too much fun. We laughed as he showed us how to do some stuff and then wrote us prescriptions for the pharmacy.

"Every twelve hours, we are going to have you take one now before you leave and then another at…" he glanced at the clock, "One in the morning," I cringed, "I am going to have to be woken up?"

"Yes, sorry," he cringed, "We should have done it sooner but you are going to have a couple of pills. Narcotics will be apart of this but I bet you will be off of those in a week. Where is your pain scale right now from 1-10 and don't give me any bullshit." Troy snorted as I tossed him a tired glance, "Seven," I declared, Dr. Johnny eyed me for a minute and then looked at Troy.

"Liar," Troy spat quietly, I pressed my lips in a fine line, "Fine, a eight," Dr. Johnny tried to stop a smile as he gave me a closer look, "Fine! Eight and half!"

Troy and him busted out into laughter as I shook my head, the nurse tried not to smile as I closed my eyes, "Are you two happy now?"

"Completely that you were finally honest with me, not so happy about the pain level though. Give you an extra thing of morphine before we let you go, okay?" I nodded as he patted my leg, "I'll see you on Friday okay?"

"Fine,"

He chuckled as he walked out, Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead, and "I love you,"

"Whatever,"

Troy tried not to laugh, "I really do,"

"Sure,"

Troy broke out in a huge grin, "Come on Brie, you know how much I love you."

"Do I?" Troy shook his head as he kissed my temple again, "You do,"

We went over the instructions one more time, as I was able to take showers but no baths. No moving my elbows too much, don't lift, lots of rest, check in, blah blah blah.

"Alright Gabs, we gave you your meds, you need to go fill those and then rest. Lot's of rest." I nodded as I was struggling to stay awake; I had been up for most of the morning. The meds were still making me tired and I was just ready to go home and get some sleep.

"Gabi, I'll see you Friday!" I opened my eyes and nodded as a nurse came in with a wheelchair. Troy was gathering my bags as he kissed my temple, "I'll meet you at the front with the car okay?"

"Okay,"

He disappeared as I moved from one spot to the other, my eyes taking in the area around me. Making sure I had everything I was going to need and everything that I brought. I turned the TV off and the nurse then began to wheel me out.

"Gabi! Here is a report of your pathology. Fax or send it somehow to your oncologist okay?" I nodded as we went further, "My mom just had the same exact thing and now she is getting ready for her last treatment of radiation and is basically cured."

"That's fantastic,"

We got onto the elevator, "I heard you had kids, are they young?" she asked me, I swallowed and nodded, "Yea, my oldest is sixteen my youngest is two,"

"Aw, this must be hard,"

"A little bit," I said with a sigh, "A little bit."

"Well you are one of the best patients I have ever taken care of,"

"Thanks,"

We got to the front as Troy was waiting with his Audi. I smiled, as it was small and nice. Defiantly not the family car for us any longer, which sucked because I loved it.

Troy was putting my stuff into the back and when we got up next to it. He shut the trunk and came over, "Thank you," Troy said with a smile; he opened the car door and helped me inside as he gave me a pillow. "Here," he said gently, "My mom said this would help the drive a little bit,"

He buckled it around me as I closed my eyes, "Can I go home?" He kissed my forehead, "Of course,"

He shut my door and he got into the drivers seat, "Is there anything you want right now?"

"I just want to go home."

* * *

Troy followed me up the steps as he opened the door for me and I stepped into the house. It was still clean and I didn't know how. I could only imagine what the kitchen and laundry room looked like.

"Troy?"

"Yea?"

"Daddy!" I braced myself for Lauren who wasn't expecting me. We entered the kitchen, as it was pretty clean too. Lucille was my lifesaver. "Mommy!" Lo wiggled in her high chair, as I didn't want to be up right much longer. Troy was watching me carefully as I went over to kiss the top of Lo's head, "Hi sweetie,"

"Mommy play!"

"Mommy is going to go rest for a little bit." Lauren frowned as Troy popped in, "Maybe we can watch a movie with mommy later okay?"

She nodded with a smile as Lucille gave me a big smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a bus hit me,"

"Better than the train where we started," I smiled and nodded, "Come on Brie,"

Troy gently picked me up as we left, "Troy," I gaped as the swift movement hurt, "I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered, he took me up the flights of stairs as he then rested me in the bed. Tears pooled in my eyes as the pain rushed through me, "I'm sorry," he kissed my forehead and he sat down next to me. "Do you need anything? I'm gonna take Lo out and get some stuff for you."

"I just want to sleep," Troy nodded as he tucked a loose piece of hair behind my ear. "Okay, I'll try to beat the kids home, Liam has a game tonight." I nodded my head, "Okay,"

"Get some rest,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Sitting in the kitchen, I prepared stuff for dinner, as I was exhausted, the last five days have worn me down to a thread. "How is she?" my mom asked, I looked up as I nodded, "She is going to be okay,"

"I know you guys got it today,"

"Stage 3,"

"Oh Troy,"

"It hasn't gone to any of her organs yet which is good, it only has spread to her lymph nodes which isn't good but," I let my elbows rest against the counter and I pressed my palms into my eyes. "Troy, go relax, go sleep next to Gabi for a bit,"

"I can't the kids will be coming home soon and I have to keep them from going to seeing her and quiet."

"Liam and Emma are staying after school today, Liam with his basketball game and then Emma has soccer practice. Wes and Allison are easy as I can wait for you to get back up to tell them Gabi is home. Only Lo knows,"

"Lo likes to talk,"

"It will be okay Troy, I can take it for a little bit."

"You have been doing so much."

"Like the grandmother I am supposed to be. Go," I sighed, "Thank you,"

"No problem, you do know that tonight is Liam's last game before post season,"

"Yea, I guess I kind of forgot,"

"Go,"  
Going up the stairs, I opened the door to see Gabi sleeping, I kicked off my shoes and crawled into the bed. She shifted and I thought about what she had said earlier. You promise to still love me.

What the hell was that supposed to mean. I closed my eyes but sleep never came, my eyes looked over Gabi's sick body, her sore, painful body.

My teeth knocked together as I let out a long breath. "Did your mother send you up here?" my eyes glanced over at Gabs, "Yea, she said I looked tired except I can't sleep,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Remember that conversation that I said wasn't over,"

"Uh huh,"

"What did you mean Brie?" I rolled over onto my stomach as I faced her. "Exactly what I said, do you promise to love me?"

"Brie, why the hell would you even ask me that?"

She closed her eyes and opened them again as I looked at her, "Everything is going to change. I'm going to be sick and you are going to have to take care of the kids more. I'm not going to be me anymore, I'm not going to be us anymore, we aren't going to be able do the things we do as much,"

"And I'm going to love you no matter what happens," I brushed her hair away from her face, "I'm always gonna love you Brie, some cancer is never going to change that, nothing is going to change that. Hell, if you cheated on me I would still love you, I may be pissed but I would still love you." A small smile worked over her lips as I kissed them softly, "Nothing is going to change that. Ever."

She blinked away tears, "I'm so emotional,"

I chuckled, "You are my emotional mess,"

"Hold me," she requested, I hesitated as she rested her head on my shoulder and her legs touched mine as I wrapped my arm around her waist and she was quickly sleeping again. My head rested against the top of hers as I fell asleep myself.

* * *

Emma's POV

"Thanks for dropping me off Aunt Taylor," she smiled, "I think I am going to come in, looks like your dad is home." I smiled as I lead her inside the house as Alexa came in behind us.

"Did you have a good day?" Taylor asked me, I nodded, "Yes! I had a really good day, I got an A on my test,"

"That's awesome!" Taylor said with a smile, Alexa rolled her eyes as we both walked up the steps and into the house. "Grandma? I'm home!" I yelled, grandma popped around the corner as she brushed her fingers to her lips.

"Shh, your dad and mom are both sleeping." Taylor laughed, "Gabi's home?" Lucille nodded, "Yes, they got home around one,"

I dropped my backpack as I went hurrying up the stairs, as I hit the third floor my dad was coming out of the room and I smacked right into his chest. I stumbled backwards and he laughed, "Em where you off too?"

"Mom is home?"

"Yea, she is sleeping though,"

"I just want to see her!"

"Em, in a bit,"

"Please!" I begged, he sighed, "Quick," I pushed open the door as she was sitting up sleeping basically, relaxed back against the pillows. I quietly entered the room as I felt Dad's stare against my back. Crawling onto the bed, my mom shifted as she opened her eyes and smiled, "Hi mommy,"

"Hi Em," I kissed her cheek and she shifted, "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better,"

"I bet," I looked over my shoulder at Dad who was impatiently looking me, "I'm gonna let you rest, I'll come see you later,"

"Good," I walked out as Taylor and my dad talked quietly for a moment and then Taylor went in as my dad followed me. He rubbed his eyes as if he had just woken up, "I'm going to Liam's game, and do you want to come?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. Is Alli and Lo going with you?"

"Mhm,"

"Yea, I'll stay here with mom."

"Are you sure? Your grandmother is staying."

"Dad, I have plenty of homework and I'll be fine."

"Alright but you have to let your mom rest. I think she is uncomfortable too,"

"I got it dad,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Pressing my palms into my eyes, I tried to stay awake as I waited during halftime. "Jesus, it takes me forever to find you," Chad collapsed next to me on the bleachers as I looked at him, "Hello to you too,"

"I have been looking for you the entire first half! I mean really, where did you go?"

"I sat here the entire time,"

Chad rolled his eyes, "Whatever, I had to watch Alexa with this…male." Chad scoffed as I nodded, "Dude, you look exhausted."

"I am exhausted."

"Go home, Liam will understand," my eyes glanced towards Alli and Lo who were sitting with Jenni and Sam in the bleachers behind my dad. "Yea, I know, I don't want to change his world anymore than I have to and me sitting here is what he loves the most."

"Dude, Gabi just had a major surgery, I think this one,"

"Chad, I'm going to sit here and watch my son play. There are going to be other games I am going to have to miss. Right now, if I was at home I would just be worrying about Gabi and God, I can't be doing that," my hands covered my face as I inhaled, "Dude, I think you just had a major freak out."

"Yea, a major freak out. I mean how the hell am I supposed to watch her get sick and then try to be positive." Chad was quiet as I pressed my jaw together, the boys came back onto the court as they played, the game going back and forth as I paid attention, my dad his normal high strung self on the side.

Stretching my legs out, Chad sighed, "You will do it the best out of any of us." I glanced towards him and he nodded, "If Taylor was sick I would be a mess, my kids would be a mess, it would be mad chaos." I swallowed as I looked back out at the court.

"Gabi is one hell of a women, strong as can be, perfect, beautiful, she is going to make it to the end."

"But it's that in-between part," I stressed, "That part when she loses her hair, she doesn't look like the same person, those days where she can't lift her body from her body, when she isn't feeling her best. Those days."

"And Gabi will make it through every single one of them, you will too. It might be stressful and it might be hard but you two will be fine."

"She asked me if I would still love her,"

Chad snorted, "Is she crazy?"

"A little bit but she is high stung on drugs right now."

The game ended with a final whistle, "Taylor said Gabi was doing okay,"

"That's all she tells me too,"

"Ohh,"

I shrugged as Alli and Lo came running over, "Daddy! Can we go to McDonalds?" I scrunched my eyebrows together, "When have you two every had McDonalds?" I asked, "Grandma got it for us the other day!"

Chad snorted, "We don't eat McDonalds," I told them flatly, "How about I heat up Mac and Cheese from the other night."

"Fine," Allison crossed her arms as I shook my head, "Let's go," I ushered them out as Wes caught up with us, "Dad!" I heard Liam's voice as I turned to see him, "I heard mom is home," I smiled, "Sure is,"

"Good,"

We exited as I got the kids all into the car as I drove them home, my mom was two steps ahead of me with dinner as the kids ate quickly as it was almost time for bed.

"Where is Emma?"

"Last I saw in her room," I nodded as I went upstairs; I peeked in her room, as she wasn't there. I then went into our room as she was lying next to Gabi, they were both awake as they were watching something on her laptop.

"Hi dad!"

"Hey," I shut the door, "How are you feeling?" I asked Gabi as I kissed her forehead, "Okay, you forgot to wash my hair."

"If you are up for it I'll do it before we go to bed and after we put the kids down."

"Can I shower?" she asked, I looked at her as I pressed my lips together, "Maybe,"

Emma glanced at me, "What are you two doing?" I asked peering at the laptop. "Looking at shoes for my dress," I nodded as my fingers played with Gabi's hair. "I'm gonna go do the bed time stuff, Liam will probably be up here shortly to see you."

"Okay,"

"Do you want any mac and cheese or anything? My mom heated some up from when she made her special stuff the other night."

"No thanks,"

"Brie, you haven't eaten much,"

"I'm okay," she said looking up, I closed my eyes, "Okay."

Going back downstairs, Liam was walking in as he went straight for the stairs. I shook my head, as Wes and Alli were already ready for bed. "Come on guys," I nudged them to their rooms and I grabbed Lo as she was falling asleep against me.

Lo went to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, and we changed her outfit as she climbed into her bed. I kissed her forehead, "Daddy is staying home all day tomorrow." She smiled, "Yay,"

I kissed her cheek and she settled in her bed. I turned on her night-light and exited the room as I went to check on Allison who was already in bed, "Night Alli,"

"Night daddy!" I shut the door as I then went to make sure Wes was in bed. "Go to bed," I told him, he turned and scoffed, "Okay,"

"You have to go to school in the morning, go to bed,"

"Fine," I shut his door as I flipped his light switch down, he protested as I went in search for my oldest children. Searching Liam's room and then Emma's room, I didn't see either. Going upstairs, I pushed open my door as Liam and Emma were laying on the bed talking to Gabi.

She was smiling and talking to both of them as I shook my head, "You two need to be heading to bed,"

"Dad just a while longer,"

"She will be here tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and so on and so on," I said, they both groaned, "Fine," they said goodnight as they shuffled out of the room after about another five minutes. I crawled up next to Gabi as I pressed my nose against her neck. "Can I just wash your hair tonight and then tomorrow we can shower after all of the kids go to school?"

She sighed, "I feel so dirty,"

"I know you do, I wish I could change that but we already have to clean your stuff and get up at two to take pills and what not."

She sighed, "Fine," she said with a sigh, "Whatever." I laughed, "Brie, come on, I can't believe you are up for a shower,"

"I haven't gotten to shower in like days and I,"

"Hey, hey," I brushed my fingers over her neck, "If you want to take a shower let's go," she turned her head towards me with her eyes barely open. "I think we can wait," I smiled as I kissed her, "Then let's do these funky things and get some sleep okay?"

* * *

It took all strength not to chuck my phone across the room as the alarm blared. Picking it up, I shut off the two am alarm as I rubbed my eyes; I turned towards Gabi who didn't even stir. I got out of bed as I fumbled around for her drugs she needed to take.

I got them all out and made sure she still had water as I gently woke her up. She moved her head as I brushed her hair away from her face, "Hey, I just need you to wake up long enough to take these," she winced, as the pain was probably present. "It's okay," I coaxed, she took them all with ease and the closed her eyes again. I kissed her forehead as I put everything away only for me to set the alarm for 630 to make sure everybody goes to school.

As soon as I crawled back into bed and was half asleep, Lo started to cry. The big sobs.

Sitting up, I quickly turned off the monitor as I slipped out of bed. My eye heavy as I walked out of the room pulling my shirt over my head, walking out I went to Lo's room where I could hear her crying from my spot.

Opening her door, she was sitting up in bed as she looked at me. She scrambled out of her bed as she ran towards me, I picked her up and she cried into my shoulder. "What's wrong Lo?"

"Monster,"

I rubbed her back as I flipped on her light, "No monster, see?" she peeked out but buried her head back into my shoulder; it singled more of a nightmare than something in the room. Taking her out of the room, I went downstairs as I was trying to find my glasses, as I was blind as a bat right now.

Once my fingers gazed over them on the coffee table, I slipped them on blinking in the focus. Lauren gripped tighter to me as I went into the kitchen as I got her a thing of milk and I went to settle onto the couch with her.

"Lo, here," she peeked her head out to see the milk and she took it. "It's okay, nobody is going to hurt you,"

"Mommy has boo boo," she whimpered, I sighed as I held her closer. "Mommy will be okay."

"Mommy," she repeated, "I want mommy,"

Licking my lower lip, I rubbed her back as she rested against me. Her sobs trembled as she did this last night too. She just wanted Gabi and I didn't know what do now that she is home. She is sleeping and I know she is in pain but Lo.

"Momma,"

Rubbing my face gently, I rested against the couch as we lay with each other for a while. Once it was after three thirty, I got up to take her back to bed but as soon as I moved, she cried. Finally giving up, I shut off the lights and I went up stairs. Going into our room, Gabi was actually awake and she looked at me.

Lauren squealed with the sight of Gabi, "Is she okay?"

"Restless, she wants to see you and if I lay her down she just cries, loud cries," I said quietly, Gabi scooted over gently as I sat down on the bed. Lauren stood up and kissed her cheek. "Mommy,"

"Lo, you gotta be careful, come lay with me," I said as I settled under the blankets. She smiled at Gabi as Gabi rested her hand on her hair; she stroked it gently as I fought sleep lying with Lauren.

"Troy, get some rest, you look exhausted," Gabi said, "I'll watch her,"

"Wake me up if you want me to move her."

"Mhm,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy and Lauren were snuggling when I woke a while later. Lauren was resting her head against Troy's chest and Troy had his arm around her. Both of them sleeping hard, I smiled softly as I struggled to get out of bed quietly as I needed to pee.

Walking into the bathroom, I looked out the window as the sun was peaking up. Using the restroom, I washed my hands gently and I walked back in to see Troy's phone lying on the table. Seeing his alarm on, I went in and shut it off so he could get some rest because he needed too.

Pain shot through my chest as it protested but I quietly got out of the room, Emma was already awake and Liam was close behind. My whole body felt like it was on fire but I needed to get out of the room for a little bit and Troy was sleeping, the best time to do it.

Going into the kitchen, Lucille was cooking breakfast. "Good morning Gabi! How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a truck,"

"You should be resting,"

"Okay Troy," I joked gently, "It's been almost a week since my surgery. I'm just in pain, I'll be okay."

"If you sit there and do nothing, I won't report you to the police." She said with a wink, I smiled, as I knew I was tired and my body wasn't hungry. I was just in pain and tired yet I wanted to see my kids.

"I turned Troy's alarm off," I admitted, "So you don't have help this morning unless you need him,"

Lucille smiled, "No, let him sleep, I knew he got up last night with Lo and the night before. He looked like he was about to fall over." I smiled as she cooked and I heard Liam come bounding up the stairs. "Morning Grandma,"

He opened the fridge as Lucille said good morning back, "Morning Liam," he turned around on his heel and he smiled, "Morning mom, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, been a lot better, but okay,"

"Good, I can't believe you are awake."

"I slept a lot yesterday and I will probably go to bed after you guys go to school." He came over and sat next to me as he kissed my cheek, "Dad sleeping still?"

"Yea, I turned his alarm off because he needs to get some sleep."

Liam nodded as Lucille passed him a plate and she looked at me. "No thanks, I'm not that hungry."

"You didn't eat last night either."

"I'm not that hungry,"

"Eat just a little," she coaxed, "Or I will have to report you," I laughed quietly, "Fruit?" I asked gently, "I'm honestly, not hungry,"

"I can handle that, orange or an apple?"

"Apple please,"

She nodded as she went to the fridge, "Mom! You're up!"

"Good morning to you too Em," she smiled, "Good morning mom and Good morning grandma,"

"Morning," we both echoed, Emma sat next to me as Lucille gave her a plate and then me a plate. "I'm going to go wake Alli and Wes, I'll be back," I leaned against Liam as he ate, "Mom, you gotta eat something,"

Looking at the apple made my stomach upset.

"I will," I said with a nod, I picked one up to eat it as it was slow and my stomach churned with the food. Lucille came back as I heard the rustling upstairs, "Lo isn't in her bed," Lucille said with a concerned look, "She is cuddled with Troy," I said with a small smile, "She was restless last night."

Lucille nodded, as Wes was quick to join us as Liam and Emma both were going to leave. They each kissed my cheek as I laughed, "Have a good day at school,"

"I'm glad to have you back in the kitchen, we missed you," I couldn't stop the smile as they left. Wes gently hugged me around the waist as I kissed the top of his head, Allison cheered with excitement as I talked with them as they ate breakfast. Lucille smiled as I only ate half of my apple; I started to feel sick as I gently pushed it away.

"Come on guys, let's get your backpacks and coats on."

The kids gave me a wave goodbye as they disappeared. Spring Break was next week for them and they usually went on a trip to somewhere. Either to visit Troy or not but this year…it was nothing.

I felt disappointed as I sat there; I closed my eyes trying to get the nausea to go away. My stomach churned as I was tired and ready to go back to bed, it was hard and I didn't want to move.

Pressing my eyes together, Lucille came back in, "You can go back to bed," I pressed my palms against my eyes as I felt a tear fall from my eyes. "I'm so tired and I hurt but I can't have Troy worried and to the point of falling over asleep,"

"Hey, relax," she rubbed my shoulder gently, "You two are so dancing around each other it insane," I couldn't help but laugh, "Troy does need sleep but you do need rest,"

"I feel sick,"

"Do you need anything? How about some water?" I closed my eyes, "I just want to be better already. I don't want to do this today,"

Lucille gave me a small look and she pushed away from the counter. She disappeared for a little bit and came back with a card.

"They didn't want me to give it to you yet but I think you need to see it," she said quietly, rubbing my lower eyes, I picked up the card as I opened it.

_Momma – _

_Everything seems so unreal right now, I can't believe that you have breast cancer but I know you can beat it. You are so strong mom and you are always there for me and the rest of us kids. Everyday you are up and cooking us breakfast, making our lunch, and being you. You never seem to be sick and when you are dad is dragging you back to bed. You are always there for me and I want you to know that I will be there for you. We love you, I love you and I couldn't ask for a better mom. You are going to kick cancers ass! …oops. Sorry, you can ignore that right? Hah, I love you mom. – Liam _

Battling tears, I blinked my eyes and I moved down to the next one.

_Mommy! _

_You are amazing. Like everything about you is amazing and even though you have this breast cancer, it will never define you. You are the strongest and most inspiring person I have ever met. You are my idol mom; I love you, forever and always. I know Dad says that to you and it's true. You are the easiest person to love. You are there for me on the bad days and on my good days too. You are the best mom in the world, we know you can beat this cancers butt and you will be our happy mom again who stands by us and is everything. You'll still be able to do it now while you are fighting and that's why we love you, because you are the strongest and most inspiring mom in the world. I love you mommy, we will all be here for you._

_- Emma _

Tears slipped down my cheek as I let my fingers gaze over the next little note, Wes's handwriting messy.

_Mom! _

_Everything seems so scary right now but you are strong. Emma and Liam were telling us about how sick you are and how strong you are. I don't really understand but they are right. You are always smiling and in the kitchen, always at my games and you help me with everything. You are the best mom and you are good at everything. I love you mommy and I can't wait for you to be all better! Kisses! I love you! – Wes_

I couldn't stop my emotions as I pressed my arm into my eyes as I tried to stop the tears from falling.

_Mommy!_

_Liam is writing for me because he said I have messy handwriting (I did not! – Liam) so he was saying how pretty you are mommy! You are super pretty and I love you! Everybody says you have a big boo boo you can't see but I don't think you do. I still see you as my favorite mommy in the entire world…I wouldn't even want Aunt Taylor! You and daddy make me laugh and I love you! Be happy mommy! – Alli _

My giggles mixed with my tears as Lo's was just a kissy face and an I love you. I let my fingers trace over the pink pen they used to write all of this, tears raced down my cheeks, as I loved my kids. "You are going to win this fight because of those five and your husband, that's why you are going to fight everyday through the pain and the exhaustion because those six are going to be right there the entire time."

Lucille smiled as I cried more, "I really want to hug you right now," I laughed, "Please don't, I don't think I'll live through that," she laughed, "I have to put this card back because I don't think they are quite done yet." I nodded as she took it upstairs.

My nausea had subsided some; I let out a long cry as I buried my head into my hands gently. Pain went everywhere as I heard footsteps, "Whoa, hey, what's wrong?" Troy's concerned voice filled my head as I lifted my head to see him.

The desire to hug him and just let me hold him was strong. "I just want to bury myself in your arms and it hurts," Troy's face softened as he walked towards me, scared to touch me the wrong way. "I wish I could make it better," his fingers wrapped around my hand as everything in me besides my sore breasts wanted to hug him.

"Come here," he gently took me into the living room as he sat down on the recliner as he then pulled me down into his lap gently. "Come here," he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned my head into his neck as he kissed my temple softly, "Did you turn my alarm off?"

"Yes,"

He smiled, "You rotten woman,"

He let me rest against him as he stroked my hair gently, "Do you want to shower?"

"No, I think I will just cry."

"They hurt that bad?" I nodded my head as Troy took a deep breath, "We need to do your bulbs again."

"Fine,"

"Can I wash your hair?" He asked, I closed my eyes and nodded, "Please,"

* * *

Troy massaged my head as he rubbed the shampoo in, I leaned back towards the sink and he hummed to the song on the radio as he did so. "I think I can get use to this."

Troy glanced down as he smiled; he then took the hose on the sink drain. He washed my hair as I closed my eyes, letting him do his work, as this was the best thing ever. I could get used to this and everything Troy was doing.

"Have you eaten today?" Troy asked I looked up at him as he studied my eyes. "Brie, you need to eat,"

"I had half an apple and it took almost everything for me not to throw it back up," Troy ringed my hair gently, "I'm sorry, Brie, but you need to eat."

I closed my eyes as Troy had me sit up. He kissed my cheek, "Please, anything you want."

"Nothing. That's what I want. I really want to sleep though,"

Troy picked me up, "You can sleep and rest but once you wake up you need to eat something, anything, please," he pleaded as I rested against me, "I'm just not hungry,"

Troy sighed as he rested me in the bed, he crawled up next to me and he kissed me softly. "I know you aren't hungry but you need to eat."

I closed my eyes and turned away from him, "Hey,"

"Troy, I just want to sleep," he sighed as he got up off the bed, "I'm gonna go on a run, call me if you want something."

"I'll be fine Troy,"

He pressed his lips together and went to change.

* * *

"I'm still not under that yet?" I asked Troy, he shook his head, "Nope, sorry," he put the stuff away as I closed my eyes, I was done. It had been a week since my surgery and these stupid little tubes were still in my body.

"Maybe if you ate something it will help," Troy remarked, he was becoming inpatient with my eating. I wasn't hungry. I haven't been hungry. "Troy, would you just stop?" I asked him with a glance, "I don't have the energy or the pain tolerance for this right now."

Troy bit his lip and kept his words back, "You have eaten two things since you have left the hospital, that is not going to make you better any faster."

"But I'm not hungry and when I eat to please you, I get nausea."

"Is breast cancer going to be you pregnant all over again?" Troy asked as he grabbed the ace, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You never ate when you were pregnant, you were moody, and tired all the damn time,"

My eyes looked over Troy, as I knew he was officially frustrated and tired. "Troy, maybe your mom should do this for now." He looked up at me, "I didn't mean it,"

I rested my hand over his, "I know you didn't mean it, I just think you need a break."

"I'll finish this and then I'll go play basketball or something," he mumbled, I nodded as he helped redo my dressings in a comfortable silence. "I love you Gabs,"

"I love you too Troy, it's just hard right now and I understand I'm not being myself." He let his eyes dig deep into mine. I took the opportunity as I pulled him closer, "Troy, maybe you and the kids should make a trip to LA, hang out and go see a Laker game. It's there spring break and I know they are disappointed they aren't going anywhere this year."

"Brie, I don't want to leave you, plus it's not a family trip unless you go,"

"I know but I'm not in any condition to travel and the kids need a break. You need a break. I'll be okay here with your mom and dad. Do it for me," Troy battled inner something as he shook his head, "We can't,"

"Troy," he stood, "I'll be back in a bit,"

Watching him leave was hard. Not being able to hug him like I want to. It was all becoming so hard.

* * *

Troy's POV

Entering the Danforth house, Chad looked at me, "Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Is Gabi okay?" Taylor's voice entered my head and I looked over at her, "She won't eat a God damn thing, she then wants us to take a vacation because she thinks we need away from all of this but she isn't up to going and,"

"Troy, hey, slow down," Chad went into the kitchen as he came back with a beer, "You need to relax,"

I took a long breath as I shoved the beer away, "She won't eat anything,"

"The more you push her to eat, the more she won't want to eat. You need to give her time Troy, she is probably in pain and when you are in pain you aren't hungry, at all, you need to take a bit of time and just thing everything over. Maybe she is right, you should go take a vacation with the kids and just relax a bit and come back ready to fight. She would tell you to do that if she wasn't sure about her choice. You guys are having such a rough patch and she knows what's going on."

Rubbing my forehead, "And if we go she magical be all better."

"Of course not but that's giving her time to rest without the kids bugging her all week, it's giving them an opportunity to have fun and not have to worry about mom a lot, it gives you some thinking space it sounds like you need, and most of all it's healthy to get out for a bit."

"I'm so frustrated with her. I just want her to eat and not be in pain,"

"Don't you think she wants the same things? Troy, she doesn't starve herself. She just isn't hungry and I found that respectable, she is probably even more frustrated with herself than you are. I know you want her to eat but offer her a smoothie or a protein drink or something that is easy to drink and get the nutrition. Hell, get her a shake. I don't care." I looked at Taylor, "Why can't I ever think of these things?"

"Because you are too close to her."

Rubbing my chin, "You think us going out of town would be good for her?"

"A little bit. She will miss you guys but it gives her time to rest. Sharpay and I will go and check on her, hang out with her daily if that makes you feel better."

"The other day, she got upset because it hurt too much to be hugged and that's all she wanted."

"She is always locked in your arms somehow and now she isn't, she is lost," Chad spoke; drinking the beer he got out. I rolled my eyes and I rolled my head backwards. "I think I need to play a little basketball, you in Chad?"

"Duh,"

* * *

Returning back to the house, it was in full swing kid mode. I passed the kids as I went straight up the stairs and towards our room.

When I opened the door, Gabi was sitting up, on her laptop with her glasses on. I wondered how it got onto her lap but I let it go. "Hi," she said looking up, "Hey, I'm really sorry about earlier."

"I knew you were. You need a break, this is stressful,"

"I know it is and I'm just scared I guess," Gabi's eyes connected with mine, "It's okay to be scared Troy, I'm scared."

Getting on the bed, I faced her as she shut her laptop and I took it off her lap. "I feel like we have had this talk before," she said quietly, her fingers playing with the strings of the blanket. "We have but I just," pressing my lips together, I fought off the inner emotions, "I need you in my life everyday and I don't know what the hell would happen if I ever lost you. When we got into that car accident fourteen years ago, I had to consider that and I shut it off. I can't do it and now with this, it's tough because I don't think I can do it. I can't be in this world without you so when you don't eat and I know that you are going to have chemo and radiation and your body is going to just shut it's self off and start over, it scares me."

"Nothing is going to happen to me."

"You can't say that for sure Gabi and I know we shouldn't talk about it until it's there but I see you now and it scares me. I love you way to much Gabi, I just want to make you fat with food so I know when you have those hard days you are going to be okay,"

She laughed, "I'm going to be okay, just because I don't want to eat right now doesn't mean I don't want to tomorrow. We have to take this one day at a time."

"I need you to make a compromise with me," I said, she considered it, "I need you to drink something with calories, a milkshake, a smoothie, a protein shake, I don't care but I need you to at least once a day and I'll be happy. You drink water like a champ and it's not actual food,"

"I can do that," she said quickly, "I can do that for you, if that will make you happy,"

"It will make me so happy,"

She smiled softly as I leaned forward to kiss her, "Are you sure you want us to go without you?"

"Why would you want to go with me? I'm a stick in the mud!" I laughed and nodded, "If that's what you please, I love you Brie, I shouldn't get so frustrated so quickly."

"It's been a really long month,"

"I can't believe it's been a month since all of this started," she went quiet and I let my thumb trace over her hand. "We will get through this together. Nobody can defeat us." She smiled as I kissed her cheek gently. "Not a single person,"

* * *

**Another day in the world of the Bolton's. :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Have a great week everybody! **

**Please Review!**


	8. LA Fun & Lonely Blues

Chapter 8 – LA Fun & Lonely Blues

_We landed. I love you. – Troy_

I sighed. I chose for them to go without me but I hated it. I wish they could all be here with me but at the same time, they all needed away from this craziness I was caught up in. When I saw Dr. Johnny on Friday, he said everything was looking great, my scans looked great and I was healing well even though it all hurt like a bitch, AND, I got all of my pumps taken out, which caused me to do a small happy dance.

Now that Troy and the kids were all gone in California, Taylor, Sharpay, Jenni, and Lucille were taking turns to take care of me everyday, which should be a fun battle. Troy and I were in a small routine. I would have two liquid drinks per day, if I felt up to eating food, which was getting better since my surgery. I would eat it then. Troy didn't push me to eat normal food, as long as I had at least two different things of liquid calories. It made everybody happy and there wasn't any fighting.

I was slowly moving around more but I still have plenty of restrictions of what I could lift and what I couldn't lift. My kids were still off limits, hell, a laundry basket was off limits, and a basketball was off limits. It was killing me; I was able to gently exercise to keep all of my range of motion intact. It was slow, the pain was still intense, the little motions were painful, and the lack of hugs was terrible.

Troy picked an old series for me to watch on Netflix, Army Wives, it was good and I could relate to some of it. There was even lists of movies that I would watch with Lauren during the day.

"Knock knock," Jenni poked her head into the room as I smiled, "Hey,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Peachy," she smiled, "Good, my brother sent me over,"

"I bet you all have shifts,"

"We do, how could you guess?" I smiled as she sat down in Troy's spot. "Missing the kids?"

"Always,"

"Yea, it's probably good for them to get away and for you to get some solid rest."

"Always," I picked at the blanket and I looked up at her, "How is Miles and Sammy?"

"Good! They are enjoying spring break with Carson,"

"I bet they are. Are you mad that you have to work all week?"

Her smile shifted, "A little bit," she shook her head, "But I would rather be saving lives," she said with a shrug, "I need to tell you something," I looked up and she smiled, "I'm being transferred to the cancer ward, giving chemo, and stuff at the hospital you are being treated at. I applied for it a while ago and I got it." I smiled, "Jenni that's fantastic!"

"So hopefully, I can be your nurse sometime but that's why I am working so much right now. I'm finishing up at that hospital and transferring over. I need a change."

"I'm so happy for you!"

"It's closer to home and I work shorter hours. It's really the better thing to do with my two little ones plus Carson wants another kid," I smiled, "I'll happily be another aunt to another beautiful baby," Jenni shook her head as she laid next to me stealing my remote from me. "What's on TV?"

"Nothing," I told her, "I have been watching mostly Netflix," Jenni scrolled through, "Oh! I haven't watched this in years!" she flipped on Pretty Little Liars, "That came out right around the time I had Liam." I mentioned, "Never watched it," Jenni gave me a deadpan look, "You have to be fucking kidding me," I shook my head and Jenni shook her head, "We are starting this and I am not leaving until you are hooked."

Jenni started the show and we both were pulled into it, quiet, and ready to see what would happen next.

Jenni was shocked all over again, I was shocked for the first time and the next thing I know, Taylor is in the doorway. "What are you two doing?" she asked with her hands on her hips, "Watching the sixth episode of Pretty Little Liars, want to watch?" Jenni asked as she took a drink of her water.

"Don't you have to go work a night shift?"

Jenni glanced at her watch, "Fuck, yea,"

"Should I continue or should I wait for you?"

"I'll be back tomorrow night and we can stay up all night watching it!" I gave thumbs up as she disappeared down the hallway. Taylor took her spot, "How are you?" she asked, "Perfect really, I'm not in all that much pain and I'm awake,"

"Bonus, have you eaten anything today?"

"The protein shake Troy made me before he left."

"Do you want anything else?"

"Not right now, maybe in a little bit a sandwich?" Taylor looked impressed and she nodded, "Fair deal," I smiled, "Good,"

"What do you think the kids and Troy are doing right now?" I asked her, "I'm not sure…"

* * *

Troy's POV

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I relaxed in the hotel room as the kids were all running around doing whatever and I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to sleep for hours.

"Dad! Can we go to the pool?" my eyes opened as I looked at Wes, "I'll take him," Liam spoke up quickly as I nodded slowly, "Okay,"

"I'm gonna take Lo and Alli down to the pool as well, is that okay dad?" I eyed my two oldest children, "Call me if you need anything and keep a good eye on them, floaties!" I said, "Dad, we take them swimming in the backyard all of the time, this is nothing new."

"Fine, just be careful okay?" they nodded as they scurried off to change into swimsuits. I got up as my knee popped, a sharp pain slicing up my calf as I shook my head, ever since my knee surgery, my knee popped daily and I got the pain right along with it. I moved to the bedroom as I collapsed on the bed, the signs of me growing old were all there. My knees and back always hurting, my energy level was almost at zero, and some nights I wanted sleep rather than sex.

It was becoming bad. I was becoming old.

I have yet to even hit the big four oh but it was right around the corner, the days were narrowed and as a retired NBA basketball player, it stung. I almost made it to forty in the league, I was two years away but I failed and I was okay with that. I was ready to spend more time with my family and to be there for Gabi more and now with the whole cancer thing, it made it better that I wasn't in the league, I would have quit on the spot because I couldn't be away from her when she needed me the most.

It was hard to be away from her now.

Rubbing my forehead, I wanted to just go lose my mind on the basketball court. I just wanted to be back in that moment, to free my mind up to think but it wasn't even possible anymore. It was so clogged with information.

About chemo, about Gabi's what ifs, the kid's countless questions, the pain she is in, and the amount of things I have to do.

"We will be back in a bit," I turned to see Emma, "Okay, be safe, have fun," she nodded as she left and I rolled onto my stomach, I buried my head into the pillow as my phone rang. I moaned as I reached for it. I pressed answer as I held it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, I was just checking in," her sweet voice filled my ear, "How are you feeling?" I asked, "It's not about me,"

"Brie, come on,"

"Sevenish but I have had plenty of visitors to take my mind off everything."

"Good, and we are all good. The kids all went down to the pool and I'm laying in bed trying to find motivation to move."

She laughed, "Okay, I'm just making sure everybody is still breathing,"

"Good on my end," I muttered, "Good on mine too, I love you, miss you,"

"I miss you too,"

"I'm gonna go, get some rest Troy,"

"You too and hey,"

"Yea?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too, I'll talk to you later,"

"Bye,"

I sighed as I laid my phone next to me; I then pressed my face into the pillow as I fell asleep faster than I should have.

* * *

Liam's POV

"Do you think mommy is going to be okay?" my eyes looked at Allison's wide ones. "What are you talking about?" I asked with an annoyed glance, Emma shoved me as I tossed my hands up.

"Mommy has boo boos and daddy said she is sick,"

My jaw tightened, "Everything is fine Alli, mom will be fine,"

"But I told a girl at school and she said her grandma died of it!" she screeched, my heart thumped in my chest as Emma gave me a concerned look. "Alli, I promise, mom is going to be fine. In a couple of months she is going to be perfectly fine. Now go play okay?" Alli shrugged and ran off as Emma looked at me more. "Em, stop,"

"Do you believe everything you just said?" she asked me softly a few minutes later. "Of course!"

Emma struggled as she watched Wes jump in the pool, a few adults moving off to the side as we both took a seat on the edge of the pool. Our eyes watching over Lauren who was in a thing just wading around, Alli who was in floaties and giggling, plus Wes who was just swimming around like a fish.

"I'm scared." Emma confessed, "I know you are Emma but we have to be strong for mom and the kids,"

"Well, I can't be strong all the time Liam," I pressed my lips together and licked my lower lip, "Nobody can,"

"Then how come I have never seen you even flash a sign of emotion? I had a breakdown at school and here you are telling Alli it's going to be fine!"

"What else am I supposed to tell her? Mom is going to die and Dad is going to fall apart and our lives will be miserable? Is that what you want me to tell that six year old because I will and I will leave you to explain that to Dad." Something inside of me snapped, my whole insides snapped and I pressed my palms to my face.

Emma looked away and she shook her head, "I'm sorry okay? You told Alli the right thing, I'm wrong but seriously, it's the first time I have seen you get worked up."

"Somebody has to keep it all together."

"Dad is doing fine,"

"Dad won't be fine if something happens,"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked I looked at her shocked, "You mean you don't notice the chemistry between them?" Emma nodded, "I mean they are made for each other, they are always made for each other and if something ever happened to mom or dad," I shook my head, "Dad will lose it if mom ever died. Lose it."

"Who is going to be there for us?"

"Why are we even talking about this? Mom is a fighter. Mom is going to be fine in a couple of months like I just said, so how about we both keep a positive attitude about all of this? Mom is going to fight for us. She isn't leaving yet, she has lived through too much to leave now."

Emma finally shut up after that and the only thing I wanted to do was leave. I wanted to go for a run and just run for days, to let my head clear, to let everything die in my brain so I could just think about basketball for hours.

My eyes swept over the three young kids again. My thoughts went back to what Emma said, what if…

I shouldn't even be thinking about what if's and everything, what ifs were pointless.

Splashing the water gently, I shook my head, "Liam!" Lauren's voice caught my attention as she was almost out of her floaties. Shit.

I got rid of my phone and wallet as I jumped into the water, Lauren slipped out as she disappeared underneath of the water. I felt the breath escape me as I searched, "Lo! Lo!" I called for her as I dove underneath the water and she was almost to the bottom. I dove down, my lungs already screaming as I picked her up dragging her up to the top. When we got to the top, she coughed as Emma was freaking out on the side of the pool.

Pulling her up top, she was crying and sobbing as I took that as a fabulous sign. She was breathing.

* * *

Troy's POV

The loud pounding on the door stirred me as I rolled onto my back, I got up and I went to answer the hotel door as Wes was giving me a panicked look, "Wes, what's wrong?"

"Lo, pool," he began to wave his hands fast as he couldn't breath as he was trying to talk, I put my hand on his shoulder, "Alright, Wes, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong."

"Lo fell out of her floaties and Liam dove in to get her, Emma told me to come get you," my heart speed up as I dodged out of the door and I ran to the elevator. I pressed the button probably a hundred times before it finally popped open. Wes was in behind me as I pressed the lobby button; I tried to remain calm, as Gabi would kill me with her bare hands if something happened to Lo.

The doors finally opened and I rushed out, I heard the rush of people heading towards the pool as I pushed through them all as I heard Lo's sobs. A gush of relief washed through me as she was breathing.

I emerged as Emma and Liam were trying to calm her. I pushed through to them, as Emma looked up, "Dad we can explain!" I shook my head as I reached for Lauren. She took into my grasp as I pressed her against my chest. Her sobs entering into my ear, "It's alright Lo, it's alright," I whispered as I pressed my chin into her side. I walked away from the scene as I rubbed her back.

She began to calm down as I rubbed her back, "Do you hurt anywhere?" I asked her, she shook her head as she rubbed her runny nose against my shirt. "No,"

"Did you hit your head?" I asked softly, she shook her head again. "Are you sure?" she nodded and I sucked in a breath as I took a deep breath. "Okay,"

"I wanna stay with you," she whimpered, I held her close and I nodded, "Okay, let's go back up to the room." She was shaking and when I came closer to the pool, my other four were all hanging around a chair, nervously looking towards the area Lo and I disappeared too along with a staff member.

"Dad, I am so so sorry," Liam start to apologize as my head began to pound. "Sir, we are so sorry for the incident," people began to talk as Lo was becoming anxious and I finally threw my hand up, "Enough, please," I looked at all of them, "It was an accident. I understand, accident's happen, I'm going to take her upstairs to the room, you four, be up there in thirty minutes."

I moved past them all as I went up the elevator and into the room, as my next step was to inform Gabi. Gabi needed to be told.

Cursing, I didn't want to disrupt her though. I didn't need her freaking out.

Getting back into the room, I went to put Lo down but she wouldn't let go. "Lo, baby girl, you gotta let go," she shook her head as I sat down on the bed. "Hey, I want to get some warm clothes on you, can we do that?" she nodded as I set her down on the bed and I went to grab a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I changed her as I then rested on the bed as she curled next to me. "Momma,"

"We will call her in a bit okay?"

"Okay," I pressed my lips against her temple as she slowly fell asleep after a while. She slowly fell asleep and when I heard the other four appear in the room, I slipped out of the bed quietly and I shut the doors.

"Dad,"

I held up my hand, "Liam, just give me a second,"

I pressed my lips together, "Tell me what the hell happened down there today!" my voice rose as the four kids looked at me. Allison and Wes both shrugged, "Alli and Wes were swimming playing," Liam said, "Emma and I were on the side of the pool, talking, I was watching all three of them. Then Lauren called my name, I looked up and she was squirming out of her floating device, I pulled my phone and wallet out as I got in, she fell out and I went down to grab her. She came up screaming and sobbing."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I nodded, "Alright,"

"I'm sorry,"

"I should have been down there, there isn't anything else you could have done to prevent it all." Liam nodded as I rubbed my hand over my face, "What do you guys want to do tonight?"

"Hang out,"

"I think I am going to Chase's house."

"Can I go too?"

Looking at all of them, I knew they all had lives and how much they wanted to go out. "If you can get them to pick you up," they cheered as they ran opposite directions. I shook my head, as I just wanted Gabi next to me.

I wasn't going to make it through this week.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"What happened?" I screeched, "Gabs, take a breath,"

"No! You tell me what happened, my daughter doesn't almost drown everyday and let alone be told twenty four hours later?"

"I gave it a nights rest. Brie. It's fine, Liam was paying attention to her and everything was fine."

I scrunched my forehead together, "Obviously everything isn't fine."

"Brie, we are all fine. We went to the zoo today and had fun! I didn't want to stress you and it's fine. I waited to make sure everything was going to be fine."

"And if it wasn't then what?"

"Then I would have called you," his voice soothed quietly, "Troy, there are some things you don't wait to tell me," I dropped the phone as I hung up, to exhausted to continue the conversation.

I slid under the covers and I closed my eyes, I missed them. It was hard to deny but they were all having a blast and that's all I asked for. I only wanted them to get away and have fun because who knew what these next couple of months held.

"Knock knock,"

"You knew," I spat

"He told me so I could come over here and do damage control," Taylor sat on the bed as I didn't move from underneath of the covers. "Damage control? I'm so pissed at him." Taylor game me a soft nudge. "You aren't mad at him."

"I am too Taylor, if that was Matt or Austin you would be flipping bricks if Chad didn't tell you right away."

"I'm also not recovering from surgery Gabs," I shot her a look, "He can not use that as an excuse for not telling me. I am still a mom to all of my five beautiful babies. I don't care if I am in surgery or if I am in chemo or anything, if I am half dead I want to know. There isn't anything."

"I know that's how I would probably feel too but you need a lot of rest and strength. So when Troy didn't tell you right away, it gave him the worry and concern for the next twenty four hours, now that the period of time has passed, we all know Lo is going to be okay, you know and you can let it go and move on. Everything is going to be fine. I know I would have been in the same spot you are but I also know Chad have sent you to do the same exact thing. Troy is right here. He needs you to rest."

I sighed as I felt tears catch in my eyes, "I miss him," Taylor pressed her lips together, "I know you do,"

"And these past couple of weeks have been so hard…on both of us." Taylor scooted next to me as I rested my head on her shoulder. "I can't lay with him like I want to, we can't make out or have sex, we can't hug," my voice fell apart on the last part, Taylor let me cry as she sat with me as a comfort.

* * *

Taylor's POV

Watching Gabi fall asleep, I slipped out of the room and I wiped away my own tears. In sixteen years, I have only seen Gabi fall apart a handful of times. She was a strong women, she fell apart a lot during her pregnancy with Liam and Wes but besides that her pregnancies were not that emotional. She fell apart during the time Troy wasn't present for most of the birth of Emma besides the actual birth.

She fell apart when they got into the car accident.

She fell apart when each of her kids went into a surgery or were hurt.

She fell apart when Troy and her got into their longest fight that only lasted two weeks before they both cracked.

Those were the only time that woman in their fell apart. There aren't many other times that it happened and watching her tonight, it hurt. It hurt every time because I knew she was suddenly struggling.

I made sure her liquid meal was made for tomorrow and then I did a couple of the cleaning around the house as I went to check on her again. Seeing her still asleep, I went downstairs as Jenni was entering the room. "How was work?" I asked her, she huffed, "Tiring,"

"I bet, I'm gonna head home unless you need something?" she shook her head, "How is she?"

"Tired, upset, really needing Troy. You heard what happened right?"

"Yea, Troy gave me the information so I knew."

"Yea, she didn't take to it very it well,"

"I wouldn't either but he made sense." I nodded, "I'm gonna head home, I'll see you tomorrow,"

Jenni nodded as I left the Bolton household. I climbed into my car and I drove, I drove around the town and I found myself sitting at East. My eyes taking in the area of where we grew up, where Gabs and I met, where everything began and how bad everything has changed, my phone buzzed as I saw a text from Chad.

_When you coming home? Alexa looking for you. _

I sighed, mommy duties were calling, and I reversed and headed back to the house. My car pulled into the driveway and I was already exhausted. Jenni had the all night shift as I had been there for several hours already.

Pulling open the door, I searched around, as the house was quiet. The lights were shut off and I couldn't find anybody.

"Chad? Alexa?"

"Mom! Up here!"

I moved up the stairs and Alexa was sitting on her bed, "Yes sweetie?"

"Mom, are you okay?" I looked at Alexa and I nodded, "Perfect," she nodded, I sat down next to her and she asked me what I thought of a few different shoes and necklaces that she wanted to wear for the 8th grade dance.

"They look good. Can we talk about it more tomorrow?"

She nodded as I got up, "Mom?" I turned around as I looked at her, "Yea?"

"Is Aunt Gabi going to be okay? Emma said she isn't doing well right now and you are spending a lot of time over there."

I smiled, "She is going to be fine, her surgery was pretty rough but she is going to be fine."

"She said her mom was gonna have to do chemo,"

"Yea, she will in a couple of weeks." Alexa looked away, "Emma is scared,"

"I bet she is, if you need to talk about it or if you feel if Emma is not okay you can come to me and your dad okay." She nodded, "I know but it's scary. I hope it never happens to you."

"I hope it doesn't happen to me either,"

I kissed her forehead as I left her room, cracking her door as I went to find Chad. Going into the office, he was sitting there looking at the screen. "Hey baby," Chad turned in his chair and he flashed a face of concern.

"Tay, baby, what's wrong?" he got up as I felt sobs rack my shoulders. Chad came over and he pulled me into a hug, his hand pressing against my hair. "Taylor," he whispered, he kissed my temple as I choked on several sobs.

Chad let me cry it out, just like I let Gabi cry it out. "Gabi is okay right?"

I nodded my head, "She is just at that point, tired, broken and needing Troy. She just fell apart in front of me and it was so hard to watch her do that. She isn't supposed to do that, that isn't the Gabi I know."

Chad sighed, "Should I go over there? Does she need somebody?"

"Jenni is there and she was sleeping."

Chad wiped away a couple of tears, "Troy is really worried about her."

"If I told him everything that she told me he would already be home." Chad sighed softly and he kissed my forehead. "Do you want me to stay with you or go check on Gabi?"

I closed my eyes and I pressed my head into his chest. "Go make sure I don't need to call Troy and tell him to get home." Chad nodded, "Come on, you need to go take a bath. Let's go,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

The room was dark and I was lonely.

I knew Jenni was sleeping here tonight but I didn't want to wake her up if she was sleeping, I also didn't want to move because right now the pain level wasn't too high. I picked up my phone, as I had not heard from Troy since I hung up on him, totally unlike him.

A small knock came at my door and I looked over to see Chad, "Hey stranger!" I said with a smile, he grinned, "How is my gabster?"

"Tired, sore, in pain, lonely…should I continue my depressing story?"

"Nah, I think I got it," he settled on the bed as he picked up the remote and began to flip through the channels of the TV he turned on. "What are you doing here? I didn't think Troy had you on schedule."

"Taylor said you were in need of a little company."

I turned away as I remember my meltdown. "I'm fine, it was a weak moment,"

"Mhm,"

"Chad,"

"How many of those meals have you really eaten?"

I felt baffled as I looked at him, "What?"

He sent me a look, "Oh come on, and I know Troy will believe you but have you really been eating those? If you aren't hungry then you aren't hungry."

"Chad, I have been eating them."

"Okay."

"Why did you ask me that?"

"I was just wondering,"

"You know Troy would pick up on it,"

"Yea, he would," he gave me a lopsided grin, I shook my head as he sighed. "Taylor wanted me to come over here and make sure she didn't need to call Troy. Now, I can go back home and tell her that you are perfectly fine and you will live through this week or I can go home and tell Taylor that you just need Troy to come home. That this is too tough right now and you just want him here because good lord, we know that Troy would be home." I turned away from him.

"I don't want to ruin the kids vacation. They need that."

"Gabi, those kids will be fine,"

I felt tears get stuck in my throat. "I can't let them come home to this. This was supposed to be my week to just feel sorry for myself and realize what the hell was going on but I found out I need Troy here for that too."

Chad sighed softly, "You really want him to come home don't you?" I bit down on my tongue and I felt tears spill over my cheeks, "The kids are having fun in LA, they are with friends,"

"I'll go out to LA, I'll hang out with the kiddos and have fun with them."

I shook my head, "You can't leave your kids."

"Who says I don't take my kids and Taylor, we can hit up Disney world and it's the best of both worlds."

My stomach sank, "I'm okay, I don't need him. You guys can stay home and Troy can stay there. I will be fine." Chad measured my look and he nodded, "Alright, do you need anything?" I shook my head, "I think I just need some time alone if that's okay."

"Yea, I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?" I nodded as he squeezed my hand gently. "Get some rest."

"Thanks,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Watching the kids run around on the beach, the sun setting over the city, the water lapping on the beach. I pushed the only beer I was allowing myself tonight close to my lips. My phone buzzed and when I saw it was Chad, I slid my finger across the button.

"Hey,"

"How is LA dude?"

"Fantastic, the kids are having a blast and it's nice out tonight." Liam and Lo both dove in the sand as there laughter was heard from across the beach. "Dude, I need you to listen," I felt the beer struggle in my stomach, "What's wrong with her?"

"Her health is fine, physically she is fine but mentally…" Chad let it drown on. "She is struggling right now. Really struggling and she claims she doesn't need you, she doesn't want you to come home or ruin the kids vacation but she is struggling."

I closed my eyes as Wes and Emma were talking and laughing, "Chad, what did she say?"

"She was telling me about how this was the week for her to feel sorry about her self and to figure out what the hell was going on but she found out she needs you there. She was close to a break down and she then shook her head and said she didn't want to ruin the kids vacation."

Taking a small breath, I opened my eyes as I looked out. "She is missing you a lot more than she is going to let you now."

"That's different. When I last talked to her she was beyond pissed."

"I think she was fine then but it was after that it all went downhill. Taylor went over to talk her down and Taylor came back saying she was a mess."

"I guess I'll tell the kids we are coming home."

"Troy," Chad paused, "Stay the night with the kids tonight and tomorrow morning, I'll be there and we can switch spots. She really doesn't want to ruin the kid's vacation. She wants you though and I think we can make it the best of both worlds."

I sighed, "Liam and Emma are going to give me hell."

"Yea but you will talk them down pretty well, I can promise you that."

"Chad, thanks,"

"No, if it was Taylor you would be doing the same thing. I think it's all going to be fine but what she needs the most right now is you."

* * *

Packing the last of my things, I went out and into Emma and Liam's room. They were sitting up talking as I gave them a small look, "Guys, we need to talk about something."

They both gave me a look as I sighed, "In about two hours, I am boarding a flight home," Liam and Emma gave me a shocked look, "What's wrong with mom?"

"On the cancer side? Nothing. She is fine, everything is completely fine but she is emotionally upset and distraught. She is just having a rough time right now,"

"You are leaving us here?"

"No, Chad and Taylor, plus the kids all just landed about twenty minutes ago. They will be heading over this way and once they arrive, I will be leaving. I know how much you want to be there for your mom but she doesn't even know I am coming really. She wants me too but she doesn't want to ruin your guy's vacation. She will love you more if you stay here and have fun, that's what she wants."

"So nothing is really wrong?"

"Yea, if something was really wrong you would be coming with me. She just needs some help to go through her thoughts and to just be okay. It will be easier with all of you guys here and us there."

Liam and Emma sighed, "Okay, if you say so,"

"Please, let's not let Lo drown again, does that sound like a deal?" they both stifled a laugh, "I think we can handle that,"

"Good,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I stared blankly out the window; my mind wasn't forming thoughts that I could understand. Taylor and Chad weren't around today and Jenni was busy with work. Sharpay popped by for a bit to check on me but that was the extent of my visitors today.

I had a feeling Lucille would be here shortly to make sure I was okay. I didn't need anything.

I did need something but I couldn't admit that.

A sigh tumbled out of my mouth, as I felt confused about how I should be feeling. Everything about me was confused; all of it was confused and hard to read anymore. I chewed on my lower lip as I was in more pain today than I would like to admit, the drugs weren't working today and I was just ready to crawl underneath a blanket and give up for the day.

When I heard the garage door open, I knew Lucille was here to check up on me. I made a mental checklist of everything I needed or wanted. I sat up in bed as my small movement tore through my chest and I closed my eyes trying to regain my lower pain levels.

Hearing the footsteps come up the stairs, they sounded heavier, louder than Lucille's. Jack must have come instead or they both came. I sighed as I pushed the blankets away from my lower half of my body.

"There is my pretty girl," my head looked up as Troy stood in the doorway. I felt my lips part and he dropped his bag, "How are you feeling?" he asked me, he came to sit in front of me, as I couldn't form words. He smiled, "I thought we could use some time together, just us two,"

"So the kids are in LA?" Troy nodded, "They are. Chad called me Brie, he can read you just as well as I can." He brushed a strand of hair away as I then just wanted to bury my body close to his.

Tears formed in my eyes as Troy looked surprised, "Hey, brie, what's wrong?" he asked, I felt the tears catch in my throat as my arms wrapped around his neck. I leaned forward and I pressed my head into his neck. "I needed you." His arm's attentively wrapped around me as he pressed his lips into my temple. "That's why I'm here. You are feeling okay right?" I nodded my head, "I just want you."

He sighed, "I know you do baby girl," he pulled back and I suddenly only wanted to be in his arms. "Hold me,"

"How?" the way he said how was how could I do it to make you comfortable and protected, not how are you kidding me how.

I made him move over to his side of the bed and I gently crawled into the crook of his arm, my head resting on his chest as I pulled his arm around my stomach. A small twig of pain rushed through but subsided after a moment.

"Are you sure you are comfortable?" Troy asked, not yet very relaxed, "I'm fine," I replied, he relaxed a little bit and then he kissed the top of my head. "Good."

* * *

Liam's POV

I laughed as Allison tried to catch me; she fell into the sand as we were both laughing. Chad and Taylor were hanging out on the beach with us as Alexa and Emma were talking about whatever and then Matt was chasing Allison while Wes and Austin were hanging out.

Lo was lying with Taylor in the sun as we were all dancing around having fun outside. We were going home tomorrow and all reports from dad are that mom is fantastic. Moving around more and sleeping more. Even eating some.

"Liam," I looked at Uncle Chad as he waved me over. I tossed Matt the football. "Don't let her have it!" he laughed and he took off running. I caught up with Chad as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was still taller than me but not by much.

"I think we need to have a little talk," I gave him a worried glance and he shook his head. "Your mom is fine. I just, I need to make sure you are okay. I know how close you are with your mom and I just need to make sure you are okay."

I turned away, "Uncle Chad, I appreciate it but I'm fine."

"Fine huh?" Chad rose his eyebrows and I sighed, "That one night I was messed up but I am fine now."

"You may act fine but are you really fine? You don't have to be tough with me Liam, I know a lot about you and you are basically my other son. If you want just us to keep this between us then that's fine I just need to make sure your head is straight."

I sighed, "Uncle Chad, I'm fine."

He measured my face, "If you say so but if anything is ever on your mind and you need to talk, you know where to find me. If you want to play a thing of hoops, let me know, we can make it work and you can talk to me when you want, alright?"

"Fair deal," he slapped my shoulder, "Come on, those little kids are looking to beat you up."

I laughed as I joyed the two six year olds as they pounced all over me as they tried to tackle me down. I laughed as a big wave washed up soaking all of us. I then picked up Allison with one arm and Matt with the other as I swung them around. They both laughed as I laughed with them.

"Liam!" she screeched, I laughed as I slowly lowered both of them to the ground. Sand was caught in their wet hair and all over their clothes. They were a giggle mess as somebody jumped onto my back.

"Mhp!" I fell to the ground dodging the two little kids and I rolled over laughing as I stared up at Alexa. "What are you doing?" I asked her with a laugh, "I don't know, sitting on top of you."

I looked against her dark brown eyes and I swallowed, "Yea, I have sand going down my pants and I would love to get up right now." She laughed and nodded as we both got up, helping each other up.

"Kids, wanna get changed and head to do some go carts,"

"Yes!"

* * *

Gabi's POV

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Troy's voice interrupted my chewing of pancakes. "Huh?"

"You have been awful quiet. I know we have hashed out a lot more lately since I have been home and I am glad at the progress you are making but I know there is still something way back there in your mind." I sighed, "And why do I have to tell you right now?"

"Because our kids will be home tonight and I feel like it needs to be said before they come home." I sighed softly, "Can we go to the park or something? I would love some fresh air."

Troy hesitated but nodded, "Do you want to change?" I looked down at my baggy t-shirt with the shorts. "Uhm…I'm not to wanting of a bra right now. So I guess we can just stay home."

Troy gave me a soft look, "How about a drive?" I sighed, "Sit outside?" I suggested, Troy nodded, "Alright, come on," we walked down downstairs and out the door; the pool was open and shining with blue water. Troy and I found a spot on the swing as he smoothed his fingers over mine.

"What's what Brie,"

"Troy, you are going to have to promise me something." Troy gave me a concerned look, I blinked tears away from my eyes, and "You really need to listen to me because I will only get this out of my voice once and this is what I really need you to do."

"Brie, you are scaring me."

"Troy, if anything happens and we can't cure the cancer and if I die…" Troy looked at me with alarm, "I need you to be there for the kids. I need you to live and be a perfect dad to those kids, they are going to need you more than ever if that happens,"

"Good thing that won't happen," I felt a tear fall off my cheek, "Troy, I need you to be serious. I know that it's nothing we want to talk about but you have to live for them. You have to be the dad they are going to need." Troy shook his head, "Brie, come on, this is non-sense," he got up as I felt helpless in a puddle of tears.

"Troy, this," I took a big breath, "this is real life. I know that you don't want to think about it but there is a high chance that this doesn't go right and I need you to be okay. I need you to not fall off the deep end, I need you to watch my babies grow up and be there." Troy turned away from my as I watched his back muscles contract with every breath. His hands on the back of his head, "I don't know Brie, I can't talk about this," he muttered.

"Troy," I reached for his hand, "I'm going to fight this till the very end but I need you to know, I want you to be okay if anything happens. I need you to be okay if anything happens because of our five beautiful kids. This is already hard and I know how scary all of this is going but I need you to be clear on my level."

Troy brushed his thumb over my cheeks and he kissed my forehead. "You are my life Brie,"

"Those kids are my life Troy, I need you be there for them." He sighed and he kept his hands on my cheeks. "Alright."

I felt a breath exhale, "Thank you," I cried, "Thank you," he nodded as he turned around and hugged my around the neck, pulling me back into him. He kissed my head as he held my shaking shoulders.

* * *

Troy's POV

The door burst open as Liam and Emma made way up the stairs. The other three close behind as they were all in search for their mom. "She is taking a shower." I announced they all bombarded me with a hug.

"We have been separated for three days," I said as they squeezed me, they all laughed as Chad and Taylor came slowly up the stairs. They looked like they had a three quick day vacation.

Lauren was in Taylor's arms as she reached from me. She looked tired, as I knew this was the first person Gabi wanted to see. "Hey there pretty girl," her hair was in a messy ponytail as the kids dispersed through the house. "How is she?" Taylor asked, "Better." I remarked, "She was in the mood to take a shower and on Monday we go in for another appointment. Hopefully things will return to normal for a while before we start Chemo."

"Is the pain level high?"

"It got better over the past few days."

"Good," Lauren rubbed her eyes as I kissed her forehead. "Thank you guys so much for everything you did. It was really uncalled for."

"Gabs needed you and sounds like she finally got some peace in her mind." I nodded, "We are going to take our kids home, see you later alright?" I nodded as I waved and shut the garage as they left.

When Gabi made an appearance, she was bombarded with kids but they all stopped at the flinch of her movement. "Mom," was heard and yelled, Lauren looked over but she didn't show much excitement. My stomach twisted with nerves as it was unlike Lo.

I kissed her forehead as she felt a little warm to me but nothing much.

The kids all tried to talk to her at the same time and they gave her awkward hugs as she laughed, "One at a time, where is my Lo baby?" she looked up at me and I nudged her gently. Gabi came over as Lo smiled, "Cuddles," Lo whined, "Yea, we will cuddle later okay?" she nodded, "I'm gonna take her upstairs."

"Okay," I kissed the top of her head, "I'll be upstairs if you need me okay?"

"Alright, I'm gonna listen to all of the LA fun maybe it will get rid of those lonely blues I had," I smiled, "I bet it will. If you need anything have one of the kids come get me okay?"

"Will do master," I chuckled as she was slowly returning to normal Brie for a bit. That's all I could ask for right now.

* * *

**Aw, don't we all wish we had a Troy? I know I do! Haha, I love you guys! And thanks for being patient!**

**Please Review! **


	9. New Friends

Chapter 9 – New Friends

"I want to wait a little bit longer," Troy looked alarmed as I looked at the doctor. "Won't that let the cancer spread?" Troy asked, "Maybe a little bit but waiting is going to give Gabi a little bit more freedom. It has only been four weeks since her surgery and she is just healing slower. I want to give her more time to gain strength and a bit more power to her before we start chemo."

"I guess I see where you are coming from but how much longer?" Dr. Roads sighed as he rubbed his chin, "Four weeks maybe," he shrugged, "I'll have you come in, in two weeks to see where you are at and then I will set the first date." I nodded as Troy rubbed my knee.

"How is it going to work?"

"Well we are going to do TAC," he paused to bring out the information. "Taxotere, Doxorubicin which was formally known as Adriamycin, and Cyclophosphamide. It's three different drugs, we will do six rounds of it every three weeks which is pretty aggressive treatment." I swallowed hard as it didn't sound fun.

"About two weeks before your first chemo appointment you will get a port a cath to do blood transfusions and give chemo. We will talk more about that when you come in here next time, it's a quick producer so it's nothing big." He flipped through his papers again, "You will have your blood drawn before every chemo. You can either come in the day before or the day of you do it. If you do it the day of then you just have to be here long. If your numbers don't reach a certain point then you can't have chemo that week."

"Will that be bad if she has to be pushed back?" Troy asked, Dr. Roads shook his head, "It just means she needs more rest. If it's every week though that's when it can get bad."

"An Echo test will need to be done and a couple of other tests before we start chemo." He wrote something down as he then looked up, "You are going to start feeling like you own a pharmacy for a while. You are going to have to take things before chemo, a day after chemo, three hours before chemo and etc, it's going to be crazy and necessary that you take all of them."

"Also, you will have to get a shot called Neulasta the day after chemo to help with your white cell count, it helps reduce the risk of infection. Again, we will talk about that more later. Do you have any other questions?"

I shook my head, "While in Chemo, if you ever have a fever above 100.4 then you will need to be monitored and all of that fun stuff. I will give you the cancer handbook with everything at your next appointment. I hope I haven't scared you too much." I laughed as Troy shook his head, "It's just a lot of information."

"It is. I believe that Gabi is going to be fine though. She is already presenting well and looking better everyday. The chemo is going to take a lot out of you though."

"Fantastic," I said with a sly look, Dr. Road's laughed, "I believe everything will be fine. The oncology floor might become your best friend though," he winked as I smiled and Troy rubbed my thigh.

"Let's set up our appointment for two weeks and then we will see where we are but I am thinking end of May is when we will be looking to start chemo though. A lot has to be done between now and then though,"

* * *

Exhausted from the appointment, I laid on the bed as Troy crawled in next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"Get some rest then," Troy reached up to press his lips to my temple as I looked at him, "Where is Lo?"

"Playing."

"Come have her watch a movie with me,"

"How is your pain today?"

"Better,"

"Do you want to go out tonight?" My eyes looked to Troy as I shook my head, "No, Emma has her dance tomorrow night and,"

"Brie, what does that have to do with us going out tonight? It's been a while since it's just been you and I." I sighed as looked at him, "I just don't want to leave the house okay?"

Troy's eyes looked into mine as he leaned forward to press his lips against my temple. "Okay,"

* * *

Liam's POV

I tapped my pencil against my book, as I wasn't really in the mood to take notes. A ball hit me in the back of the head as turned to see Jace laughing, I shook my head as I laughed and the bell rang. I got up out of my seat and gathered my stuff as I entered the hallway.

It was a flurry of chaos as I walked to my locker. The hallway was jammed pack with freshman to seniors. I reached my locker as I traded out my books and reached in for the ones I would need for my next class. As I stepped back, a girl tripped over my foot and she went diving to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," I offered, I bent down to pick up her papers as she hid her face. "I'm really sorry," I offered the papers to her as she looked up, her face was stained with tears and her green eyes were swollen.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you." She stared for a moment too long before she blinked, "Yea, I'm just, I'm just having a bad day." She offered I helped her up, as I made sure she had all of her papers. "I'm sorry, can I help you with anything?" she blushed and shook her head, "No, I just want to leave school really." I smiled, "That makes two of us,"

"You're Liam right? Point guard?" her eyes met mine as I nodded, "I am, I'm sorry, I don't know your name." she shook her head, "It's okay, not many people do. Rayne," I smiled, "I like it, Rayne,"

"Thanks," she motioned, "For helping me, it's just been a stressful day."

I pressed my lips together, "Do you want to go out after school? Get ice cream or something? Those usually help my stressful days." She shrugged, "I don't know, I-I," she stuttered and then she turned away. "My mom is really sick so I'm not sure," she offered.

"Well," the warning bell rang as I looked up as the scatter began. I pulled out a piece of paper and a sharpie as I wrote my phone number down, "Rayne, if you ever need that ice cream, just let me know." I slipped it over to her, "Whenever."

Her cheeks turned red again and I slipped by her and disappeared to class.

* * *

Troy's POV

Opening the door, I peeked in to see Gabi asleep with Lo next to her. The house was about to be buzzing with activity with all of the kids returning home. Tomorrow Emma and Alexa were going to be here to prepare for tomorrow night, doing each other's nails and shit after soccer tonight.

Liam would be home since basketball season is over and would be hanging out, causing trouble as he does so well. Allison and Wes would be here but Wes had baseball practice and Allison would want to go play in the park.

And all I wanted to do was spend the evening with my wife who didn't want to leave the house unless for a doctors appointment.

It had been almost two months since our world came crashing down around us. Some days I wondered what went through her mind and why she never wanted to leave. She would go to sports events and then return cold shoulders.

Taylor and Sharpay tried to get her to leave but she just wasn't budging. I didn't understand why.

Lo stirred in the bed as she then curled into Gabi on her chest. I winced as Gabi jumped, still pretty sensitive, "Lo," Gabi's tone wasn't friendly. "Brie, hey, chill, she is sleeping,"

"It hurt,"

I picked up Lo, Gabi turned stiff away from me, "What is your deal?"

"What do you mean is my deal?" Lo stirred in my arms as I stepped back, "Think of your answer while I go put Lo in the room."

I took Lo to her room where she rolled back over to go back to sleep. I then returned to our room as I shut the door. "What the hell Gabi, what is wrong with you?" she shot me a dark look as she then turned away, "I don't want to talk about,"

"Here is the thing Gabi, you don't get to do that. You don't get to just ignore your children and me. It does not work like that. Ever." Gabi got out of the bed as she took a sleepy step forward. "Troy, I get to do what I want. I am a grown person." She moved past me as my chest tore with the words. "You can not shut me out Brie," she stopped as I looked at the back of her head.

"It isn't fair to me. It's not fair to Lo that she accidently curled against her mom because that's her favorite thing to do and her mom gets mad about it. It's not fair and all I want to know is why my wife hates leaving the house. Why does she resent me right now," my voice broke as she shook her head, "I don't resent you Troy,"

"You sure as hell don't want to leave the house with me."

"It's not you Troy," her voice rose, "I know, you leave for soccer games and baseball games but you hide. I don't understand,"

She turned around, as her eyes were big with tears, "Would you like to know Troy?"

"That's all I want,"

"I feel ugly. I look ugly. I don't look like my old self. I don't want you looking at me because I don't look good, ever." Her voice ran high as she began to cry, the tears falling down her cheeks, "I find myself looking away from mirrors and not wanting to look at myself because I don't feel…pretty." I walked over and she turned her head away from me.

"Brie, what on earth are you talking about?" I asked, "I knew you wouldn't understand," her voice rose as I gently pulled her hand towards me. "No, I understood what you said but I don't know if you could be any more beautiful."

"Stop lying to me,"

"Brie, you are lying to yourself."

"My breasts,"

"Your breasts are beautiful,"

"They aren't mine,"

"They are yours," I took her hands as I squeezed both of them; her tears didn't stop as I fought my own emotions. "Brie, I will always find you attractive. I don't care what you look like because it's just not your looks that I find attractive Brie, it's you personally. It's how you laugh at the smallest things, it's the way you move and take care of our children, it's how you say my name, it's how you look at life, it's how I know you will look beautiful no matter what because I think you are beautiful no matter what."

She cried harder as I turned around and I wrapped my arms around her neck pulling her closer to me. "I wouldn't care if you had no breasts or the biggest breasts, fake or not, I don't care Brie. After twenty plus years, I don't care." She held on to me as I pressed my lips into her temple, I gently picked her up and lowered her onto the bed. I crawled up next to her as she laid on me.

"How long until the kids are home?" she asked, I rolled onto my back as I looked at the clock, "Probably thirty minutes or so,"

"I want to have sex," I looked at her surprised because of how much pain she was still in four weeks later, they said it was normal to still be in pain but I didn't think she would want sex.

"Brie," she shook her head, "No, Troy, I want to have sex with you but," she paused, "I want my shirt on," I hesitated, "Brie, this is something,"

"I have thought about it Troy, I haven't felt good enough and well enough but after everything you just said, damn it, I miss you Troy. I miss feeling you inside me. I miss everything about you." I brushed my fingers over the tears that fell as I brushed my lips to her forehead.

"Are you sure?" she nodded her head, I glanced at the twenty minutes we had and I certainly didn't want to rush anything. "Do you want to do it now in the twenty minutes we have or do you want to wait until later after they all go to bed?"

"Isn't it just Liam?" she asked, I nodded, "Emma has soccer and Wes and them aren't due home for another hour or so,"

Gabi reached for her phone and she smiled, "Looks like we have time, Liam is going to play basketball with Jace."

I smiled as I propped myself up, "Do you want to do this any certain way?" I asked, my fingers curving over her belly, goose bumps stood on her skin as she tilted her head backwards. "Just avoid my breasts, please," I nodded my head as I pulled her close to me, I propped my body up and I pressed my lips against her neck, my chest caught her breast as she winced from underneath me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered backing off; I licked my lower lip as I rested on my knee. She turned her head away and I thought about how we could do this. "You wanna be on top?" I suggested, she gave me a sideways glance and she shrugged. "We can try,"

"Brie, baby, we do not have to this right now. If you aren't comfortable then we certainly do not have to."

"I want to so badly but I hurt,"

I sat her up as I pulled her into my lip, her legs wrapping around my waist as I leaned back against the headboard. I then pulled her lips close to mine, they weren't smooth but chapped but I hardly noticed as she deepened the kiss.

Her warm tongue sliding over my teeth as a chill ran down my body. Her hand slid up my shirt, as I wanted to do it as much as she did. I felt myself go hard as she let her hand creep up further. I ran my fingers over her back as she smiled into the kiss, a real smile I haven't seen in a while.

I just wanted to press her against me to hold her close but I didn't.

She let her fingers run through my hair as I broke the kiss apart, my lips pressing against her cheek and jaw. She took in a deep breath as a soft moan escaped her lips, my fingers went up her shirt as she tensed but I only let my finger draw a small circle around her belly button.

Her fingers unsnapped my jeans as I gently rested her back against the propped up pillows. She slid my jeans off my hips as I broke away from her to get them all the way off.

"So beautiful," I murmured, she stopped as she took a long breath. "Are you okay?" I asked her, she nodded, "I forgot how much I missed you," I kissed her forehead, "Is that words to take your shorts off?" she smiled softly and nodded, it only took about five seconds for her shorts to be tossed from the bed. My fingers slipped underneath of her underwear as she gasped as I touched her in ever spot she dreamed of being touched.

I gently spread her legs apart as she moaned I kissed her between the thighs as she grabbed my shoulders. I went back up and I pressed her lips against mine, her mouth feeling mine. Her fingers ran through my hair as I kissed her lips again.

"Troy? Gabi?" Taylor's voice carried through the house as I pulled away taking a deep breath, Gabi smiled, "It was a good start," she said, "I'm glad, I'll take care of Taylor," I rolled off the bed as I grabbed my shorts and slipped them over my waist.

Gabi got up to retrieve her own shorts.

Oh it was fun while it lasted.

* * *

Liam's POV

Jace laughed as he bounced me the basketball, "Dude, why were you late to last hour?" I shot the ball as I landed on my feet, "Oh, it was nothing."

"Is that what you are going to tell your parents when they see you have a tardy?" I laughed and shook my head, "It was only my first and only tardy. They aren't going to freak too much."

"Says the kid whose parents flipped about the drinking."

"That was different. I was drinking and I understood where they were coming from." Jace smirked, "So if I offered you one right now you would decline it."

"Mhm," I responded, he bounced the ball and then he shook his head. "I would hate having hard ass parents," I snorted, "They aren't hard ass but they aren't going to let me ruin my future with beer."

"I bet it is hard with your dad being The Troy Bolton,"

"He is just my dad."

"I bet he is."

"Jace what the hell?" he shrugged, "If my dad was The Troy Bolton I would hate to disappoint."

"Yea, it's a lot more different than you think. He tells me to do what I want, to play what I want. He never pushed me into anything, if I wanted to drop basketball and go be a cheerleader he would support me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ask him and tell me his answer."

"Jace, just because my dad is a superstar doesn't mean I have to be."

"My dad would not feel that way."

"Your dad isn't my dad."

"Your mom is hot,"

"Jace, seriously?"

He shrugged and tossed the basketball "I would,"

"Don't finish that sentence, that is my mom."

"No wonder you have four siblings."

"Oh my God, Jace,"

He laughed, "Sorry,"

My phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket to see a random number, I squinted and answered, "Hello?"

A sniffle greeted me, "Liam?"

"Rayne?" I asked, Jace looked at me with an eyebrow, "Can I take you up on that offer?"

I glanced at my watch, "Sure, are you okay?"

"I just need to get away,"

"Alright, where do you want to meet?"

"Uhm…can you actually pick me up from the hospital by the downtown area, do you know where it is?"

"Memorial?" I asked her, my body tightening, as that was where my mom had her surgery. "Yea,"

"Yes, I'll be there in fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay,"

I hung up as I picked up my stuff, "I gotta go,"

"Was that Rayne Thompson?"

I shrugged, "What if it was?"

"Dude, she is weird."

"I don't care."

"Liam, you are the God of high school, you could have any girl."

"Damn it, Jace, just shut up okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

Running to the front, I opened up my car door as I sent a text to my dad.

Be home by curfew.

Getting to the hospital, I pulled up to see Rayne sitting out front on a bench. Her legs drawn up, I pulled my car up and I slid down my window, "Rayne," she looked up, I motioned my head and she got up and climbed into my car.

"Are you alright?" I asked her again, she had glasses on that she didn't have on earlier. "I'm okay,"

I drove quietly until I came to my all time favorite ice cream place that my mom and I go to frequently. "Come on," I said gently, we both got out and we went in and ordered.

She got the vanilla bean with strawberries in it. I paid for both and then we went for a walk around the little place as we both quietly ate them. "You probably think I am a freak,"

I chuckled, "No, not a freak. I am concerned though…I don't catch too many people crying."

She tensed up and took another small bite, "My mom…" she paused, and "She is dying."

"Rayne, I am so sorry,"

"I really wasn't expecting it and my dad doesn't care that much, ever since she was diagnosed with it." She began to tear up again. Her ice cream was finished as we both tossed them and then I gave her a hug. "I'm sorry,"

"She doesn't have many days left and I'm scared for that day."

"I'm so sorry, I don't even know what to say,"

"It's hard," she pulled away and crossed her arms over herself, "She is barely awake most of the time I see her. Today, I just couldn't do it."

"My mom just had a big surgery, I can't even imagine losing her."

"I don't know what I am going to do without her."

"You're going to be even stronger because she will always be with you."

"But I won't have her, I wont be able to hug her and tell her I love her and she love me back." She swallowed, "I shouldn't be telling you all of this, this isn't even your problem,"

"I care," I responded faster than my mind could think, I barely knew this girl, "Not many people care about me these days…" she said quietly. "They all couldn't take my mom having cancer and me always wanting to be with her." My gut dropped as I looked at her, "Cancer?" I asked softly, she nodded, "Breast cancer, it's killing my mom and I cant do anything."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I laughed with Allison as we colored together. "Look!" she pointed and I nodded with a smile, we both colored some more then I heard Liam return, two hours before curfew. The garage door opened and shut, then a loud bang of the door shut, his feet hurried up the stairs and then he appeared in the living room, looking…upset.

"Liam, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Can we talk?"

I nodded as I got up and I followed him into the kitchen, "Mom, you can't leave me." I looked at Liam as he was on edge, "You can't die," his words ran together as he was really upset over this. "Liam what ever made you think I was?"

He turned away from me as I took a step behind him to lay my hand on his back, "I met this girl today, she was really upset at school and I offered to take her out for ice cream or something because she was upset but she didn't know if she could. When I was playing basketball with Jace she called me and I had to pick her up at the hospital. I didn't ask why but we went out and got ice cream and then she was telling me about how her mom was dying."

I knew where the end of this story was going. "She was telling me how her dad didn't want anything to do with her mom anymore and how she was only had a few days left because the cancer took over her body and she started crying telling me it was breast cancer and I can't lose you."

His shoulders rocked with emotion as I hugged him to the point where I was in pain but I would be in this pain for him to feel any better. "I'm not going anywhere Liam, I'm staying here."

"They said her mom would be fine, that she was going to beat it."

"Gabi? What's wrong with him?" Troy's voice entered as I just held Liam closer to me as he broke apart. "I'm staying here Liam, I'm not leaving you," he held me close to him as I remember him as my little boy. Running around.

"I'm staying here." I promised, "Right here."

He calmed down as his breathing became even his tears had stopped, the pain my chest was huge but I didn't care anymore. I just wanted my baby to know how much I loved him and any mother would go through any pain to show them that.

"Are you okay?" he nodded as he pressed his palms into his eyes, "Yea, I'm okay."

I ran my hand over his face, "Okay, do you need anything to eat?"

He shook his head, "No, I think I am going to go to bed."

"Alright, I'll come check on you in a bit."

He nodded as he walked away and once he left the room, I bent over, the pain doubling me over. "Whoa, are you okay?" Troy came over as I nodded, "I just remembered why I haven't give you that hug I am dying to give."

"I wondered how you were doing that."

"I would do it again though," Troy smiled, "Another point to the column of why I married you." I smiled at him and he gently took my hand.

"What was wrong?"

"He met a girl today that has a mom dying of breast cancer,"

"Oh lord,"

"Yea, that didn't exactly go over well in his head."

"Nope. It didn't."

I let the thought sink in as I suddenly felt bad, the poor girl, losing her mother. I would have been right around the same age when I lost my dad.

"Brie, what are you thinking?"

"That girl is going to lose her mom right when I lost my dad, right around the same time," Troy came up and rested his hands on my shoulders, "Brie, you can't force her into anything."

"I just understand how it feels." I whispered, "I'm just glad I didn't have to watch him die." I turned to look at Troy, as Troy shook his head, "No,"

"Troy, I don't want my kids to see me suffer if it ever comes to that."

"No."

"Troy,"

"Brie, we are not talking about this, not now, not ever."

His fingers wrapped around my wrist as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Never."

I let it go because I didn't want to drag Troy into a conversation he wasn't ready to have. I ran my fingers over his neck and nodded, "I think I'm going to go and check on Liam then head to bed,"

"Sounds good."

* * *

Liam's POV

After a sleepless night, I made it through the morning and after dropping Emma off at school, I went to the high school and pulled into the parking lot.

Getting out of my car, I felt almost like a zombie when I saw Rayne being dropped off. "Rayne!" I called out; she turned and offered a small smile and a wave as I walked over to her. "How is your mom?" I asked softly, "She is better today. I think she will be awake when I see her after school."

"That's fantastic." She smiled as she moved her backpack, "You looked a little freaked out yesterday when I told you so I wasn't sure if you would ever talk to you again." I gave a faint smile, "The only reason I was freaked out was because…" I paused as I looked at her, "My mom was just diagnosed a couple of months ago with it, it freaked me out a little bit."

Rayne forced her mouth into a circle and she closed her eyes, "Is she going to be okay?" I shrugged, "I don't know, she is still recovering from her surgery. I guess its stage three though,"

Rayne nodded, "So you haven't had to watch her go through chemo, you haven't had to watch her puke her guts out, you haven't had to see any of that?" I shook my head, "I'm not looking forward to it though, scared, actually."

She gave me a tired look, "It sucks, it's hard, and I won't lie to you that it makes you want to just end her suffering because it's miserable." She paused, "But you'll always have somebody who understands."

"How can I complain to you when your mom is dying?" she shrugged her shoulders, "One day it could be yours Liam," she began to walk away and I looked at her, "Your mom was stage three too wasn't she?"

She nodded her head, "They told her she had every option and when it became too aggressive they said they couldn't do anything else."

I hesitated again, "Rayne," she turned around to look at me, "If you want to hang out any time, I mean time with your mom is really important and I don't want to take away from that but…if you ever just want to talk about how unfair this cancer bullshit is, I'm always ears."

She smiled, "I might take you up on that."

"Good,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Taylor laughed as we started setting up stuff to do the girls hair tonight and get them ready. They went out with a group of friends to grab last minute things and then were coming back and to get ready, go to dinner, and have a blast at the dance.

Then there was a sleepover at Taylor's house, as the parents didn't want to have it at my house, the cancer, I guess I wasn't allowed anymore. Allison was going off to a friend's house and Wes was having a friend over. I wasn't sure what Liam was doing and well…Lo didn't have a life.

"So Liam had a break down yesterday huh?"

I sighed, "Yea, it was over a girl he met that her mom is dying of breast cancer."

"How sad."

"I know," I sighed, "Troy doesn't even want to hear about any of it,"

"The girl? Or the dying mom of breast cancer,"

"The latter," I pounced, I set the wand down as I was having more energy today than I was having in a long time. Wes and his friend Ben came from upstairs as they were laughing and having fun. "We are going to go and play outside."

"Be good, we will have pizza tonight." Wes nodded, as Troy was close behind, "I'm going to go join them. Challenge them to a friendly game of whatever they want to play." I nodded as Troy kissed my temple and walked off.

The front door opened and Emma, Alexa, Jessica, and Casey walked in laughing with drinks from Starbucks and a few bags. "Are you girls ready?" I asked they all nodded with giddiness as I turned on music and I looked at Taylor as she was doing makeup, I was doing hair, and then we were doing pictures afterward with the boys that were going with them, Emma finding a replacement.

They giggled and laughed as I showed them hair designs and they picked. "Oh how jealous Aunt Sharpay would be."

"I almost had her come over for the fun but I didn't want to torture her." Alexa and Emma laughed as Jessica and Casey were looking at their phones talking about something. "Mom, are you okay?" I pulled away the wand as I nodded, "Sorry baby girl,"

Taylor sent me a look as I suddenly realized how tired I was. "Gabs, come sit," Taylor said with a small motion, I shook my head, "I'm really okay,"

"Gabs don't make me send a girl to get Troy."

I rolled my eyes at the notion and I finally did as told, "I'm just a little tired,"

"Yea, I don't need you passing out on me. Call Pay,"

I sighed and did as told as Emma gave me her wide brown eyes. "I'm fine Emma, I just have done a lot today."

Sharpay was giddy as all get out when I called and would be over within ten minutes. I laughed as Troy came inside, his eyes darting to mine. "Are you okay?"

"Don't have a panic attack. I'm just tired."

"Take it easy." His voice was at a hint of warning when Liam came up the steps. He laughed as he was texting somebody, "Liam, how was school?"

"Good," he replied, he glanced up, "Are you okay?"

I huffed as Emma and Taylor laughed. "Okay Troy," Liam smirked as Troy shrugged, "What more do you want from me." Liam shrugged as he went upstairs, he stopped and turned towards me, "Do you care if that girl comes over later?"

I raised an eyebrow towards him, "She wants to come over?"

"Visitation hours end at eight and she doesn't really want to go home and be by herself. I was just wondering if she could come over here."

I wore off the shock and I nodded, "Of course,"

"Thanks, I'm going to pick her up from the hospital," Troy and I exchanged a look as he ventured to the kitchen and Emma looked at me. "Liam has a girlfriend?"

"No!" Liam piped up, "She is just a friend, and I don't need a girlfriend, just a friend," Troy sent me a smirk as I frowned. That made Troy laugh out loud as Liam disappeared upstairs.

Sharpay burst through the doors as I laughed, "I'm here!"

* * *

I pressed my lips together as Emma looked…so beautiful. Her dress flattering against her dark skin tone and her smile perfect after two and half years of braces behind her. Her hair simply curled as Troy squeezed my shoulders softly, "Wow," he whispered, "I feel like I'm seeing you when I took you to our first dance together." I gave him a soft smile, "Em, you look beautiful," I said with a soft smile, I hugged her gently as she was shocked.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked, I nodded, "A lot better, I had to give you one of those hugs though," she smiled as Troy couldn't contain his smile, "You are beautiful. I can't believe my baby girl is going to her first school dance," Troy moaned, I laughed and we were not going to go do pictures with the entire group but with Troy, Emma, and myself here at the house with her date.

A couple with the girls before they went else where but I would get a copy of Taylor's which was fine. We ventured outside and posed for a couple of pictures with her, her friend, Daniel, was her date tonight but we all knew Daniel. A sweet kid but Emma didn't like him or at least that's what she told me.

Once a few more pictures were snapped, I hugged Emma once more; Troy did too and kissed her forehead. "Be good, don't be stupid,"

"I'm not Liam dad," Troy gave her a glance and I laughed, "Fair but be good and if you need anything call me,"

"Always,"

She walked away with Taylor as Troy sighed into my hair as he pulled me close. "I can't believe my little girl is going to her dance."

"Not like it's homecoming,"

"That's only next year,"

"You didn't have to remind me."

Troy laughed as he kissed the top of my head, "Come on, you need to get some rest." He led me inside as I almost protested but I was tired.

* * *

Troy's POV

After finishing my own dinner, a feed yourself night, I washed the dishes and plates as I stored them in the dishwasher. The garage lifted and opened as I went into the living room and to the garage door as I heard Liam's quiet voice and a girl's upset voice. Moving away from the door, I wiped my hands and tossed the towel into the kitchen.

"Dad? Mom?"

I entered the living room again as I looked at Liam, "Where is mom?" he asked, "Sleeping," I looked at the young girl, her hair wasn't blonde but it wasn't brunette either. It was almost a dirty blonde, bright green eyes, and her skin tanned from the New Mexico sun.

"Dad, I would love for you to meet Rayne Thompson," I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bolton," I laughed, "Call me Troy, Mr. Bolton is my grandfather," she laughed, "Aren't you supposed to say your dad?" Rayne asked, I couldn't resist the laugh; "My dad always says it was his dad so I mean…my dad isn't Mr. Bolton either." She laughed, "I like that."

"Do we have any food? Rayne wasn't really feeling fast food." She turned away, "I eat that a lot,"

"Well, our house is everywhere so we didn't have a made dinner but I bet I can whip up something for you."

She smiled, "You don't have to do that,"

"I will though," I insisted, thinking of what Liam told me, my stomach churning. If it happens to Gabi, remember to make homemade meals at least once a week.

"Can I go see if mom is up?" Liam asked, "I'll send her a text. I want her to sleep if she is sleeping,"

"Liam, let her sleep," Rayne said, "She needs all the rest she can get." I couldn't resist the smile as I pulled out some bread and cheese. "Rayne, do you like grilled cheese?" I asked her, she smiled, "Yes! I love it,"

"I want one too," Liam, requested, I shook my head as I began to make them, my years of cooking little kid food, my grilled cheeses had been perfected, "Rayne, do you do anything outside of school? Activities?" I asked her as I put the sandwiches on the griddle.

"Uhm," she hesitated, "I used to be part of Student council, the softball team, and the yearbook staff but recently I haven't been able to do much of it." I nodded, "Emma, does she know Emma?" I asked her, Rayne looked at him confused and then Liam shook his head. "Emma is my sister, she is in the 8th grade."

"Emma plays some softball, not much though," I added, "Maybe you two can hang out sometime,"

"Dad, Rayne probably doesn't want to hang out with Emma,"

"Emma is fun to be around, you and Emma are attached at the hip," Liam's cheeks turned red and Rayne laughed, "Okay, so maybe Em and I are close but that doesn't mean Rayne has to hang out with her."

"No, of course not." I added, I pulled the sandwiches off the griddle and I passed them each one. They laughed as I slipped from the room and went upstairs to check on Gabi. She was curled up in the bed with Lo as they were playing. I laughed quietly and caught their attention. "Daddy!"

"What are my two ladies talking about?"

"About how my baby will be three in two weeks," Gabi brushed hair away from her face, "Oh yea, May 5th," I answered, "I remember that day," Gabi snorted, "I bet you do,"

"I remember when all of my kids were born, thank you,"

"I'm just saying Lo was probably the most dramatic," I laughed, "Mmm…I would have to agree." I kissed her temple, "Liam brought over Rayne,"

Her eyes shot up to mine, "How is she?"

"She seems fine, I mean, I have only met the girl for the first time."

She hopped out of bed and I picked up Lo, "Come on girl, we have to keep mom in check."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Entering the kitchen filled with voices, Liam laughed as the girl sitting next to him gave a weak smile. "Liam," he smiled, "Mom, hey, I want you to meet Rayne Thompson,"

"Rayne, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, "It's lovely to meet your Mrs. Bolton,"

"Gabi will do," I announced, Troy laughed along with Liam as I gave them quizzing looks. She smiled but refocused on her sandwich. "Liam!" Lo's voice rang out and Liam shifted as he got out to reach for Lo.

"Rayne, meet my baby sister, well one of them, Lauren." Rayne grinned, "I have always wanted a sibling," she said, Liam snorted, "I have four, which would you like?"

"Hey!" I said, Liam smiled, "Kidding mom."

"Lo, this is Rayne,"

"Rain?" she said, "Rayne," Liam reproduced, Lo shrugged as she pulled her arms open to offer a hug to Rayne. She smiled and took the hug for only to Lauren to latch on. She laughed and Lo kissed her cheek, "Hi,"

"Hi," Rayne said with laughter, "You're pretty,"

A blush worked over Rayne's cheeks, "Thanks, you're pretty too,"

Lauren giggled and Liam helped her down as he looked at Rayne, "Well, what would you like to do now?" he offered, she smiled, "Do your parents mind you taking me home?"

"Mom?" Liam asked, I nodded, "Be safe."

He nodded; Rayne followed him out as Troy wrapped his arms around my waist. "I like her."

"They'll be dating soon,"

Troy chuckled into my hair, "I bet so,"

* * *

Liam's POV

Rayne was quiet for a while and she then spoke, "I like your family,"

"I'm glad, I like them too and you only met half of them tonight,"

"How many siblings?"

"Four, Emma, Wes, Alli, and Lo,"

"So I missed all of your siblings?"

"I think Wes was there but he has some friend over," Rayne nodded, "I think what I really liked is nobody mentioned my mom and how sorry they feel for me."

"My parents don't know that much,"

"I know they know though, you told them." I swallowed, "I'm sorry," I said, she shook her head, "I would rather them know than not know, I just, even though they knew they still didn't say anything."

"Maybe they understand what it feels like,"

"Maybe," she concluded, "I mean, doesn't everybody that walks through your house now always mention the C work?" I thought about it and nodded, "Yea, I guess so,"

"It's nice not having it come up," she whispered, "My mom's days are numbered," she said to me quietly, "And I want you to meet her, on a good day," I looked at her, "Are you sure?"

"Liam, I have known you for like three days and I already want you to meet my mom. I like talking to you and I want to make sure she gets a chance to meet you because once she is gone, I'm going to be alone in this world. I mean, I have my dad but my dad and I are not close." Her voice was catching on tears as I pulled into her driveway, "And I just want her to know somebody else is there for me you know?"

I nodded, "I understand, if that's what you want," I said softly, she nodded, I reached over and I hugged her. "Whenever okay? If you ever need to talk at three in the morning, call me I'm always going to be there for you. I sort of understand what you are going through, not everything because my mom isn't dying…yet, but I get how unfair this cancer is, so we can talk."

She pulled away, "I'm glad I ran into you Liam," I gave her a crooked smile, "I'm glad I ran into you too,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Resting in bed, I glanced over as Troy was sleeping on his stomach. I rested forward and I kissed his cheek that had a little stubble, it was some time in the middle of the night but I wanted him to hold me close right now.

I already did my round on the kids, checking on all of them, now I just wanted love. Troy moved as his face turned towards me, I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" he mumbled, his voice tired, "I just want you to hold me,"

A smile tugged on his lips as he rolled onto his side, as I lay on my side too, my body pressing into his as he held me close. He breathed in my scent and pressed his nose into my hair. "You're so beautiful,"

I giggled as his chin rested on my temple; my eyes could only rest again because his comfort only made me happier.

* * *

**Sorry for being late but I'm busy busy busy! I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Also, I know you are all probably wondering about the back stories and they are coming! I'm still working hard on this story and The Show so please be patient! I'll have it out soon enough! **

**Please Review! **


	10. Birthday Girl

Chapter 10 – Birthday Girl

Gabi's POV

"Would you call me crazy if I wanted another kid?"

Troy snorted coffee everywhere, I felt my eyes go wide as he began to cough. "Excuse me?" I shuffled a laugh as I looked at him, "I'll take that as a yes then," Troy busted out into laughter, "You want another kid…" Troy drawled out, "Brie, you have breast cancer and we have five kids, why on earth do you want a sixth child?" Troy was still trying to recover from the coffee that sprayed through his mouth.

"I don't know, Lo is going to be three…three like" I held up three fingers, "This old! She isn't even a baby anymore," Troy laughed as he came over and pushed hair away from my face. "Brie, love, we are not having any more children. We have plenty of years left with the ones we have."

I sighed as I rested my head against his chest, "I miss when they were babies,"

"See that's called the grandparent stage, when we can hold and spoil, and play with them and then they cry and you hand them right back to our kids," I rolled my eyes, "Fine but I really want another kid," Troy laughed, "Negative. Not happening." I pursed my lips, "Even if I gave you my cancer eyes?" Troy turned his head, "Nope. Can you even have kids after chemo?"

"I don't know, Google it,"

"You Google it," Troy shot back, I stuck my tongue out and we heard a chant of laughter from the door. "Are you two children?" I turned to see Sharpay as I shrugged, "And if we were?"

"Then I would know that you are still Troy and Gabi," I laughed as Troy squeezed my sides, "Yea, you're a nut."

Troy and I laughed, "And has something changed?" Sharpay walked in as she slid a paper across the counter. Troy leaned over my back as he read it, "This came to my office today," Troy squinted, "I'm appearing at a fundraiser?" he asked confused, "That's what I thought because you haven't even done much since Gabi's D-day," Troy nodded, "Yes, I mean I signed my contract to be a scout and I am doing some of that still but nothing big. I defiantly didn't sign up for a fundraiser."

I scrunched my nose, "New York?"

"I'm not going," Troy said flatly, "I'm not leaving home for thirty six hours, no,"

"I don't even know why it came to my office!"

Troy shrugged, "I always use your office for fundraising stuff. Zeke just normally handles them," Sharpay scoffed, "Whatever, I guess you better just call these people. Hey, when is Lo baby's party?"

"Saturday the 8th,"

"So a couple of days after her birthday?" I nodded my head, "Yup,"

"Good, I'll see you guys later, call them! And stop sending your shit to my office!" Troy laughed as he moved from behind me to sit on the counter. "Yea, I guess I better go call them. I think I am going to go for a run after that. You want anything?" I shook my head, "I think Lo and I are going to go watch a movie."

"Sounds good," Troy kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Momma,"

"Lo," I countered, she smiled as she sat up, "I wove you," I smiled, "I love you too," she giggled and she looked at me, "I want a puppy for my bifthday," she announced, "I don't know sweetie, we are too busy."

"Oh,"

She frowned and turned her head away as she then giggled, "Mommy,"

"Yes Lo?"

"Can we go eat dinner tonight?" I turned my head, "Of course we will eat dinner tonight," she scrunched her eyes and she shook her head, "Out," she said, "Maybe daddy will take you, it's Monday though,"

"Mommy, we all go," I looked at Lauren as she crawled into my lap, I sighed, "Emma has a soccer game tonight. Would you want to go to that?" she shot up and nodded with an excited look, "Please!"

I smiled, "I'll talk to your dad," she smiled and she crawled up next to me. She tucked her head under my shoulder and I kissed the top of her head. I haven't been out of the house much since my surgery. A couple of doctor's appointments and two dinners at the Bolton household. They were nice but I was normally worn out by the end and begging to go home. The first couple of times I skipped out and I knew I was slipping from my old ways.

When Troy walked through the door from his run he smiled to see Lo and I. Lo didn't see him, as she was busy playing something on the iPad. Troy moved quietly behind her before crawling onto the bed and grabbing her waist.

She squealed and then saw it was Troy. A buddle of laughter tumbled from her throat as Troy laughed, "What's up pretty girl?"

"Games!" she said with a point, Troy nodded, "Are you taking care of mommy?" he asked, he brushed her hair from her forehead as Lauren nodded but continued back to her game. Troy looked up at me with a small smile, "How is my beautiful girl doing?" I shrugged, "I'm okay," I looked at Lauren, "I think she might need some lunch soon,"

"Oh yea," Troy said, he kissed her temple before he crawled over her to straddle me. He smelled of sweat as he kissed me. "How are you really feeling?" he asked me, "Okay," I answered again, Troy turned his head as I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine," Troy laughed, "I think I might go to Emma's soccer game tonight and then maybe we can go out to dinner as a family," Troy blinked as he looked over me. He froze beyond his blinking, "What?"

I smiled as I brought my hand up to his cheek, "I want to go out tonight." A slow smile reached over his cheek and he kissed me. "That sounds prefect." He said with a big goofy grin, "I think Emma would love that."

"I think I just need to get out of this house some."

"Yea, I think I can agree to that."

Troy moved from on top of me as he disappeared into the bathroom. My eyes looked on the screen as a movie was playing but I wasn't watching. My mind went to Liam who has this girl he liked and then to Emma who was going to be a freshman next year and her friends. Wes who was playing baseball and just being Wes not concerned with the world and then my little Alli girl. A smile spread over my lips, as I loved my two little girls. Alli and Lo were going to be best friends even with the three-year age difference.

They played dress up together at nine months old. Lo followed Alli everywhere and loved Alli. It was Emma and Liam all over again. It was the sweetest thing in the world honestly. Wes seemed to drift with Emma and Liam more but still didn't have that person. I guess that was the mistake with five children. Somebody was the odd man out but Wes wasn't like he wanted it. He did his work and the kids played with him when he was younger, they still do today, Liam and Wes play basketball at least twice a week. Troy loves to take Wes out to do things all the time. He has everybody really.

I thought about how siblings fought, namely, Jenni and Troy. Our kids fought all the time but it wasn't ever slamming doors and getting angry with hitting. It was always over something. I could see Lauren and Allison fight over guys and the clothes but with all of the older kids it never happened. Allison and Emma are too far apart to be sharing clothes or that fight wouldn't start until a long while. Liam and Wes didn't care who wore whose clothes. It was clothes to them. Space was normally given, it was times like that, which I knew Troy and I did a fabulous job with the spacing of our kids.

The girl's weddings would be years apart, or so I hoped. Everything was simply perfect with timing really. I turned my head as the bathroom opened and Troy came out with a fresh change of clothes and his hair matted to his head from the hot shower that he took. The steam rolled out after him as Lo giggled and slid off the bed as Troy picked her up. "I'm going to make Lo here some lunch, do you want anything?"

I turned my head slightly as I looked at him, "Mac and cheese?" Troy nodded, "One bowl of mac and cheese coming right up," he flew Lo out of the room as a small smile grew over my face. I really couldn't believe that she would be three in a couple of days. It was honestly beyond me. Thinking back to when she was born three years ago made me laugh. It was a funny day in the end, it was Cinco De Mayo of all days and I was overly pregnant to the point people asked me if I was having twins.

Troy was concerned was more than any other pregnancy and I didn't understand why that one besides that it had been three years since my last pregnancy but still. I was confusing my self further just thinking about all of that now. I sighed as I pushed the bed cover away as I went over to turn on the shower to bathe myself. I stripped and got into the shower.

That was my thing after having kids. I always took long showers, Troy would have to watch them or whomever was around and I would take a thirty-minute shower. It was mostly to just let my mind wonder off and to get a little nap in as I bathed but it was also part of that fact I didn't know when I would get another one.

Now a day, my showers were quick and fast because I was constantly moving from one place to the next. A practice to a game, a dinner to a play, a dance recital to yoga, and lunches with the girls were every other week and Troy and I had date nights once a week.

I frowned; Troy and I had not had a date night since March. No, cancer was not going to take over my life anymore than it already has. I rinsed my hair and then I shut off the water as I wrapped a towel around me.

I changed into a pair of jeans and the bra that I had bought just for my breasts online a couple of weeks ago. I then pulled on a t-shirt to Emma's school just so I had on something to support her. When I went downstairs Troy was singing something and Lo was trying to sing right along with him. I smiled as I slipped behind Troy and he looked up at me. "What's up beautiful?" I shrugged, "Just finishing my shower,"

"Something on your mind?" he asked as he stirred in the milk, I leaned back against the counter as I played with my wedding ring. "Troy, when was the last time we had a date night?" Troy paused for a moment and then his face drew a blank, "I'm not sure and that's not right. I am normally able to tell you the date and time," Troy muttered, "Maybe because it's been two months,"

Troy sighed, "You haven't exactly been your best in two months."

"I'm done letting this cancer run our lives,"

"Be easy there tiger, we haven't even hit the chemo stage yet."

"I still don't want cancer running my life. I never got to go to Liam's games; I am missing Emma's games. Wes is starting baseball soon, and then I have Lo who asks me if we can all go to dinner as a family because we haven't done it in a long time. Troy, I'm missing out on their lives."

"I get it," Troy said as he scooped macaroni out of the bowl and slid it over to Lo who was eagerly waiting with her princess fork. "I think we should go out Thursday night." I declared softly, Troy looked over at me and a soft smile reached over his lips. "Do you really think you have to ask me twice?" Troy asked I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I like how you don't want cancer to define you but you also have to learn to rest,"

"I have to learn how to prioritize," I corrected him, he nodded, "That too. Go to one of Emma's games a week, one of Wes's and that is normally plenty." Troy tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I'm not. I feel so good lately."

"Good, I want to see you have energy because I know in a few weeks," his voice trailed off and I kissed the bottom of his jaw. "I still want date night. Even if it's in this household. I want it. I miss my time with you and sometimes I'm not sure when was the last time we had an adult conversation," Troy laughed as he pulled me close, "Very true."

"Now, can I have my mac and cheese?"

He laughed, "Yes, you may,"

* * *

Wes and Alli were talking about something, more like arguing about something as Troy drove the car towards the middle school soccer field. Liam was meeting us there later since he was doing something with Rayne, a relationship that was budding quickly. It was nice to see Liam bonding with somebody else but it was hard to see the reason why. The fact that she was losing her mom was hard and the fact that I was going to have to go through that made it hard for Liam, something Rayne could quickly bond too. That has been her life for so long now how could she not?

Troy reached over as his hand spread over my knee. Emma had no clue I was even coming tonight. She normally would sit in my room for a couple of hours after her game as we talked about how she played and anything else she wanted to talk about. She was my little girl and she was everything, we would lie together and I knew I could count on her to be around. She was just so much like me when I was younger.

When Troy pulled into the parking lot, a cheer erupted from Allison as I laughed. Troy looked back and he shook his head, "Your children," he said softly, I snorted, "More like yours," he smiled as we both slipped out of each side of the car. My feet hit the ground and I felt like people were already staring. If you lived here you probably knew I had breast cancer at this point. I had five kids ranging from the smallest of schools to the high school. The kids were not silent about it either and that was fine, I just, I got the stars and the looks of sympathy.

I helped Wes and Allison as they started a shoving match. "Hey, guys, stop," I pulled Allison back slightly as she was the smaller one. She scrambled backwards and I let her press her self back against my legs. "Mom!" she complained, "He is being mean to me,"

"Well ignore him," I instructed, she huffed and walked next to me. Lauren was in Troy's arms as we walked up to the stadium. Since it was a middle school game then we all go in free, once we walked by we all quickly found a spot in the stands to sit. We sat towards the back as Allison crawled into my lap. I kissed the top of her head as she leaned back against my shoulder. I found Emma quickly as I watched her dribble the ball and move down the field.

Her feet were moving quickly as she loved to play. It was her favorite, she moved fluidly and when a defender came up to her she faked them out to continue to send in her practice shot. Yet, she was just as excited if the game was actually playing. The refs blew their whistles as captains were sent over to do the flip of the coin. Emma and Alexa both ran over there together.

"Gabi!" Taylor's voice caught my attention as I looked at her, "Hey Tay!"

"It's so nice to see you here!" she scooted Troy over as he laughed; he was being pushed away from me. Chad snorted, "What's wrong Troy? Normally you are pretty stiff with that?" Troy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I trust Taylor," Taylor grinned proud as she pulled Matt into her lap. "How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile, "Better, honestly,"

"What has it been about five weeks?" I nodded my head, "Sure has," I said with a soft sigh, "Five really long weeks,"

"First soccer game?"

"Second, I just stayed in the car for most of the first. I could see from there."

"I didn't even know,"

"Yea, I wasn't too big on seeing."

Taylor laughed as Allison played with Matt a bit. I watched as Emma ran back to her team with Alexa right behind, they both entered the group as they talked and began to chant wildcats.

Troy looked over at me as he smiled, "You okay?" he mouthed, and I nodded my head as he turned back to the field. Emma looked up towards the bleachers as she scanned the area looking for Troy probably. When she connected eyes with me, I smiled as I sent her a gentle wave. Her face lights up like a Christmas tree. I laughed as Troy chuckled, "I think she is going to play well today," Chad said aloud, "Look! It's my momma!" I turned to see Liam climbing up the bleachers. He was alone as he had his keys in his hand.

I smiled as he took a seat in front of me, "How was your day?"

"Good," he replied, "It was another Monday,"

"I bet it was,"

"Do you remember that Monday of school?"

"Like it was yesterday but I still am going to send you to school every Monday,"

"Dang, it was worth a shot,"

"If you ask Grandma she would tell you I tried it more often then what you might have believed." Liam laughed as he leaned back against my knees, "I heard something about Applebee's for dinner." Chad muttered over towards us, Troy laughed, "Dude, come on,"

"No, more the merrier,"

"Oh yay!" Taylor said with a grin, "I don't have to cook tonight."

Liam and Alli laughed as I shook my head, "So you are looking at summer full of chemo huh?" Taylor asked I felt Liam's body stiffen as I let my hand rub his shoulder. "Yea, sadly, but it will be fine. We are looking at the end of May, beginning of June to start."

"Ouch, good thing your kids keep busy during the summer."

"Yea, Liam has his basketball thing, Emma goes to that camp for a couple of weeks, Allison is enrolling in a dance camp that goes everyday through July, and then I have Wes who will be doing a lot of baseball and baseball camps, then my little Lo girl might go to a few things but mostly her same routine."

"I'm not sure I want to do basketball this summer," Liam said after a moment, Chad and Troy looked at him for a moment but then both looked forward. "I mean, I might but I don't know,"

"We'll talk about it later," I told him, he sighed as I rubbed his shoulder a little bit more.

A whistle blew starting the game and the next thing I knew, my eyes couldn't be taken away from the ball.

* * *

After the cheered and shook hands, had a meeting, Emma and Alexa were tearing away from the group. I stood up as Troy helped me down the bleachers. I stood on the flat ground as my kids began to wonder around, the sky growing dark as the sun was beginning to set.

"Mom!" I turned to see Emma, I smiled as I gave her a big hug, "You played fantastic sweetie," she grinned as she hugged me, "I'm so happy you came," she grinned and I smiled, "I'm happy I came, how do you feel about a big family dinner?"

"Is Alexa coming?" I nodded my head as she smiled, "Yay!" I laughed as we switched places; Troy was walking back towards the car with Lauren and Alli. Wes was following Liam and Emma caught up with Troy. I smiled as Troy hugged her and kissed her forehead.

He was possibly the best person out there.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes reached lengths to watch her laugh, the way her head tossed back slightly, and her white teeth showed glee and the bubble of laughter that she purred made my stomach swim with delight. Her eyes were glowing with happiness and I couldn't shake how happy I was. She was so happy right now and I never wanted to see that change. She was decorating Lauren's room while she slept in our room.

It was hard to believe it has been three years since Lauren came into this world. She has definitely changed it for the better and I will always love her for that. Balloons were scattered everywhere and her new toy that Gabi had insisted on buying even though we had an older one from when we got Emma one.

Gabi told me that we had to get her a new one, it was outdated and no fun. It was just a little play kitchen but I knew Lauren would love it because she loved the kitchen. She was going to be a cook just like her Uncle Zeke. "Are you going to help?" her voice brought me back to the present, as I was still standing with a balloon in my hand. "Mhm," I replied, Gabi loved to celebrate the kid's birthdays more than she was going to tell you she did. She grinned with a pride as she placed another balloon on the floor. Her eyes grew with a big amusement, as I haven't seen this in a couple of weeks.

She placed streamers on the door; the kids enjoyed it a lot too. Liam even enjoyed it so many years later and Emma grew excited knowing she was going to wake up to something special. They all go nuts over their birthday.

As I added a couple of balloons to the floor Gabi grinned, "Do you want to go get her?"

"I can,"

"Thanks for helping me," I sent her a gentle smile, "Anything to see you happy,"

"I always want them to feel special on this day, they deserve to feel special." I looked at her as I always felt this amazement when she said things like that, she never thought about her self. Even though cancer was floating in her body and she has different breasts and she has the best leave me alone story. She still gets up every morning to help the kids get out the door, goes to their games, and decorates their bedroom with balloons the day before their birthday.

She didn't care if she was dying, she would do it herself.

This is promptly how Lauren was produced, she had decorated Allison's room for her third birthday and we ended up making another child. It was whatever and a story to remember but I couldn't make myself not want to do it again, even though we did this five times a year. It seems to surprise me even more.

I stretched out and I took a long breath as I went to go get Lo, hoping to keep her from waking up. I gently picked her up and I went back into her room, Gabi was setting her lights to turn on and the noise machine to keep her asleep. I kissed the top of her head as I tucked her in and Gabi smiled, "My birthday girl,"

She tucked her in extra tight and then she walked out behind me. "You're beautiful," I muttered into her ear, she smiled, "I know, it's those times that make me feel like that." She skipped off to the bedroom as I stood back.

She always knew what to say.

* * *

Gabi's POV

A squeal erupted through the house and I knew Lauren was awake. I sat up with a big smile as it was going to be a normal Wednesday for most of the kids but Lauren turned three today and that was special enough to cause a big celebration in the house.

I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and I padded out of the room, I went down the stairs and into the hallway. She was in her room kicking around her balloons like any other three year old. I giggled and she turned towards me, "Happy Birthday Lo!" she grinned as big as her lips would part. I picked her up gently and hugged her tight, "How does it feel to be three?" I asked her with a shift towards my waist.

"Fun!" she cheered, I giggled as I turned to see a sleepy eyed Troy standing in the doorway. "There is my birthday girl," Lauren giggled as she was transferred over to Troy, "How about some morning snuggles as it is only five in the morning," Lauren and I laughed as we both walked back to our room, Lauren and I cuddled under the blankets as I whispered fun things in her ear as she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"You are so pretty," I told her, she reached up to grab my nose and I scrunched my face up. Troy rolled onto his side as he stroked my hair for a minute and then lowered himself towards Lo. "What does my sweet girl want to do on her birthday?"

"Zoo!" she cheered, "That's my girl," Troy said with a laugh, he looked at me, "Are you up to a zoo day?" he asked eyeing me carefully, I brought out a big smile, "I'm completely up for a zoo day."

Once we heard the kids getting up Troy and I both got up. I took Lo downstairs as I placed her in her chair and I began to make the kids the special birthday breakfast. It was confetti pancakes and whatever side they chose. Bacon, Sausage, cupcakes, whatever they wanted. Lo had picked doughnuts and I had them ready with sprinkles all over the top.

I began to make them as Emma and Liam filed into the kitchen. "Happy Birthday Lo!" they both cheered, Lo grinned bigger as I served up the first plate with frosting on top, and I stuck in a candle that formed a three. A sleepy Wes and Alli filled the kitchen as they joined for this part and then went to get ready for the school day. Troy arrived as we sang her happy birthday and she blew out the candle.

She giggled as she dug into the pancakes and doughnuts as Emma and Liam filled their plates. Troy put a coffee cup in front of me as he kissed my temple. "Such a fantastic mom," I smiled as he touched the small of my back. He then moved away from me, his hands wrapped around his own coffee. Lo was all giggles all morning and as Wes and Alli came down the stairs, Liam and Emma were walking out the door.

I greeted Alli and Wes to a hug as I kissed the tops of their heads, "How did you two sleep?"

"Good,"

"Okay,"

"Why okay Wes?"

"I had a bad dream,"

"I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?" he shook his head, Troy looked at him softly and then I knew Troy decided to talk it out of Wes on the basketball court later or some other time they were together. I slowly nodded my head as Troy moved to change the station on the radio to something else. Lauren was a mess by the time she was finished eating and definitely hyped up on sugar. "Yes, running around all day will be perfect!" I cheered as I lifted her up and set her down. My lifting restrictions of Lo were still there but I promised to only do it sometimes and it was her birthday. I couldn't deny those perfect blue eyes.

Troy shot me a look and I grinned, he couldn't deny my smile either. Troy shook his head and he came over to wrap his arms around my waist. "Stop,"

"It has almost been six weeks Troy,"

"Yet you still haven't seen the doctor so it doesn't matter," I huffed as Troy laughed, "I'll carry Lo around, alright?" I sighed and nodded as I walked the kids to the door. I waved them off to the bus driver and I sighed, the first part of Lo's birthday was over.

Now we celebrated with her all day, then we went to the restaurant of her choice, which if we were lucky might be In and Out. She was three and didn't know much better than a good cheeseburger.

Now we had Liam who wished we would fly to California for dinner but that was out of the question. I licked my lower lip and I leaned back. "I'm going to get ready," I announced, "I'll get Lo ready,"

"Sounds good,"

* * *

"Polar Bears," Troy pointed, Lo laughed as she skipped around still high on the sugar. I smiled as she then pointed to something else in the tank, Troy bent closer as he nodded in agreement. "Daddy, I want a polar bear," Troy laughed, "How about a kitten?" he asked, she shrugged, "Okay!" Troy shook his head as he led her out of the tunnel and I followed them.

We then went to the penguins. This was still one of Troy's favorite places to be, he liked the zoo and seeing all of the big animals. It was something he loved to do with the kids and when they were younger. Lo was still that way, when she saw something she just loved. Her eyes would light up and she would be so fascinated with it. She would point and grin and giggle. She couldn't get over it until the next thing.

Troy sent a glance back to me as he turned his head, "You doing okay?" I nodded, "I'm fine," I said with a smile, "Lo, Momma is starting to get tired," I couldn't deny that going to bed well after midnight, then waking up at five, cleaning and cooking all morning, walking around the zoo for several hours and more to still come was really beginning to wear on me. "I think we should go watch the seal show, what do you say birthday girl?"

"Yes!" she cheered, Troy waited for me to catch up as we walked slowly to the arena where it would be held. We were twenty minutes early but we would get better seats. We found a spot to get settled and I got out a snack of sorts to offer Lo as we waited. She took the granola and began to eat it slowly. She was looking at all of the balloons, animals, and people walking around.

She curled against Troy as I wondered if she might take a small nap while we waited. Troy looked down at her wondering the same thing but she sat back up and slid off Troy's lap. We contained her between us as she walked around; we kept her from throwing granola. She grinned with excitement as people began to fill the stands; people began to walk around the deck as the seals were already sleeping.

Troy scooted closer as he wrapped his arm around my waist, he let my head fall onto his shoulder. "Do you want to bust out of here after this?" Troy asked softly, "We can do a little more," I told him, "Brie," his voice wrapped, "Troy, honestly,"

"You don't have to do this tough act for her or me Brie,"

"It's not a tough act. I'm celebrating her birthday." I said as I moved away from him, "There is nothing more I want to do than just let her be happy. She is always home with me, letting her out is fun and she is so happy."

"But I don't want to see you miserable," Troy commented, "We have to find a happy medium,"

"And I'm physically okay Troy, I am just tired,"

Troy finally just shut up, as he knew it wasn't any use anymore. My mind was made up, after long beat of silence I looked at him, "I'm not saying let's spend the next five hours here, after this lets explore maybe the butterfly house and the birds then we can leave. Is that okay?" Troy looked at me as he reached behind my ear as he rubbed it softly. "Will you tell me other wise?" he asked, I nodded, "Of course,"

He knew that I just lied but he let it slide as the show began to start. He pulled Lauren onto his lap and he pointed things out as they began to do tricks in the air. Lo would squeal with enjoyment every time. Her eyes glowed and I never wanted to see that look disappear from her eyes.

The show was beginning to end and I gathered up our stuff when I just felt exhausted, my body was ready to be done for the day, as I knew I had totally over done it today. I wasn't going to let Troy win though because he knew when I needed to leave. We stood up and Troy took on look at me and I knew he knew right then but he walked with me to the butterfly house.

He let Lo down as she went running in with another toddler. The butterflies were not scared of the people as they landed on Lo's head. I laughed as I took a picture of her and she clapped her hands as another landed on her fingers. Shaking my head, I reached down to pick up a stick as another butterfly landed on it. Troy picked up Lo to show and we locked eyes, "Lo do you want anything before we leave?"

"No leave!" she cried, I felt guilt run through my body, "Lo, sweetie, we have been here all day. It's time to go home and rest before dinner tonight okay?" Troy smoothed talked her but she kicked to get away from him and she ran over to me. Troy looked at me sharply but I bent down to be level with her. "Mommy we stay," she said with her big sad blue eyes. I felt my emotions kick in as I began to say yes. "Lo, no, we are leaving,"

She began to throw a fit, a large fit that people stared at. Troy picked her up as we walked out, he wasn't mad nor was he embarrassed. He was just simply holding his ground, something I couldn't do today. It's something I could never do on there birthdays. Lo was in complete meltdown mode, which I was partly blaming the lack of nap.

Troy and I walked out of the park in quiet. Lauren was trying to get away from Troy because that is whom she is mad at. Troy got to the car as he unlocked the car and got her into her car seat. I settled in my seat, as it was a little after two. Troy got into his seats as Lauren was babbling about something. She was upset and I couldn't blame her. I wanted to stay longer myself.

"I think Lo and I are going to take a nap," I told Troy as we were half way home, "Probably sounds like a good idea,"

"Troy," I said softly, "Stop," I whispered, "You were right but can we just not do this?"

"Brie you are pushing your body to the limit. They want you rested and ready to battle chemo and this is not it?"

"I'm not going to lay in bed all day on my daughters third birthday,"

"It's not like she is going to remember it," Troy muttered, I felt the words attack my body as I turned away from him. "She might not remember it but I will. I told you Monday, I'm not letting cancer win and take all of the fun out of life. Tomorrow, you and I are going on a date. Us. Together. I know I turned you down a couple of weeks ago but now I want it. We can't keep fighting each other."

Troy let out a long sigh, "I think it was just a hot day and we all need to relax a little."

"I think so too," I whispered, he rubbed my knee with his thumb. "Friday can we have a rest day then?"

"Absolutely,"

Troy pulled into the driveway, once he parked the car I got Lo out as Troy sent me a warning look but I ignored him. We walked up the flights of stairs together and I then found my bed as we crawled in together. I wrapped Lo into my arms as she cuddled into me. I pulled her shoes off and I kicked mine off as well.

Sleep overtook both of us before Troy could even enter the room.

* * *

Troy's POV

Skimming a book, I heard the door open and suddenly the house was bursting with life. I shut the book and I placed it on the table, I wasn't much of a reader and I still wasn't but when both of my girls were fast asleep, my emails were caught up on, and I watched tape after tape. I needed something else and that led me to pick up a random book. Emma and Alli walked through the house together as they went to the park after school to let Lo and Gabi rest a while longer.

Liam and Wes were not far behind and I stood up, my back popping in places it shouldn't pop. "Are they awake yet?"

"No, I'm going to get Lo up though," I responded, I climbed the stairs carefully as when I got to the top of the second flight, I pushed open our door and Lo was already awake. She was playing on the floor but Gabi was still passed out. Her chest falling and rising in an even beat, Lo scrambled up and I picked her up as I shut the door again. "Do you feel better?" she nodded, "Yes,"

"Good," I took her downstairs as the kids all greeted Lo with more birthday love. "Can we do presents?" Lo asked, I laughed as I let her sit down, "Mommy is still napping,"

"Mommy always naps," Alli, muttered I tried to not let the frown slip over my lips. "Lo, go play for a little bit okay?" I went back into the kitchen as Liam followed me, "Is Mom okay?" I nodded, "Perfectly fine, why?"

"Don't you think perfectly fine is a bit uh…much?" I laughed, "Yea, I guess so but she just overdid it today, that's all."

"Are we going out to dinner tonight?"

"I'm not sure," Liam nodded, "Did Lo have fun today?"

"Yes, she had a blast until nap time past and she was cranky." I rinsed the sink and Liam slid into a bar stool and I looked up at him. "Where does Lo want to go?" I asked him, "I don't know, I can look though," I nodded as he went back into the living room when Alli came running in. "Where is mommy?"

"Upstairs," I said, she turned, "Oh, I'm hungry," I sighed, "I know sweetie, go play with Lo for a bit okay?" she nodded and then disappeared. Liam came circling around as he leaned against the counter, "She wants what mommy wants," I raised my eyebrows and Liam shrugged, "Came out of her mouth," the pitter patter of her feet came sliding into the kitchen as Lauren looked up at me. "Mommy can pick," I squatted down to be level with her, "Lo, sweetie, you can pick tonight." I told her, "I want mommy to come,"

"Would you just want me to make dinner of your choice at home?" Lo grinned, "Could we still have cake and ice cream?" I laughed, "Do you think mom is going to let you go without cake and ice cream,"

"That would not be mom," Liam agreed, I laughed, "What would you want?" I asked her, "Chicken and potatoes!"

"I think I know what you are talking about," I murmured, I stood up and I grabbed the cookbook that Lo loved to pick through. She squealed when she saw it and I then pointed to the dinner I think she was talking about. "This?" I asked she nodded with a big grin, "Please!"

"Sure thing pretty girl," I looked up at Liam, "Do you want to watch the kids or run to the store?" Liam debated it for a minute, "Can I take Lo with me?" I shrugged, "Lo, do you want to go with Liam to help pick up dinner?" she nodded, "Alright," I picked her up as I handed her over to Liam.

"I'll send you a text of everything we need okay?"

"Yup," he took Lo as they went to the door, I began to move around the kitchen marking everything we were going to need. Once I sent the text to Liam I looked at my three other children, "Who has homework?"

* * *

Liam's POV

Pulling into the grocery store, I saw the list waiting from my dad. I stuffed my cell phone into my pocket as I got out to get Lo. She was a chatterbox the entire ride to the grocery store. I lifted her into her arms as I held her close. She giggled as she tugged on a strand of my hair. "What's up Lo?"

"It's my birthday!"

I laughed, "It is your birthday, what did you do today?"

"I saw bears and lions and,"

"Tigers!" I added, "Oh my!" she laughed and I grabbed a cart as I slid her into the top part for her to sit down. I pulled my phone out as we began to work our way around the store. "Liam Bolton?" I turned around to see one of my teachers from school. She smiled as she spotted Lo, "Sister right?" she questioned, I nodded with a smile, "Yup,"

"Doing some shopping for mom?"

"Eh, kind of. More like dad,"

"Oh yea, mom not home?" I felt my shoulders roll with tension, "She isn't feeling well," it ran across her mind and she blinked, "Oh Liam, yes, how is your mother? My mom had her as a student back then,"

I nodded, "She is doing well, she is six weeks post op, so she is good,"

"Very well, have a good night Liam," she walked away as Lo looked at me with wide eyes, "Ignore it," I told her, we began to pick up more as the cart moved suddenly and I looked up to see Uncle Chad. I laughed, "Hey,"

"What are you doing?"

"Buying Lo's birthday dinner." Chad smiled, "That's right," he moved closer to her, "I think somebody turned…three today? Do we know who it is?" Lo laughed, "It's me Uncle Chad!"

"It's your birthday?" she nodded with a big smile, "Happy Birthday Lo," Chad gave her a high five, "How are you?" he asked, I shrugged, "I'm me,"

"Uh huh, I see,"

A text came from my dad and I showed him, "I got to keep moving,"

"I'll see you later, call me if you need me," I nodded as I finished walking through the store without any other interruptions, or so I thought.

When I began to load the belt with foods, I let Lo pick out a piece of candy to eat and she smiled as when I looked up I was met with Rayne's fresh green eyes. "Rayne," I greeted, "Oh hey Liam, Lauren," Lauren blushed and rested her head forward against me. "She is a little shy, I didn't know you worked here," I mentioned, "Yea, I have to help bring in some money or we would be on the streets," she said softly, she began to ring me up. "What are you doing later tonight?" she asked me, "It's Lo's birthday,"

"Really?" she asked, I nodded, "Happy Birthday Lauren!" Lauren peeked out at her and I rubbed her back, "How is your mom?" I asked her, she looked up and met my eyes, "She is doing a lot better right now than they expected, she is still fighting." I nodded, "That's good."

"Thanks for asking," she pulled up my final total and I paid with my dad's card. "Call me if you want to talk later. You know I'm always open ears,"

"I might have to take you up on that," I nodded as she handed me my receipt. Our hands brushed together and I looked at her, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay," I pushed my cat away as I hurriedly put the groceries in the car and buckled Lo in. I drove quickly back to the house because well I had three missed calls from my dad.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I rolled onto my back as I felt a little finger in my side. "Mommy! Dinner!" I opened my eyes as I blinked and then rubbed them. A yawn slipped through my mouth as I looked at Lo, "Are your sisters and brothers homes?" I asked her as I let my eyes rest again, a snort came from the corner as I rolled over to see Troy.

"Brie, it's almost eight." I sat straight up quickly as I looked at the clock, "What the hell, Troy, her birthday dinner,"

"Is done." He responded, he moved off the door, "Lo decided to do what mommy wanted and I talked her into picking dinner at home," he moved onto the bed as he pulled Lo onto the bed. Lo came over to stand in front of me with her big three-year-old smile. "I want mommy to be happy," I felt tears fill my eyes and Lo wrapped her arms around my neck. "You didn't have too sweetie, it's your birthday."

"I love you mommy," I hugged her closer as I felt tears fell off my cheeks. "I love you too Lo, you are the sweetest three year old ever." Troy rubbed my back as I let Lo down and she went scrambling down the stairs. "Are you okay?" I wiped a tear away as I nodded, "She didn't have to do that," I said, Troy smiled, "Even at three years old she wants to do what's best,"

I smiled as he helped me up, "It's a good choice of dinner, one of her favorites,"

"Potatoes and chicken?" I asked, Troy laughed, "How did you guess?"

"I think she does like that one more than restaurants,"

"It's her favorite,"

When we got to the kitchen I saw how dark it was getting outside and the kids were all around. "Hey momma, Lo wear you out today?" I smiled, "Something like that," we all gathered around the table as Troy sat across from me, he had on a big smile and I couldn't help be more proud of my family.

* * *

"Where are you and dad going?" I looked at Emma, as I shrugged, "Not sure,"

"He is surprising you?" I nodded, "I guess, I mean, after twenty years, how much surprising can really be done?" Emma shrugged, "With love anything is possibly," I smiled as I pressed lipstick against my lips.

"Are you guys going to go to like an old high school spot?" I laughed, "I don't know Emma,"

"I'm completely jealous,"

"You'll find it one day," I told her with a smile, "I don't know, what you and dad have is really special," I looked over at Emma who was scrunched up on the toilet seat as she was watching me get ready. I ran my fingers through my hair, "And if you wait long enough your special person will come. I promise." She smiled as I hugged her, "Mom? Can you help me?" Allison came running in as she looked at me, "Oh yea, you and daddy are going out,"

"Mhm, what do you need help with?" I asked her, she showed me her little bit of homework, "I can help you Alli cat," Emma slid off and I handed her the paper, "Thank you," she nodded as she kissed my cheek, "You look pretty mommy," I smiled as I thanked her as I finished adding my jewelry. I looked at my capris with my grey tank top and my dark brown leather jacket with a hood.

I slipped on a pair of flip-flops as I grabbed my cell phone and bag. "Brie, are you ready?" hearing Troy's voice made me think of a date years ago, back when I lived with my mom. How he would ask me if I was ready. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as this was nothing new but it was our time together.

I emerged from the room, "Coming!" I yelled, I moved down the stairs as when I got to Troy his eyes followed my body. He looked at me with a hint of Aw and I smiled, "Might not want to ruin your appetite with those flies," Troy clamped his jaw shut like if he was a teenager. Emma and Liam laughed as Wes grinned, I pulled Troy closer as I kissed him, "Let's get out of here," Troy raised his eyebrows, "Let's go then Mrs. Bolton," he winked as I smiled, "Kids, if you need anything Chad and Taylor, Grandma or Grandpa, you chose. It's date night you know the rules."

I smiled as Troy and I went down the stairs, the kids knew what date night meant. You didn't call us unless it was a dying emergency. Grandparents and aunts and uncles always knew when they happened and knew. They couldn't call us and when we got home if they were still up it was still our date night. We could go into the kitchen and have a glass of wine and just be us.

"Emma kept asking me questions about where we were going. She doesn't seem to know that you wont tell me anything," Troy laughed as he picked up my hand as we backed out of the house. I took in his clean outfit, a pair of jeans with a button down shirt. His sleeves rolled up to reveal his sexy arms. "She will figure it out." Troy said with a smile, we drove for a while and I wasn't even sure where we were going.

Troy then pulled up to a little restaurant as he parked his car. "How come I have lived her for many years and don't know what that is?"

"It's new," Troy said with a shrug, he got out of the car and rushed to my side to open my door, I grinned as he slipped his hand into mine, "Come on," He dragged my hand inside and when we got to the door Troy smiled, he opened it up and I was hit with the aroma of Italian food. Troy took us up to the counter as we seated in the bar area.

"How may I help you too?"

"Two Zinfandels," Troy said, he smiled as he sighed and rubbed his eyes, "School is almost over right, I'm ready to sleep in," I laughed as two glasses of red wine were placed in front of us. I took it carefully as Troy and I both tasted it. Wonderful.

"Yes, school gets out in like two and half weeks,"

Troy went quiet for a moment, "We have that appointment next week,"

"Can we skip the cancer talk for the evening? I just want to be with my husband," Troy smiled as we took our glasses, as a table was ready for us. Troy and I settled in the booth and we scooted closer together. "So the Lakers want me to go look at this kid,"

"Go," I said instantly, "Brie, I would be gone for a week,"

"And?"

"I don't want to leave you to kill yourself for a week,"

"Troy," I smoothed my hand over his, "I'll have your mom help me, I promise,"

"Brie, I don't know,"

"Then why did you ask me?" I said calmly, Troy sighed, "I guess I knew what you would say but I don't know, I'm not sure I can do it."

"You can do it and you will do it. You're amazing." I reached out to touch his arm as I rubbed it softly, "You don't have to be worried about leaving me Troy. Honestly, I am going to be fine. If it was during a chemo week than maybe I would be a bit more concerned with you leaving but I'm just recovering. I'm fine. It's a week," Troy gave me a hesitant look and he rubbed his face with his hands, "I'll be fine."

"Last time I left you were a mess," Troy said softly, "Last time you left I had just had surgery and was still coping with this cancer stuff, I know I declared that we were not going to talk about it but you can't hold off your stuff because of me Troy. I will tell you when I don't want you to leave me. When I can't let you leave me. I promise." Troy held my eyes as he nodded, "Okay,"

"You'll do it?"

"Just for you." I smiled as I pulled him into a gentle kiss, "Good," Troy smiled as he kissed my temple. "You are my favorite," Troy whispered, I smiled, "I better be," he winked and when he pulled away he sighed, "What are we going to do with Liam,"

"What about Liam?" I asked him, "With Rayne, I mean, he has never really liked a girl. He likes her even if he won't admit it,"

"Why are you freaking out about it?" I asked with a laugh, "We just let it happen. What would have happened if your dad intervened?"

"Didn't my dad try?" he asked me, I laughed, "Good point he did."

Troy smiled, "I don't know, it's just new…"

Troy wrapped his hand around the glass as he pressed his lips together, "What about when Emma starts to date?" Troy shot me a glance, "Can we just not?"

"Or Lo?" I teased, he sent me an even dirtier look as I giggled and I wrapped my hands around his arm, "Chill," I whispered into his ear, "then don't talk about that," I smiled, "Yes, I know, it's hard to think about."

"It's hard to think about anything besides tomorrow,"

"Yea?"

"Yea…I mean everyday we talk about the weeks or the years ahead but really, we just have to take it to tomorrow because after that who the hell knows." He sighed and I rested my head on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a quiet beat between us.

"Fantastic, and you?"

"Fantastic, really?" I smiled, "It may be a small stretch but I am feeling a hell of a lot better than lately." He swallowed, "Good,"

"You seem quiet," I said quietly, "I'm enjoying the quiet," Troy finished, "Oh really,"

He sent me a small smile, "Really,"

* * *

Troy laughed, as we were both a little buzzed, we stumbled into the house as I pressed my fingers to my lips. "Shh," Troy laughed, "Okay," we both collapsed onto the couch as we laughed again.

"Let's build a fort," I looked at him, "A fort?" he smiled, "Yea, a fort. Like one that you build with pillows and blankets," I giggled again, "Why?"

"To be young again…so why not?" I laughed, "Let's do it," Troy and I shot up from the couch as we began to pull out all of the blankets and pillows from around the house. We dragged them into the living room and around the house until we got there. I fell over and I busted out into a loud laughter, Troy couldn't breath he was laughing so hard. I shook my head as I laughed and we got up to continue.

We were probably making a lot of noise but we didn't care all that much. It was well after midnight and the kids were all fast asleep…or I hoped so. Troy began to construct the fort in the living room as I went into the kitchen to look for some kind of alcohol. This is why our fort, as adults, was better. We could get drunk and have sex in the fort while if I ever caught my kids, underage, doing this I would kill them with my bare hands.

I found a bottle of wine and two glasses as I returned back to the living room. Troy was pinning blankets to the walls and draping them as I laughed, he looked over with a big grin as he jumped down and he kicked off his shoes. I followed him and he climbed into the fort that I knew Troy would have built as a child. I climbed in after him with the wine and glasses. I plopped down next to him as Troy smiled, "Give me,"

"You are getting me drunk tonight,"

He laughed, "And if I am?"

"I still have to get up in the morning and take care of my children,"

"They don't have school tomorrow," Troy, whispered into my ear, "You're lying to me," I whispered back to him, he grinned, "It was worth a shot, I can call my mom,"

"We have to be responsible," I noted, "We have been responsible for sixteen years." He whispered against my lips, "I'm not so sure about that," I said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "What?" he asked, "We have at least ten nights or so we called somebody to come watch the kids the next morning."

"Ten," Troy repeated with a deadpan voice, "Do you know how many people do so much more than that?" I laughed, "Well yea but we aren't them," Troy shook his head, "Whatever, we are still drinking," I smiled as I took my glass, "I guess so, I mean we are twisting my arm a bit,"

Troy rolled his eyes and he pulled me close to him, his nose pressing against my throat. "I can not believe we went this long without having a date night," Troy said as he rubbed my arm, I shook my head, "I know, can we please not go that long ever again?" Troy grinned, "Of course not,"

Troy kissed the back of my neck as I moaned, "Please," I whispered, Troy peaked his head out of the fort and he smirked, "Are we going to keep this quiet?" Troy questioned, I saw the naughtiness work over his eyes and I smirked, "Keep all clothes on except for what's needed to come off,"

"Oh sounds hot," Troy murmured as he pulled me on top of him, I smiled with a smirked as I pulled him closer to me, my lips pressing onto him. I then began to suck on his collar bone as he moaned, "God, I love date night," he said with a moan, I giggled, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

Liam's POV

Rubbing my eyes, I tried to keep them open long enough to make it up the stairs. It was Friday. Yes, it was finally Friday. Only a couple of weeks left of school, two exactly, and I couldn't be more excited. Sophomore year would be over with and I would finally be an upperclassman.

I yawned deeply as when I made it to the top of the stairs, I didn't have any trouble keeping my eyes open. I knew mom and dad didn't get back till late and I knew they had a couple of drinks while they were out. They were both giggling and laughing…loudly but this…this was different.

"Wow," I looked over to see Emma as we both stared at the mess in front of us. "Should we uh…wake up Alli and Wes?"

"Wes is up," my voice carried out as I looked at the two of them, they had built a fort…at 39. I busted out into laughter as Emma looked at me, "You think this is funny?"

"I think this is hilarious. Do you have of your friends parents come home and do this?" Emma looked at it and I watched her smile in amusement. "They are really in love,"

"They are in something," I murmured, I walked over as I picked up a half open thing of wine and two half empty glasses. I shook my head, as they were probably drunk by the time they fell asleep. I grabbed them and I went into the kitchen to rinse them out. "I'm going to get Alli up," Emma said as she grabbed an orange from the fridge. "Mhm,"

I began to make lunches, four different sandwiches containing all different condiments. I felt it was weird I knew them all by heart but I watched my mom make them every morning. I began to catch on after a while; pulling different things out of the cabinet I packed the lunches with ease. Setting them aside, I pulled out an apple and made some fruit breakfast for the next two kids that would come down.

"Liam?" Wes's nervous voice came back as I looked over at him, "Yea bud?"

"What is this?" I smiled as I went out to see my two parents wrapped into each other, "Date night last night, remember?" it registered and he nodded, "Oh yea, they like to do funny things,"

"It's called Love," I responded, "Come on, breakfast is in here." He nodded as Emma was coming down with a half dressed Allison. I raised my eyebrow as she waved me off and lead her to the laundry room. I laughed as I walked outside to see our neighbor out, I smiled and jogged over, "Hey, Mr. Wayne,"

"Liam, how are you this morning?"

"Fabulous," I responded, "I have a favor to ask though," he smiled, "It will cost you,"

"I'll buy your next newspaper," he nodded, "Fabulous, what can I do?"

"Alli is in Kindergarten and to get her on the bus somebody has to be there to watch, so if you don't mind could you watch them get onto the bus?" he nodded, "Yes, I can but may I ask where are your parents?"

I laughed, "Sleeping, they had date night last night. I think they got in late and we are stomping around the house and they aren't even awake." He chuckled, "Those two. How is your mom doing?"

"Pretty good. She is doing more and more everyday,"

"Good for her,"

"Thanks, when will I need to be back outside?"

"In about twenty minutes,"

"Sounds good,"

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, I'll tell Wes to head over around then,"

"Sounds good,"

"Thank you!"

I jogged back to my house and I called out to Emma, my eyes glanced back over to our parents and I laughed, those two were impossible sometimes.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I blinked, dazed, from the sound of Lo. My head pounded from the amount of wine I was had last night. I looked over at Troy who was still sleeping, his arm over his eyes, I moaned as I rolled into his shoulder and he groaned, "Is it already six thirty?"

"I have no clue what time it is?" I questioned, I pressed my hand around searching for my phone. Troy looked at the ceiling as he laughed, "Did we really build a fort last night and sleep in it?"

A giggle burst through my mouth, "It was your idea," Troy laughed, "We had sex last night," Troy murmured, he ran his hand through my hair and I nodded, "We did,"

"It was good,"

"It was," I finished, Troy smiled as he kissed my forehead. When I finally found my phone, I pulled it up to my face as I looked at it, I then shot up. "Holy shit,"

"What?"

"It's nine thirty!" Troy was quick to follow as the fort began to collapse as we both went running through the house checking all of the rooms; I went up stairs as he went down. We pushed open doors and when we found each room, besides Lo's, was empty. We both yelled.

Lo wrapped her arms around me as I laughed, "Good morning sweet girl," she smiled bigger as I kissed her forehead. Troy and I met downstairs, "How did we sleep through them getting up, dressed, and out the door? Who got the kids on the bus?" I laughed, "Troy, I have no fucking clue."

Lo looked at me surprised, "Don't repeat that," I told her, she giggled as we all went into the kitchen. I looked around and there was a note lying on the counter.

_Mom & Dad – _

_You both were pretty passed out so Em & I took care of everything. Hope you two had fun on your date night. Mr. Wayne watch Alli and Wes get onto the bus after we left…unless they are still there then, I'm sorry. Oops. _

_Have a great day. See you after school…_

_Liam_

_P.S. Cool fort. Can we build one after school? _

Troy and I laughed at the last line, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close, "I love our kids,"

"I love them too,"

* * *

**Sorry this is so late in the day! We got a new puppy this week and whew. Puppies are a lot of work. Haha, so here you go! I hoped you enjoyed!**

**Please Review! **


	11. Take Care of Her

Chapter 11 – Take Care of Her

"I'm thinking the beginning of June," Troy looked up at Dr. Roads, "Is something wrong with Gabi?" he looked over at me concerned because he was going out of town tomorrow and he was freaking out.

"Not at all, I mean, nothing more than the cancer itself but it's not growing at an alarming rate. We just need to let her body be ready for this. If she is not then it could be bad to start Chemo too soon. So I am thinking June 1st."

I felt a gush run through my body, I couldn't decide if it was good or bad. It was May 19th, so June 1st was just around the corner. "So next week, we going to do an echo, insert the port-o-cath and a couple of other tests. We will probably do another MRI and CT scan while you are here to make sure it has progressed that far. We can do this all in one day or we can do this over two days,"

"We can just do one day?"

"Most likely," I nodded as I looked at Troy, "Are you sure, you'll be exhausted."

"I'd rather do it in one day then have to do it two days. That will just be more exhausting,"

"I guess either way it will be exhausting," Troy agreed, I nodded, "Let's just do it one day," I told him, "Okay," he moved towards the computer, "Monday,"

"No," Troy said quickly, "I'm leaving town tomorrow and not returning until Monday night. Is there any other day?" Dr. Roads nodded, "I have Tuesday,"

"Perfect." Troy said, "So we are going to have your MRI at 7 in the morning, followed by a quick CT scan." He began to plug them in and he sighed, "Then you'll do a Doppler Echo test at noon, that should only take about fifteen minutes, then you'll have your port-o-cath put into place. You can't eat for six hours before that and I would stay you with that but I don't want to be in discomfort or anything while you are doing the other tests."

"So eat like at midnight," he laughed, "Something like that, we just need you not to eat six hours before. You will have to be under a local anesthetic." Troy rubbed his face as he hated when I went under but he would be okay. "So she would be able to leave the hospital probably a little after four or five."

"Fabulous," Troy looked over at me and I smiled, "I think we'll be fine,"

"So Tuesday, I need you here at six thirty at the radiology. Okay?"

"Yup, sounds good,"

* * *

Liam's POV

I stuck out my tongue as I tried to not let all of my books begin to tumble out of my locker. I inched my English book out further and further but once it was free my history and math book came tumbling out after it.

I groaned as I put my books to the side and I heard her laugh, "It's not funny," I muttered, "You do this everyday, why don't you just clean your locker?" I looked over at her cool green eyes, "Because, that would be letting the locker mess win. We only have a couple of days left,"

"Speaking of that," she said with a sigh, "Speaking of what?"

"Only a couple of days left of school," she mentioned, "I didn't know if you wanted to study together tomorrow?" I shrugged, "I don't see why not, my dad is leaving town tomorrow so we might have to do it at my house so I can be around to help my mom."

"Yea, I'll come over after my mom goes to bed." I smiled as her mom was at the hospital still but Rayne would go there after school and I would normally pick her up, "Rayne, I have a question," I shoved my books into my locker and then I shut it as I began to walk to my English class. "Where is your dad?"

She tensed at the question, "You don't have to answer if you don't want too, I just, you never say."

"My dad is an asshole. Once my mom was diagnosed he wanted nothing to do with her, so I was always there for her. So now he is in and out of the house, it's whatever. Once she dies I'll probably see him more."

Her face went blank as I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, "Well, I'll be there for you okay?"

"I know I'm glad you are around or I don't know what I would do."

"Has it really been a month since we have met?"

"Something like that,"

"I actually believe it's been three weeks," she corrected but it has felt a lot longer than that. "We talk everyday and I feel like I just know you now," she continued, I stopped at my class and I nodded, "It honestly does, so tomorrow right? Study?"

She smiled, "Yea, tomorrow,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Lo and I sat on the bed as Troy packed, Troy would lie something down, I would fold it and Lo would place it into the bag where I told her too. It was a fine system we had going and Troy laughed every time, "You two," he said shaking his head, I smiled as he was just going to Colorado for a couple of day but it still felt like the beginning of a season when we would pack his stuff up or when he went on road trips.

One of the kids and I normally did this, not always, but sometimes. Lo giggled as we stuffed a pair of socks into the corner. Troy sighed as he looked at me, his eyes full of concern to the point that I have never seen before. I put on a smile as Lo wrapped her arms around my arm, "Mommy, what's for dinner?"

"Food," I replied, she laughed thinking that was the funniest thing she had ever heard. Troy chuckled as he laid down on his back, his eyes staring back up on mine, I smiled with a soft smile, "What's up sexy?" he broke out in an amused grin, "Nothing gorgeous," I laughed as he reached up and I lowered to kiss him softly. He smiled as Lo made a noise, "Ew!" she cried, I smiled, "Lo, it's just a kiss,"

"That's yucky."

Troy picked her up with ease as he began to kiss her cheeks and forehead, she began to laugh loudly as Troy smiled with a laugh, "you think this is gross huh?" she shook her head as she giggled more, I laughed as Troy pinned her down as he then began to tickle her endlessly. I was afraid she was going to pee the bed. It was concerning as she was almost in tears from laughing.

Troy stopped as he was crying from laughing so hard, she breathed hard as she looked at Troy.

"I love you daddy, I don't like it when you leave," I watched Troy's face change and I rested my hand on his shoulder, he let out a long breath, "I hate when I leave too Lo, I love you," she smiled as Troy looked at her, Troy was quiet for a moment as he then looked at me, I smiled, I reached over as I ran my fingers through his hair, "I love you," I mouthed to him, he grabbed my hand as he held it tight. My hand capturing the warmth of his body, we both were quiet, as we knew the kids would all be stomping through the house soon.

"Mommy?"

"Yea?"

"Can we have chicken for dinner?"

"We had chicken yesterday," I told her, "Pizza?" I smiled, "I think we can do pizza tonight,"

"Yay!" she cheered, she said up and she crawled off of the bed. Troy rolled onto his stomach so he was closer to me, "I hate when they say things like that,"

"You'll be fine,"

"I know but it makes me feel guilty,"

"Don't," I told him, I kissed the back of his head, "Just go out and do what you need to do and then come home, okay?"

"You say that,"

"Troy," he looked at me and I kissed him, "Just trust me, if I need anything, we will call your mom. I promise,"

"You have to know leaving you and the kids is the hardest thing I ever do,"

"That's why I love you,"

I kissed him softly and rubbed his back, "Come on, let's go find Lo before she gets in trouble,"

* * *

"Alli, can you grab that for me," she reached for the plate as I put food on it for Lo; Troy had left earlier this morning to go to Denver for a couple of days. I got her settled on the table as Liam came in laughing, I heard Rayne's voice not far behind as the past three weeks they had been pretty much together. It was normally later in the evenings and that would work with tonight because with Troy gone, dinner took longer to get onto the table.

"Mom?"

"Yes,"

"Can Rayne eat dinner with us?"

"Of course," I finished, Lo squealed as she had grown to like Rayne. "Hi Lo," she greeted, "Hi Rayne, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how are you Mrs. Bolton?"

"Fantastic, get some food, plenty to go around," I said with a small wave. She nodded as I fixed another plate of food, I accounted for all of the kids, and I sighed as I settled down for dinner almost too tired to even eat. The kids were full of chatter as I ate my food quietly. I was exhausted, so exhausted.

It was only day one of Troy being gone but tomorrow was Friday, so last school day, which seemed to be more exhausting than a weekend. The last day of school was Tuesday and the older kids were studying for finals most evenings while Wes and Alli were just watching movies in school because they were done.

Hell. Whatever floated a teachers boat?

"Rayne, what are you doing this summer?" I looked up as she played with her food on her plate, Lima looked at her with a concerned expression, "I'm not sure," she responded, "I may just be hanging out most of the summer and working,"

"I'm going to dance camp for a couple of weeks!"

"That sounds like a lot of fun! Will you show me how that goes when you get back?"

"Yea!"

I smiled as Liam shifted, as I knew what he was thinking, he was probably thinking the same thing I was thinking. Her mom was going to die soon, probably this summer. She was going to have to deal with that grief and I suddenly felt like I was going to get sick.

"I'll be back," I said quietly, I got up as I heard Liam and Emma both say something. They didn't know much about my dad, if anything really. It was still hard for me, twenty plus years later, to talk about. They knew when he died though, they knew we were close, and they knew he was my weak point.

I couldn't imagine losing my mom at that age. My gut punched as I thought of my kids, I couldn't think about this right now. I found my phone as I sank down to my butt and I called Troy.

"Hey," I heard whistles and people yelling, basketballs were bouncing up and down. "I need you to just talk," I told him, "Brie, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Please, just, talk, about anything, something," I began to beg. "Okay, hey, uhm well this kid I am looking at," Troy began to talk a lot about basketball and it soothed me to the point I calmed down. Once he went quiet for a minute I knew what he was about to ask, "Mind telling me why I had to talk you out of a panic attack?"

"Rayne was over and somebody asked her what she was going to do this summer, she said that she was just going to hang out and work." I paused, "I felt sick to my stomach because all I could think about was my dad and how that's how I basically spent my summer after he died and then I thought of our kids and what if,"

"Hold on, you need to calm down. You are going to be fine Brie, completely fine. You have got to stop worrying yourself like this and I know your whole dad thing is still hard for you but you must put on a smile for them out there. That's the last thing they need to be thinking about,"

"I just needed to hear your voice," I told him, "I don't know why I get that way,"

"Because you're scared,"

"Maybe I am,"

* * *

Liam's POV

Rayne and I settled on the living room floor, Emma a section over as we were all studying. Allison and Wes were both taking showers and Lo was with my mom somewhere. "Liam," I looked over at Emma, "Yea?"

"Was mom okay at dinner? She seemed off,"

"Probably just tired Em,"

Rayne sighed as we began to go over history first, followed by a little chemistry. We talked back and forth, communicating about some vocab words and how to remember some things. Mom crept back down into the kitchen as I heard her cleaning up.

Emma pushed away and then she got up, "Em," I growled, she looked back down at me and I shook my head, "Just leave her alone,"

"I want to make sure she is okay,"

"She already called dad, she is fine,"

"Then why was she so funny during dinner?" I sighed as I looked at Rayne who was looking down at the paper studying whatever. "She was funny because she is upset about something," I sent her a glaring look and then a short nod that I would explain more later, she finally sat back down and pulled her books back into her lap.

I reached over as I looked at Emma, she was scared, "Emma,"

"I'm just going to go upstairs," she said picking up her book and snapping it shut, I looked at her and when she went upstairs, I rubbed my eyes, "I can go," Rayne said, "No, you're fine," I said with a sigh, I leaned my head back, "I'm just glad you don't have any siblings,"

"Why?" she asked, I turned my head to look at her, "Because Rayne," I swallowed, "The hardest thing is watching your siblings hurt because of how your mom hurts," Rayne looked over at me as I turned away, a lump forming in my throat.

"Do you want to take me home?" Rayne asked, "We can go the long way," I near this was her code of we can stop and talk. I nodded my head, "Please,"

"Let's go," she packed her bags and I got up to reach for my keys, I yelled that I was taking her home. I got to the bottom of the stairs and I reached for Rayne's hand. "Liam,"

"Shh," I commented, she only nodded and we climbed into my truck. I pulled out and when I did I finally felt my body just slump over the steering wheel. I got us to the corner of the street and turned into the park as I parked the car and just let my body fall over the steering wheel, too tired to hold it's self up any longer.

"I can't explain how to deal with the pain you are feeling because I do not understand the whole sibling thing and you have four of them," I nodded, "But I do know what it's like to see your mom hurt and it sucks a lot. You hurt because you just don't want to see it and I love how close you are to your mom Liam, I love everything about it,"

"Rayne," I shook my head, "I don't want to make you feel upset before I take you home. That's not fair, we don't have to talk about this."

She smiled, "Liam, I don't know what else to talk about, cancer is my life."

"It shouldn't have to be," I told her, she shrugged as I reached over and I pulled her closer to me. "I want to show you a life without cancer," I told her, her cheeks turned a shade darker, her green eyes full of life, and her hair falling around her face, "I want that too Liam but," she hesitated, "You are going full force into the cancer life."

"I need you to keep me away from that, I don't want to be sucked in,"

"It's hard,"

"My mom has my dad, my dad is going to try to keep us at an arms length. He is going to do everything to prevent us from having to see her like that,"

"I wish your dad was my dad,"

"I wish that too,"

She went quiet and I stroked her hand, "I don't want you to ever replace your mom Rayne but I'll share my parents with you because they are one hell of a good pair, I'm sixteen and I can tell you this. I'm overly blessed to have them as my parents," she pulled away and I pulled her back gently, "Liam, I can't get close to your mom,"

I felt my heart shatter, "You need to know what she is like Rayne, I want you to know her and to see her because she is the coolest person ever."

"I can't have my heart crushed again because I haven't had it the first time but I know it's coming, everyday it gets a little worse and I'm scared Liam, I'm so scared," I slid over in my truck and I pulled her against me. She cried as I held her close, "I can't lose anymore people,"

I let her cry for a while until she pulled away wiping her eyes, "Did you know as a baby, like one, I had a brain tumor?" she looked up at me and she shook her head, "I didn't,"

"My mom was a mess, I mean, all of the stories I have heard she was a terrible mess." I shook my head, "I obviously don't remember any of it, I barely remember any of it, I just know every other year I get to have an MRI on my brain even though they are 99% sure it won't come back but we still do the scans every year and my brain is the same old brain,"

"That's fabulous Liam, I don't even know how your family got so lucky,"

"Rayne,"

"Can you just take me home?"

I looked at her as she moved to buckle her seatbelt, "I want to make you feel better Rayne, I really do and I don't know how to do that when my mom is going through the same thing and if she lives I'm going to feel so guilty."

"Please," she begged, "Rayne, please talk to me,"

She pressed her hands against her face as she struggled with emotions, "If you want me to know your mom I want you to know my mom,"

"Okay,"

"Will you please meet her? She obviously won't be the same person but she'll be my person,"

"Rayne, I'll meet whomever you want me to meet. I know how hard this must be for you, I can't even imagine."

"I'm still going to be jealous,"

"I would be jealous of everybody who could keep their mom."

"I am,"

I hugged her close as I pressed my chin into her temple, "I'll be here okay?"

"Okay,"

* * *

Liam's POV

I tapped my knuckles gently against the door, "Em,"

"I'm fine Liam, you can leave,"

"I want to talk to you," I finished, she sighed and I looked into her room as I pushed the door open. She was lying across her bed as I could hear mom and Allison getting ready for bed in the room over.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about mom,"

"Tonight wasn't about cancer,"

"Really? Are you moms mind whisper or does she just tell you?"

"She didn't tell me," I said calmly, "I just," I paused, "I know mom and tonight was not about cancer in any way shape or form,"

"Then what?"

"It was about her dad Em," Emma let it sink in and she looked up at me, "I guess this would be right about the same time huh?"

"Just a year difference or so,"

"Mom doesn't talk about him,"

"I don't think mom wants to talk about him, that would be like you losing dad Y'know? It hurts,"

"Don't say that,"

"Think about mom and Rayne, they don't want to think about that either because it was a reality."

"I don't want to ever lose mom,"

"I don't want to lose her either," I wrapped Emma up in a hug as I kept her close, "You won't leave me Liam will you?"

"I'm staying,"

"Even when you go to college?"

"I'm not leaving you Em,"

"Okay,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Gabi hon, take it easy," I sighed and I settled on my knees as I rubbed my eyes. "God, I'm tired,"

"Go sleep for a while,"

"I'll be fine," I waved Lucille off and she sighed, "If Troy saw you,"

"I don't need to be watched like a hawk, I know my limits," I told her, Lucille sat down as I finished the dishes, "Gabi, how are you feeling?" I shrugged, "I'm fine,"

"Sweetie," I looked at Lucille, "Luc, I just, I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"I'm worried about you Gabs, your mom asked me to look out for you." I sighed, "Lucille, I appreciate it but I'm fine."

"You are starting chemo in a couple of weeks,"

"And so what?"

"So you have to be concerned,"

Shutting the dishwasher, I began to pull out food to begin cooking dinner. "I am concerned, I'm scared that the chemo won't work, I'm scared my kids are going to have to watch my suffer from it because God knows its going to be hard to watch Troy go through this having to just watch, I can't even imagine my kids having to watch me go through it."

I looked at Lucille as she was trying not to smile, "What?" I asked her, "I just told you,"

"You did and I'm glad you did but you were not concerned about how it was going to effect you, you are scared of how it is going to effect your kids and your husband." I shrugged, "That's all I really care about, they are my life. I am nothing without those six,"

"That's why I am so happy Troy married you,"

I felt tears rush my eyes, "I'm so happy he married me," Lucille came over to hug me as she held me tight, "Come on, ill cook dinner and do some laundry while you get some rest okay?"

"Luc, it's fine,"

"You deserve some rest so when those kids come home you can be with them,"

"I think they are all staying home tonight, first time in a while we have all been home on a Friday." Lucille smiled, "Even more the reason that you should get some rest now. An evening with your kids will be just what you need,"

I let a sweet smile spread over my lips as I went upstairs and I crawled into my bed, picking up my phone to see if Troy was doing something. I sent him a message and my phone rang seconds later.

"Hey," I answered, "What's up beautiful?"

"Nothing much, resting, lo is napping, and the kids are at their last Friday of school."

"Oh fabulous," Troy said, "Man, I could totally be in my bed with you…" I giggled, "chill over there,"

Troy chuckled, "I miss you,"

"I miss you too, I'm not used to nobody suffocating me,"

"Ha ha very funny," Troy said, I shook my head, "I know, I can breathe again,"

"Oh Brie," I smiled, "Well I'm going to take a nap, I was just checking in on you,"

"Yea, I'm getting ready to attend a basketball game so yay,"

"College tournament?"

"Uh huh,"

"Have fun, don't look at those cheerleaders."

"God, I was never into cheerleaders."

"I know," I said with a laugh, "I love you,"

"I love you too Brie,"

* * *

Lucille's POV

"Hey Luc," I turned to see Jack walking into our son's house. "Yea?"

"Nothing really, I was going to go up to Colorado and watch some basketball with Troy if that's okay with you. I figured you would be busy all weekend here with the kids and Gabi," I nodded, "Yea, you haven't gotten away for a while and you and Troy could probably use some bonding time."

"I figured I would talk to him and make sure he is okay with all of this going on around him, it has to be so hard for him." Jack leaned against the counter and I nodded with a sigh, "It is, I can see how he hurts just looking at her go through this. I can not even imagine those chemo days,"

"It will be rough,"

Jack pushed back, "Liam should almost be home, I left straight from school and I'm heading to Denver now, so,"

"You're driving,"

"Yea, road trip. I thought about seeing if Sammy wanted to go with me to get some time with her but Jenni shot me down." I smiled, "Too bad. I think Jenni is coming to hang out tomorrow evening."

"Mom?"

"Sleeping," I called back, Liam and Emma both appeared in the doorway to the kitchen as Jack pushed away, "Liam, maybe you would want to go with me," Liam's eyes looked up at Jacks and he looked hopeful, "I'm going to up to Colorado to go watch some basketball with your dad, you wanna come,"

Liam was going to jump on the opportunity but then his shoulders fell backwards, "I can't. I promised Rayne I would go meet her mom tomorrow,"

"Rayne," Jack said the word a couple of times, "Rayne Thompson?"

Liam nodded, "We are friends,"

"Huh, isn't her mom…" he let the sentence drag on and I was completely out of the loop. "Yea, she is," Liam stiffened, "She doesn't have many days left so it's kind of something I have to do this weekend, tell dad I wish I could have come. It would have been fun."

"Next time okay," Liam nodded as he disappeared to the rooms downstairs as Emma stood in the doorway, "Can I go?" I looked at Emma as I smiled, Troy loves Emma, and I know that she is his baby girl right along with Lo. Alli tested Troy constantly and he loved the ease of the other two girls. Not that he didn't love Alli just as much but the other two he just has this bond that I wish I had with Jenni.

"Why not, you have to ask your mom though,"

Emma darted up the stores and I got visions of Jenni begging to go see Troy on the weekends when he was in college. I smiled as Jack wrapped his arms around my waist, "God, I love our grandkids," I smiled as he kissed my temple, "They are the best,"

"I know, they are."

"She said yes!" Emma yelled, "Then pack young one!" Jack yelled back,

* * *

Gabi's POV

I laughed as Wes and I were playing cards, Liam and Alli were doing some sort of game and Lo was coloring next to me. "Go fish," Lo muttered, I looked down at her as Wes laughed, "So silly," I said shaking my head, "Mommy when is daddy coming home again?" I looked at Alli as I put down a card and Wes surveyed it. "Monday night, why?"

"I miss him!"

"Do you?" she nodded as she got up from her game as Liam was texting somebody. "Yea, I miss him reading me a bedtime story and even though he yells at me sometimes I miss him." I shook my head, "I miss him too," Troy was impatient with Allison, I never understood why but Allison and Troy were going to butt heads for a very long time. It was just that mix between the two personalities that didn't mix right.

Troy and the rest of the kids meshed pretty well and my head butting was normally with Liam yet Troy always sided with Liam. "Can he come home tomorrow?"

"No, I'm sorry. He is busy," I replied, "Is he playing basketball?" I smiled, "No, he is watching basketball,"

"Oh," she no longer cared and walked away from me as Wes smiled and I returned back to the game. A knock came at the door when Taylor and Chad with the kids following entered the room. "Hi!" I said with a wave, "Hi doll!" Taylor greeted, Matt, Alexa, and Austin all followed into the household.

"I didn't know they were coming!" Allison said with a shriek, I laughed and I stood up, "Movie night!" I announced, the kids all grew excited and the Danforth's were coming over too in just a little while. "Is that why you made that cake during dinner?"

"Yes," I answered, everybody began to pick up all of the games we had been playing since our grilled cheese dinner with tomato soup. I had given Lucille the night off since she had been with us since Wednesday. I'm really excited about movie night because it was an excuse to get with my best friends, have a glass of wine, be with my kids, and just have a great night.

We did these often at the house and it was about the most fun thing ever.

I smiled as I heard the Danforth's arrive. Bentley and Liam were pulling beanbags into their normal spots. Carissa and Alexa were teaming up and finding blankets, then Brooklyn, Matt, and Alli were all getting comfortable with their favorite siblings. We were setting up the dessert bar when Sharpay slammed down the wine.

"Where is your oldest daughter?" I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sharpay, "Why?"

"Carissa has been dying to tell her something ALL day."

I smiled, "She is with Jack, they are driving up to spend the weekend watching basketball with Troy."

"Fabulous," she muttered, I laughed as we finished cutting up cake and scooping ice cream, the kids came stomping in as the next thing was voting on the movie,"

"Alright, we have four choices tonight, you get one vote!" Chad yelled, "We have Finding Nemo, Monsters Inc., Toy Story, and Cars,"

Liam and Bentley grew excited as those were childhood favorites, "Could you guys could have picked older movies?"

"These are classics!" Liam argued, Matt shot him a look, "We have so much better movies now!"

"Do not, they are crap."

"All right, enough," Chad said waving his hands, Taylor snorted as she poured the wine. Sharpay set out beers for the two males in the house and the vote was on.

"Okay, Cars,"

Four people raised their hands.

"Finding Nemo?"

Six people raised their hands, which sent Cars to another time pile.

"Toy Story?"

Two hands went up which only left three so Finding Nemo was a clear winner, "Mom, do you remember Bubbles and Nemo?" I smiled, as the two cats were a big part of our family, as the kids grew older, the cats became more loved.

It was very sad days in the house when Bubbles got out of the house and never returned, at the time Liam was eleven, Emma was nine, Wes was seven and Alli was just a baby. Liam and Emma were heart broken for days, we still had Nemo but it just wasn't the same.

Nemo wasn't the same after that either, he was slow and quiet, didn't really want to be around and within six months she had died in her sleep crushing Liam and Emma even more. They had lost some of their best friends.

"Yea, I remember them," I smiled as Liam came over and squeezed my shoulder as he went over and back into the living room. Oreo, my baby, she had bad hips and as she got older went blind and was just old and one day she had a seizure. Another sad day in the house but it was okay, we had avoided pets since then just because we were so busy but suddenly I almost longed for one.

We cleaned up the kitchen pretty quickly as we all settled out into the living room, popping in Finding Nemo and within five minute, Liam and Bentley were quoting it word for word.

* * *

Troy's POV

Drawing a doodle on my notebook, I glanced back up to see a couple minutes left in the halftime break. I should have moved courts but I was exhausted and there were a lot of courts to watch, plus, I liked the kid I saw on this court.

I wrote his stats, checked his stats, and then looked up to see that time had passed. They were warming up again, I doodled my name and Gabi's name as I looked up again. When I looked up I thought I had seen Gabi walk onto the court but I had been texting her about movie night. They were watching Finding Nemo for probably the billionth time ever. It was a good movie but after so many times it was exhausting.

Rubbing my temple, I realized how late it was actually getting. It was almost past eleven at night, one of those basketball tournaments that go forever. The whistles blew and people were taking the court, "Daddy!" I let my head waver up as I looked around, I was so used to my kids calling out to me like that it was instinct to look up and around. "You have kids?" I turned to my right to see an older man who was probably hear watching a grandson, "Yea," I said with a small, "Five of them actually,"

"No wonder you looked," I laughed, "Yea, I don't know how all moms don't come running when they hear the word mom," the old man laughed as I straightened up. "Are you here for a player?" I asked as I pointed out to the court, "No, just watching. I had nothing to better to do tonight, one of your five out there?" he paused, "No you can't have a kid over fifteen,"

I laughed, "Sixteen is my oldest, three is the youngest,"

"I was close. What are you doing at the college tournament?"

"Scout," I pronounced to the old man, "Number five, Lucas Mark,"

"Damn good player,"

"I know, the Lakers are very interested,"

"That's where I know you from!" he exclaimed, "Troy Bolton, Laker guard for many years," I nodded, "Yes,"

"Fantastic to meet you, you were hell of a ball player, I'm Jimmy,"

"Thank you,"

"Dad!" hearing it again, I turned my head but this time I felt like it had a pull, I looked over to see Emma as she was walking over with my dad. Her hair on the side of her head and her jacket draped over her arm, I laughed as I stood up and set my clipboard down.

I hopped off the bleachers as I went over and wrapped Emma up in my arms. She laughed as I hugged her close, "What are you doing here?" I asked, she smiled big as my dad came up close behind her, "Grandpa was coming up to watch some basketball this weekend and I asked if I could come," I grinned even bigger as I took her over to the bleacher with me.

They all followed as I patted my dad's shoulder as I went back to see Jimmy watching the game again, "Jimmy, I would like you to meet my eldest daughter, Emma, Emma meet Jimmy,"

"Hi!" she greeted, I sat down as my dad sat down next to me, Emma in front as she leaned back against me, "Nice to meet you,"

"Jimmy, this is my dad Jack, Dad meet Jimmy," they shook hands as we all talked for a while, mostly through the second half of the game. I was leaning back against the wall, as I was growing tired. It had been a long while, unless you count Gabi and I's date night, since I had been out this late. "Your dad is getting old over there," I rolled my eyes and sat back up as I was pretty sold on Lucas, until one point.

He was being heavy guarded, I knew he was going through a lot of scouts and he knew we were here; he was trying to show off. Lucas had a wide-open pass as he went down the lane and refused to take it because he wanted the points on his side.

This was a kid who needed to learn teamwork, it wasn't about him, show off your other players. I didn't care who was here, it made me not want him to be part of the Lakers organization and if he was then he better not be a starter.

I gave a few remarks, "Em, you ready to go to the hotel?" she looked up with a tired look that I saw so often from her, I smiled, "I'll take that as a yes," I handed her the jacket she walked in with and we all shuffled towards the door, I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "How is your mom?"

"She was upset over something the other day," I took a small breath, "I know, she called me,"

"Liam said she did,"

I laughed, "Yea, she did. It wasn't that big of a deal,"

"Liam said it had something to do with her dad,"

I hesitated before I nodded, "Yea, it was."

"Oh, I feel bad that she lost him because I don't know what ever I could do without you." I felt my heart stop as I looked at her, "I don't know what I would do without you Em,"

* * *

Liam's POV

The ring of my phone was really obnoxious on a Saturday morning. I reached over and grabbed my phone, "hello?"

"Liam?"

"Rayne, is everything okay?"

"Yea, I just, my mom is having a good morning which means a good day, I want you to meet her because I don't know how many good days she has left."

"Yea, I'll come." I opened my eyes to take in my surroundings of my room, Alli passed out next to me, as she was scared of something in the middle of the night, I hardly remember but I was used to one of the kids climbing into my beds at a certain point.

"Okay, good,"

"Rayne, don't be nervous okay?"

"I am nervous."

I smiled, "Don't be, I am just going to shower and grab some coffee. Do you want any besides the hospital shit, it's gross." She laughed, "Yes please,"

"Mocha?" I asked her, "Please!"

"I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Okay,"

I got through the shower pretty quick and when I came back out, Alli was sitting up in bed. She was rubbing her eyes with a sleepy look and I smiled, "What's up good looking?" she smiled as I went over and knelled in front of her, "Are you okay?" I asked her, she nodded, "I had a bad dream and daddy said we shouldn't wake mommy up anymore." I smiled as I tucked her hair away from her face. "Well you can always come down here okay?"

She nodded as I hugged her close, "Come on," I picked her up as I shut my door and light as I carried her upstairs. I heard mom in the kitchen as I walked in, "Morning," I cheered, my mom turned around and she caught sight of Alli, "Now there is my little booger!"

Alli smiled as I sat her down on the counter, "I'm going to the hospital to meet Rayne's mom,"

"Oh are you?" she asked with a curious look, "Apparently she is having a good morning and Rayne doesn't know how many more she has left so, unless you are protesting,"

"No go," she said with a wave of the hand, "Small family meeting tonight,"

"Mom,"

"Don't mom me, go,"

I shook my head as I grabbed a muffin and my car keys, I text Rayne that I was leaving my house and heading to get coffee.

Pulling through Starbucks, I grabbed our two drinks and drove with my windows down all of the way to the hospital. It was a beautiful day as the late May air was picking up in warmth everyday, the sun was shining and everything was fully bloomed.

When I pulled into the hospital, I called Rayne and I jumped out of my car. I shut the door tightly and locked my car. She called me as I was walking into the hospital, "Hey," I answered as I pushed through the doors. "I'm coming down,"

"Sounds good, I'm just at the entrance. I'll go through security and then I'll wait,"

"Okay, I'm on the elevator,"

"See you in a minute,"

After signing into the hospital, I waited just outside as I saw her dirty blonde hair come flying towards me, I smiled as she stopped in front of me, "Hi," she was happy, a happy I have never seen before. I gave her the cup of coffee and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. She leaned into me as we both got back onto the elevator.

"Liam, I just," she paused, "I need you to know she is hard to see. It's hard to look at her and not just stare at her. She looks sick and she really is, she hasn't had a lot of morphine today so she is really here. She is here and happy, I haven't seen her smile so much and the doctors keep saying that this is like a last happiness thing, this last surge of energy before she dies." She was getting choked up as I stepped out of the elevator with her and set my cup of coffee down. I then pulled her into a hug, "Doctors are always wrong,"

"I know but they keep saying it,"

"I'm sorry, I wish they wouldn't."

"I wish they wouldn't either."

I smiled as I gave her a big grin, "Keep the smile on your face okay? It looks good there,"

She gave a smile and she led me to her mom's room, she stepped in first, "Momma, I brought my friend here."

"Oh fantastic Rayne! You never bring friends!" I smiled hearing that; I stepped in as I looked over Mrs. Thompson. She was sick looking, she was tiny as she lay in the bed, I looked at the monitor, as her heart was slow, everything looked slow.

She had no hair and her eyes looked hallow. She looked up at me and I gave her a big smile, "Hi Mrs. Thompson, I'm Liam, Liam Bolton," she grinned and looked over at Rayne, "You mean Troy Bolton's son? Rayne! You could have told me sooner!" I smiled as Rayne looked at her mom with the most affection,

"Momma, he is just a normal boy," I laughed, "Yea, I am completely normal. I play way too many video games, forget to shower, and love to do anything that involves a mess,"

Mrs. Thompson laughed, "Ray, I like him," she smiled, "Good, I like him too,"

She helped her mom sit up more and I felt sick to my stomach, "I'll be right back," I said with a tiny smile, I walked out as I went racing to the nearest bathroom. Pushing into a stall, I vomited everywhere. This was way too much, hitting too close to home. All I could see was mom and Em doing this with some guy, I could see mom this way, and I gripped the wall as I tried to gain more composure.

I flushed the toilet and I walked out as I went to splash cold water on my face. Taking a couple of deep breaths, I walked out into the hallway as I looked over to see Aunt Jenni sitting at the nurse's station.

"Aunt Jenni?" she looked up and over at me, she then grinned, "What are you doing here?" she then quickly looked down and scanned the counter, looking for my mom's name most likely.

"My friend Rayne's mom is a cancer patient," I spoke quickly, she looked back up at me and her eyes turned, "Oh I'm so sorry,"

"I'm just meeting her, I didn't know you worked here,"

"Just started," she answered, "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Just a lot of scary things going on here,"

She smiled, "You'll be fine," she patted my shoulder, and I went back to the room, I smiled as I sat down in a chair next to Rayne. Rayne smiled as her mom looked at me, "Rayne tells me your mom was just diagnosed with the big C." I felt like my words were stuck in my throat and I nodded my head, "Are you close to her?"

"Extremely,"

"Liam and his mom are basically inseparable." Rayne said, "Kind of like us," Mrs. Thompson smiled, "Good, be close to your mom. She is going to need you,"

"She has my dad, my dad is," I shook my head, "My dad is her life."

"That's fantastic, I wish my husband was here but she just doesn't like the hospital, always scared him."

"Well you have Rayne and I know Rayne is fabulous company,"

"She is, she honestly is the best company I could have."

Rayne looked out the window as Jenni walked in, "Mrs. Thompson! Did you know this lunk head child is my nephew?" Mrs. Thompson's face glowed, "Now, Jenni, I didn't know you were any way related to my favorite NBA player," she laughed, "If you would have known me before I was married you might have known, I dropped Bolton though," I smiled as I sat back and Rayne was relaxed, I reached over and I touched her knee.

She looked over and I smiled, satisfied.

* * *

Liam's POV

It was getting late as I watched the sun begin to set and Mrs. Thompson was becoming a bit more upset, in pain and tired. I was just waiting to take Rayne home; she had changed over an amount of time of how happy she was until no longer okay. She had a bit of morphine to dull the pain and she was in and out of sleep.

"You could have left a while ago,"

"I was going to take you home,"

"Thank you,"

"It's not a problem,"

"I'm going to go to the restroom and then we can go okay?" I nodded as I stood up to stretch and she went out of the room to the bathroom, "Liam," I looked over to see Mrs. Thompson, I had learned that her name was Amanda in my short time here.

"Yea?" she waved her finger closer, "I don't have much time left on this earth and I am trying to do everything for Rayne to make sure she knows I am here with her, writing letters and notes but I need you to do something that I won't any longer be able to do,"

"Okay,"

"I need you to take care of her." She said, tears glowed in her eyes as I felt my stomach hallow out, "she is going to need somebody after I am gone and she hasn't brought any of her friends up here, she wants you to know me, you're special. I need you to make sure my husband doesn't neglect her, I need you to take care of her." I nodded, "I promise, I'll take care of her."

She cried as I hugged her, "I'll take care of her,"

"Thank you Liam,"

"No problem Mrs. Thompson,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Liam was quiet since returning from the hospital. He told me the visit went well and she was a very nice lady. Now that it was Monday morning, I was taking it upon myself to go up and visit her myself. I needed her to know that I would be there for Rayne even if Rayne didn't want me to be there for Rayne.

I walked into the hospital as Troy was flying home today, Emma and Jack returned late last night after spending a lot of time with Troy at the basketball courts. Emma couldn't stop talking about how amazing her trip was. It was good to hear that and then when Troy slipped into my bed tonight after his late return, I knew that he would be there again. That my life would fall right back into place again, I walked through the hospital and up to the oncology floor.

Liam had told me that Jenni was working so I worked a number out of Jenni. Walking through the floor, I stepped into the room as I gently knocked on the door. I pushed it open as a very sick lady was on the other side. She was hooked up to a bunch of monitors; her hair was gone but covered by a black bandana. Looking over at the lady, I cleared my throat as she was watching the news.

"Hello," she looked over at me with a little twinkle left in her eyes. "Hello?" she looked at me with a question, her words were softly drawn out. "Hi, I'm Gabi Bolton, I'm Liam Bolton's mom and I have met your daughter Rayne several times. She is such a sweet girl,"

The women smiled softly, "I love my Ray,"

"I can see why,"

"Liam has told me you are fighting the same fight," I nodded, "I am, I'm starting chemo in two weeks," she smiled, "Good luck," she said with a short smile, "It's hell, I'm not going to lie,"

"Thank you for not lying, I keep getting that lately, a lot of lying." She smiled, "Yea, I did too,"

She went to sit up and she patted the chair next to her bed, I went over and took a seat, "Gabi, I'm Amanda,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Liam said you were just a delight." She smiled, "I had a pretty good day Saturday, not so much about today,"

"I'm very sorry to hear,"

"Oh it's old news by now, honestly,"

"Oh fabulous," I smiled, "I'm here to let you know that I will look out for Rayne, I know you have plenty of people probably telling you this but," I paused, "I lost my father about the same exact age and I loved having Troy there for me and his father, it was my life to have them also to help me through that time. I just, I would hate to not know if my daughter was here alone because I can see it and it upsets me greatly,"

"Thank you," she said with a polite look, "Thank you very much, I can't," she began to cry, "I'm so scared for her, she is my life and her dad has been in and out of our lives. We should have gotten divorced but I'm not sure if that would have been a good idea,"

I laid my hand on her shoulder, "I'll look out for her,"

"Thank you so much, I can't express that to you more that you, a complete stranger to me would do that for my daughter."

"I would hope if this is reversed that you would do the same thing,"

"Oh yes, I would, I'm already going to miss out on so much of Rayne's life."

"I'll be here,"

"Please, I want somebody other than my damn husband to look out for her,"

"I will, I promise,"

* * *

Curled up in bed, I flipping through the TV, not being able to rest until Troy got home just so I could talk to him. I missed him more than I probably should. Giving a restless turn, I sat up and the door creaked open a moment later.

"What are you doing awake?" Troy's voice was refreshing as I sat up further, "What do you think?" I could see his smile through the dark room, his teeth glowed as he crawled across the bed and he worked his way up my body before his nose touched mine, "Hi," he whispered with a big grin, "Hi," I said with a laugh, he turned his head and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and melted into him.

"Are you going to be that easy tonight huh?" I pulled away as he smirked, "I'm just saying, you really missed me,"

"I did,"

"I love you Brie," he whispered as he ran his fingers over my sides, I smiled, "I love you too, I just need to talk to you about something," Troy pulled away as he looked at me, his fingers running down the side of my body. "About what? You seem serious?" I nodded, "I met Rayne's mom today, Liam met her yesterday," Troy shook his head, "How is she?"

"Very sick,"

"I can't believe she has to go through that,"

"I told her we would be there for Rayne, we have to be there for Rayne Troy. It sounds like Dad isn't very…in."

Troy stiffened because that was his pet peeve, he hated when Dad's didn't own up to being a dad. To at least trying to be a dad, you may not be very good but at least you are there.

"I'll talk to her the next time she is over."

"Troy, you have to do it without her knowing. We have to just be there for her," Troy smiled as he pressed his lips to my forehead, "We will adopt her into our lives, you have your sixth child,"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine," Troy chuckled, "I definitely missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Playing on my phone seemed to be all I am doing lately. I yawned as I shifted uncomfortably in the hospital chair. Stretching my legs out I leaned my head back against the wall as they were putting Gabi's port-o-cath, which required her to be a sleep.

I was supposed to be back there again when she came out of it but it was a minor producer compared to her last surgery. I sat up and leaned against my knees again, my eyes trying not to fall asleep.

"Troy," I looked up to see Dr. Roads, I stood up and my shorts fell above my knee as I walked back, "Nice scar," I laughed, "Thanks,"

He led me back into the area where she would wake up; when I came over she was still in her clothes as they only took her shirt off during the simple surgery. I sat next to her bed as I looked down at her arm as she had the port in her chest. It was sticking out of the hospital gown shirt. I leaned over to kiss her forehead. I seated in a chair as she slowly came out of it, she opened up her eyes and looked around, "What's up beautiful?" she looked over at me with a smile, "Hi,"

"Anything hurt?" I asked, "Just my head," she said with a soft sigh, I waved the doctor over. Gabi told him everything she felt, I knew she was tired after a long day of poking and probing, preparing for the worst possible thing in a couple of weeks.

"Your chest may hurt for a while after the pain medication wears off. I smiled as I stroked Gabi's hair; she was fighting off sleep as I looked up at Dr. Roads, "When can I take her home?"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Clutching my chest I felt like the air around me had razor blades in it, I looked over at Troy freaked out as he was sleeping with his arm draped over his eyes. I felt hot tears roll off my cheeks as the door to our room opened, "Mommy?"

Lo was standing at the door, "Yea baby?" I asked her as I tried not to let her see my tears, "I had a bad dream," she whimpered, Troy shifted as his arm fell off his head, I closed my eyes and I waved Lo over, "Brie?" Troy looked over at me and then he caught sight of Lo climbing into the bed.

"Brie, hey," he could see the tears even through his sleepy state. He fumbled for his glasses as Lo crawled into my lap as I pulled her close to me, "It was just a bad dream," I whispered as I kissed the top of her head, "You sound sad mommy,"

"I'm okay," I rubbed her back as she pressed against me, Troy looked over at me, I pointed to my chest like I couldn't even breath. "Lo, sweetie," Troy picked her up as I was going to protest but I needed some space to breath.

"No, I want to stay with mommy,"

"Not tonight sweet girl," Troy walked out of the room. I pressed my fingers against my eyes as I rolled onto my side, praying for sleep to take over me. Troy must have slipped back into the room because he was facing me.

"Gabi," his bright blue eyes looked at me, concern washing over his entire face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just my chest," I told him, Troy pushed my hair away from my face as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "Oh baby, I'm sorry,"

"Can you hold me," Troy smiled, "Do I want to do anything else?" I smiled softly as he climbed over top of me and then he was behind me, I rolled over to face him and he pulled me into his arms, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

He drew circles on my back as I waited for sleep to overcome, after a while I was expecting the circles on my back to stop but they never did. They kept going in a slow circle, enough to know Troy was still there and he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

**Sorry for not posting last week! I was really busy and I didn't even have the chapter ready! Oops! I hope you liked this one though!**

**Have a good Halloween Week! **

**Please Review! **


	12. Week 1

Chapter 12 – Week 1

"I love summer," I looked over at Emma who plopped down, I then looked over at the clock in the kitchen that was pushing past ten. "Uh huh," I said with a shake of a head, Emma grinned, "Come on Mom! Don't you remember summer,"

"Oh I remember summer," Troy said as he walked into the kitchen, a devil smirk crossed his lips as he came over and slipped an arm around my waist. "Summers were the best when you came around," Troy teased, I snorted, "Dad that is so gross,"

"It's the truth!" Troy said raising his hands above his head, "It was beyond the truth really, every summer since has been pretty fantastic," I shook my head to look over at Emma, "We are all sitting down in a little bit to talk about this coming summer," I said to her, "Yea, yea, we do this every year,"

"I have to send the finalized camp forms in,"

"I know mom," I shook my head as Emma disappeared into the living room as Troy kissed the back of my neck. "Five days," Troy whispered, "Troy, about that, we need to talk about something,"

"What about babe," I turned around to face those blue eyes, "Dr. Roads called about my tests," I said softly, Troy looked at me as he swallowed, "And?"

"It's spread a little," Troy's eyes looked at me alarmed, "Brie, what do you mean it's spread?" he asked me, I pressed my fingers behind his head as I tried to keep him relaxed. "All of my lymph nodes have been affected and some tissue around my rib cage,"

"Brie," he murmured, his eyes connected to mine, "We should have started chemo earlier,"

"Dr. Roads that it's not that far but we need to get started right away,"

Troy pressed his forehead against mine, "Oh Gabs," he whispered, I smiled up to him, "It's okay,"

"Are you sure? You are down playing it quite a bit,"

"Troy, I'm honestly fine."

"How long have you known?"

I frowned, "A couple of days,"

"You have kept this from me for a couple of days?"

"I'm sorry, I just, and I didn't know how to tell you,"

Troy pulled me close to him; his heart beat underneath of my chest as he kissed the top of my head. "It's all going to be okay,"

* * *

"Alright, so I am about to confirm everybody's summer plans." I said as I began to lay out papers, "I don't know if I want to do it," Liam said, Troy looked over at him, "What do you mean? You love going to camp,"

"Mom will be doing chemo and I don't want to leave her, or Rayne for that matter." Troy shook his head, "Let's at least send it in and if you don't want to go when it comes up then we can talk about it then okay?" Liam sighed and nodded, "When is it again?"

"July 19th through August 2nd," I said as I glanced over the paper, "In Denver this year,"

"I'll think about it," Liam said quietly, "That's all we ask," Liam nodded as he stood up to go, "Liam, can you wait?" I asked him, "We have something to talk about after the camp stuff,"

"Okay, I'm just going to get a drink,"

"Okay," Troy said with a nod, "Emma, camp El Moca, or party camp as I like to refer it," Troy said with a laugh, "I'm not cool enough to go to Wildcat Dreams," Troy smiled, "No you aren't."

I shoved Troy, "June 16th through July 7th," I told her with a smile, "That one is on the border so we will work that out later," Emma grinned, "I'm so excited, I think all of my friends from California are going again, it's going to be so much fun,"

Troy rubbed my back as we both laughed, "Wes, you have a bunch of different basketball and baseball camps in the area so you can just go with the flow if you want to still go."

"Yes please!" I smiled, as he was our little baseball stud, he loved it and was just starting to play games. "Finally, Ms. Alli you have dance camp everyday starting next week until the end of July, sound like fun?"

"Yes!"

I smiled as I gave her a high five, "Alright so now that we have talked about that, we need to talk about Tuesday,"

Emma and Liam both gave an alert look; they all knew Tuesday was chemo day. "Your dad and I will be out of here by nine thirty and probably won't be back until late late afternoon, I'm not sure how it is going to go this time and it will be new to all of us and how I react. We will have a better understanding next time but Grandma Lucille will be here along with Jack, your dad and I may not be able to talk but hopefully I'll be up for it."

"Mommy," Alli looked over at us, "Are you still sick?"

I nodded, "Yea, I am,"

She sighed as she grabbed me in a hug, "Will you be sick?"

"Probably," I said, I looked at the group in front of me, and "I'm not sure how anything is going to play out so please bare with us okay?"

They all nodded and they began to stand up and move around, once they were all off doing there thing Troy squeezed my knee, "You alright?" he asked me, "Yea, I'm just not looking forward to Tuesday,"

"How about a date night Sunday night," Troy mused quietly, "Tomorrow?" I asked him, "Yea, tomorrow if we have to be technical," I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair, "Why not? Have your mom come over and watch the kids,"

"I think I want to take you out onto the town, maybe get a hotel for the night or something."

"I kind of like the sound of that," I said with a grin, I pulled him close as I kissed him, he smiled into the kiss as he kissed me back, I wrapped my legs around his waist, "I really like the sound of that,"

Troy laughed, "Sounds like a plan," he kissed me softly and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm scared Troy,"

"Me too baby girl but we are going to do this together,"

"I'm glad I have you Troy,"

He sighed as he hugged me tighter, "I'm happy that I have you Brie,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Taking a step outside I looked out at the basketball court to see Liam and Wes playing basketball. Jogging down the steps, I looked over again as they were passing the ball back and forth.

Wes passed the ball wild as I caught it before it bounced off court, "What are you two doing," I said, I bounced the ball once and then shot it up for it to roll around the net and fall in. "Old Troy Bolton makes the shot," Liam joked, I shook my head as I looked at my two boys, everything I could have asked for in a boy I was granted with these two.

"Just playing around," Wes said, answering my question after a few minutes, "Oh?" I said, "Mind if I join?"

"Sure," Liam said with a shrug, he bounced the ball, "Dad, is mom going to be okay on Tuesday?" I shrugged, "I hope so. I think it is going to be a hard day on her; you guys just have to be there. That is all she is going to want," I told them, they both were quiet for a while, "Dad, how did you and mom meet?" I laughed and then smiled, "That's a story you will never believe,"

"Tell us," Liam pressed, "I don't think I have ever heard it,"

"Well I mean you went to the same school,"

"That's not how we met though," I pointed out, "We met on a vacation in Colorado. My parents took it and her parents took it at the same time, we were at a New Years Eve party and the next thing I know we are both being picked to sing karaoke. I have never seen this girl a day in my life and I already know she is something special, she was reading at this party and she was in this blue sweater," I stopped to think about it all over again.

"We sang this song together and after that we are talking and switching numbers. The fireworks are exploding and she was gone, I had no idea where she lived, who the hell she was, shit, I was barely sixteen,"

"What?"

I looked at the two of them who were confused, "Well, I am not done yet, hold on."

They shook there heads and I picked up the basketball, "I went looking for her the next day but she was already gone, I went back to school and I was in and out of basketball and the next thing I know, this girl who looks very familiar walk into my homeroom class," Liam laughed, "Are you joking? You meet mom on vacation and then she shows up at your school because she moved there?"

I nodded, "Yup. We talked and became friends and then next thing I know we are dating and boom, after twenty years we have five wonderful kids." Liam and Wes shook their heads, "It was fate."

"It truly was," I said spinning the basketball between my fingers, I then looked up at them, "Do you have any questions about Tuesday?" Liam sighed, "Yea, how much longer until this is over?"

I smiled, "I sure hope it's soon enough,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

"You told me to dress comfortable," I told him as I looked at my jeans and t-shirt, "You're right, I did," Troy said as he pulled into East High school, "What are we doing here?"

"Come on Brie, I know you are smarter than that." I smiled, "Why are we going to the roof top?" I asked him, "Because, my two boys got me thinking about high school and now I want to make out with you at the roof top like we used to always do,"

Troy said with a grin towards me, "Oh of course, your horny teenage self would go there," Troy chuckled, "Duh, where else would it go?" Troy asked with a grin, I shook my head as he wrapped a arm around my shoulders, "Come on, give me a piggy back right," I begged, "Oh yes," Troy said, he slipped me onto his back and I giggled into his ear and I kissed the back of his neck.

"This is not fair," Troy said as I kissed him, "Mhm," I murmured as I kissed the back of his neck again, he shook his head as he got into the school with his dad's badge, he jogged through the hallways and up the stairs as I bounced on his back, I giggled as he opened the door and we both went up the steps quickly until we were back in high school.

"We would always skip Darbus's class to come here," Troy said with a laugh, I nodded as he released me from his back. He then pulled me around to face him as he kissed me; his lips were so pink and perfect as we kissed.

His hand crept up my shirt as I laughed, "So soon," I murmured into his ear, Troy laughed, "I couldn't help myself," Troy grinned as he took his hands to slip behind my neck, pulling me closer, Troy balanced himself and I laughed, "What are you laughing about?"

"That one time up here when you asked me to Prom,"

"Ohh," Troy laughed himself, "Yea, I wasn't very smooth,"

"It was cute," I said with a smile, "Mmm, let's dance." Troy whispered into my ear, "Do you have a plan for up here?" I asked him, "No, I just brought you here to let the memories of high school come flooding back," Troy teased, "Was that a yes or a no?" I asked biting my lip, Troy laughed, "That's a yes, and I have a plan." He grinned, "When do I not have a plan?"

"Good point," I said giggling, "So Can I have this Dance?"

"You may,"

* * *

Liam's POV

"That is so cute," Rayne said as we lay on the back porch watching the stars hover above the sky. "What?" I asked, "That your parents go on dates still,"

"God, the last time they went they made a fort in the living room and fell asleep in it." Rayne laughed, "I want that kind of love." I looked at Rayne, "Don't we wish we could have that? I think it only happens to lucky people, to people that least expect it, Y'know?"

"Do you know anybody else like that?" Rayne asked I shook my head, "Nope. I mean, my Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor but they still aren't like my parents,"

"I like your parents," Rayne picked up her bottle of water and she played with it, "Liam, I'm scared," I looked over at her, "What do you mean?" I asked with a soft look, "I'm scared of the day after when suddenly I only have my dad,"

I scooted close to her as she looked at me; her eyes were big with curiosity. "You'll have me,"

"That's dandy and all but at night when it's dark and I don't have anybody."

"Call me,"

She rested her head on her pulled up knee, I rubbed her back and she leaned into me.

"Can you tell me how the first day of chemo goes?" I asked softly, "The first day isn't that bad, she will go in and they will give her all of this medication that she is going to take to prevent the nausea and all of the symptoms that she might have anyways. Once she is done, she will come home and probably fall asleep because of some of the sleepy drugs they give her to prevent things as well," Rayne sighed, "The second through the fifth day are the hardest on everybody."

"Oh,"

"She will be sick, exhausted, and she just won't look right to you any longer,"

"How long does it take for her to lose her hair?" I said quietly, Rayne let out a long breath, "It took my mom about a month but once it starts it doesn't stop." I wrapped my arm around her and she leaned back against me, "I'm scared too Rayne,"

"Aren't we all,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Gabi lay on her back as she pulled a blanket up and over her shoulders, I smiled softly as I moved closer to her, pressing my self against her body. I rested my head on her shoulder and she moved her head. It amazed me looking at her how much she still looked like her twenty something self. She took care of her body and she took care of herself and now one swoop of cancer could change all of that.

My mind feared what anything could become suddenly, how chemo could weaken her to the point of anything. How she was going to be poisoned, her beautiful hair was going to fall out, her eyes would dull, and she would become somebody I was scared to see. I did not want to see her suffer for even a minute, I didn't want to see her cry when she hurt, and I didn't want to see any of that.

Pressing my lips to her forehead, I cradled her closer. Tuesday was going to scare the hell out of me and I knew she was scared, I knew the kids were scared; we were all scared for what these next few months could bring. Ever day we moved forward the move scared I became, taking a large breath I thought of her telling me it had spread more through her last scans.

I kissed her collarbone and she stirred again, "What?" she muttered, "I think you should wake up," I whispered, she pressed her palms against her eyes, I smiled at she rolled onto her side and looked at me. Her brown eyes were swimming for days and I kissed her forehead, "Good morning,"

"Good morning baby," I wrapped my arms around her and I pulled her close, "Do you think we should be heading home?" Gabi asked, "Nah,"

She smiled and laughed, "Alright, I guess we will just stay in bed longer,"

"There is my girl," Gabi wrapped her arms around my neck and she leaned forward to kiss me. "Can we please just lay here forever?" I whispered into her ear, "Please," I closed my eyes as I breathed in her sweet scent. "Will you work with me this week or are you going to be a pain in my ass?" I asked, she laughed, "I'll probably be that pain in the ass,"

"Just making sure,"

She hesitated and then pulled back to look at me, "I keep hearing that the second day is the worst," I nodded and she fidgeted, "Can we have the kids out of the house, please,"

"Where would you like them to go?"

"Maybe to Chad's or something, I don't know, I just don't think I want them around,"

"Well Alli will already be dancing and Wes will be at a baseball camp with his team for the day." I told her quietly, "That only leaves Emma, Liam, and Lo,"

"Liam will probably go hang out with Rayne," I told him, "Yea and I can take Emma and Lo to Chad's house in the morning so they can hang out."

"Thanks,"

"If it makes you feel better,"

She curled against me and I pulled her tighter to me, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Date night was good," I told Lucille, we were standing in the kitchen as it was Monday night, the night before chemo and I was becoming scared. "That's good," I nodded my head and I looked at the kids running around in the backyard. "How are the kids doing?"

"Good," I said with a nod, I stirred the corn in the pot as she moved around me, "How are you holding up?" she asked, I looked at her, "I'm scared,"

"I bet you are, is Troy going with you tomorrow?" I sent her a look and she laughed, "Okay, stupid question," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. "The kids are all becoming more quiet and it's all becoming too much,"

"I'm sorry," I shrugged, "Rayne seems like a sweet girl," My eyes found her and Liam playing with the kids, running around, "Yea, her mom is dying,"

"We are all dying," Lucille, teased, I looked at Lucille, "Her mom is dying of breast cancer,"

"Oh goodness," I nodded, "She has become a frequent face in our house lately, she spends a lot of her days with her mom and then the nights at our house until she has to return home."

"That's so terrible,"

"Yea, it honestly is and I think Liam is just scared for her and scared of everything,"

"Hey mom!" Jenni came rounding the corner in a pair of scrubs, her hair pinned back as she had a smile on her face. "Good day at work?"

"We had two cancer patients exit the ward today because they are cancer free, it's possible the best thing ever." I smiled as Jenni hugged me; "I saw somebody's name on the list tomorrow for chemo,"

I nodded, "Yea, scary isn't it?"

"You'll be okay," Jenni, said with a smile, "It will all be okay,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Bouncing the basketball a couple of times, I looked over to see the kids still playing and I keep bouncing the ball. "What's up big brother," I turned to see Jenni, "Nothing, are you okay?"

Jenni smiled, "I am pretty sure that is the question I am supposed to be asking you." I nodded as I bounced the ball, "I'm fine Jenni,"

"Come on Troy, Gabi is going through chemo tomorrow." I felt my body tense at the words, "Can we not talk about it?"

"And there it is, Troy,"

"Jenni, I'm honestly fine,"

"You are not fine," she grabbed the basketball as I bounced it again, she took it into hold, "The love of your life, the one you basically flipped out over when she ran into a door and had to get stitches you were a mess and now this?"

I ran my fingers through my hair and I sat down on the court that I played on for years when I was younger, "I'm freaking out alright? I don't want to see her suffer," Jenni sat next to me, "Just be there for her,"

"Of course I will be there for her,"

"You have no idea what I see in the oncology ward Troy, I see these husbands come in for the first one and be there and I might see them the second time," she shook her head, "But the third one and on I see less of them and I see the females start to suffer because they just want somebody there,"

"I'm not going anywhere," I protested, "I know that but I just, they need you more than she will voice."

I rubbed my forehead, "Jenni how bad could this be?"

"TAC is aggressive," she said quietly, "It's not going to be good is it?"

"Probably not," Pressing my palms against my eyes, Jenni leaned against me, "She will be okay though,"

"Will she?"

"She will, Gabi is strong."

"I can't lose her Jenni," she sighed as she hooked her arm around mine, "I know, Troy," I rested my head on top of hers, "I'll be there for you Troy, I'll be there for the kids, I'll just be here,"

"Thanks Jenni,"

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you Jenni,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Rolling around for what felt like the tenth million time, I finally sat up giving in to my restless sleep. I found a jacket and slipped it on as I moved out into the hallway. I quietly walked down the halls and peering into the rooms of my sleeping children. Lauren was passed out in her bed, her stuffed animals surrounding her to make her feel warm she told me the other night.

Looking into Emma's room I found Emma and Allison. They were snuggled up to each other as they had fallen asleep watching a movie last night together. A smile spread over my face as I gently shut the door again. Going downstairs, I looked in to see Wes neatly tucked into his bed. His phone glowed for a moment and then dimmed down again. A message or an alert passing through his phone telling him somebody wanted him.

His blankets were still around his shoulders and his soft brown hair fell across his face. I couldn't believe he was going to be 13 in just a couple of weeks. I couldn't even imagine that day when he would be a teenager.

Softly moving to Liam's room, I poked my head in. His blankets were tossed across the floor; his phone lay on his chest, his hand falling off his bed. He looked exhausted but I knew he had been up late talking to Rayne. He kept saying her mom was getting worse and worse by the day. I knew Rayne was becoming more upset each day, as Liam would sometimes leave and not coming home until late. Troy sometimes went with him but other times it was just Liam. He would always say he was with Rayne and I knew by the exhausted look he had that he always was.

Stepping into his space, I went over and put his phone on his charger. I picked up the blanket that I had made him a couple of years back. I draped it over top of him and I took a lot of control not to kiss his forehead. I smiled as he was so much like Troy it was honestly scary.

When I made it back to the main level, I went into the kitchen and I began to make coffee. The machine brewed softly in the early morning hours. I was due to be at the hospital in-patient area at nine thirty this morning. Not that many more hours from this four o clock hour that I was currently standing in. The machine ticked again and I reached up to grab a mug. The one with the kids names painted on was the one that screamed at me to take.

I filled it a little more than half way and I poured milk and a tad of sugar into my coffee. I stirred it together and I then reached for a blanket on the couch. Taking it out back, I found a chair and I sat down. I pulled my mug of coffee close and my blanket tighter around me. As the kids were babies, when they woke me up during the night I would sit outside and I would find the sun. I would watch it rise overhead and smile because the world was beginning to wake around me. The birds would stir and the cars would start turning on. My day had already started but I got to see everybody else's too.

Wes was the one who loved to be outside too. We would stay there for hours if it wasn't for Liam and Emma. We would watch the colors dance across the sky, alert the world that it's time to start over again, to start a new day and to love again. A sigh trickled out of my mouth, as questions would rise in my head during this period of silence.

How would I react? How were the kids going to do with this? Was it going to be hard on all of us? How was Rayne going to be when her mom died, would Liam be okay? It was a cycle of questions that I wouldn't have answers to until I lived it. I wish I could live it so it would just be over. So I knew how to tell my kids that life was going to be okay.

A brisk chill swept over my body and I pulled everything tighter to me. "You know, I think I should be concerned you don't even notice when I touch you anymore," I leaned back as Troy was standing over me. His blue eyes still tired with sleep, his brown hair pointing in every direction, his face still set in a mind of youth. Curiosity pinned over his features as I studied him.

"I was deep in thought," I confessed, Troy smiled softly as he rubbed my shoulders. "The bed was cold," he remarked, "Why did you leave? You only made it colder," Troy laughed, "Funny, I think you left first,"

"Maybe I did," I teased with a small smile, Troy kissed the top of my head, "You thinking about anything good out here?"

"Nah,"

"I didn't think so, nobody can think at this hour," I nodded with a laugh, "True,"

Troy was quiet for a minute. "Do you want to go for a run?" Troy asked, I paused, and stunned he had even asked such a thing. "Troy, I have chemo today and I'm not sure how my breasts would tolerate it."

"Only one way to find out right?"

"Do you think I can?"

"Why not?" Troy asked with a goofy grin, "Let's go!" I said with a smile, Troy chuckled as he followed my inside. My blanket and coffee left out on the porch. Troy and I both quietly got ready, as we would do this. Go on midnight runs, only after making sure the house was locked up tight, and just run. We would be with each other and it was fun. Obviously we didn't go far and we had monitors on the house but we had fun.

Now that the kids were all older and Liam was sixteen, it was easier to just go.

Troy and I hit the pavement out front, "Tell me when you are ready to turn around," I nodded, "Sounds good,"

"I'll give you a piggy back ride if you need one okay?"

"Okay,"

Troy and I kept up with each other, a single stride side by side. It was a while later that I looked up and the colors were dancing in the sky. It was a beautiful thing to watch and with your husband by your side it was even better.

"You sure you are okay?" Troy asked after a while, I nodded and kept up with the pace into my music until I felt like I could collapse. I slowed down to a stop and Troy passed me a little and then came back to catch up to me. His hands were on his hips and the sweat lined the front of his shirt.

"You ready to head home?" I nodded as my breathing was fast, "Yea," Troy smiled as he circled me for a moment, "Let's walk," I breathed out too afraid if I breathed too big I would never breath again.

"Okay," Troy and I slowly made our way back to the house. "That was six miles,"

"You mean three and three back?" I asked, Troy shook his head laughing, "We ran six miles, it's like you haven't stopped running,"

"I'll probably regret it later,"

"Nah, I think it will make you feel better."

Troy kissed my temple, "What's on your pretty mind baby girl?" I sighed, "Just wondering how today is going to go,"

"Uh huh,"

"And how the kids are going to be, how Rayne is going to be once her mom passes,"

Troy chuckled as he stopped and circled around to face me, "There is my favorite wife,"

"Huh?"

"You always are so worried about everybody else,"

"I will always worry about my kids," I proclaimed, "I will always worry about you," Troy laughed, "Brie, you don't have to worry about me,"

I brought my hands up to cup his cheeks, "Yes, I do. I worry because you are my husband and I will forever and always worry about you. I love you," Troy smiled as he kissed me softly, "I love you too Brie,"

* * *

Tapping my fingers against the counter, I looked outside as the sun was way up in the sky. "Good luck today mom, I'll be rooting for you." I smiled as I turned to Liam and gave him a big hug. "Thanks Liam," he smiled as I tried to find the scent of my baby boy but it was long gone. I just got the smell of teenager.

"Brie, come on we have to go," I turned to see Troy and I let go of Liam, "Please be extra eyeful of your siblings today, mostly Emma and Lo okay?" Liam nodded, "Of course,"

"Thank you," I turned to Troy as he was dressed in a pair of jeans with a Lakers t-shirt. I on the other hand was in yoga pants with a long sleeve shirt. Picking up my bag, I went to grab Troy's hand. "Text me if you need anything Liam," Troy said, Liam nodded and we went down into the garage. Troy lifted the door and I opened up mine to get into the car. Nerves ran through my body and Troy rested his hand on my knee.

"It's going to be okay," Troy said as he smoothed his hand over mine, "I hope," I whispered. Troy drove down the quiet streets of the summer. Some kids were still sleeping, most parents were already in the office, and anybody going anywhere might have been the tourist. Troy gave a sideways look towards me and he squeezed my hand gently. When Troy pulled into the hospital, I turned my head away as nerves grew over my stomach. I had taken a couple different medications yesterday and this morning to relieve anxiety, nausea, and etc.

Troy parked the car and he climbed out of the car and opened the door. I slipped out but Troy stopped me, my legs hung out of the car as he tilted my head backwards. "I'll be here," Troy, said softly, "I'm not going anywhere, not this time or the next five." I pressed my face into Troy's chest and he kissed the top of my head as he hugged me closer to him. "After this, we can go home and just lay in bed all day. Watch whatever movie you want to watch, we can do it."

I turned my head to listen to his heartbeat, "Thank you,"

"I'll always be here baby girl, I'll always be there."

Troy grabbed his backpack and I reached for my purse as we walked towards the hospital doors. Troy pressed the buttons to the elevator. A chill swept over me and goosebumps rose over my skin. Troy noticed as he slipped his jacket off, "Here," I smiled, as even with my long sleeve shirt I was cold. Troy helped me put it on as we stepped onto the elevator. Going up to the fourth floor, Troy stepped off first.

I followed as we went to sign in, I scrolled down my name and went to go take a sit next to Troy. Troy pulled me into his lap and pressed his face against my shoulder blades. "Gabi, we are going to have you fill out this paper of symptoms you have. You will do this before every chemo appointment." I smiled at the nurse as Troy peaked over my shoulder as I filled it out. I wasn't really having any pain or symptoms they wanted to know of so it was pretty easy.

Once I was done, I turned it in and she stopped me from going back to sit down, "Come on back, we are going to draw blood and send it in to the lab to check your levels but everything should be good since you haven't received chemo yet,"

"When is it not good?" I asked, "White blood cell count is the one we are really looking at and if it falls below 750 we get concerned. We might delay chemo for a week to let it rise again." I nodded as Troy caught up with me and she came into this big open room, a bunch of chairs that were seats. Some were already taken, a couple of people sleeping. All sorts of people were here, men and women.

I settled into the chair as Troy grabbed one next to me even though I knew once we got started he would probably sit next to me in the chair. The chair was big enough and it made me feel a hell of a lot better. "Has anybody ever accessed your port before?" I shook my head, "No," she nodded, "It's going to hurt a little bit, it is not the most comfortable feeling in the world,"

My stomach dropped and Troy reached over and rubbed my arm. "Okay," I pulled the shirt down easy as the nurse was preparing everything. Troy smiled, "So I was thinking I could make dinner tonight, something easy, easy to digest." The nurse laughed, "Don't mind me she said," I giggled as I began to ease down softly, "Alright Gabi, this is going to hurt a little bit. If it is too much this time then we will prescribe you some cream to rub over it for the next time okay?"

I nodded as Troy rubbed the top of my hand; his fingers rough from the many years of basketball but were almost smooth to me. I braced myself as she went in and it hurt like hell. I bit down on my lower lip as she sighed, "Damn it," she pulled the large needle back, "I have to do it again sorry," I felt my body tense, "Hey, it's okay," Troy leaned towards me, I let my chin rest against his shoulder, "Alright, we will get it this time,"

Once the pain speared me again I felt tears brush my eyes. Troy moved his hand on the other side of my head as he held me closer but I was still straight as he was more coming towards me. "All done,"

"When can I have that cream again?" the nurse laughed, "Next time, I'll write it up for you," she started drawing the blood as Troy still kept me close. "Can I sit with her?" Troy asked looking up at the nurse, the nurse looked surprised for a minute and then nodded. "All but one part and it is the very last part, we have to physically insert the last part of chemo because if it leaks one drop then we have to know as quickly as possible."

I looked at her nervous, "It's bad?"

"It's just something we need to make sure all gets in," Gabi nodded, "Alright, I'm going to send this off to the lab, get your chemo processed and once the results come back we can party it up!" I laughed quietly as Troy stood up and I stood up as he sat underneath of me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach as he pulled me close. I turned my face into him as I dug my arms further into his jacket.

"I'm sleepy,"

"Sleep," Troy whispered, "I won't let them hurt you," I smiled as I rubbed Troy's fingers.

Troy and I were quiet for a very long time and once the nurse came back towards me she smiled, "All is good!" she began to hook something up, "We are going to start you with a bag of fluids and then after that we are going to give you Aloxi, Decadron, Dex, and Benadryl." Troy kind of looked over at her with all of the names she just shot in there.

"What do they all do?"

The nurse, Sam, gave Troy a patient smile. "Dex helps prevent nausea and can increase your appetite." I nodded, "Aloxi is another to prevent nausea and vomiting. Decadron is an anti inflammatory, and Benadryl for more anti nausea." My stomach rolled, "That's a lot to prevent nausea,"

"Oh yea, we try to make this as comfortable as possible for you." I nodded and she let the IV fluids go through, once the machine beeped she put several things through a syringe into my port and she gave a soft smile.

"We are going to do another bag of fluids to make sure your line is completely clear." I nodded and once she began that, I turned to look at Troy and he smiled, "I love you Brie,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes searched the length of her body as she curled into me as she was sleeping. She fell asleep during her first thing of chemo and I wasn't about to let any of them wake her up. They thought it was funny that she fell asleep during chemo because many patients were too anxious. I was pretty sure the Benadryl took effect and some of the other ones as she was out.

My phone buzzed next to me as we were in stage two of the chemo. We had already been here for a good three hours and had probably another hour or so to go. I gave a slight look towards my phone as I picked it up.

_How is mom? _– _Everybody_

I smiled softly as I went to reply with my one free hand, _good. Sleeping right now. We should be home in about an hour and a half or so. Kids being good? _

The nurse walked over again as she checked a couple of things, "It's probably good she is sleeping, some of these drugs can make it hard to sleep, the nausea, which hopefully we are completely avoiding with all of the drugs we give her but sometimes the stuff is just too much." I stroked her thigh, as I didn't really want to look away. "Yea, hopefully she can miss the side effects,"

"She'll do great,"

"There is my Troy boy!" I looked up to see Jenni, I laughed, "Hey Jenni," Sam turned around, "You know him?" Sam asked Jenni, Jenni laughed, "Uh yea," she said with a nod, I grinned, "She is my annoying little sister, I have known her every day since she was born,"

Sam looked surprised, "You two are really siblings?" Jenni nodded with a smile, "Yup, proud…actually." I laughed and Gabi stirred, I looked down at her and Jenni smiled. "Still loves to sleep,"

"She is tired," I said with a flickering look, "I bet she is, how is she holding up?"

"Okay for now,"

"I'm not surprised at all this is how they are," Jenni said motioning towards us, "This is how they are all of the time," Sam smiled, "That's awesome, how long have you guys been married?"

"Sixteen years in September."

"Oh God," Jenni smacked his forehead, "What the hell are you going to do? You always take her somewhere," I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm not sure yet, even if she can go somewhere."

"She loves it too…"

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, "Where haven't we been is a question that is more like it," I said with a laugh, "We have been everywhere and anywhere." I shook my head just thinking about the memories. My phone buzzed and I reached over to pick it up.

_Yea. Grandma came over and she is still here. _

"We are almost done with this one, then we will do the last chemo, do one more bag of fluids and you guys can be on your way." I nodded as Jenni and Sam both went to the nurse's station. I sent Liam a text back and I then leaned backwards a bit more, Gabi stirred a little bit and she rested her chin on my chest, "You feeling okay?" I asked her, she nodded her face into my chest, as I knew she was already starting to feel like crap.

I held her a little closer as the machine beeped, I looked at Sam who was getting up, she told me as long as she knew I could shut it off, showing me how. I reached over and pressed a button to stop the annoying sound. Sam came over as she unhooked the one attached as I ran my fingers through Gabi's hair. She came back with a red, like devil red, liquid and some other supplies as she pulled up a stool.

Gabi moved to face her as Sam connected the two together. "This is Adromycin, we had to hand push it into your IV slowly to know if there is any leakage, this is the part Troy is going to have to move, Gabi only slowly nodded her head, "You feeling okay Gabs?" I asked again, worry rolling over my entire body. "I'm just tired," she said softly, I kissed the back of her head as I slowly got up.

Once she was settled back into the bed, I stretched my limbs out. "I'm going to use the restroom unless you want me to stay," she shook her head and I went to find the restroom. Once I walked in, I felt like this whole day was exhausting. My body was ready to give out and I shook my head, I was dreading the night and tomorrow to come. Everybody had a place to go tomorrow and the kids all understood why so they were not pushing anything.

I washed my hands and exited the bathroom, Gabi had her head turned the other way. "Troy," I looked over at Jenni as she waved me over. "Call me if you need me tonight. It could be bad or it could be fine. Just know I am here," I nodded, "Okay,"

"She looks like she isn't really having much of it right now," I nodded as I rubbed my jaw, "Yea, she looks exhausted."

"Call me," Jenni repeated, "I will Jenni,"

Walking by over to Gabi, I sat down in the chair next to her bed. She turned to look at me, as it was slow pushing that medication in. They had a bit more than half left. I kissed her forehead, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just want to go home," I sighed, "I know baby girl,"

After another twenty minutes they were finally done with the first round of chemo. "Alrighty, we are going to do one more bag of fluids and then you are done for the day Mrs. Gabi," she gave a weak smile and I leaned over to stroke her hand, "Do you want me to sit with you again,"

"It's okay, it won't be much longer." I kissed her softly and she grabbed ahold of my hand. We sat there for another thirty minutes as the last of her fluids went through. Once the machine beeped Sam walked over as she began to unhook Gabi from the machine. Once Gabi was free of the machine, I helped her stand up on her own two feet and she swayed for a moment.

"You okay?" I asked her, my eyes sweeping over her. She nodded weakly, "I need to use the restroom,"

"I'll go with you Gabs," Jenni appeared, "You look a little unsteady on your feet,"

"I'm okay," Gabi insisted, "Brie, please," I said softly, "I have to use the restroom anyways," Jenni, said, "Come on," she took Gabi's hand and they walked off together, I sighed as I shook my head.

"Here are all the symptoms she could experience with everything we gave her today," my eyes grew as I looked at the long list of symptoms, "Holy shit,"

"Yea, it's a lot. Hopefully she doesn't have many of them but she could have two to three or all of them just some, it really depends."

I rubbed the back of my neck, "Alright, I'm going to pull our car around front."

"Did they tell you she needs to come in tomorrow?"

"For what?" I asked, "The Neulasta shot." I gave her a questioning look, "I remember something vaguely but I don't remember an appointment,"

She walked around the desk and she pulled up a calendar. "You don't have one but how about around noon tomorrow? It's a shot to help boost her white blood cell count which is what fights of infection,"

"Yea, I trust you," I pulled out my phone as I nodded, "Noon tomorrow is fine,"

"It will be quick, maybe ten minutes tops,"

"Sounds good,"

"I'll let them know where you disappeared too,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Sitting in the car I felt like complete shit. I didn't expect it to take effect so quickly, my eyes could barely open and I felt like I was going to lose my entire lunch I ate, well breakfast. It had been that long ago that I had ate and I just felt sick. Troy kept giving me worried glances on the way home and I didn't want to even encounter the kids, I just wanted to go to bed and I wanted Troy to stay with me.

"Brie," Troy said softly, "You aren't looking so hot,"

"I don't want the kids to see me like this, I can't," my voice began to break apart as Troy gave an even quicker panicked look. "Brie, baby, hey," Troy looked at the road, "The kids aren't going to care,"

"I don't want to talk to them, I feel like I'm going to just be sick." I could see Troy's face breaking as he pulled into our neighborhood. He pulled around a couple of blocks and then pulled our car into the garage. He shut the car off and he looked at me, he then got out coming over to my side. My door opened and Troy leaned in as he pressed his nose against my cheek.

"I'm sorry baby, I wish I could make it all better." I nodded as I could hear the kid's feet stumbling across the ground. Troy helped me out of the car and into the house. I walked up the set of stairs, "Just keep going, I'll block the kids off,"

"Will you come up?" I asked, "I'll be right behind you," Troy promised, "Okay,"

When we got into the main level I could hear Alli's laugh. I felt sick as I walked up the stairs, Troy was behind me and when we got to our set of stairs he was right behind me. I went and I lay down on the bed as I closed my eyes. "Get some rest," he said as he brushed my hair away, "Okay," I said, I rolled onto my side and I wrapped my arms around Troy. "Hold me please," my voice felt like it was going to break.

"Oh Brie," he whispered, he buried his nose into my hair, "I want to make all of this go away,"

"Please," I begged, Troy only pulled me closer in response.

* * *

Troy's POV

After Gabi fell asleep, I snuck out of the room and went downstairs. The kids were all sitting around the table doing something, "What are you guys up too?"

"Is mom okay?"

"She isn't feeling too hot right now, which is expected." I said softly, I leaned over the back of Allison's chair. "What are you guys up too?"

"A sign to make mom feel better!" Alli said, I smiled, "I bet it will make her a lot better." I told her, she giggled, "I hope so!" I looked over at Liam as he moved, I followed him, "How is she really,"

"She is fine right now," I told him, he looked at me as he looked like he could be sick. "Liam, your mom is going to be fine."

"Then how come you look worried," I looked at Liam closer, "Don't you need to go hang out with Rayne or Jace?" Liam dropped his head, "Rayne's mom is getting worse every day, and they don't think it is going to be much longer." I ran my hand down my face as I took in a deep breath. "Liam,"

"Dad, I didn't go well,"

"It went _fine_," I corrected, "I just don't think she is going to tolerate it well."

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" I spun on my heels as Allison came towards me, "Mommy is sick," I moved past Alli as I went up the stairs a couple at a time until I got to our room. When I got into the room, I could hear her from my spot in the doorway.

I moved to the bathroom and I pulled Gabi's hair away from her face. She moved backwards as I rubbed her back, "Where did you go?" she asked me leaning against the toilet. "I went to check on the kids," she vomited again, "mommy?" I turned to see Alli and Lo both followed me, "Shit," I whispered, I reached up to grab a hair tie as I pulled her hair back, "I'll be right back okay?"

I shut the door as Allison and Lauren were both crying. "Hey, hey," I gathered both of them up as I could hear Gabi, Lauren and Allison's cries only grew louder and my head was spinning in about five different directions.

"Hey," I picked each of them up and took them out of the room; they both began to cry for Gabi as I took them down to their room. "Hey, girls,"

"I want mommy!" Lo yelled as she tried to squirm out of my arms, I sat down as I sat them both in front of me, "Mommy," Allison got back up, "Hey, hey," I tried to get them both to relax and when they wouldn't I just hugged them closer until they both began to stop crying. "Why is mommy sick?"

"She is going to be better soon, I promise,"

"I want to go see mommy," Allison hiccupped, I rubbed her back softly, "I know, maybe in a little bit we can say good night okay? I just need to check on mommy,"

"Mommy," Lo cried, "Dad, I can help," Emma came in and sat down, "Thank you," I mouthed, she nodded as I gave her Allison and Liam came in close behind. After handing Lo off, I went back upstairs as Gabi was leaning back against the wall.

"Are they okay?"

"They want to see you," tears flooded her eyes as I sat down next to her, "Are you okay?" I asked, she shook her head as tears spilled out of her eyes, "No," I pulled her into my lap and pressed her face against me, just so she couldn't see my own tears.

* * *

Holding Allison, I rubbed here back as she woke up crying. "Is she okay?" I looked at the doorway to see Gabi. "Brie, go back to bed."

"I can't sleep," since she threw up earlier she has felt a little better but still tired and was nauseous. "You should still be resting,"

"I'm still a mom Troy," Allison shifted and looked up to see Gabi, she squirmed and tried to get away, "Hang on, hang on," I got up as I had Gabi come and sit. She complied and I then gave her Alli. Gabi smiled, "There is my girl," I grabbed a blanket and I set it over top of her. "Call me if you need anything okay?" Gabi nodded as I leaned over and I kissed her forehead.

"Go rest Troy,"

"Alright," I moved out of the room as I kept the door open, I rubbed my eyes underneath of my glasses. I debated about going upstairs I then went downstairs to grab something to drink. I called Jenni about the vomiting and the nausea. She sighed saying they would have to try a new cycle of anti nausea meds. I grabbed a thing of water out of the fridge and I opened the top.

Leaning against the counter, I rubbed my face and I heard the footsteps of somebody. "Troy?" I turned to see Gabi and I looked at her, "Alli fall asleep?" she nodded and I opened my arms. She walked into them and I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "Tell me,"

"Tired, nausea, my body hurts,"

I picked her up and I kissed the side of her head, I took her upstairs. I laid her down on the bed and she pulled me down with her. I pulled her towards me as I rubbed her back, "You would think all of those anti nausea meds would work,"

I smiled as I pressed my lips against her temple. "You are amazing,"

"I wish I didn't feel like shit,"

"It's perfectly normal,"

"I can't sleep," she whispered after a long time of silence, "Neither can I,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Everything hurt. My whole body seemed to ache with any moment, I felt like I could vomit anything and everything. Curling up I could hear the shower running, Troy had dropped the kids all off in different directions.

My head was pounding, my stomach was nausea, and I was ready to just sleep for days. Troy came out of the bathroom as I faced him, a towel was wrapped around his waist tightly and he looked at me, "You feel okay?"

"No,"

Troy found underwear and a pair of shorts as he then came sliding next to me. "You have that shot in a couple of hours,"

"No," I protested, "I do not want to get out of bed."

"I love you baby but this shot should help,"

"It's only going to make me feel worse," I was turning away from him and I blinked away tears. "I just want to hide in a corner, I can't," I pushed off the bed as I moved to the bathroom, I could hear him following me and once everything came out of my stomach, Troy held my hair away from my face and rubbed my back.

Tears only rolled down my face. Troy stayed close by and when I was done, he sat back against the wall and I rested against him.

* * *

Troy's POV

I pulled into the Danforth's driveway and I put the car into park. I rested my forehead against the steering wheel, as the second day was cruel. She puked three or four times, had a constant headache, was tired but restless, and after she got the shot her entire body just hurt.

I finally got her to fall asleep and I left a note saying I would be back after picking up the kids from the Danforth's house. They were all here but Liam and Wes. They went to go do something together but all of the girls were here.

I slipped out of the car and I felt like my entire body hurt. It had been a rough day; she couldn't keep much of anything down. Nothing was working and I had called Jenni but there wasn't much she could do this time.

Walking up the porch steps, I knocked once before I entered the house. "Hello?"

"Daddy!" Lo came running from around the corner as I bent over to pick her up. "Hey beautiful," she smiled as I kissed her forehead. "Hey Troy, come here," I followed the sound of Chad's voice. He was standing in the kitchen doing something and then he looked over at me.

"Hey," I set Lo down as she went running, "How is Gabi?"

"Sick," I responded, "She just is not feeling well at all."

"Do you need a break?"

"Does she get a break?" I asked him, "Yea, I guess. How are the kids?" I leaned against the counter and rubbed my eyes, "Lo and Allison freaked out last night when they caught her getting sick. Liam is worried sick, Emma is quiet, and Wes is extra quiet."

"Wes is always quiet,"

"Wes is extra quiet," I corrected, "I don't know, I'm just not sure right now,"

"How are you doing?"

"It's hard to watch her suffer. It's hard to watch her cry because the pain is too much. It's just so hard." I rubbed my forehead and Chad patted my back, "Hopefully tomorrow will be a little bit better and every day after that will,"

"I hope,"

"Dad, can I stay the night?" Emma looked at me and I looked at Chad, "I don't care." I nodded at Emma as she came over to give me a hug, "Give mom a hug for me okay?"

"I will,"

She ran off and I gathered my two others. Once I got them into the car I waved to Chad as I backed out, ready to go to bed but I knew I was going to go home and have to battle fucking cancer some more.

* * *

**One chemo done! Five to go! I hope you are all enjoying this story and if I get some parts wrong, I'm sorry. I don't mean to get them wrong but all of the information you read is so overwhelming! I hope I am doing justice!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please Review! **


End file.
